Rock n Roll
by Obsidiana Negra
Summary: Os planos de Sakura para comemorar seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário em Las Vegas eram grandes. Mas ela com certeza nunca quis acordar no chão do banheiro com uma ressaca, com um homem seminu e tatuado, e um diamante no dedo grande o suficiente para assustar King Kong. Agora, se ela pudesse se lembrar de como tudo aconteceu. [ADAPTAÇÃO Kylie Scott - Stage Dive]
1. Chapter 1

_**Para Melhor entendimento**_

 _Cartier: Empresa francesa que produz produtos de luxo._

 _The Venetian: Um dos maiores e mais luxuosos hotéis de Las Vegas e um local muito romântico._

 **Capitulo Um**

Eu acordei no chão do banheiro. Tudo doía. Minha boca parecia lixo e o sabor ainda pior. O que diabos havia acontecido na noite passada? A última coisa que eu lembrava era a contagem regressiva para a meia-noite e a emoção de fazer vinte e um anos, legal, finalmente. Eu tinha dançado com Ino e conversado com um cara. Então BANG!

Tequila.

Fileiras intermináveis de copos de shot com limão e sal ao lado.

Tudo o que eu tinha ouvido falar sobre Vegas era verdade. Coisas ruins aconteceram aqui, coisas terríveis. Eu só queria rastejar em uma cama e morrer. Doce menino Jesus, o que eu estava pensando para beber tanto? Eu gemia e só isso fez a minha cabeça latejar. Essa dor não fazia parte do plano.

— Você está bem? — Uma voz perguntou: masculina, profunda e agradável. Um arrepio passou por mim apesar da minha dor. O meu pobre corpo quebrado agitou-se no mais estranho dos lugares.

— Você vai passar mal de novo? — Perguntou ele.

Oh, não.

Abri os olhos e me sentei, empurrando o meu cabelo róseos gorduroso de lado. Seu rosto embaçado chegou mais perto. Bati a mão sobre a minha boca porque meu hálito tinha que estar horrível.

— Oi — eu murmurei.

Lentamente, ele entrou em foco. Ele era bonito e estranhamente familiar. Impossível. Eu não conheci ninguém assim. Ele parecia estar entre o meio e o final dos seus vinte anos, um homem, não um menino. Ele tinha cabelos longos e escuros caindo até os ombros e costeletas. Seus olhos eram de um negro tão escuro que nem as pupilas davam para se ver. Ele não poderia ser real. Francamente, os olhos eram um exagero. Eu teria desmaiado perfeitamente bem sem eles. Mesmo com o tom vermelho cansado eles eram encantadores. Tatuagens cobriam um braço todo e metade do seu peito nu. Um pássaro preto havia sido tatuado ao lado de seu pescoço, a ponta de sua asa chegando atrás da orelha. Eu ainda estava com o lindo vestido branco e sujo, no qual Ino havia me enfiado dentro. Tinha sido uma escolha ousada para mim por conta da maneira que mal continha a minha abundância no decote. Mas este homem bonito tinha facilidade em deixar sua pele a mostra. Ele usava apenas uma calça jeans, umas botas pretas gastas, um par de pequenos brincos, e uma atadura branca solta em seu antebraço.

Esses jeans ... ele ficava bem neles. Ficavam convidativamente abaixo de seus quadris e se encaixam perfeitamente. Até a minha ressaca não poderia prejudicar a vista.

— Aspirina? — ele perguntou.

Meu olhar correu pelo seu rosto e ele me deu um sorriso malicioso. Maravilhoso. — Sim. Por favor.

Ele pegou uma jaqueta surrada de couro preto do chão, o que eu, aparentemente, estava usando como travesseiro. Graças a Deus eu não tinha vomitado nela. Claramente, este belo homem meio nu tinha me visto em toda a minha glória, vomitando várias vezes. Eu poderia ter me afogado na vergonha.

Um por um, ele esvaziou o conteúdo de seus bolsos nos frios azulejos brancos. Um cartão de crédito, palhetas, um telefone e uma série de preservativos. Os preservativos chamaram minha atenção, mas logo eu estava distraída com o que surgiu em seguida. Uma multidão de pedaços de papel caiu no chão. Todos tinham nomes e números rabiscados através deles. Esse cara era o Sr. Popularidade. Posso definitivamente ver o porquê. Mas o que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui comigo?

Finalmente, ele encontrou um pequeno frasco de analgésicos. Que alívio. Eu o adorava, independente de quem ele era e o que ele tinha visto.

— Você precisa de água. — disse ele, e já enchendo um copo na pia atrás dele.

O banheiro era minúsculo. Nós dois mal cabíamos ali. Tendo em conta Ino e minha situação financeira, esse hotel foi o melhor que podia pagar. Ela estava determinada a comemorar meu aniversário em grande estilo. Meu objetivo tinha sido um pouco diferente. Apesar da presença de meu novo amigo quente, eu tinha certeza que eu tinha falhado. As partes pertinentes da minha anatomia sentiam-se bem. Minha vagina era a única parte do meu corpo que não estava dolorida.

Ainda assim, dei uma espiada na frente do meu vestido. O canto de um pacote laminado ainda podia ser visto escondido na lateral do meu sutiã. Porque se ele estava preso, amarrado a mim, de maneira nenhuma eu iria ser apanhada desprevenida. O preservativo permaneceu inteiro e intocado. Que decepcionante. Ou talvez não. Finalmente ter a coragem de montar no cavalo, por assim dizer, e, em seguida não se lembrar teria sido horrível.

O homem me entregou o copo de água e colocou dois comprimidos na minha mão. Ele, então, sentou-se sobre suas pernas para me observar. Ele tinha uma intensidade que eu não estava em condições de lidar.

— Obrigada. — eu disse, então engoli a aspirina. Burburinhos barulhentos subiram da minha barriga. Ótimo, que constrangedor.

— Você tem certeza que está bem? — Ele perguntou. Sua gloriosa boca se contorcendo em um sorriso, como se nós compartilhássemos uma piada intima.

A piada era eu.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar. Dada a minha condição atual, ele era demais. O cabelo, rosto, corpo, tatuagens, tudo isso. Alguém precisava inventar uma palavra superlativa o suficiente para descrevê-lo.

Depois de um longo momento, me dei conta de que ele esperava uma resposta para sua pergunta. Eu balancei a cabeça e dei-lhe um sorriso triste. O melhor que eu podia fazer.

— Okay. Isso é bom — disse ele.

Ele foi certamente atencioso. Eu não sabia o que eu tinha feito para merecer tal bondade. Se eu tivesse pegado o pobre cara com promessas de sexo e, em seguida, comecei a passar a noite com a minha cabeça no vaso sanitário, por direito, ele deve estar um pouco descontente. Talvez ele esperasse que eu fizesse algo bom esta manhã. Parecia que a única explicação plausível para o porquê de ele ficar.

Em condições normais, ele estava anos-luz fora do meu alcance e (por causa do meu orgulho) a mundos de distância do meu tipo. Eu gosto de cabelos bem cortados. Bad boys eram altamente superestimados. Deus sabe, eu tinha visto o suficiente de meninas se atirando para o meu irmão ao longo dos anos. Ele tinha levado o que elas tinham oferecido se lhe convinha, e, em seguida, seguiu em frente. Bad boys não foram feitos para os relacionamentos sérios. Não que eu tivesse procurando isso à noite passada, apenas uma sexo casual estava de bom tamanho. Algo que não envolvesse Kiba Inuzuka ficando bravo comigo por ter uma mancha de sangue no banco de trás do carro de seus pais. Deus é uma memória horrível. No dia seguinte o pateta tinha me trocado por uma menina da equipe de torcida com metade do meu tamanho. Depois, ele teve a cara de pau de espalha boatos sobre mim. Apesar de tudo, eu não tinha ficado rancorosa ou quebrada por este evento.

O que tinha acontecido na noite passada? Minha cabeça ficou uma emaranhada bagunça, latejante, os detalhes confusos, incompletos.

—Devíamos dar algo para você — disse ele. — Você quer que eu peça algumas torradas ou algo assim?

— Não. — O pensamento de comida não era agradável. Nem mesmo café recorreu e café sempre me atraiu. Eu estava meio tentada a conferir meu pulso, apenas no caso. Em vez disso, eu empurrei a mão pelo meu cabelo destruído, para tirá-lo dos meus olhos.

— Não, eu ... ow! — Algo prendeu em meu cabelo, puxando meu couro cabeludo. — Merda.

— Espere. — Ele estendeu a mão e cuidadosamente desembaraçou minha bagunça liberando o que estava causando o problema. — Lá vamos nós.

— Obrigado. — Algo piscou para mim da minha mão esquerda, prendendo minha atenção. Um anel, mas não é qualquer anel. Um anel incrível, um estupendo.

— Puta merda — eu sussurrei.

Não podia ser real. Era tão grande que beirava o obsceno. Uma pedra desse tamanho iria custar uma fortuna. Eu olhei, confusa, virando minha mão para pegar a luz. A parte de baixo era espessa e sólida, e certamente a pedra brilhou e brilhou como algo vivo.

— Ah, sim. Sobre isso ... — disse ele, sobrancelhas escuras cerradas. Ele olhou vagamente envergonhado para o piso ao meu dedo. — Se você ainda quer troca-lo por algo menor, está tudo bem para mim. Ele é meio grande. Eu entendo o seu ponto sobre isso.

Eu não conseguia afastar a sensação de que o conhecia de algum lugar. Em algum lugar que não era ontem à noite ou hoje de manhã ou nada a ver com o belo anel no meu dedo.

— Você me comprou isso? — Perguntei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Ontem à noite, Cartier.

— Cartier? — Minha voz caiu para um sussurro. — Huh.

Por um longo momento ele apenas olhou para mim. — Você não se lembra?

Eu realmente não queria responder a isso. — O que é isso mesmo? Dois, três quilates?

— Cinco.

— Cinco? Wow.

— O que você lembra? — Ele perguntou, a voz endurecendo um pouco.

— Bem ... é nebuloso.

— Não. — Sua desaprovação aumentou até que tomou seu belo rosto. — Você tem que estar brincando comigo. Você realmente não sabe?

O que dizer? Minha boca estava aberta, inútil. Havia muita coisa que eu não sabia. Para meu conhecimento, no entanto, Cartier não faz bijuterias. Minha cabeça girava. Sentimentos ruins rodando dentro do meu estômago e a bile queimando no fundo da minha garganta. Pior ainda do que antes.

Eu não iria vomitar na frente desse cara. Não outra vez.

Ele respirou fundo, narinas dilatadas. — Eu não sabia que você tinha bebido tanto. Quer dizer, eu sabia que você tinha um pouco, mas... Merda. Sério? Você não se lembra de nós nas gôndolas no The Venetian*?

— Estivemos nas gôndolas?

— Porra. Ah, e quanto você me comprou um hambúrguer? Você se lembra disso?

— Sinto muito.

— Espere um minuto — disse ele, olhando para mim com os olhos apertados. — Você está brincando comigo, não é?

— Eu sinto muito.

Ele fisicamente recuou de mim. — Deixe-me ver se entendi, você não se lembra de nada?

— Não, — eu disse, engolindo em seco. — O que fizemos ontem à noite?

— Nós nos casamos porra — ele rosnou.

Desta vez, eu não consegui chegar ao vaso.

 **# # #**

Eu decidi sobre o divórcio enquanto escovava meus dentes, pratiquei o que eu diria a ele enquanto lavei meu cabelo. Mas você não pode apressar essas coisas. Ao contrário de ontem à noite quando eu, aparentemente, corri para me casar. Correndo novamente seria errado, Idiota. Isso, ou eu era uma covarde por tomar a ducha mais longa da minha vida.

Santo, santo inferno. Que confusão. Eu não poderia nem começar a colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Casada. Eu. Meus pulmões não funcionavam.

Vomitar no chão tinha que ter sido uma grande ideia. Eu gemi e cobri o rosto com as mãos com a memória. Seu olhar de desgosto me assombraria todos os meus dias.

Meus pais me matariam se eles alguma vez descobrissem. Eu tinha planos, prioridades. Eu estava estudando para ser arquiteta, como meu pai. Casamento com alguém nesta fase não se encaixavam em tais planos. Talvez daqui a 10, 15 anos, talvez. Mas o casamento com vinte e um anos? Claro que não. Eu ainda não tinha tido um segundo encontro em anos e agora eu tinha um anel no meu dedo. De jeito nenhum isso fazia sentido. Eu estava condenada. Este golpe de casamento maluco não era algo que eu poderia esconder.

Ou poderia?

A não ser que meus pais não pudessem descobrir. Jamais. Ao longo dos anos eu tinha o hábito de não envolvê-los em coisas que podem ser vistas como desagradáveis, desnecessárias, ou simplesmente estúpidas. Esse casamento muito possivelmente caiu em todas as três categorias.

Na verdade, talvez ninguém precisasse saber. Se eu não contar, como eles iriam descobrir? Não iriam. A resposta foi inspiradora em sua simplicidade.

— Sim! — Eu assobiei e soquei o ar, batendo meu punho no chuveiro. Água pulou em todos os lugares, incluindo direto nos meus olhos, me cegando. Não importa, eu tinha a resposta.

Eu levaria o segredo para o túmulo. Ninguém jamais saberia da minha idiotice de embriaguez extrema.

Eu sorri com alívio, meu ataque de pânico recuando o suficiente para que eu pudesse respirar. Oh, graças a Deus. Tudo estaria bem. Eu tinha um novo plano para me colocar de volta na trilha do antigo. Brilhante. Eu seria corajosa, iria enfrentá-lo e acertaria as coisas direito. Vinte e um anos de idade, com grandes planos de vida que não incluíam se casar com completos estranhos em Las Vegas, não importa quão belos aqueles estranhos possam ser. Ele entenderia. Com toda a probabilidade, ele estava sentado lá fora agora, trabalhando um método mais eficiente para correr.

O diamante ainda brilhava na minha mão. Eu não poderia me forçar tirá-lo ainda. Era como o natal no meu dedo, tão grande, brilhante, e reluzente. Apesar de, após refletir, meu marido temporário não parecia exatamente ser rico. Sua jaqueta e sua calça jeans eram muito desgastadas. O homem era um mistério.

Espere. E se ele estivesse em algo ilegal? Talvez eu tivesse me casado com um criminoso. Pânico correu de volta como uma vingança. Meu estômago revirou e minha cabeça latejava. Eu não sabia nada sobre a pessoa esperando na sala ao lado. Absolutamente nada. Eu o empurrei para fora da porta do banheiro, mesmo sem saber o seu nome.

Uma batida na porta levou meus ombros ao alto.

— Sakura. — ele gritou, provando que ele pelo menos sabia o meu nome.

— Apenas um segundo.

Eu desliguei a torneira e sai, enrolando uma toalha em minha volta. A largura foi apenas suficiente para cobrir as minhas curvas, mas eu tinha vomitado em meu vestido. Colocá-lo de volta estava fora de questão.

— Oi — eu disse, abrindo a porta do banheiro levando minha mão para um comprimento. Ele era quase metade de uma cabeça mais alto do que eu e eu não era pequena de qualquer forma. Vestida com apenas uma toalha, eu o achei um pouco intimidante. Por mais que ele tenha bebido na noite anterior, ele ainda estava lindo ao invés da minha aparência pálida, pastosa e encharcada. A aspirina não tinha feito quase nada do que deveria ter feito.

Claro, eu tinha vomitado.

— Hey. — Ele não encontrou meus olhos. — Olha, eu vou cuidar disso, ok?

— Cuidar disso?

— Sim — ele disse, ainda evitando todo contato com os olhos. Aparentemente, o carpete verde o tinha seduzido. — Meus advogados vão lidar com tudo isso.

— Você tem advogados? — Os criminosos tinham advogados. Merda. Eu tinha que me divorciar desse cara agora.

— Sim, eu tenho advogados. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Eles vão enviar-lhe os documentos ou qualquer outra coisa. — Ele me deu um olhar irritado, lábios em uma linha apertada, e vestiu sua jaqueta de couro sobre o peito nu. Sua camiseta ainda estava secando ao longo da borda da banheira. Durante a noite eu devo ter vomitado nele também. Que coisa horrível. Se eu fosse ele, eu me divorciaria e nunca olharia pra trás.

— Isso foi um erro — disse ele, ecoando meus pensamentos.

— Oh.

— O quê? — Seu olhar saltou para o meu rosto. — Você discorda?

— Não. — eu disse rapidamente.

— Não penso assim. Pena que fazia sentido na noite passada, não é? — Ele enfiou a mão pelo cabelo e foi para a porta. — Tome cuidado.

— Espere! — O estúpido anel incrível não saía do meu dedo. Eu puxei virando-o tentando tira-lo. Finalmente ele se mexeu, cortando minha junta no processo. Sangue fluiu para a superfície. Só mais uma mancha em todo este caso sórdido. — Aqui.

— Pelo amor de Deus. — Ele fez uma careta para a brilhante pedra na palma da minha mão, como se tivesse o ofendido pessoalmente. — Fique com ele.

— Eu não posso. Deve ter custado uma fortuna. Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Por favor. — Eu segurei-o, sacudindo a mão, impaciente para me livrar da evidência da minha estupidez bêbada. — Ela pertence a você. Você tem que levá-lo.

— Não. Eu não.

— Mas...

Sem outra palavra, o homem saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. As paredes finas vibrando com a força do mesmo.

Whoa. Minha mão caiu ao meu lado. Ele com certeza tinha um temperamento esquentado. Não que eu não lhe provoquei, mas ainda assim. Eu gostaria de lembrar o que tinha acontecido entre nós. Qualquer ideia seria bom.

Enquanto isso, minha nádega esquerda doeu. Eu estremeci, cuidadosamente esfregando a área. Parecia que minha dignidade não foi à única vítima. Devo ter arranhado meu traseiro em algum momento, esbarrado em alguns móveis ou ter caído dos saltos enormes. Foram caros e Ino tinha insistido que eu deveria calçá-los, aqueles cujo atual paradeiro era um mistério. Eu esperava que não os tivesse perdido. Dadas as minhas núpcias recentes, nada me surpreenderia.

Andei de volta para o banheiro com uma vaga lembrança de um zumbido e risadas junto no meu ouvido, risadas dele sussurrando para mim. Não fazia sentido.

Virei-me e levantei a ponta da minha toalha, ficando na ponta dos pés para inspecionar minha bunda no espelho amplo. Tinta preta e pele rosada quente.

Todo o ar deixou meu corpo em um segundo.

Havia uma palavra na minha nádega esquerda, um nome.

Sasuke.

Eu girei rapidamente me desequilibrando e caindo sob o chão.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dois**

Ino sentou ao meu lado no avião, fuçando no meu iPhone. — Eu não entendo como o seu gosto musical pode ser tão ruim. Nós somos amigas há anos. Eu não lhe ensinei nada?

— A não beber tequila.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Acima de nossas cabeças o sinal de cinto de segurança acendeu. A voz educada nos aconselhou a voltar nossos assentos na posição vertical, pois estaríamos pousando em poucos minutos. Engoli os resíduos de café de merda do avião com um estremecimento. O fato era, nenhuma quantidade de cafeína poderia me ajudar hoje. Qualidade não tinha nada a ver com isso.

— Estou falando sério. — eu disse. — Eu também estou falando sério sobre nunca pôr os pés em Nevada, nunca mais enquanto eu viver.

— Agora você está exagerando.

— Nem um pouco, senhora.

Ino tinha tropeçado de volta para o quarto alugado duas horas antes de nosso voo sair. Eu tinha passado o tempo arrumando minha pequena mala repetidamente em uma tentativa de recuperar a minha vida em alguma aparência de ordem. Foi bom ver Ino sorrindo, apesar de chegar ao aeroporto correndo, para chegarmos a tempo. Aparentemente, ela e o garçom bonitinho que ela conheceu iriam manter contato. Ino sempre foi grande com os caras, enquanto eu estava mais relacionada a uma flor de estufa. Meu plano para transar em Vegas tinha sido uma tentativa deliberada para sair dessa rotina.

Ino estava estudando economia e ela era linda, por dentro e por fora. Eu era mais uma espécie de difícil controle. Foi por isso que eu mantinha o hábito de andar em todos os lugares que eu poderia em Portland e tentando não provar o conteúdo da vitrine de bolos no café onde eu trabalhava. Isso me manteve no controle sobre minha cintura fina. Embora minha mãe ainda achasse por bem me dar palestras sobre o assunto, porque Deus me livre se eu ouso colocar açúcar no meu café. Minhas coxas, sem dúvida, iriam explodir ou algo assim.

Ino tinha três irmãos mais velhos e sabia o que dizer para os caras. Nada a intimidava. A menina escorria charme. Eu tinha um irmão mais velho, mas não interagíamos muito fora das reuniões em família. Não, desde que ele saiu de casa a quatro anos, deixando apenas um bilhete. Gaara tinha um temperamento e um dom para se meter em encrencas. Ele tinha sido o bad boy no colégio, sempre se metendo em brigas e matando aulas. Eu nunca tive sucesso em interagir com o sexo oposto, daí, talvez a inexistência da minha relação com meu irmão.

— Escute isso. — Ino ligou meus fones de ouvido em seu telefone e o gemido das guitarras elétricas explodiu dentro do meu crânio. Minha dor de cabeça rugiu de volta, horrível. Nada restava do meu cérebro, só uma massa vermelho sangrenta. Disso eu tinha certeza.

Eu arranquei os fones de ouvido. — Não faça isso. Por favor.

— Mas isso é Amaterasu.

— E eles são adoráveis. Mas, você sabe, outra hora, talvez.

— Às vezes eu me preocupo com você. Só quero que saiba disso.

— Não há nada de errado com a música country.

Ino bufou e ajeitou o cabelo loiro e comprido. — Não há nada de correto com música country sendo tocada em qualquer volume. Então, o que você conseguiu ontem à noite?

Quanto menos falar, melhor. Como eu poderia explicar? Ainda assim, a culpa deslizou através de mim e eu me contorcia no meu lugar. A tatuagem latejava em protesto.

Eu não tinha contado a Ino sobre meu grande plano ter-bom-sexo para a noite. Ela teria tentado ajudar. Honestamente, o sexo não me parece o tipo de coisa em que se deve ser ajudada. Além do parceiro sexual em questão, é claro. A ajuda da Ino teria envolvido me jogar pra cima de cada cara gostoso, com promessas de minha disponibilidade imediata de abrir as pernas. Eu a amo e sua lealdade acima de qualquer questão, mas ela não é nem um pouco sutil. Ela socou uma garota no nariz na quinta série que estava me provocando pelo peso que eu tinha e tínhamos sido amigas desde então.

Felizmente, a minha dor de estômago sobreviveu ao pouso. Assim que as rodas atingiram a pista deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. Eu estava de volta a minha cidade natal. Portland – Oregon, nunca mais eu iria me desviar daqui. Com montanhas à distância e as árvores da cidade, ela era encantadora.

Eu tinha um estágio muito importante na próxima semana que o meu pai tinha mexido os pausinhos para conseguir para mim. Havia também as aulas do próximo semestre para começar a planejar.

Tudo estaria bem. Eu aprendi minha lição. Normalmente eu não passava de três bebidas. Três bebidas eram suficientes. Três me faziam feliz sem tropeçar de cara em um primeiro desastre. Nunca mais eu iria cruzar essa linha. Eu voltaria para minha vida organizada. Aventuras não eram legais e o resultado disso também não.

Nós nos levantamos e pegamos as malas dos bagageiros. Todos empurrando, apreçados para desembarcar. As comissárias nos deram sorrisos praticados enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor e saíamos para o túnel de ligação. Em seguida, veio à segurança e, então, a esteira de bagagens. Felizmente, tínhamos apenas bagagem de mão, então não haveria atrasos. Eu não podia esperar para chegar em casa.

Ouvi gritos na frente. Luzes piscavam. Alguém famoso deve ter vindo no avião. As pessoas à nossa frente se viraram e olharam. Eu olhei para trás também, mas não vi rosto conhecido.

— O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou Ino, examinando a multidão.

— Eu não sei. — eu disse, na ponta dos pés, ficando animada por toda a comoção.

Então ouvi o meu nome sendo chamado mais e mais. A boca de Ino franziu com a surpresa. A minha caiu.

— Para quando é o bebê?

— Sakura, Sasuke está com você?

— Haverá um outro casamento?

— Quando você vai se mudar para Los Angeles?

— Sasuke irá chegar a conhecer seus pais?

— Sakura, esse é o fim para a Amaterasu?

— É verdade que vocês têm tatuagens com o nome um do outro?

— Há quanto tempo você e Sasuke se conhecem?

— O que você diria para as acusações de que você quebrou a banda?

O meu nome e o dele, mais e mais, misturado em uma enxurrada de perguntas intermináveis. Tudo se fundiu no caos. Uma parede de barulho que eu mal podia compreender. Fiquei boquiaberta com descrença com os flashs me cegando e as pessoas me pressionado. Meu coração batia rápido. Eu nunca me dei bem com multidões e não havia escapatória que eu podia ver.

Ino saiu primeiro.

Ela empurrou seus óculos de sol no meu rosto e, em seguida, agarrou a minha mão. Com o uso liberal de seus cotovelos, ela me arrastou pela multidão. O mundo tornou-se um borrão, culpa de suas lentes escuras. Tive a sorte de não cair de bunda. Nós corremos pelo aeroporto lotado e para um táxi esperando, saltando a fila. As pessoas começaram a gritar. Nós ignoramos.

Os paparazzi estavam logo atrás.

Os paparazzi filhos da puta. Seria surreal se não fosse tão frenético e na minha cara.

Ino me empurrou para o banco de trás do táxi. Subindo em seguida, me afundei no assento, fazendo o meu melhor para me esconder. Desejando que eu pudesse desaparecer completamente.

— Vá! Depressa! — Ela gritou para o motorista.

O motorista atendeu a sua ordem. Nossa carona saiu do local tão rápido que minha testa bateu na parte de trás do banco do passageiro (felizmente acolchoado). Ino atirou meu cinto de segurança em cima de mim e enfiou-o no fecho. Minhas mãos não pareciam estar funcionando.

— Fale comigo. — disse ela.

— Ah... — as palavras não saíam. Eu empurrei os óculos em cima da minha cabeça e fiquei olhando para o espaço. Meu coração ainda batia tão forte que machucava minhas costelas.

— Saky? — Com um pequeno sorriso Ino deu um tapinha no meu joelho. — Será que você de alguma forma resolveu se casar enquanto estávamos fora?

— Eu... sim. Eu, uh, eu fiz. Eu acho.

— Uau.

E então eu simplesmente deixei escapar tudo de mim.

— Deus, Ino. Eu fiz essa merda e eu quase não me lembro de nada. Eu acordei e ele estava lá e então ele ficou tão bravo comigo e eu nem podia culpá-lo. Eu não sabia como lhe dizer. Eu só ia fingir que nunca aconteceu.

— Eu não acho que isso vai funcionar agora.

— Não.

— Okay. Então você está casada. — Ino assentiu, o rosto perfeitamente calmo. Sem raiva. Enquanto isso, eu estava me sentindo péssima por não ter confiado nela. Nós compartilhamos tudo.

— Sinto muito — eu disse. — Eu deveria ter dito.

— Sim, você deveria. Mas não importa. — Ela endireitou sua saia como se estivéssemos sentadas para o chá. — Então, com quem você se casou?

— Sasuke. O nome dele é Sasuke.

— Sasuke Uchiha, por acaso?

O nome soou familiar. — Talvez?

— Para onde vamos? — Perguntou o motorista de táxi, nunca tirando os olhos do trânsito. Ele costurou dentro e fora entre os carros com velocidade sobrenatural. Se eu pudesse sentir alguma coisa, eu poderia ter sentido medo e mais náuseas. Terror cego, talvez. Mas eu não tinha nada.

— Saky? — Ino virou em seu assento, verificando os carros atrás de nós. — Aonde você quer ir?

— Casa — eu disse, o primeiro lugar seguro que veio à mente. — Casa dos meus pais, eu quero dizer.

— Boa ideia. Eles têm uma cerca. — Sem parar para respirar, Ino passou o endereço para o motorista. Ela franziu o cenho e empurrou os óculos de sol de volta para o meu rosto. — Mantenha-os.

Eu dei uma risada áspera. — Você realmente acha que vai ajudar agora?

— Não. — ela disse, sacudindo para trás seus longos cabelos. — Mas pessoas nestas situações sempre usam óculos de sol. Confie em mim.

— Você assiste muita TV. — Eu fechei os olhos. Os óculos não estavam ajudando minha ressaca. Nem o resto. Tudo minha culpa. — Me desculpe, eu não disse nada. Eu não queria me casar. Eu nem me lembro o que aconteceu exatamente. Isto é uma...

— Porra louca?

— Essa palavra resume tudo.

Ino suspirou e descansou a cabeça no meu ombro. — Você está certa. Você realmente não deve beber tequila nunca mais.

— Não. — eu concordei.

— Faça-me um favor? — ela perguntou.

— Hum?

— Não quebre a minha banda favorita.

— Oh meu Deus. — Eu empurrei os óculos de sol, franzindo a testa com força suficiente para fazer a minha cabeça latejar. — Guitarrista. Ele é o guitarrista. É de onde eu o conheço.

— Sim. Ele é o guitarrista da Amaterasu.

O cara estava na parede do quarto da Ino durante anos. Com certeza, ele tinha que ser a última pessoa com quem eu esperaria acordar, no chão do banheiro ou em qualquer outro lugar. Mas como diabos eu poderia não tê-lo reconhecido? — Por isso ele pode arcar com um anel daquele.

— Anel?

Pego o monstro do bolso da minha calça jeans. O diamante brilhou acusador na luz do dia.

Ino começou a tremer ao meu lado, um riso abafado escapando de seus lábios. — Mãe de Deus, é enoooorme!

— Eu sei.

— Não, é sério.

— Eu sei.

— Eu acho que eu estou a ponto de me mijar — ela gargalhou, abanando seu rosto e saltando para cima e para baixo no assento do carro. — Olhe para ele!

— Ino, pare. Nós não podemos entrar em pânico. Isso não vai funcionar.

— Certo. Sinto muito. — Ela limpou a garganta, visivelmente lutando para manter-se sob controle. — Quanto é que vale?

— Eu realmente não quero adivinhar.

— Isso. É. Insano.

Nós duas olhamos para o meu dedo em um silêncio reverente.

De repente, Ino começou a cantarolar melodias em seu assento como uma criança com um alto nível de açúcar. — Já sei! Vamos vendê-lo e ir como mochileiras para a Europa. Caralho, nós poderíamos circular o planeta um par de vezes com isso. Imagina.

— Nós não podemos, — disse eu, mesmo soando tentador. —Eu tenho que enviá-lo de volta para ele de alguma forma. Eu não posso ficar com isso.

— Pena. — Ela sorriu. — Então, parabéns. Você está casada com uma estrela do rock.

Coloquei o anel de volta no bolso. — Obrigada. O que diabos eu vou fazer?

— Eu honestamente não sei. — Ela balançou a cabeça para mim, os olhos cheios de admiração. — Você excedeu todas as minhas expectativas. Eu queria que você cortasse o seu cabelo um pouco. Começar uma vida e dar a humanidade uma nova chance. Mas este é um novo nível de loucura que você atingiu. Você realmente tem uma tatuagem?

— Sim.

— É o nome dele?

Suspirei e acenei com a cabeça.

— Onde, posso perguntar?

Fechei os olhos com força. — Na minha nádega esquerda.

Ino rolou, rindo tão forte que as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Perfeito.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Comentários**_

 _NegaUchiha_

Ow My God *.* sinto que essa adaptação vai me mata . Aí Sakura sortudaaaa casada com esse Sasuke delícia S2 Cheio d testetorona aí meu pai amado, e ainda está marcada... Sei não mais acho q vou fazer uma tatuagem no meu bumbum com o nome Sasuke .  
SUPER HIPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO AMANDOOOOOOOO

R: Nãaaao morra amor! Tu guenta q eu sei,hehe

Já pensou? Loucura né. Mas esperaaaa pra ver,kkkkk

Obrigada por ler e comentar baby! Bjokas

# # #

Guest

Posta mais

R: POSTADO Baby! Espero que apreciiie,hehe. Obrigado por ler e comentar. Bjokas

# # #

lappstiff

DEUS! EU CONHEÇO ESSA HISTÓRIA! Por favor escreva a série! 3

R: ELA É FODAAAAA NÉ! AMO a série. Mas não sei se serei capaz de adaptar os outros 3 livros,kkkkkk. Faltariam personagens em Naruto para fazê-lo.

Mas espero que aprecie esta adaptação baby. Obrigado por ler e comentar. Bjokas


	3. Chapter 3

_Vcs devem estar se perguntado o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui tão cedo. Pois é, eu recebi uma proposta e, sem vergonha nenhuma eu me vendi a ela,kkkkk, pq é simplesmente irrecusável._

 _Espero receber minha recompensa logo em Nega!kkkkkk_

 **Capítulo Três**

O celular do meu pai tocou pouco antes da meia-noite. O meu próprio há muito havia sido desligado. Quando o telefone de casa não parava de tocar, tínhamos o desligado também. Por duas vezes a polícia tinha vindo para retirar as pessoas para fora do quintal da frente. Mamãe tinha finalmente tomado um comprimido para dormir e ido para a cama. Tendo seu mundo puro e ordenado ido direto para o inferno. Surpreendentemente, depois de uma explosão inicial, meu pai tinha lidado bem com a situação. Eu estava devidamente apologética e queria o divórcio. Ele achava que era um presente dos meus hormônios ou algo parecido. Mas tudo isso mudou quando ele olhou na tela do seu celular.

— Hiruzen — Ele atendeu a chamada, seus olhos me perfurando do outro lado da sala. Meu estômago afundou em conformidade. Apenas um pai poderia treiná-lo tão bem. Eu o tinha desapontado. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Havia apenas um Hiruzen e apenas uma razão pela qual ele estaria ligando a esta hora, neste dia.

— Sim — disse meu pai. — É uma situação lamentável. — As linhas ao redor da boca aprofundaram-se, transformando-se em fendas. — Compreensivelmente. Sim. Então boa noite.

Seus dedos estavam apertados em torno do celular e, em seguida, atiraram-no sobre a mesa da sala de jantar. — O estágio foi cancelado.

Todo o ar saiu correndo de mim com os meus pulmões restritos ao tamanho de moedas de um centavo.

— Hiruzen disse acertadamente que, dada a sua situação atual... — A voz do meu pai diminuiu até chegar a nada. Ele havia feito favores por anos para me conseguir o estágio com um dos mais prestigiados escritórios de arquitetura de Portland. Precisou somente de um trigésimo de segundo nesse telefonema para fazê-lo desaparecer.

Alguém bateu na porta. Nenhum de nós reagiu. Pessoas haviam estado martelando nela por horas.

Papai começou a andar para trás e para frente da sala.

Durante toda a minha infância, momentos como este sempre seguiram certo padrão. Gaara entrou em uma briga na escola. A escola chamou mamãe. A nossa mãe teve um colapso. Gaara se retirou para o seu quarto, ou pior, desapareceu por dias. Papai chegou em casa e começou a andar. E eu estava lá, entre tudo isso, tentando jogar de mediadora, a especialista em calmaria. Então o que diabos eu estava fazendo de pé no meio de uma porra de um tsunami?

Quando criança, eu nunca fui de dar trabalho. Eu tinha conseguido boas notas na escola e tinha ido para a faculdade local, como o meu pai. Eu poderia não ter seu talento natural no design, mas eu coloquei nas horas e esforço para obter as notas que precisava para passar. Eu estava trabalhando em meio período no mesmo café desde que eu tinha quinze anos. Ir morar com a Ino tinha sido minha grande rebelião. Eu era, apesar de tudo, fantasticamente chata. Meus pais queriam que eu ficasse em casa e economizasse dinheiro. Qualquer outra coisa que eu tinha conseguido tinha sido feito através de subterfúgios para que meus pais pudessem dormir tranquilamente à noite. Não é que eu tinha conseguido muito. A festa ímpar. O episódio Kiba quatro anos atrás. Não tinha havido nada para me preparar para isso.

Além da imprensa, havia pessoas chorando no gramado da frente, segurando cartazes proclamando seu amor por Sasuke. Um homem estava segurando uma caixa de som estilo antigo em sua cabeça, explodindo música. A canção chamada 'San Pedro' era a sua favorita. A gritaria começava a subir cada vez que o cantor fazia o coro: " _Mas o_ _sol estava baixo e não tínhamos nenhum lugar para ir..._ "

Aparentemente, depois, eles estavam pensando em me queimar como uma bruxa.

O que era bom, eu queria morrer.

Meu irmão Gaara tinha vindo para buscar Ino e levá-la a algum lugar tranquilo. Nós não nos víamos desde o Natal, mas tempos desesperados pedem medidas desesperadas. O apartamento que Ino e eu compartilhamos também foi cercado. Ir para lá estava fora de questão e Ino não queria sua família ou outros amigos envolvidos. Dizer que Gaara gostou da minha situação seria indelicado. Não mentira, mas definitivamente cruel. Ele sempre tinha sido o único com problemas. Desta vez, porém, era tudo para mim.

Gaara nunca tinha chegado em casa acidentalmente casado e tatuado de Vegas.

Porque é claro que algum repórter sem noção perguntou a minha mãe como ela se sentia sobre a tatuagem, já que o segredo foi revelado. Aparentemente agora nenhum menino decente de uma boa família jamais iria querer se casar comigo. Antes, era improvável que eu conseguisse um homem devido aos meus realces exagerados. Mas agora tudo era sobre a tatuagem. Eu tinha decidido abandonar a ideia de apontar para ela que eu já era casada.

Mais batidos na porta da frente. Papai olhou para mim. Eu encolhi os ombros.

— Ms. Haruno? — Uma grande voz trovejou. — Sasuke me enviou.

— Eu vou chamar a polícia.

— Espere. Por favor — disse a grande voz. — Eu o tenho ao telefone. Basta abrir a porta o suficiente para que eu possa entregá-lo a você.

— Não.

Barulhos.

— Ele disse para perguntar-lhe sobre a sua camiseta.

Ele tinha a deixado para trás em Las Vegas. Estava na minha bolsa, ainda úmida. Huh. Talvez. Mas eu ainda não estava convencida. — O que mais?

Mais barulhos. — Ele disse que ainda não queria a... desculpe-me, ... de volta o 'anel maldito'.

Abri a porta, mas mantive a corrente. Um homem que se assemelhava a um Tubarão assassino em um terno preto me entregou um telefone celular.

— Oi?

Havia um fundo musical e muitas vozes. Aparentemente, este incidente do casamento não tinha atrapalhado Sasuke em nada.

— Saky?

— Sim.

Ele fez uma pausa. — Escute, você provavelmente vai querer ficar quieta por um tempo até que isso tudo se acalme, ok? Kisame vai te tirar daí. Ele faz parte da minha equipe de segurança.

Kisame me deu um sorriso educado. Eu tinha visto montanhas menores do que esse cara.

— Onde é que eu vou? — Perguntei.

— Ele vai, ah... ele vai trazê-la para mim. Vamos resolver alguma coisa.

— Para você?

— Sim, haverá os papeis do divórcio e um monte de merdas para assinar.

Eu queria dizer não. Mas tirar tudo isso da frente da porta dos meus pais era loucamente tentador. Isso como sair de lá antes que mamãe acordasse e ouvisse falar sobre o estágio. Ainda assim, com razão ou não, eu não poderia esquecer o jeito que Sasuke tinha saído da minha vida naquela manhã. Eu tinha um plano de contenção tomando forma. Com o estágio que se foi, eu poderia voltar a trabalhar no café. Kurenai ficaria encantada em me ter por tempo integral para o verão e eu amava estar lá. Mas andando com esta horda em meus calcanhares, seria um desastre.

Minhas opções eram poucas e nenhuma delas me recorreu, ainda sim eu vacilei. — Eu não sei...

Ele deu um suspiro com um som particularmente doloroso. — O que mais você vai fazer? Huh?

Boa pergunta.

Atrás de Kisame a loucura continuava. Luzes piscavam e as pessoas gritavam. Não parecia real. Se isto era parte da vida cotidiana de Sasuke, eu não tenha ideia de como ele lida com isso.

— Olha. Você precisa dar o fora daí — disse ele, as palavras vivas, quebradiças. — Eles vão se acalmar com o tempo.

Meu pai estava ao meu lado, torcendo as mãos. Sasuke foi direito. Acontecesse o que acontecesse eu tinha que levar isso tudo para longe das pessoas que eu amava. Eu poderia fazer isso, pelo menos.

— Saky?

— Sim, eu vou aceitar sua oferta — disse. — Obrigada.

— Passe o telefone de volta para Kisame.

Fiz o que ele pediu, também abrindo a porta totalmente para o grande homem poder entrar. O cara tomou um espaço grande. Kisame balançou a cabeça e disse alguns "sim, senhor". Em seguida, ele desligou. — Ms. Haruno, o carro está esperando.

— Não. — disse meu pai.

— Pai.

— Você não pode confiar nesse homem. Olhe para tudo o que aconteceu.

— Não é tudo culpa dele. Eu tive a minha parte nisso. — Toda a situação me envergonhando. Mas correr e me esconder não era a resposta. — Eu preciso corrigir isso.

— Não. — ele repetiu, como uma ordem.

O problema era que eu não era mais uma garotinha. E esta não era uma questão sobre eu não acreditar que o nosso quintal era muito pequeno para um pônei. — Sinto muito, papai. Mas eu tomei a minha decisão.

Seu rosto furioso, os olhos incrédulos. Anteriormente, nas raras ocasiões em que ele tinha tomado uma posição dura, eu o dobrava. (Ou silenciosamente fazia o que eu queria pelas suas costas.) Mas desta vez... Eu não estava convencida. Pela primeira vez, meu pai parecia velho para mim, incerto. Mais do que isso, este problema era meu, todo meu.

— Por favor, confie em mim — eu disse.

— Sakura, querida, você não tem que fazer isso. — disse o meu pai, tentando uma tática diferente. — Podemos pensar em alguma coisa juntos.

— Eu sei que podíamos. Mas, ele já tem seus advogados trabalhando nisso. Isto é o melhor.

— Você não vai precisar do seu próprio advogado? — ele perguntou. Houve novas linhas em seu rosto, como se apenas isso o tinha envelhecido. Culpa passou furtivamente através de mim.

— Vou encontrar alguém adequado para você. Eu não quero que você seja usada. — continuou ele. — Alguém deve conhecer um advogado de divórcio decente.

— Pai, nós vamos fazer isso o mais simples possível. — eu disse com um sorriso forçado. — Está tudo bem. Vamos cuidar disso e depois eu volto.

— Nós? Querida, você mal conhece esse cara. Você não pode confiar nele.

— O mundo inteiro está aparentemente assistindo. Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer? — Enviei uma oração silenciosa para os céus para que eu nunca descobrir a resposta para isso.

— Isso é um erro... — Papai suspirou. — Eu sei que você está tão desapontada sobre o estágio como eu estou. Mas precisamos parar e pensar aqui.

— Eu pensei sobre isso. Eu preciso colocar este circo longe de você e da mamãe. O olhar do papai foi em direção onde mamãe estava em seu sono induzido por drogas pelo corredor escuro. A última coisa que eu queria era que meu pai se sentisse dividido entre nós duas.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — eu disse, desejando que isso fosse verdadeiro. —Realmente.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. — Eu acho que você está cometendo um erro. Mas me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa. Se você quiser voltar para casa, vou organizar um voo para você imediatamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Estou falando sério. Ligue-me se precisar de alguma coisa.

— Sim. Eu ligo. — Eu não faria isso.

Peguei minha mochila, ainda fresca de Vegas. Sem chance para atualizar meu guarda-roupa. Todas as minhas roupas estavam no apartamento. Eu alisei meu cabelo, prendendo-o perfeitamente atrás das orelhas, tentando parecer um pouco menos como um acidente de trem.

— Você sempre foi a minha boa menina. — meu pai disse, em tom melancólico. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

Ele me deu um tapinha no braço. — Me ligue.

— Sim — eu disse, minha garganta apertada. — Diga adeus à mamãe por mim. Eu vou falar com o senhor em breve.

Kisame deu um passo adiante. — Sua filha está em boas mãos, senhor.

Eu não esperei para ouvir a resposta do meu pai. Pela primeira vez em horas eu saí. O Pandemônio entrou em erupção. O instinto de virar as costas, correr e me esconder era enorme. Mas com o grande corpo de Kisame ao meu lado não era tão louco e assustador como antes. Ele colocou um braço frouxamente em torno de meu ombro e empurrou-me para fora de lá, pelo caminho do jardim, e para a multidão que esperava. Um outro homem em um terno preto idêntico veio em nossa direção, fazendo um caminho através da multidão do outro lado. O nível de ruído disparou. Uma mulher gritou que ela me odiava e me chamou de vadia. Então, câmeras foram empurrados na minha cara, os flashs gritantes. Antes que eu pudesse tropeçar, Kisame estava lá. Meus pés mal tocavam o chão, quando ele e seu amigo me levaram para o carro que o esperava. Não era uma limusine. Ino ficaria desapontada. Era um novo sedan chique com o interior todo em couro. A porta se fechou atrás de mim e Kisame e seu amigo entraram. O motorista acenou para mim no espelho retrovisor, em seguida, cuidadosamente acelerando. As pessoas batiam nas janelas e correram ao lado. Eu encolhi para baixo no meio do banco. Logo deixamos tudo para trás.

Estava no meu caminho de volta para Sasuke. _Meu marido_.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Comentários_

 _NegaUchiha_

Sasuke tinha q ser guitarrista, ameeeiiii... imagina a Sakura acaba cm uma das banda mais famosa..  
amando sua adaptação, por favor meu amor POSTAAAA LOGOOOOOOOO OUTROOOO CAPÍTULO, super ansiosa p saber o q aconteceu qnd a Sakura tava cm esse delícia do Sasuke  
SUPER HIPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

R: Oi amor! Pra tu vÊ né,kkkkkk

Vamos ver no que vai dar esse problema todo. Obrigado por ler e comentaaar.

# # #

Joyce

Oi você ta adaptando o livro Play da série Stage Dive? Porque se for tem uma menina aqui no site que está postando Lead.

R: Não querida, eu estou adaptando o primeiro livro que é o lick, meu favorito da série.

Legal...sorte a minha ter escolhido este para adaptar então né,kkkk.

Obrigado por ler e comentar.

# # #

Guest

Posta

 _R: POSTADOOOOO, por ler e comentar._

 _# # #_

 _Guest_

Kero mais adaptação onegai

R: Mais um postado baby! Obrigado por ler e comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Quatro**

Eu dormia no curto voo para Los Angeles, encolhida em uma cadeira super confortável em um canto do jato particular. Foi um nível de luxo acima de qualquer coisa que eu já tinha imaginado. Se você tivesse que virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo você pode também desfrutar da opulência, enquanto você esta nela. Kisame me ofereceu champanhe e eu educadamente recusei. A ideia de álcool ainda me virava do avesso. Era perfeitamente possível que eu nunca beberia novamente.

Minha carreira foi temporariamente arremessada para o inferno, mas não importa, eu tinha um novo plano. Me divorciar. Era incrivelmente simples. Adorei. Eu estava de volta no controle do meu próprio destino. Um dia, quando me casasse, se eu me casasse, não seria com um estranho em Vegas. Não seria um erro terrível.

Quando acordei, estávamos pousando. Outro sedan elegante estava esperando. Eu nunca tinha ido a Los Angeles. Parecia tão acordado como Vegas, apesar de ter menos glamour. Muitas pessoas ainda circulavam pelas ruas, apesar da hora da noite.

Eu tive que enfrentar e ligar o meu telefone em algum momento. Ino estaria preocupada. Apertei o botão preto um pouco e a tela piscou luzes brilhantes para mim, voltando à vida. Cento e cinquenta e oito mensagens de texto e noventa e sete chamadas não atendidas. Eu pisquei estupidamente para a tela, mas o número não se alterou. Santo inferno. Aparentemente, todo mundo que eu conhecia tinha ouvido a notícia junto com algumas pessoas que eu não conhecia.

Meu telefone vibrou.

Ino: _Você está bem? Onde vc está?_

Eu: _LA. Indo me encontrar com ele até as coisas se acalmarem. Você está bem?_

Ino: _Eu estou bem. LA? Isso é viver um sonho._

Eu: _O jato privado foi incrível. Apesar de que seus fãs são loucos._

Ino: _Seu irmão é louco._

Eu: _Desculpe por isso._

Ino: _Eu posso lidar com ele. Aconteça o que acontecer, não quebre a banda!_

Eu: _Entendi._

Ino: _Mas pode quebrar seu coração. Ele escreveu San Pedro depois de não-sei-lá-quem o trair. Esse álbum foi BRILHANTE!_

Eu: _Promessa de deixá-lo uma bagunça tremendamente quebrado._

Ino: _Esse é o espírito._

Eu: _xoxo_

 **# # #**

Já passava das três da manhã no momento em que chegamos à mansão de estilo espanhol do período de 1920 em Laurel Canyon. Era adorável. Embora meu pai não iria ter ficado impressionado, ele sempre preferiu linhas limpas e contemporâneas com o mínimo de informações. A casa com 4 quartos, 2 banheiros em Portland era bem feita. Mas eu não sei, havia algo bonito e romântico sobre tal extravagância. O ferro forjado preto decorativo contra as paredes brancas nuas.

Um bando de meninas e o pacote obrigatório de imprensa circulavam do lado de fora. Notícias do nosso casamento, aparentemente, agitaram as coisas. Ou talvez eles sempre estivessem acampados aqui. Portões de ferro ornamentados se abriram lentamente em nossa abordagem.

Palmeiras forravam à longa e sinuosa calçada, as grandes folhas balançando ao vento quando nós dirigimos por elas. O lugar parecia algo saído de um filme. Amaterasu eram um grande negócio, eu sabia disso. Seus dois últimos álbuns tinha gerado inúmeras canções de sucesso. Ino tinha se dirigido por todo lado no verão passado, participando de três dos seus shows no espaço de uma semana. Todos eles haviam sido nos estádios.

Meus nervos acabaram apertando. Eu usava as mesmas calças jeans e top azul que eu tinha estado o dia todo. Vestir-me para a ocasião não era uma opção. O melhor que eu podia fazer era passar os dedos pelo meu cabelo e espirrar algum perfume que eu tinha em minha bolsa. Eu poderia faltar em glamour, mas pelo menos eu cheiraria bem.

Todas as luzes da casa estavam acesas e rock ressoou no ar quente da noite. As grandes portas duplas estavam abertas e as pessoas saíam da casa. Parecia que a festa tinha começado recentemente com tanto entra e sai do lugar.

Kisame abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu hesitantemente saí.

— Eu vou entrar com você, Sra. Haruno.

— Obrigada — eu disse.

Eu não me mexi. Depois de um momento Kisame entendeu a mensagem. Ele seguiu em frente e eu segui. Um par de meninas estavam do lado de fora, as bocas unidas uma na outra. Ambas eram delgadas e além de lindas, vestidas com minúsculos e brilhantes vestidos que mal atingiam suas coxas. Mais pessoas circulavam bebendo e dançando. Havia um lustre pendurado em cima e uma grande escadaria em torno de uma parede interior. O lugar era um palácio de Hollywood.

Felizmente, ninguém parecia me notar.

Kisame parou para conversar com um jovem largado contra uma parede, uma garrafa de cerveja nos lábios. Cabelo longo e loiro preso que ia em todas as direções e seu nariz foi perfurado com um anel de prata. Muitas tatuagens. Em um jeans preto rasgado e uma desbotada T-shirt, ele tinha o mesmo estilo impressionante de Sasuke. Talvez as estrelas tinham suas roupas artisticamente envelhecidas.

O homem deu-me um óbvio olhar por cima. Eu firmemente resisti ao impulso de recuar. Quando ele encontrou meus olhos o seu olhar parecia curioso, mas não hostil. Minha tensão interna aliviou.

— Hey — ele disse.

— Oi. — Tentei um sorriso.

— Está tudo bem — disse a Kisame. Então, ele inclinou o queixo para mim. — Vamos lá. Sou o Naruto.

— Oi — eu disse de novo estupidamente. — Sou Sakura.

— Você está bem, Sra. Haruno? — perguntou Kisame em voz baixa.

— Sim. Muito obrigada.

Ele me deu um aceno educado e voltou pelo caminho de onde viemos. Seus ombros largos logo desapareceram entre a multidão. Correr atrás dele e pedir para ser levada para casa não iria ajudar, mas meus pés coçavam por fazê-lo. Não, porque era tempo de puxar para cima minhas calcinhas e continuar com as coisas.

Centenas de pessoas foram lotando o lugar. A única coisa na minha experiência que chegou perto disso foi o meu último baile de formatura. Nenhum dos vestidos aqui poderiam se comparar. Eu quase podia sentir o cheiro do dinheiro. Ino foi à dedicada observadora de celebridades, mas mesmo eu reconhecia alguns dos rostos. Um dos vencedores do Oscar do ano passado e uma modelo de lingerie que eu tinha visto em outdoors de volta para casa. Uma adolescente rainha do pop, que não deveria beber tanto de uma garrafa de vodka, muito menos sentar no colo de um membro de cabelos grisalhos de... droga, qual era o nome dessa banda?

Enfim.

Fechei minha boca antes que alguém notasse que eu tinha estrelas nos meus olhos. Ino teria adorado tudo isso. Era incrível.

O ritmo lento da música moveu através de mim, despertando a escória da minha dor de cabeça. Nós tecemos o nosso caminho através de uma sala grande cheia de sofás de veludo e de pessoas estendidas sobre eles. Em seguida veio um espaço cheio de guitarras, amplificadores e outras parafernalias de rock'n'roll. Dentro da casa, o ar estava enfumaçado e úmido, apesar de todas as janelas e portas abertas. Nós fomos para fora, em uma varanda, onde uma leve brisa soprava. Eu levantei meu rosto para ela com gratidão.

E lá estava ele, encostado a uma grade de ferro decorativa. As fortes linhas de seu rosto estavam em seu perfil. Puta merda, como eu poderia ter esquecido? Não havia como explicar o efeito completo de Sasuke na vida real. Ele se encaixa com as pessoas bonitas perfeitamente. Ele era um deles.

 _Meu_ _marido_ estava ocupado conversando com uma pernuda e peituda morena ao lado dele. Talvez ele fosse um homem que gosta de muitas curvas e é assim que nós acabamos nos casando. Era um bom palpite. Vestida com apenas um biquíni branco minúsculo, a menina se agarrou a ele como se ela tivesse sido anexada cirurgicamente. Seu cabelo estava artisticamente mexendo de uma forma que sugere um mínimo de duas horas em um salão de alto nível.

Uma gota de suor percorreu minha espinha.

— Ei, Sasuke, — Naruto chamou. — Companhia.

Sasuke voltou-se, então me viu e franziu a testa. Seus olhos pareciam mais opacos e distintamente infelizes. — Saky.

— Oi.

Naruto começou a rir. — Essa é a única palavra que eu escutei saindo dela. Sério, cara, sua esposa fala?

— Ela fala. — Seu tom de voz deixou óbvio o que ele queria. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Geralmente, eu não estava atrás de amor universal e aceitação. Hostilidade explicita, no entanto, ainda era uma espécie de novidade para mim.

A morena riu e esfregou seus seios fartos contra o braço de Sasuke, como se estivesse o marcando. Infelizmente para ela, ele não pareceu notar. Ela me deu um olhar raivoso, boca vermelha enrugada. O fato de que ela me viu como uma concorrente foi um grande impulso para o meu ego. Eu fiquei mais confiante e olhei _meu_ _marido_ nos olhos.

Grande erro.

O cabelo escuro de Sasuke tinha sido amarrado para trás em um pequeno rabo de cavalo com fios caindo em torno de seu rosto. Ele provavelmente poderia fazer um beco sujo de uma ruela parecer uma suíte cinco estrelas na lua de mel.

A T-shirt cinza moldada até os grossos ombros e calça jeans desbotada cobrindo suas longas pernas. Suas botas pretas de estilo exército foram cruzadas nos tornozelos, facilmente ele pertencia a este lugar. Eu não.

— Importa-se de encontrar um quarto para ela? — Sasuke perguntou a seu amigo.

Naruto bufou. — Eu pareço com a porra do seu mordomo? Você vai arrumar para sua própria esposa um quarto. Não seja um idiota.

— Ela não é minha esposa. — Sasuke rosnou.

— Cada canal de notícias do país discordaria de você.

— Naruto bagunçou meu cabelo com uma mão grande, fazendo-me sentir uma menina de oito anos de idade. — Te vejo mais tarde, noiva bebê. Prazer em conhecê-la.

— Noiva bebê? — Eu perguntei, sentindo-me sem noção.

Naruto parou e sorriu. — Você não ouviu o que eles estão dizendo?

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Provavelmente é melhor. — Com a última risada, ele se afastou.

Sasuke desvencilhou-se da morena. Seus lábios franzidos em desaprovação. — Vamos lá.

Ele esticou a mão para fora para me introduzir na casa e espalhado por todo o comprimento de seu antebraço estava uma tatuagem.

Sakura

Eu congelei. Puta merda. O homem certamente tinha escolhido um lugar de destaque para colocar o meu nome. Eu não sabia como eu me sentia sobre isso.

— O quê? — Suas sobrancelhas se moveram para baixo e sua testa enrugou.

— Ah, nada. Vamos.

— Volte depressa, Sasuke — balbuciou a _Bikini Girl_ , ajeitando o cabelo. Eu não tinha nada contra biquínis. Eu tenho vários, apesar da minha mãe acreditar que minha ossatura era muito grande para essas coisas. Mas o que me incomodou foi o escárnio e as encaradas que a _Bikini Girl_ atirou em mim quando pensou que Sasuke não estava olhando.

Mal ela sabia que ele não se importava.

Com uma mão nas minhas costas, ele me conduziu através da festa para as escadas. Pessoas o chamando e as mulheres enfeitiçadas, mas ele não parou. Eu tenho a nítida sensação de que ele tinha vergonha de ser visto comigo. Estar com Sasuke, com certeza seria como ganhar na loteria. Nenhum dinheiro me faria caber na conta de ser a esposa de um astro do rock. As pessoas pararam e olharam. Alguém gritou, perguntando se ele poderia nos apresentar. Nenhum comentário veio de Sasuke, ele me apressou no meio da multidão.

Corredores espalhados em ambos os sentidos no segundo andar. Fomos para a esquerda, até o fim. Ele abriu a porta e lá estava a minha mala parada, à espera de uma grande cama king-size. Tudo no quarto suntuoso tinha sido feito em branco: a cama, paredes e tapetes. Uma namoradeira branca antiga estava no canto. Era lindo, intocado. Nada como o meu pequeno, apertado quarto do apartamento que dividia com Ino, onde entre a cama de casal e minha mesa, você tinha espaço apenas o suficiente para conseguir a porta do armário aberta, nada mais. Este lugar foi tom sobre tom, um mar de perfeição.

— É melhor eu não tocar em nada, — eu murmurei, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos traseiros.

— O quê?

— É lindo.

Sasuke olhou ao redor da sala sem qualquer interesse.

— Sim.

Andei até a janela. A luxuosa piscina estava abaixo, bem iluminada e cercada por palmeiras e jardins perfeitos. Duas pessoas estavam na água dando uns amassos. A cabeça da mulher caiu para trás e os seios saíram na superfície. Oh, não, erro meu. Eles estavam transando. Eu podia sentir o calor se aproximar do meu pescoço. Eu não sou uma puritana, mas ainda assim, me virei.

— Olha, algumas pessoas vão vir falar com você sobre os papeis do divórcio. Eles estarão aqui as dez. — disse ele, pairando na porta. Seus dedos bateram uma batida para fora do batente da porta. Ele continuou lançando um olhar de saudade pro hall, claramente impaciente para ir embora.

— Algumas pessoas?

— Meu advogado e meu empresário — ele disse para seus pés. — Eles estão correndo com as coisas, então... tudo vai ser, ah, tratado tão rápido quanto possível.

— Tudo bem.

Sasuke sugou as bochechas e assentiu. Ele tinha as maçãs do rosto ferozes. Pelo que parece, a carranca está amostra enquanto eu estou por perto. Teria sido bom vê-lo sorrir, apenas uma vez.

— Você precisa de alguma coisa? — Ele perguntou.

— Não. Obrigada por tudo isso. Por me trazer voando aqui e me deixar ficar. É muito gentil de sua parte.

— Não se preocupe. — Ele deu um passo para trás e começou a fechar a porta atrás dele. — Boa noite.

— Sasuke, não deveríamos conversar ou algo assim? Sobre a noite passada?

Ele parou, meio escondido atrás da porta. — Sério, Saky. Por que merda quer se preocupar?

Então ele se foi.

Novamente.

Sem bater a porta agora. Eu contei isso como uma evolução. Mas a sensação de decepção me atingiu, não que de repente eu queria que ele caísse aos meus pés. Mas não ter a antipatia seria bom.

Eventualmente, eu retornei para a janela. Os amantes se foram, a piscina estava vazia agora. Outro casal surgiu ao longo do trajeto do jardim iluminado, sob a enorme palmeira balançando. Eles se dirigiram para o que tinha que ser a casa da piscina.

O homem era Sasuke e a _Bikini Girl_ pendurada nele, balançando seu longo cabelo e os quadris. Eles pareciam bem juntos. Eles combinam. Sasuke estendeu a mão e puxou o laço do top de seu biquíni, desfazendo o arco puro e desnudando-a da cintura para cima. _Bikini Girl_ riu silenciosamente, sem se preocupar em cobrir-se.

Engoli em seco, tentando desalojar a pedra na minha garganta. Senti um ciúme tão forte quanto antipatia. E eu não tinha o maldito direito de sentir ciúmes.

Na porta da casa da piscina Sasuke fez uma pausa e olhou para trás por cima do ombro. Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Oh, merda. Eu abaixei atrás da cortina e idiotamente prendi a respiração. Pega espionando-o, que vergonha. Quando eu chequei um momento depois vi que eles foram embora. Luz piscou para fora dos lados das cortinas na casa da piscina. Eu deveria ter vergonha. Eu gostaria de ter. Não era como se eu estivesse fazendo nada de errado.

A grandeza imaculada do quarto branco espalhada diante de mim. Dentro e fora eu me senti uma bagunça. A realidade da minha situação aparentemente tinha afundado, e que porra louca era. Ino estava certo com a escolha da palavra.

— Sasuke pode fazer o que ele quer. — Minha voz ecoou pela sala. Amanhã eu iria encontrar-me com o seu povo e o divórcio seria resolvido.

— Sasuke pode fazer o que quer e eu também posso.

Mas o que eu quero fazer? Eu não tinha ideia. Então eu desembalei minhas poucas peças de roupa, arrumando-me para a noite. Eu deslizei a T-shirt de Sasuke sobre um toalheiro para terminar a secagem. A arrumação levou cinco minutos, no máximo.

E agora?

Eu não tinha sido convidada para a festa lá embaixo. De jeito nenhum eu queria pensar sobre o que pode estar acontecendo na casa da piscina. Sem dúvida, Sasuke estava dando a _Bikini Girl_ tudo o que eu queria em Las Vegas. Sem sexo para mim. Em vez disso, ele havia me enviado para o quarto como uma criança travessa. O que era um quarto e tanto. O banheiro adjacente tinha uma banheira maior do que o meu quarto da minha casa. Muito espaço para me divertir. Era tentador. Mas eu nunca tinha sido muito boa em ser enviada para o meu quarto. Nas poucas ocasiões em que isso aconteceu em casa, eu costumava sair pela janela e sentar com um livro. Para algum tipo de rebelião eu sei que faltou muita coisa, mas eu estava satisfeita.

Ficar presa dentro de um quarto esplendoroso. Eu não poderia fazê-lo.

Ninguém reparou em mim quando eu rastejei de volta para baixo da escada. Eu escapuli para o canto mais próximo e me estabeleci em assistir as belas pessoas no jogo. Foi fascinante. Corpos se contorciam em uma pista de dança improvisada no meio da sala. Alguém acendeu um charuto perto, enchendo o ar com um aroma rico, picante. Baforadas de fumaça subiam em direção ao teto, uns bons vinte metros acima. Opulência aberta lutava entre a multidão mista. Você não poderia ficar melhor vendo as pessoas se você tentasse. Nenhum sinal do Naruto, infelizmente.

Pelo menos ele tinha sido amigável.

— Você é nova por aqui — disse uma voz do meu lado, me assustando. Eu pulei uma milha, ou pelo menos alguns centímetros.

Um homem em um terno preto encostado na parede bebia um copo de licor de laranja. Este terno preto liso era uma coisa. Eu nunca tinha entendido o apelo de um terno e gravata antes, mas este homem estava incrivelmente belo em um. Ele parecia ter a idade de Sasuke e ele tinha os cabelos bem compridos e escuro preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Lindo. E como Sasuke, ele tinha todos os traços fortes.

— Se você der mais alguns passos vai acabar se escondendo atrás dessa palmeira.

— Ele tomou outro gole de sua bebida. — Então, ninguém iria vê-la.

— Eu vou pensar sobre isso. — Eu não me incomodei em negar. Eu estava na clandestinidade. Aparentemente, isso já era óbvio para todos.

Ele sorriu, mostrando uma covinha. Kiba tinha covinhas. O homem aproximou-se, de modo a ser ouvido mais facilmente sobre a música, o mais provável. Algo sobre esse cara me deu arrepios, apesar do terno de luxo.

— Eu sou Itachi.

— Saky.

Ele franziu os lábios, olhando para mim. — Não, eu definitivamente não conheço. Por que eu não te conheço?

— Você sabe o nome de todos os outros? — Eu examinei o local, altamente duvidosa. — Há um monte de gente aqui.

— Há, — ele concordou. — E eu sei o nome de todos eles. Todos, exceto você.

— Sasuke me convidou. — Eu não queria soltar o nome do Sasuke, mas eu estava sendo empurrada para um canto, figurativamente e literalmente com o Itachi colado em mim.

— Ele convidou? — Seus olhos pareciam fugaz, as pupilas pequenas. Alguma coisa estava errada com esse cara. Ele olhou para a pequena quantidade de decote que eu tinha em exposição como se ele pretendesse plantar seu rosto ali.

— Sim. Ele convidou.

Itachi não parecia exatamente feliz com a notícia. Ele jogou para trás a bebida, terminando-a em um grande bocado. — Então, Sasuke a convidou para a festa.

— Ele me convidou para ficar por alguns dias, — disse eu, que não era uma mentira. Felizmente, com sorte, ele tinha de alguma forma perdido a notícia sobre Sasuke e eu. Ou talvez ele estava muito chapado para colocar dois e dois juntos. De qualquer forma, não iria ser eu a preencher os espaços.

— Sério? Isso foi legal da parte dele.

— Sim, foi.

— Em que quarto ele te colocou? — Ele ficou na minha frente e deixou cair o copo vazio no vaso da planta com uma mão. Seu sorriso parecia maníaco. A minha necessidade de me afastar dele ganhou urgência imediata.

— O branco, — disse eu, procurando uma maneira de passar em torno dele. — Falando nisso, é melhor eu voltar.

— O quarto branco? Meu Deus, meu Deus, você é especial.

— Sou é? Com licença. — Eu passei por ele, desistindo das sutilezas sociais.

Ele não deve ter esperado porque ele tropeçou um passo para trás. — Hey. Espere."

— Itachi. — Sasuke apareceu. — Há algum problema aqui?

— Nenhum — disse Itachi. — Só conhecendo... a Saky.

— Você não precisa conhecer... a Saky.

O sorriso do cara era expansivo. — Vamos lá. Você sabe como eu adoro coisas novas.

— Vamos — Sasuke me disse.

— Você está agindo como um empata foda, Sasuke — disse Itachi. — Eu não vi a linda Shizune com você mais cedo na varanda? Por que você não vai encontrá-la e levá-la para fazer o que ela faz de melhor? Eu e Saky estamos ocupados aqui.

— Na verdade, não estamos, — disse eu. E por que Sasuke voltou tão cedo de sua brincadeira com a _Bikini Girl_? Ele não poderia ter se preocupado com o bem-estar de sua _pequena esposa_ , certamente.

Nenhum deles parecia ter me ouvido.

— Então, você a convidou para ficar na minha casa, — disse Itachi.

— Eu tive a impressão que o Nara tinha alugado o lugar para todos nós enquanto estamos trabalhando no álbum. Algo mudou e eu não sei?

Itachi riu. — Eu gosto do lugar. Decidi comprá-lo.

— Ótimo. Deixe-me saber quando o negócio estiver feito e eu vou ter a certeza de sair. Nesse meio tempo, meus convidados não são da sua conta.

Itachi olhou para mim, o rosto iluminado de alegria maliciosa. — É ela, não é? A que você se casou, seu estúpido filho da puta.

— Vamos lá. — Sasuke pegou minha mão e me arrastou em direção à escada. Seu maxilar estava cerrado, apertado o suficiente para fazer um músculo saltar ao lado.

— Eu poderia fode-la contra a parede em qualquer festa do caralho e você se casa com ela?

Ele que sonhe que poderia.

Os dedos de Sasuke apertaram minha mão firme.

Itachi gargalhou como um cretino. — Ela não é nada, babaca. Olhe para ela. Basta olhar para ela. Me diz que o casamento não veio com a cortesia de vodka e cocaína.

Não era nada que eu não tinha ouvido antes. Bem, além da referência do casamento. Mas suas palavras ainda doeram um pouco. Antes que eu pudesse dizer a Itachi o que eu pensava dele, o agarre duro de ferro na minha mão desapareceu. Sasuke se virou de volta para ele, agarrando as lapelas do seu terno. Eles eram muito equivalentes. Ambos eram altos, bem construídos. Nenhum parecia pronto para recuar. A sala silenciou, todas as conversas pararam, embora a música continuasse.

— Vá em frente, irmãozinho, — sussurrou Itachi. — Mostre-me quem realmente é a estrela deste show.

Os ombros de Sasuke ficaram rígidos sob o algodão fino da sua T-shirt. Em seguida, com um grunhido, ele empurrou Itachi. — Você é tão ruim quanto à mamãe. Olhe para você, você é um merda do caralho.

Olhei para os dois, atordoada. Estes dois eram os irmãos da banda. Mesmos cabelos escuros e rostos bonitos. Eu claramente não tinha casado na mais feliz das famílias. Itachi parecia quase envergonhado.

Sasuke marchou de volta pra mim, pegando meu braço ao longo do caminho. Todos os olhos estavam sobre nós. Uma elegante morena deu um passo para a frente, a mão estendida. Angústia forrando seu rosto adorável. — Você sabe que ele não queria dizer isso.

— Fique fora disso, Hinata, — disse meu _marido_ , sem abrandar.

A mulher me lançou um olhar de desgosto. Pior ainda, de culpa. Com a forma como Sasuke estava agindo, eu tive um mau pressentimento do que estava acontecendo.

Subindo as escadas, ele me arrastou, pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto. Nós não dissemos nada. Talvez dessa vez ele fosse me trancar lá dentro, colocando uma cadeira sob a maçaneta da porta. Eu poderia entendê-lo por estar louco com se irmão. Aquele cara era um idiota de proporções épicas. Mas o que eu tinha feito? Além de escapar da minha prisão de pelúcia, é claro.

No meio do caminho, ao longo do corredor, eu liberei meu braço de seu aperto. Eu tinha que fazer algo antes que ele cortasse o fornecimento de sangue para os meus dedos.

— Eu sei o caminho, — disse.

— Ainda quer algo, né? Você deveria ter dito alguma coisa, eu ficaria mais do que feliz em atender, — disse ele com um sorriso falso. — E olhe só, você não está mesmo com cara de merda hoje à noite. Existem chances de que você se lembre amanhã.

— Ái.

— Algo que eu disse é mentira?

— Não. Mas eu ainda acho que é justo dizer que você está sendo um idiota.

Ele parou e olhou para mim, os olhos arregalados, surpreso. — Eu estou sendo um idiota? Porra, você é minha mulher!

— Não, eu não sou. Você mesmo disse. Logo antes de você sair para brincar na casa da piscina com sua amiga, — eu disse. Embora ele não tivesse ficado muito tempo na casa da piscina, obviamente. Cinco, seis minutos, talvez? Eu quase me senti mal pela _Bikini Girl_.

Sobrancelhas escuras desceram como nuvens de tempestade. Ele estava menos impressionado. Má sorte. Meus sentimentos em relação a ele foram igualmente ao nível mais baixo.

— Você está certa. Foi mal. Devo levá-la de volta para o meu irmão? — ele perguntou, estalando os dedos como um homem pré-histórico e olhando de volta para o corredor de onde veio.

— Não, obrigada.

— A propósito, isso foi realmente bom, fazendo o foda-me com os olhos para ele. De todos lá, você tinha que estar flertando com o Itachi — ele zombou. — Elegante, Saky.

— Honestamente, isso é o que você acha que estava acontecendo?

— Com você e ele ficando fodidamente exprimidos no canto?

— Sério?

— Conheço o Itachi e sei como as meninas ficam em torno dele. Isso é definitivamente o que parecia, baby. — Ele segurou seus braços bem abertos. — Prove que estou errado.

Eu nem estava certa de que eu sabia fazer foda-me com os olhos. Mas eu definitivamente não estava usando-os como ferramenta lá embaixo. Não me admira que tantos casamentos terminem em divórcio. Casamentos sugados pelos maridos eram os piores. Meus ombros estavam desabando sobre mim. Eu acho que eu nunca me senti tão pequena.

— Eu acho que seus problemas com seu irmão poderiam ser ainda pior do que seus problemas com sua " _esposa"_. — Lentamente, eu balancei minha cabeça. — Obrigado por me oferecer à oportunidade de me defender. Eu realmente aprecio isso. Mas quer saber, Sasuke? Eu apenas não estou convencida de que sua "boa" opinião vale a pena.

Ele se encolheu.

Eu fui embora antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa pior. Esquecer da nada amigável situação. Quanto mais cedo nos divorciássemos seria o melhor.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ultima atualização do ano, então...Feliz Ano Novo para todos. E que venham muiiitas historias do fandon para aproveitarmos._

 _Nega meu hehe_

 _s/12167478/1/Seduzida-Por-Um-Guerreiro-Escoc%C3%AAs_

 _link da adaptação incrível que essa gostosa faz!_

 _ **###Comentários###**_

Guest

Genteeeee,  
Saky sua louca, primeira regra básica jamais tome mais que três shots de tequila, pq tequila é do demônio e te faz fazer coisas que vc jamais faria...mais te rendeu um casamento com um gostoso. Suke não fica tristinho e nem assine nada! A saky um dia vai tomar jeito! Anciosa pelos próximos capítulos!

R: realmente, tequila é do mal,kkkkkkk.

O boy tá possessoooo de ódio,haha...Mas não é pra menos né, principalmente pq significou muuuuito p ele, c vai ver com o decorrer...aguarde.

Obrigado por ler e comentar e até o proximooo.

# # #

Guest

Caralho suas histórias são as melhores desse site obrigado

R: *-*

Obrigadooooo, fico feliz que as adaptações lhe agrade!

Obrigado por ler e comentar, até o proximoooo

# # #

lappstiff

Vai começaaaar! Eu achei que vc ia colocar o Killer Bee pra fazer o Sam. To curiosa pra saber quem vai ser o Ben, uma vez que Gaara já está como irmão da Sakura. :D

Beijos

R: Sabe que nem pensei no Bee?! Mas se vc tiver sugestões pode me mandar, vou lê-los com maior gosto. Hehe

Obrigado por ler e comentar, até o proximoooo!

# # #

NegaUchiha

Aaaahhhh aaameeeiiii e como pode uma fic me deixa tão ansiosa 24h pelo próximo capítulo, só sendo foderosaaaaa Já qro outro minha gostosa e já tô imaginando cm vai ser o reencontro deles aaahhhh vai ser foda S2 E sei não Sakura mais creio q mais coisas vão acontecer kkkkkk  
SUPER HIPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO POSTA LOGOOOO PLEASEEEE

R: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, baby espero que tenha gostodooo, me conte tudo viu.

Obrigado por ler e comentar.

# # #

Guest

Está história está cada vez melhor, parabéns pelo trabalho maravilhoso, e por favor poste logo o próximo capítulo

R: Que booom que te agrada! Fico feliz *-*

E Postado já hahaha

Obrigado por ler e comentar, até o proximooo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Cinco

A luz do sol derramava pelas janelas quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte. Alguém estava batendo na porta, girando a maçaneta, tentando entrar. Eu a tranquei depois da cena com Sasuke na noite passada. Apenas no caso dele tentar voltar a negociar mais alguns insultos comigo. Levei horas para conseguir dormir com a música vibrando através do piso e minhas emoções à solta. Mas a exaustão venceu no final.

— Sakura! Olá? — Uma voz feminina gritou no corredor. — Você está aí?

Eu rastejei pela cama gigante, puxando a bainha da T-shirt do Sasuke, a que ele tinha lavado em Las Vegas, ao menos tinha saído o cheiro de vômito. O homem tinha suas habilidades na lavandaria. Sorte minha, porque além do meu vestido de festa sujo e um par de tops, eu não tinha mais nada para vestir.

— Quem é? — Eu perguntei, bocejando alto.

— Hinata. Eu sou a Assistente Pessoal do Sasuke.

Abri a porta e olhei para fora. A elegante morena de ontem à noite olhou para mim, impressionada. Por ter a feito esperar ou a visão do meu cabelo de cama, eu não sabia. Será que todos nesta casa parecem que tinham acabado de escapulir da capa da Vogue? Seus olhos se transformaram em fendas quando viu que eu usava a camiseta do Sasuke.

— Os advogados estão aqui para se encontrar com você. Você pode por logo esse seu rabo para andar. — A mulher girou nos calcanhares e afastou-se pelo corredor, os saltos batendo furiosamente contra o chão de ladrilhos de terracota.

— Obrigada.

Ela não me respondeu, mas depois, eu não esperava que o fizesse. Esta parte de LA era claramente uma colônia de grosseiros. Eu corri para o chuveiro, ao terminar, coloquei minha calça jeans e uma camiseta limpa. Foi o melhor que pude fazer.

A casa estava em silêncio enquanto eu corria pelo corredor. Não havia sinais de vida no segundo andar. Eu coloquei um pouco de rímel, amarrei meu cabelo molhado para trás em um rabo de cavalo, mas era isso. Eu poderia manter as pessoas esperando ou ir sem maquiagem. Educação ganhou. Se o café fosse à oferta, no entanto, eu teria deixado os advogados do Sasuke esperando para beber, pelo menos, duas xícaras. Apressei-me para descer as escadas.

— Senhorita Hurano. — um homem chamou, saindo de uma sala à esquerda. Ele usava jeans e uma camiseta polo branca. Em torno de seu pescoço havia uma grossa corrente de ouro. Quem era esse cara? Outra comitiva do Sasuke?

— Desculpe o atraso.

— Está tudo bem. — Ele sorriu, mas eu não acreditava muito nele, apesar dos grandes dentes brancos. — Sou Shikamaru.

— Sakura. Olá.

Ele me levou para a sala. Três homens de terno sentados estavam esperando em uma mesa de jantar impressionantemente longa. Lá em cima, outro lustre de cristal brilhava a luz da manhã. Nas paredes tinham bonitas pinturas coloridas. Originais, obviamente.

— Senhores, esta é a Sra. Hurano, — Shikamaru anunciou.

— Kakashi Hatake, Kabuto Yakushi e Orochimaru são os representantes legais de Sasuke. Por que você não senta aqui, Saky?

Shikamaru falou lentamente, como se eu fosse uma criança débil. Ele puxou uma cadeira da mesa para mim em frente ao time de águias, em seguida, deu a volta e sentou-se ao lado deles. Uau, isso com certeza me assustou.

Esfreguei minhas palmas das mãos suadas nas laterais da minha calça jeans e sentei-me ereta, fazendo o meu melhor para não murchar sob seus olhares hostis. Eu definitivamente poderia fazer isso. Quão difícil pode ser conseguir um divórcio, depois de tudo?

— Ms. Haruno — O que Shikamaru tinha identificado como Orochimaru começou. Ele empurrou uma pasta de couro preta cheia de papeis para mim. — O senhor Uchiha nos pediu para elaborar os documentos de anulação. Eles vão cobrir todas as questões, incluindo detalhes do seu acordo com o Sr. Uchiha.

O tamanho da pilha de papeis na minha frente era assustador. Estas pessoas trabalharam rápido. — Meu acordo?

— Sim — disse Orochimaru. — Tenha certeza de que o Sr. Uchiha foi muito generoso.

Eu balancei a cabeça em confusão. — Sinto muito. O que?

— Nós vamos lidar com esse por último — Orochimaru foi adiante. — Você vai notar aqui que o documento abrange todas as condições a serem cumpridas por si mesmo. Os principais problemas incluem o não falar com qualquer membro da imprensa com relação a este assunto. Isso não é negociável, receio. Esta condição permanece em vigor até sua morte. Você entende plenamente a exigência, Sra. Haruno? Sob nenhuma circunstância você pode conversar com qualquer membro da imprensa sobre o Sr. Uchiha de qualquer forma, enquanto você estiver viva.

— Então eu posso falar dele depois que eu morrer? — Eu perguntei com uma risada fraca. Orochimaru estava me dando nos nervos. Eu acho que eu não tinha conseguido dormir o suficiente, afinal.

Orochimaru me mostrou os dentes. Eles não eram tão impressionantes como os do Shikamaru. — Este é um assunto muito sério, Sra. Haruno.

— Sakura — eu disse. — Meu nome é Sakura e eu percebo a gravidade deste problema, Orochimaru. Peço desculpas por ser irreverente. Mas se pudesse voltar para a parte sobre o acordo? Estou um pouco confusa.

— Muito bem. — Orochimaru olhou para baixo de seu nariz para mim e bateu uma grossa caneta de ouro na papelada na minha frente. — Como eu disse, o Sr. Uchiha tem sido muito generoso.

Orochimaru limpou a garganta e olhou para mim por cima dos óculos. — Seria imprudente de sua parte tentar pressionar por mais, dadas às circunstâncias, Sra. Haruno. Um casamento de seis horas em Las Vegas celebrado enquanto vocês estavam fortemente sob a influência de álcool?

Os companheiros de Orochimaru riram e eu senti meu rosto queimando. Minha necessidade de chutar acidentalmente seu pau embaixo da mesa cresceu e cresceu.

— Meu cliente não vai fazer outra oferta.

— Eu não quero que ele faça outra oferta — eu disse, minha voz subindo.

— A anulação vai à diante, Sra. Haruno, — disse Orochimaru. — Não há dúvida nisso. Não haverá reconciliação.

— Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer.

Orochimaru suspirou. — Precisamos finalizar isso hoje, .

— Eu não estou tentando segurar qualquer coisa, Orochimaru.

Os outros dois advogados me olhavam com desgosto. Nada me irritava mais do que um monte de gente tentando intimidar alguém. Intimidações tinham feito da minha vida um inferno na escola. E realmente, isso é o que todas essas pessoas faziam.

Shikamaru me deu um grande sorriso falso cheio de dentes. — Tenho certeza que a Sakura pode ver como Sasuke foi gentil até aqui. Não vamos ter qualquer atraso, não é?

Essas pessoas estavam explodindo a minha mente. Falando nisso, eu tinha que saber onde estava meu _querido_ _marido_. Com certeza, muito ocupado transando com as modelos de biquíni para aparecer em seu próprio divórcio, pobre rapaz. Eu empurrei minha franja para trás, tentando descobrir a coisa certa a dizer. Tentando conseguir que minha raiva diminuísse. — Espere.

— Todos nós só queremos o que é melhor para você, dada a situação lamentável, — Shikamaru continuou, obviamente mentindo através de seus dentes grandes e brilhantes.

— Ótimo, — eu disse, remexendo os dedos por baixo da mesa. — Isso é... Isso é realmente grande de sua parte.

— Por favor, Sra. Haruno. — Orochimaru bateu a caneta imperiosamente ao lado de um valor sobre a papelada e eu obedientemente olhei, mas eu não queria. Havia muitos zeros. Quero dizer, realmente muitos. Era uma loucura. Em duas vidas eu não poderia ganhar essa quantidade de dinheiro. Sasuke devia me querer fora de sua vida ferozmente. Meu estômago embrulhou, nervosa, mas meus dias vomitando acabaram. A cena toda fazia com que eu me sentisse horrível, como algo saído de uma novela ou um filme ruim. Menina falsa e interesseira sequestra o cara quente e rico e o engana com o casamento. Agora, tudo o que restava para ele era usar seu povo para me afugentar.

Bem, ele ganhou.

— Isso tudo foi apenas um erro, — disse Shikamaru. — Tenho certeza que Saky está tão ansiosa para deixar isso tudo para trás, quanto Sasuke está. E com este generoso acordo financeiro ela poderá avançar para um futuro brilhante.

— Você também não vai poder entrar em contato com o Sr. Uchiha nunca mais, de qualquer maneira. Qualquer tentativa de sua parte em tentar isso, será visto como quebra de contrato. — Orochimaru soltou sua caneta e se sentou em sua cadeira com um sorriso falso e as mãos cruzadas sobre o ventre. — Isso está claro?

— Não. — eu disse, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Eles realmente pensaram que eu ia passar por cima de qualquer coisa para conseguir esse dinheiro. Dinheiro que eu não tinha feito nada para ganhar, não importa o quão tentador seria aceitar. Claro, eles também pensaram que eu ia vender a minha história para a imprensa e assediar Sasuke cada momento livre que eu tivesse pelo resto da minha vida. Eles pensaram que eu era lixo barato, desprezível. — Eu acho que eu posso honestamente dizer que nada disso está claro.

— Saky, por favor. — Shikamaru me deu um olhar decepcionado. — Vamos ser razoáveis.

— Eu vou te dizer o que... — Levantei-me e peguei o anel do meu bolso da calça jeans, jogando-o para o mar de papelada. — Você entrega isso de volta para o seu patrão e diga a ele que eu não quero nada disso. Nada disso. — Fiz um gesto com o dedo para eles, a mesa, os papeis, e toda a casa maldita. Os advogados olharam nervosamente entre si.

— Saky...

— Eu não quero vender a sua história, ou persegui-lo, ou qualquer outra coisa que você tenha enterrado no item 98.2. Eu não quero o seu dinheiro.

Shikamaru tossiu uma risada. Foda-se ele. O bastardo falso poderia pensar que ele quisesse.

Orochimaru franziu o cenho para o meu grande anel de brilhante deitado inocentemente entre a bagunça. — O senhor Uchiha não mencionou um anel.

— Não? Bem. Por que não diz ao senhor Uchiha que ele pode enfiá-lo no meio de sua bunda, Orochimaru.

— Sra. Haruno! — Orochimaru estava com o rosto inchado, indignado. — Isso não é necessário.

— Vou ter que discordar de você nisso. — Eu sai da sala de jantar da morte e fui direto para a porta da frente tão rápido quanto meus pés puderam me levar. Fuga imediata foi à única resposta. Se eu pudesse começar o inferno longe deles tempo suficiente para recuperar o fôlego, talvez eu pudesse vir com um novo plano para lidar com esta situação ridícula.

Um jeep preto novo parou quando eu atinge os degraus da frente.

A janela abaixou para mostrar o meu guia da noite passada, Naruto, sentado no banco do motorista. Ele sorriu por trás dos óculos escuros. — Ei, noiva bebê.

Mostrei-lhe o dedo e corri pelo longo caminho sinuoso em direção aos portões da frente. Em direção à liberdade, à paz e a minha antiga vida, ou o que restou dela. Se ao menos eu nunca tivesse ido para Vegas. Se eu tivesse me esforçado mais para convencer Ino que uma festa em casa seria bom, nada disso teria acontecido. Deus, eu era uma idiota. Por que eu tinha que ter bebido tanto?

— Saky. Espere. — Naruto parou ao meu lado com seu Jeep. — O que há de errado? Aonde você vai?

Eu não respondi. Que todos fossem a merda. E pra piorar, estava sentindo que estava prestes a chorar, porra. Meus olhos estavam quentes.

— Pare. — Ele puxou o freio e saiu do jeep, correndo atrás de mim. — Ei, me desculpe.

Eu não disse nada. Eu não tinha nada a dizer a qualquer um deles.

Sua mão segurou meu braço gentilmente, mas eu não me importei. Eu o ataquei. Eu nunca bati em ninguém na minha vida. Aparentemente, eu estava prestes a começar agora. Ele se esquivou do meu punho com facilidade.

— Whoa! Okay. — Naruto deu um passo para trás, dando-me um olhar desconfiado por cima de seus óculos escuros. — Você esta furiosa. Eu entendo.

Com as mãos nos quadris, ele olhou para trás em direção a casa. Orochimaru e Shikamaru estavam nos degraus da frente, olhando para nós. Mesmo a esta distância a dupla dinâmica não pareceu feliz. Bastardos.

Naruto soltou um suspiro. — Você está brincando porra. Ele mandou esse chupador de bolas do Orochimaru em cima de você?

Eu balancei a cabeça, piscando, tentando me controlar.

— Tem alguém com você? — ele perguntou.

— Não.

Ele inclinou a cabeça. — Você vai chorar?

— Não!

— Foda-se. Vamos. — Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu a olhei incrédula. — Saky, pense. Está cheio de fotógrafos de merda esperando na frente. Mesmo se você passar por eles, para onde você vai?

Ele estava certo. Eu tinha que voltar pegar minha bolsa. Tão estúpido da minha parte não ter pensado nisso. Assim que eu tivesse sob controle eu entraria e a recuperaria, em seguida, daria o fora daqui. Eu abanei o rosto com as mãos, dei um grande suspiro. Tudo bem.

Enquanto isso, sua mão pairou, esperando. Havia um par de pequenas bolhas nela, situado na junção entre o polegar e o dedo. Curioso.

— Você é o baterista? — Eu perguntei com uma fungada.

Por alguma razão, ele rachou de rir, quase dobrando, segurando em sua barriga. Talvez ele estivesse drogado ou algo assim. Ou talvez ele era apenas mais um louco neste hospício gigantesco.

— Qual é o seu problema? — Eu perguntei, dando um passo para longe dele. Apenas no caso.

Seus óculos de sol bem cuidados caíram, fazendo barulho ao chocar-se ao chão. Ele o pegou e os sacudiu e os empurrou de volta em seu rosto. — Nada. Absolutamente nada. Vamos sair daqui. Eu tenho uma casa na praia. Vamos nos esconder lá. Vamos, vai ser divertido.

Eu hesitei.

— Por que você me ajudaria?

— Porque você vale a pena ajudar.

— Oh, realmente? Por que você acha isso?

— Você não vai gostar da minha resposta.

— Eu não gostei de uma única resposta que eu tive durante toda a manhã, por que parar agora?

Ele sorriu. — É justo. Eu sou um velho amigo do Sasuke. Nós temos estado bêbados e fora de controle mais vezes do que me lembro. Ele teve meninas tentando fisgá-lo durante anos, antes mesmo de nós termos dinheiro. Ele nunca foi nem um pouco interessado em casamento. Assim, o fato de que ele se casou com você, bem, isso me sugere que você vale a pena. Vamos, Saky. Pare de se preocupar.

Fácil para ele dizer, sua vida não tinha sido trespassada por uma estrela de rock.

— Eu preciso pegar minhas coisas.

— E ser encurralada por eles? Preocupe-se com isso mais tarde. — Ele estendeu a mão, os dedos acenando para mim. — Vamos sair daqui.

Eu coloquei minha mão na sua e nós fomos.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Narutinho salvador. Hehe._

 _Contem-me o que acharam do capítulo babys._

 _Tbm Gostaria de agradecer a NegaUchiha ( minha Gata infiel,kkk), a Susan e a Dinda Cullen pelos comentários. Obrigado amores pelos comentários!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Para melhor entendimento**_

 _Groupie: é um termo em inglês utilizado para caracterizar jovens mulheres que admiram um cantor, de música pop ou rock, seguindo-o em suas viagens, em busca de um envolvimento emocional ou sexual com o seu ídolo._

Capitulo Seis

— Você não é engraçado. — eu ri.

— Eu sou sim. — Naruto riu na extremidade oposta do sofá enquanto Tim McGraw aparece entre um tipo de chuva na TV de tela plana ocupando a parede oposta. — Por que todos eles usam esses grandes chapéus, o que você acha? Eu tenho uma teoria.

— Shhh.

A forma como essas pessoas viviam fundiu um pouco minha mente pequena. Naruto morava em um lugar na praia com um feito arquitetônico de três andares de aço e vidro. Ela era incrível. Não ridiculamente enorme como a casa nas colinas, mas inspiradora da mesma forma. Meu pai teria estado em êxtase sobre o minimalismo dela, a limpeza das linhas ou algo assim. Eu só apreciava ter um amigo no meu tempo de necessidade.

A casa de Naruto era claramente um covil de um solteiro farrista. Eu tinha a intenção de fazer o almoço para agradecer-lhe por me deixar ficar ali, mas não havia um único grão de comida na casa. Cerveja enchia a geladeira e vodka o congelador. Oh, sim, também tinha um saco de limão para ser usado em fatias para ir com shots de vodka, então ele descartou usa-las. Sua máquina super lustrosa de café, no entanto, fez tudo direito. Ele até tinha grãos decentes. Eu o impressionei por colocar para fora alguns dos meus movimentos de barista. Depois de beber três copos, no espaço de uma hora, eu me senti muito mais parecida com o meu eu antigo, pura cafeína.

Naruto tinha ligado para a pizzaria e assistimos TV até tarde da noite. Na maior parte do tempo ele encontrou sua felicidade em zombar do meu gosto em praticamente tudo: filmes, música, tudo. Pelo menos ele fez isso com bom humor. Nós não podíamos sair porque um casal de fotógrafos estavam esperando na praia. Eu me senti mal por isso, mas ele apenas deu de ombros.

— E sobre esta canção? — Ele perguntou. — Você gosta disso?

Miranda Lambert caminhou na tela em um vestido legal dos anos 50 e eu sorri. — Miranda é poderosa.

— Eu já a conheci.

Sentei-me direito. — Sério?

Mais risadas de Naruto. — Você está impressionada que eu conheça Miranda Lambert, mas você nem sabia quem eu era. Honestamente, mulher, você é dura com meu ego.

— Eu vi discos de ouro e platina que revestem o corredor, amigo. Eu estou pensando que você pode levá-lo.

Ele bufou.

— Sabe, você me faz lembrar muito do meu irmão. — Eu consigo desviar da tampa da garrafa que ele jogou em mim. Raspando na minha testa. — O que foi isso?

— Você não pode pelo menos fingir que me adora?

— Não. Sinto muito.

Com total desprezo pelo meu amor a Lambert, Naruto começou a surfar pelos canais. Futebol, Gone with the Wind, e para minha surpresa. Eu na TV.

— Espere. — eu disse.

Ele gemeu. — Não é uma boa ideia.

Em primeiro lugar as minhas fotos de escola desfilaram pela tela, seguida por umas de Ino e eu no nosso baile de formatura. Eles até tinham um repórter, tagarelando sobre a minha vida, antes de ser elevada ao status toda-poderosa da esposa de Sasuke. E depois havia o próprio homem em algum concerto, a guitarra em suas mãos enquanto cantava _backup_.

As letras eram o típico ser-minha-mulher-significa, " _Ela é minha primeira e única, ela me colocou de joelhos..._ " Eu meperguntei se ele ia escrever canções sobre mim. — Merda.

— Eu abracei uma almofada do sofá apertada ao meu peito.

Naruto se inclinou e ajeitou meu cabelo. — Sasuke é o favorito, querida. Ele é bonito, toca guitarra e escreve as canções. Mocinhas desmaiam quando ele passa. Junte isso com o início de sua juventude e você terá a notícia da semana.

— Tenho vinte e um.

— E ele tem vinte e seis anos. É diferença suficiente para campanha publicitaria. — Naruto suspirou. — Enfrente-o, noiva bebê. Você se casou em Las Vegas com um personificador de Elvis, com um dos filhos prediletos do rock'n'roll. Sempre irá causar uma tempestade de merda. Tendo em conta também que tem tido algumas porcarias acontecendo com a banda ultimamente... com Itachi festejando da forma errada e Sasuke perder seu talento com a escrita. Mas na próxima semana, alguém vai fazer algo maluco e toda a atenção vai seguir em frente.

— Eu acho que sim.

— Eu sei que sim. As pessoas estão constantemente se fodendo. É uma coisa gloriosa. — Ele se senta com as mãos atrás da cabeça. — Vá em frente, sorria para o tio Naruto. Eu sei que você quer.

Dou um sorriso falso.

— Isso é uma porcaria de sorriso . Você não vai enganar ninguém com isso. Tente novamente.

Esforcei-me até sentir minhas bochechas doerem.

— Droga. Agora você só parece estar sentindo dor.

O bater na porta da frente interrompeu nossa alegria.

Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. — Queria saber quanto tempo ele levaria.

— O quê? — Eu o sigo até a porta da frente, me escondendo atrás de uma divisória apenas no caso de ser mais imprensa.

Ele abriu a porta e Sasuke o ataca com o rosto apertado e furioso. — Seu pedaço de merda. É melhor não ter tocado nela. Onde ela está?

— A noiva bebê está ocupada. — Naruto levanta a cabeça, dando a Sasuke um olhar frio. — Por que diabos você se importa?

— Não comece. Onde ela está?

Silenciosamente, Naruto fecha a porta, enfrentando seu amigo. Eu hesito, voltando. Tudo bem, então eu me escondo de forma covarde. Que seja. Naruto cruza os braços. — Você a deixou enfrentar Shikamaru e três advogados por conta própria. Você, meu amigo, é definitivamente o maior pedaço de merda nesse cenário todo.

— Eu não sabia que Shikamaru iria pra cima dela com tudo.

— Você não quis saber, — disse Naruto. — Minta para todo mundo lá fora, Sasuke. Não para mim. E com certeza caralho, não para si mesmo.

— Desista.

— Você precisa de alguns conselhos sérios para a vida, amigo.

— Quem é você, Oprah?

Tossi uma gargalhada, Naruto se encosta contra a parede. — Pra você sim. Logo estarei sorteando carros, então fique por perto.

— O que ela disse?

— Quem, Oprah?

Sasuke apenas fez uma careta para ele. Ele nem sequer me notou espiando. É triste dizer, mas mesmo um Sasuke carrancudo era uma coisa de rara beleza. Meu coração disparou no meu peito. A raiva e emoção na voz dele não poderiam ser preocupação por mim. Isso não fazia sentido, não depois da noite passada e esta manhã. Eu tinha que estar muito descompensada para ainda querer que ele se importasse. Minha cabeça não fazia sentido. Ficar longe desse cara era a opção mais segura.

— Sasuke, ela estava tão chateada que ela deu um soco em mim.

— Besteira.

— Eu não estou brincando. Ela estava quase em lágrimas quando a encontrei. — Naruto disse.

Eu bati minha testa em agonia silenciosa contra a parede. Porquê diabos Naruto teve que dizer isso a ele?

Sasuke baixou a cabeça. — Eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

— Parece que você não tinha a intenção de uma porrada de coisas que aconteceram. — Naruto balançou a cabeça e resmungou. — Será que isso significa até se casar com ela, cara? Sério?

O rosto de Sasuke amassa, com a testa enrugada. — Eu não sei mais, ok? Porra. Eu fui para Las Vegas, porque eu estava tão cansado de toda essa merda e eu a conheci. Ela era diferente. Ela parecia diferente naquela noite. Eu só... Eu queria algo fora de toda essa idiotice da porra para variar.

— Pobre Sasuke. Será que o deus do rock esta ficando velho?

— Onde ela está?

— Eu sinto sua dor, mano. Realmente, eu sinto. Quer dizer, tudo que você queria era uma menina que não iria beijar sua bunda e agora você está chateado com ela, pela mesma razão. É complicado, né?

— Foda-se. Deixe me sozinho, Naruto. Está feito. — Meu _marido_ bufou. — De qualquer forma, ela é a única que queria a porra do divórcio.

Com um suspiro dramático, Naruto abriu os seus braços.

— Ela está realmente ocupada se escondendo no canto, ouvindo. Eu não posso incomodá-la agora.

O corpo de Sasuke congela e seus olhos negros me encontram. — Sakura.

Huh. Flagrada.

Dei um passo para longe da parede e tentei colocar uma cara feliz. Não funcionou.

— Oi.

— Ela diz isso tão bem. — Naruto virou-se para mim e piscou. — Então você realmente pediu ao poderoso Sasuke Uchiha o divórcio?

— Ela vomitou em mim quando eu lhe disse que nos casamos. — Sasuke relatou.

— O quê? — Naruto se dissolve em risos, lágrimas vazando de seus olhos. — Você está falando sério? Porra, isso é fantástico. Oh, cara, eu gostaria de ter estado lá.

Eu dei a Sasuke o que eu esperava ser o olhar mais cruel em todo o tempo e espaço. Ele olhou, impressionado.

— Foi no chão — eu esclareci. — Eu não vomitei em cima dele.

— Dessa vez — disse Sasuke.

— Por favor, continue, — disse Naruto, rindo mais do que nunca. — Isso só tá ficando cada vez melhor.

Sasuke não fez. Graças a Deus.

— Sério, porra eu amo sua esposa, cara. Ela é incrível. Posso ficar com ela?

O olhar que recebi de Sasuke era de uma afeição muito relutante. Com uma linha entre as sobrancelhas, que era o mais perto de irritação. Eu lhe sopro um beijo. Ele desviou o olhar com as mãos em punhos como se estivesse mal se segurando para não me estrangular. O sentimento era totalmente recíproco.

Ah, a felicidade conjugal.

— Vocês dois são o máximo. — Um som de vibração veio do bolso de Naruto e ele puxa um telefone celular. Tudo o que ele viu na tela matou seu riso. — Você deve levá-la para sua casa, Sasuke.

— Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia. — A boca de Sasuke é uma careta verdadeiramente triste.

Não pensei que fosse uma boa ideia também. Eu morreria, mas não colocaria meus pés dentro da casa de horrores novamente. Talvez se eu pedisse a Naruto para buscar as minhas coisas.

— Whoa. — Com um rosto sombrio, Naruto empurrou seu celular para Sasuke.

— Porra. — Sasuke murmurou. Envolveu sua mão ao redor da parte de trás do seu pescoço e apertou. O olhar preocupado que ele me deu debaixo de suas sobrancelhas escuras acionou cada alarme tocando na minha cabeça. O que estava na tela era ruim.

Muito ruim.

— O que é isso? — Perguntei.

— Oh, você, ah... você não precisa se preocupar com isso. — Seu olhar caiu para o telefone novamente, em seguida, passou-o de volta ao Naruto. — Ir para algum lugar seria legal, na verdade. Devemos fazer isso.

— Não. — Para Sasuke tentar ser tão bom para mim tinha que ser algo realmente ruim. Eu estendi minha mão, os dedos se contorcendo de impaciência ou nervos ou um pouco de ambos. — Mostre-me.

Depois de um aceno relutante de Sasuke, Naruto entregou.

Não poderia haver nenhuma dúvida do que era, mesmo na pequena tela. Havia um monte de pele por conta do meu ser nú da cintura para baixo. Minha bunda estava na frente e no centro em toda sua palidez. Deus, parecia enorme. Talvez eles tivessem usado uma câmera com a lente grande ou algo assim? O vestido de festa tinha sido empurrado enquanto o tatuador trabalhava duro cobrindo o meu traseiro. Minha calcinha tinha sido empurrada para baixo, mal cobrindo o básico. Merda. Participar de um filme pornô definitivamente não era parte do plano.

No extremo oposto da foto, nossos rostos estavam próximos um do outro e Sasuke estava sorrindo. Huh. Então, era assim que ele se parecia quando sorria.

Lembrei-me, então, do zumbido de agulha e ele falando comigo, segurando as minhas mãos. No início, a agulha tinha picado. — Você estava fingindo morder meus dedos. O tatuador estava ficando irritado com a gente brincando.

Sasuke derrubou o queixo dele. — Sim. Você foi colocada assim pra se manter imóvel.

Concordei, tentando me lembrar de mais, mas nada. As pessoas iriam ver esta imagem. As pessoas tinham visto isso.

As pessoas que eu conhecia e os estranhos. Qualquer um e todos.

Minha cabeça girava da mesma forma que tinha feito antes. Só que o álcool não teve culpa desta vez.

— Como eles conseguiram isso? — Eu perguntei, minha voz tremendo e meu coração em meus dedos. Ou talvez fosse apenas o que restava da minha dignidade esfarrapada.

Sasuke deu-me um olhar triste. — Eu não sei. Nós estávamos em uma sala privada. Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido, mas as pessoas oferecem um monte de dinheiro para esse tipo de coisa.

Eu balancei a cabeça e entreguei a Naruto o seu telefone. Minha mão tremia.

— Certo. Bem...

Ambos só olharam para mim, estavam tensos, esperando que eu começasse a chorar ou algo assim. Isso não ia acontecer.

— Está tudo bem, — eu disse, fazendo o meu melhor para acreditarem.

— Claro — disse Naruto.

A pena nos olhos do Sasuke era mais do que eu poderia suportar. — Com licença.

Felizmente, o banheiro mais próximo era apenas uma pequena pitada de distância. Eu tranquei a porta e sentei-me na borda da Jacuzzi, tentando diminuir minha respiração, tentando manter a calma. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. A imagem já estava lá fora. Era uma imagem estúpida minha em uma posição comprometedora mostrando mais pele do que eu gostaria, mas e daí. Grande coisa. Aceitar e seguir em frente. Apesar do fato de que todos que eu conhecia provavelmente iriam ver. Coisas piores já aconteceram na história mundial. Eu só precisava manter a calma.

— Saky? — Sasuke bateu de leve na porta. — Você está bem?

— Sim. — Não. Não é verdade.

— Me deixa entrar?

Eu dei a porta um olhar triste.

— Por favor.

Lentamente, levantei-me e destravei a porta. Sasuke entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Sem rabo de cavalo hoje. Seu cabelo escuro caía, emoldurando seu rosto. Ele tinha três pequenos brincos em uma orelha brincando de esconde-esconde por trás de seu cabelo. Eu olhei para eles, porque encontrar seus olhos estava fora de questão. Eu não ia chorar. Não sobre isso. O que diabos estava errado com meus olhos ultimamente? Deixá-lo entrar tinha sido estúpido.

Com uma carranca pesada ele olhou para mim. — Eu sinto muito.

— Não é culpa sua.

— Sim, é. Eu devia ter tido mais cuidado.

— Não, Sasuke. — Engoli em seco. — Nós dois estávamos bêbados. Deus, isso é tudo tão terrivelmente estúpido.

Ele só olhou para mim.

— Sinto muito.

— Ei, você tem todo o direito de ficar chateada. Esse foi um momento intimo. Não deveria ter fotos disso lá fora.

— Não, — eu concordei. — Eu... na verdade, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha por um minuto.

Ele fez um barulho angustiado e de repente seus braços estavam a minha volta, me puxando contra ele. Ele me pegou de surpresa, meu nariz batendo em seu peito. Doeu. Mas ele cheirava bem. Limpo, masculino, e bom.

Familiar. Uma parte de mim se lembrou de estar tão perto dele e foi reconfortante. Algo em minha mente disse "Seguro". Mas eu não conseguia lembrar de como ou por quê.

A mão moveu-se inquieta sobre a minha volta. — Me desculpe, — disse ele. — Me desculpe droga.

A bondade era demais. Lágrimas estúpidas fluíram. — Somente um cara viu minha bunda e agora esta tudo na internet.

— Eu sei, querida.

Ele descansou a cabeça contra o topo da minha, segurando forte enquanto eu soluçava em sua T-shirt. Ter alguém para segurar ajudou. Era bom. No fundo, eu sabia que seria.

Mas naquele momento eu não conseguia ver meu caminho claramente. Ali de pé, com os seus braços ao meu redor só parecia certo.

Não sei quando a gente começou a balançar. Sasuke me embalou suavemente de um lado para outro como se estivéssemos dançando uma música lenta. A tentação irresistível de ficar assim com meu rosto colado em sua camisa foi o que me fez voltar atrás, me recompor. Suas mãos pararam levemente em meus quadris, sem quebrar a conexão.

— Obrigada, — eu disse.

— Tudo bem. — A parte da frente de sua camisa tinha uma mancha úmida.

— Sua camisa está toda molhada.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

Eu ficava feia chorando. Era um dom meu. O espelho confirmou, os olhos de demônios vermelhos e bochechas coradas. Com um sorriso estranho me afastei dele e suas mãos caíram para os lados. Joguei água em meu rosto e o sequei em uma toalha, enquanto ele ficava de braços cruzados, franzindo a testa.

— Vamos dar uma volta, — disse ele.

— Sério? — Eu dei-lhe um olhar duvidoso. Sasuke e eu sozinho? Dada à situação, o casamento e os nossos encontros sóbrios anteriores, não parecia ser o plano mais sábio.

— Sim. — Ele esfregou as mãos, ficando todo entusiasmado. — Só você e eu. Vamos sair daqui por um tempo.

— Sasuke, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Você quer ficar em LA? — Ele zombou.

— Olha, você foi muito gentil desde que você entrou por aquela porta. Bem, além de contar a Naruto sobre eu vomitar em você. Isso foi desnecessário. Mas nas últimas 24 horas você me deixou sozinha em um quarto, saiu com uma _groupie_ , me acusou de tentar transar com o seu irmão e jogou sua legião de advogados em cima de mim.

Ele não disse nada.

— Não que você brincar com uma _groupie_ é da minha conta. Claro.

Ele virou-se e caminhou de um lado pra outro no banheiro, seus movimentos apertados, com raiva. Apesar de ser cinco vezes o tamanho do banheiro da minha casa, ele ainda não tinha espaço suficiente para um confronto como esse. E ele estava entre a porta e eu. Porque de repente sair parecia uma jogada inteligente.

— Eu só lhes pedi para resolver a papelada, — disse ele.

— E com certeza eles fizeram. — Eu coloquei minhas mãos na cintura, pés firmes no chão. — Eu não quero o seu dinheiro.

— Eu ouvi. — Seu rosto estava cuidadosamente em branco. Minha declaração não tinha mostrado nele nenhum tipo de incredulidade ou zombaria normalmente adequado aos intimidadores. Duvido que ele acreditou em mim, mas pelo menos ele estava disposto a fingir. — Eles estão elaborando novos papeis.

— Bom. — Olhei para baixo. — Você não tem que me pagar. Não faça suposições assim. Se você quiser saber alguma coisa, pergunte. E eu nunca ia vender a história para a imprensa. Eu não faria isso.

— Tudo bem. — Ele caiu contra a parede, inclinando a cabeça para trás para olhar o nada. — Desculpe — ele disse ao teto. Tenho certeza que o gesso apreciou imensamente.

Quando não dei nenhuma resposta, seu olhar finalmente me encontrou. Tinha que ser errado, ou no mínimo imoral, alguém ser tão bonito. Meu coração dava um mergulho cada vez que eu olhava para ele. Não, um mergulho não servia. Ele despencava.

Onde esta Ino para me dizer que eu estava sendo melodramática quando eu mais precisava dela?

— Sinto muito, Saky, — repetiu ele. — Eu sei que as últimas 24 horas têm sido uma merda. Oferecendo para gente sair daqui por um tempo foi a minha maneira de tentar fazer as coisas certas.

— Obrigada, — eu disse.

— Sem problema. — Ele olhou para mim, um olhar desprotegido pela primeira vez. E a honestidade em seu olhar mudou as coisas em mim, um lampejo de algo mais. Tristeza ou solidão, eu não sei. Um tipo de cansaço que estava lá e tinha ido antes que eu pudesse entender. Mas ele deixou sua marca. Havia muito mais neste homem que um rostinho bonito e um grande nome. Eu precisava me lembrar disso e não tomar minhas próprias suposições.

— Você realmente quer ir? — Perguntei. — Sério?

Seus olhos brilhavam com diversão. — Por que não?

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso cauteloso.

— Nós podemos falar sobre tudo o que precisamos, só você e eu. Só preciso fazer um par de ligações e depois saímos, ok?

— Ok.

Com um aceno de despedida, ele abriu a porta e caminhou de volta para fora. Ele e Naruto falaram calmamente sobre algo na sala de estar. Aproveitei a oportunidade para lavar meu rosto mais uma vez e alisar meu cabelo. Havia chegado a hora de assumir o controle. Na verdade, estava bem atrasado. O que eu estava fazendo, saltando de um desastre para o próximo? Isso não era eu. Eu gostava de estar no controle, ter um plano. Hora de parar de me preocupar com o que eu não poderia mudar e tomar uma ação decisiva sobre o que eu podia. Eu tinha dinheiro guardado. Um dia destes o meu pobre carro velho iria morrer e eu já tinha tudo planejando. Porque quando o inverno chega, e as coisas ficam frias, cinzas e úmidas, caminhar nem sempre é uma boa. A ideia de usar minhas economias não me enchia de alegria, mas medidas de emergenciais pedem medidas drásticas.

Os advogados do Sasuke iriam elaborando os documentos, tirando o dinheiro e eu os assinaria. Não adiantava me preocupar com esse lado das coisas. No entanto, ficar longe dos olhos do público por um par de semanas, era bem dentro das minhas capacidades. Eu só precisava parar e pensar.

Eu era uma menina grande e eu podia cuidar de mim. Tinha chegado o momento. Eu iria dar uma volta com ele, resolver o básico, e ia embora, depois um esconderijo para férias, e, em seguida, voltar para o minha vida normal, bem ordenada, desprovida de quaisquer intervenções de um rock-star.

Sim.

— Dê-me as chaves do Jeep, — disse Sasuke, enquadrando Naruto no salão.

Naruto fez uma careta. — Eu estava brincando sobre distribuir carros.

— Vamos lá. Pare de reclamar. Eu vim de motocicleta e eu não tenho um capacete para ela.

— Tudo bem. — Com uma cara azeda Naruto deixou cair às chaves do carro na mão estendida de Sasuke. — Mas só porque eu gosto da sua esposa. Nem um arranhão, está me ouvindo?

— Sim, sim. — Sasuke se virou e me viu. A sugestão de um sorriso curvou seus lábios.

Exceto por aquele primeiro dia no chão do banheiro, eu jamais o tinha visto sorrir. Este conhecimento cru fez me acender por dentro. Meus joelhos balançaram. Isso não pode ser normal. Eu não deveria estar me sentindo quente e feliz só porque ele estava sorrindo. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ter algum sentimento por ele.

— Obrigada por me aturar hoje, Naruto — eu disse.

— O prazer foi todo meu, — ele falou. — Está certa de querer ir com ele, noiva bebê? O bastardo fodido aqui te fez chorar. Eu faço você rir.

O sorriso de Sasuke desapareceu e ele caminhou para o meu lado. Sua mão se sentou levemente contra a base da minha espinha, aquecendo até mesmo através da camada de roupa. — Nós estamos indo.

Naruto sorriu e piscou para mim.

— Para onde estamos indo? — Eu perguntei.

— Será que isso importa? Vamos apenas dirigir.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Olá babys! Desculpe a demora, fiquei totalmente sem tempo, mas as atualizações continuam.**_

 _ **Obrigado aos comentários, eles são muito importantes e animador.**_

 _ **Beiijoos e até o próximo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Sete

Meu pescoço estava duro. A dor passou por mim enquanto eu lentamente me endireitei e pisquei o sono dos meus olhos. Esfreguei os músculos ofensivamente, tentando soltá-los. — Ow.

Sasuke tirou uma mão do volante e a estendeu, esfregando a parte de trás do meu pescoço com os dedos fortes. — Você está bem?

— Sim. Devo ter dormido de mal jeito. — Eu me arrasto no banco, chegando mais pro meio, tentando não apreciar demais a massagem. Porque é claro que ele era insanamente bom com as mãos. Sr. Dedos Mágicos seduzindo meus músculos, aparentemente com pouco esforço. Não podia ser esperado que eu resistisse. Impossível. Então, ao invés disso eu gemia e o deixava seguir seu caminho comigo.

Estar pouco acordada era a minha única desculpa.

O sol estava apenas subindo. Árvores altas e sombrias correndo por fora. Quando estávamos tentando sair de LA, tínhamos ficado presos em um engarrafamento tão grande que uma garota de Portland nunca tinha visto. Nós não tínhamos realmente falado. Nós paramos e nos alimentamos e abastecemos. O resto do tempo, Johnny Cash estava tocando no aparelho de som e eu praticava discursos na minha cabeça. Nenhuma das palavras conseguiram sair da minha boca. Por alguma razão, eu estava relutante em pôr fim a nossa aventura e sair por conta própria. Não tinha nada a ver com a imagem da minha bunda circulando e tudo a ver com o quão confortável eu tinha começado a me sentir com ele. O silêncio não era constrangedor. Era tranquilo. Refrescante, mesmo dado o valor do último dia de drama. Estar com ele na estrada aberta... havia algo libertador sobre isso. Por volta das duas da manhã, eu tinha adormecido.

— Sasuke, onde estamos?

Ele me deu um olhar de soslaio, com a mão ainda massageando meus músculos. — Bem...

Uma placa passou por fora. — Nós vamos para Monterey?

— É onde tenho uma casa — disse ele. — Relaxe.

— Monterey?

— Sim. O que você tem contra Monterey, hmm? Teve alguma experiência ruim em um festival de música por aqui ?

— Não — eu recuo, rápido, não querendo parecer ingrata. — Só fiquei surpresa. Eu não sabia que estávamos, humm... Monterey. Okay.

Sasuke suspira e sai da estrada. Poeira voou e pedras batem no jipe. (Naruto não ficaria contente.) Ele se virou para mim, apoiando o cotovelo no topo do banco do passageiro, me encarando.

— Fale comigo, amiga — disse ele.

Abri a boca e deixei tudo sair. — Eu tenho um plano. Eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado. Eu iria ir para algum lugar calmo por um par de semanas até que tudo se acalmasse. Você não tem que se colocar nisso. Eu só preciso pegar minhas coisas de volta na mansão e eu posso cair fora da sua vida.

— Tudo bem. — Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Bem, nós estamos aqui agora e eu gostaria de ir verificar a minha casa por um par de dias. Então, por que você não vem comigo? Assim como amigos. Não é uma boa ideia. É sexta-feira agora, os advogados disseram que nos enviarão os novos papeis na segunda-feira. Nós vamos assiná-los. Eu tenho um show na noite de terça em Los Angeles. Se você quiser, pode ficar quieta na casa por algumas semanas até as coisas se acalmarem. Soa como um bom plano? Passamos o fim de semana juntos, em seguida, seguiremos caminhos separados. Tudo resolvido.

Ele fez soar como uma ideia sólida. Mas ainda assim, eu deliberei por um segundo. Aparentemente, foi um segundo muito longo.

— Você está preocupada em passar o fim de semana comigo ou algo assim? Eu sou tão assustador? — Seu olhar segurou o meu, nossos rostos a um palmo de distância. O cabelo escuro caído em torno de seu rosto perfeito. Por um momento, eu quase esqueci de respirar. Eu não me mexi. Eu não podia. Do lado de fora uma motocicleta rugiu passando, então tudo ficou em silêncio novamente.

Ele era assustador? O homem não tinha ideia.

— Não. — eu menti, jogando como se estivesse ridicularizando a ideia.

Eu acho que ele não acreditou em mim. — Olha, eu sinto muito por agir como um verme em LA.

— Está tudo bem, realmente, Sasuke. Esta situação iria fazer a cabeça de qualquer um rachar.

— Diga-me uma coisa — ele disse em voz baixa. — Você se lembrou de começar a tatuagem. Qualquer outra coisa voltou até você?

Reviver a minha doidera bêbada não era algo que eu gostaria. Não com ele. Nem com ninguém. Eu estava pagando as consequências por ter minha vida invertida e espirrada na internet. Ridículo, sendo que nada em meu passado foi mesmo ligeiramente sórdido. Bem, além do banco de trás do carro dos pais do Kiba. — Será que isso importa mesmo? Quero dizer, não é um pouco tarde para ter essa conversa?

— Acho que sim. — Ele se moveu para trás em seu assento e colocou uma mão no volante. — Você precisa esticar as pernas ou qualquer outra coisa?

— Um banheiro seria ótimo.

— Certo.

Nós voltamos para a estrada e seguimos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ele desligou o aparelho de som em algum momento, enquanto eu dormia. O silêncio era estranho agora e foi tudo culpa minha.

Culpa batendo como a primeira coisa na parte da manhã. Provavelmente não ia melhorar no final do dia, mas pela primeira vez, ele tinha sido bom para mim, tentando falar, e eu acabei com ele.

— A maior parte da noite ainda é um borrão, — eu disse.

Ele levantou um par de dedos do volante em uma pequena onda.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, encorajando-me a ir mais longe. — Eu lembro de ter tomado os shots a meia-noite. Depois disso, é nebuloso. Lembro-me do som da agulha no estúdio de tatuagem, da gente rindo, mas é só isso. Eu nunca desmaiei na minha vida. É assustador.

— Sim — ele disse calmamente.

— Como nos conhecemos?

Ele exalou duro. — Ah, eu e um grupo de pessoas estávamos saindo para ir para outro clube. Um dos caras não estava olhando para onde estava indo, e colidiu com uma garçonete. Aparentemente, a garçonete era nova ou algo assim e ela derrubou a bandeja. Felizmente, foi apenas um par de garrafas de cerveja vazias.

— Como é que eu me envolvi?

Ele me lançou um olhar, tirando os olhos da estrada por um momento. — Alguns deles começaram a falar merda a pobre garçonete, dizendo-lhe que iam fazê-la ser demitida. Você simplesmente apareceu e soltou os cachorros.

— Eu fiz isso?

— Oh, sim. — Ele lambeu os lábios, o canto de sua boca curvando. — Disse que eles eram maus, pretensiosos, babacas superfaturados, que deveriam prestar atenção onde eles estavam andando. Você ajudou a menina a pegar as garrafas de cerveja e então você insultou os meus amigos um pouco mais. Foi muito foda, clássico na verdade. Não me lembro de tudo que você disse. Você ficou muito criativa com os insultos até o final.

— Huh. E você gostou de mim por isso?

Ele fechou a boca e não disse nada. Todo um vasto mundo de nada.

— O que aconteceu depois? — Perguntei.

— A segurança veio para jogá-la para fora. Não é como se eles iriam discutir com as crianças ricas.

— Não. Acho que não.

— Você me olhou em pânico e eu tive que te tirar de lá.

— Você deixou seus amigos por mim? — Eu o olhei com espanto.

Ele deu um encolher de ombros. Como se isso não significasse nada.

— E depois?

— Saímos e tomamos uma bebida em outro bar.

— Estou surpresa que ficou comigo. — Atordoada estava mais perto.

— Por que não? — Ele perguntou. — Você me tratou como uma pessoa normal. Acabamos falando sobre coisas cotidianas. Você não estava se dobrando para conseguir alguma coisa de mim. Você não agiu como se eu fosse uma espécie diferente do caralho. Quando você me olhou me senti...

— O quê?

Ele limpou a garganta. — Eu não sei. Não importa.

— Sim, você sabe. E isso importa.

Ele gemeu.

— Por favor?

— Merda — ele murmurou, se mexendo no banco do motorista todo desconfortável — Gostei. Parecia real, ok? Parecia a coisa certa. Eu não sei como explicar isso.

Sentei-me em silêncio atordoado por um momento. — Essa é uma boa maneira de explicá-lo.

De repente, ele ficou decididamente engraçadinho. — Além disso, eu nunca tinha sido tão bem assediado assim.

— Yeeeah. Ok, parando agora. — Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos e ele riu.

— Relaxe, — disse ele. — Você foi muito doce.

— Doce?

— Doce não é uma coisa ruim.

Ele parou o jipe em um posto de gasolina, parando em frente a uma bomba. — Olhe para mim.

Abaixei os dedos.

Sasuke olhou para mim com seu belo rosto sorrindo. — Você disse que pensou que eu era um cara muito legal. E que seria ótimo se pudéssemos ir até o seu quarto e transarmos e só sair por um tempo, se talvez isso fosse algo que eu estivesse interessado em fazer.

— Há. Eu tenho todos os movimentos de sedução, — eu ri. Poderia ter havido conversas mais embaraçosos na minha vida? Duvido, no entanto. Oh, meu Deus, o pensamento de tentar seduzir Sasuke me parecia ridícula. Ele que tem _groupies_ e modelos de glamour jogando-se para ele em uma base diária. Se houvesse espaço suficiente sob o banco do carro, eu teria me escondido lá embaixo. — O que você disse?

— O que você acha que eu disse? — Sem tirar os olhos de cima de mim, ele bateu no porta-luvas e tirou um boné de beisebol. — Parece que os banheiros ficam ao lado.

— Isto é tão humilhante. Por que você não poderia ter esquecido também?

Ele apenas me olhou. O sorriso desapareceu. Durante um longo momento ele segurou o meu olhar cativo, sem sorrir. O ar no carro parecia subir para cerca de cinquenta graus.

— Já volto — eu disse, os dedos se atrapalhando com o cinto de segurança.

— Claro.

Eu finalmente consegui desatar a coisa estúpida, o coração galopante dentro do meu peito. A conversa tinha ficado loucamente pesada no final. Ele tinha me pego de surpresa. Sabendo que ele me defendeu em Las Vegas, que ele tinha me escolhido em vez de seus amigos .. mudou as coisas. E isso me fez perguntar o que mais eu precisava saber sobre aquela noite.

— Espere. — Ele vasculhou entre a coleção de óculos de sol, tirou um par de óculos de aviador do estojo e entregou-os a mim. — Você é famosa agora também, lembra?

— Minha bunda é.

Ele quase sorriu. Ele encaixou o boné de beisebol na cabeça e descansou um braço sobre o volante. A tatuagem do meu nome estava ali, em toda a sua glória. Era rosa em torno das bordas e algumas das letras tinham pequenas pétalas de cerejeiras sobre elas. Eu não era a única permanentemente marcada por isso.

— Vejo você daqui a pouco — disse ele.

— Certo. — Eu abri a porta e lentamente desci do carro.

Eu fiz minhas necessidades, em seguida, lavei minhas mãos. A garota no espelho do banheiro me olhou com os olhos arregalados. Joguei água no meu rosto e fiz um pouco de controle de danos no meu cabelo. Que piada. Nesta aventura em que eu estava me desfazendo de todas e quaisquer tentativas de manter o controle. Eu, minha vida, tudo parecia estar em um estado de fluxo. Isso não deveria me fazer sentir bem com o que aconteceu.

Quando voltei, ele estava de pé perto do Jeep, assinando um autógrafo para dois rapazes, um dos quais estava ocupado fazendo uma performance de guitarra no ar entusiasmados. Sasuke riu e bateu-lhe nas costas e eles conversaram por alguns minutos mais. Ele era gentil, gracioso. Ele estava sorrindo, conversando com eles, até que ele me percebeu pairando nas proximidades.

— Obrigado, pessoal. Se vocês pudessem manter isso em segredo por uns dias eu apreciaria, hein?

— Não se preocupe. — Um dos caras se virou e sorriu para mim. — Parabéns. Você é muito mais bonita pessoalmente do que nas fotos.

— Obrigada. — Eu acenei com a mão para eles, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

Sasuke piscou para mim e abriu a porta do passageiro para que eu entrasse.

O outro homem tirou um telefone celular e começou a tirar fotos. Sasuke ignorou e correu para o outro lado do veículo. Ele não falou até que estávamos de volta na estrada.

— Não está muito longe agora, — disse ele.

— Nós ainda vamos a Monterey?

— Sim!

— Legal.

Ouvindo Sasuke falar sobre o nosso primeiro encontro tinha dado uma volta nas coisas. Essa conversa tinha despertado a minha curiosidade. Que ele tinha me escolhido em algum grau naquela noite... eu não acho que a possibilidade tinha me ocorrido antes. Eu achei que tínhamos deixado à tequila agir e de alguma forma tínhamos caído nessa bagunça juntos. Eu estava errada. Havia mais história nisso. Muito mais. A relutância dele em responder a certas perguntas me fez pensar.

Eu queria respostas. Mas eu precisava ir com cuidado.

— É sempre assim para você? — Perguntei. — Ser reconhecido? Tendo as pessoas se aproximando de você o tempo todo?

— Eles eram bons. Os loucos são uma preocupação, mas você lida com isso. É parte do meu trabalho. As pessoas gostam da música, então...

Um sentimento ruim rastejou através de mim. — Você me contou quem você era naquela noite, não foi?

— Sim, é claro que eu fiz. — Ele me deu um olhar sarcástico, suas sobrancelhas amontoadas.

Meu sentimento ruim se arrastou para longe, apenas para ser substituído por vergonha. — Sinto muito.

— Saky, eu queria que você soubesse onde diabos estava se metendo. Você disse que realmente gostava de mim, mas você não estava interessada em minha banda. — Ele brincava com o aparelho de som, um outro meio sorriso no rosto. Logo alguma música de rock que eu não conhecia estava tocando calmamente ao longo dos alto-falantes. — Você se sentiu muito mal com isso, na verdade. Você ficou se desculpando mais e mais. Insistiu em me comprar um hambúrguer para compensar.

— Eu prefiro country.

— Acredite em mim, eu sei. E pare de se desculpar.

Você está autorizada a gostar de tudo o que diabos você quiser.

— Foi um bom hambúrguer?

Ele me deu um encolher de ombros um ombro. — Foi bom.

— Eu gostaria de lembrar.

Ele bufou.

Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu comigo. Talvez eu só queria ver se eu poderia fazê-lo sorrir. Com um joelho debaixo de mim eu retirei o cinto de segurança, me levantei e dei um beijo rápido na sua bochecha. Um ataque surpresa. Sua pele era quente e suave contra meus lábios. O homem cheirava muito melhor do que ele tinha direito.

— O que foi isso? — Ele perguntou, me lançando um olhar com o canto dos olhos.

— Por me tirar de Portland e de Los Angeles. Por falar comigo sobre aquela noite. — Eu dei de ombros, tentando não fazer caso. — Por um monte de coisas.

A pequena linha apareceu sobre a ponte de seu nariz. Quando ele falou, sua voz era rouca. — Certo. Sem problema.

Sua boca não se abriu e sua mão foi para o seu rosto, tocar onde eu beijei. A carranca lateral continuou por algum tempo. Isso me fez pensar um pouco mais, se Sasuke Uchiha estava com tanto medo de mim como eu estava dele. Esta reação foi ainda melhor do que um sorriso.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mais um capítuloooo! Nem acredito que consegui posta-lo,hehe! Tempo tá curto. Mas, enfim._

 _Obrigado a NegaUchiha pelo comentário._

 _Ti adoru meu Doce,hehe._

 _Para quem ainda não viu, ela faz uma adaptação maravilhosaaa, leiam tenho certeza que vão amar_

 _Link dela:_

 _u/8176960/NegaUchiha_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo Oito

A casa de madeira e pedra erguia-se através das árvores, à beira de um precipício. O lugar era inspirador em um nível totalmente diferente da mansão em LA. Abaixo, o oceano fazia o seu papel de ser espetacular.

Sasuke saiu do carro e caminhou até a casa, brincando com um molho de chaves. Ele abriu a porta da frente e em seguida parou para digitar números em um sistema de segurança.

— Você vem? — Ele gritou.

Eu continuei ao lado do carro, olhando para a magnífica casa. Ele e eu sozinhos. Lá dentro. Hmm. Ondas batiam sobre as rochas próximas. Eu jurava que eu podia ouvir sons de um acompanhamento de orquestra não muito longe. O lugar era decididamente atmosférico. E essa atmosfera era puro romance.

— Qual é o problema? — Sasuke voltou pelo caminho de pedra até mim.

— Nada... Eu só estava .

— Bom. — Ele não parou. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo até que me encontrei pendurada de cabeça para baixo por cima de seu ombro como um saco de batatas.

— Merda. Sasuke!

— Relaxa.

— Você vai me deixar cair!

— Eu não vou deixá-la cair. Pare de se contorcer — disse ele, com o braço pressionando contra a parte de trás das minhas pernas. — Mostre um pouco de confiança.

— O que você está fazendo? — Eu agarrei com as minhas mãos sua bunda dentro de seus jeans.

— É tradicional levar a noiva para dentro no colo.

— Não desse jeito.

Ele deu um tapinha na polpa da minha bunda, aquela com o nome dele. — Por que nós queremos começar a sermos convencionais agora, hein?

— Eu pensei que nós estávamos sendo apenas amigos.

— Isto é amigável. Mas você deve parar de apertar a minha bunda agora ou eu vou ficar com a ideia errada sobre nós. Especialmente depois do beijo no carro.

— Eu não estou apertando sua bunda, — eu resmunguei e parei de usar suas nádegas como apoio. Como se fosse culpa minha, a posição não me deixou alternativa senão agarrar sua bunda firme.

— Por favor, você está em cima de mim.

Eu ri de mim mesma. — Você me colocou sobre seu ombro, seu idiota. Claro que eu estou em cima de você.

Subimos os degraus do caminho até uma grande varanda de madeira e para dentro da casa. Pisos de madeira de um castanho rico lotado de caixas de entrega e muitas e muitas caixas de mudança. Eu não podia ver muito mais.

— Isso pode ser um problema, — disse ele.

— O que poderia ser um problema? — Eu perguntei, ainda de cabeça para baixo, meu cabelo encobrindo minha visão.

— Espere. — Cuidadosamente, ele me desceu, colocando meus pés no chão. Todo o sangue correu da minha cabeça e eu cambaleei. Ele agarrou meus cotovelos, me segurando.

— Ok? — ele perguntou.

— Sim. Qual é o problema?

— Eu pensei que haveria mais móveis — disse ele.

— Você nunca esteve aqui antes?

— Estava muito ocupado.

Além das caixas havia mais caixas. Elas estavam em todos os lugares. Estávamos em uma grande sala de estar, com uma enorme lareira de pedra situada na parede oposta.

Poderia assar um boi inteiro naquela coisa. Escadas levavam a um segundo andar acima e outro abaixo deste nível. A sala de jantar e cozinha aberta vinham em seguida. O lugar era do chão ao teto de vidro, as linhas puras de madeira ou pedra cinza. A perfeita combinação de técnicas de design novas e antigas. Ela era impressionante. Mas, então, todos os lugares em que ele estava parecia ser.

Eu me perguntava o que ele iria achar do meu minúsculo e sujo apartamento com Ino. Um pensamento tolo. Como se ele fosse vê-lo.

— Pelo menos eles tem uma geladeira. — Ele puxou uma das grandes portas de aço inoxidável. Cada centímetro de espaço no interior estava lotado com alimentos e bebidas. — Excelente.

— Quem são "eles" ?

— Ah, as pessoas que cuidam do lugar para mim. Meus amigos. Liguei para eles, pedi-lhes para resolver algumas coisas para nós. — Ele tirou uma Corona e abriu a tampa. — Saúde!

Eu sorri, confusa. — No café da manhã?

— Eu estou acordado há dois dias. Eu quero uma cerveja, e depois uma cama. Cara, eu espero que eles tenham pensado em arrumar uma cama. — Cerveja na mão, ele caminhou de volta para sala e subiu as escadas. Eu o segui, curiosa.

Ele abriu uma por uma as portas dos quartos. Havia quatro, todos tinham seu próprio banheiro, porque pessoas ricas claramente não podiam compartilhar. Na última porta no final do corredor, ele parou e cedeu com alívio. — Graças a Deus.

Uma cama do tamanho de um reino feita com lençóis limpos e brancos estava lá dentro. E mais um par de caixas.

— O que se passa com todas essas caixas? — eu perguntei. — Será que eles só têm uma cama?

— Às vezes eu compro coisas em minhas viagens. Às vezes as pessoas me dão coisas. Acabei enviando tudo isso para cá nos últimos anos. Dê uma olhada se você quiser. E sim, há apenas uma cama. — Ele tomou outro gole de cerveja. — Você acha que eu sou feito de dinheiro?

Eu bufei uma risada. — Diz o cara que faz Cartier abrir para que eu pudesse escolher um anel.

— Você se lembra disso? — Ele sorriu ao redor da garrafa de cerveja.

— Não, eu apenas deduzi levando em conta a que horas devia ter sido. — Andei até a parede de janelas. Tal vista era incrível.

— Você tentou pegar alguma coisinha de merda. Eu nem pude acreditar naquilo. — Ele olhou para mim, mas seu olhar era distante.

— Eu joguei o anel nos advogados.

Ele se encolheu e estudou seus sapatos. — Sim, eu sei.

— Eles me deixaram completamente louca.

— Os advogados fazem isso. — Ele tomou outro gole da cerveja. — Naruto disse que deu um soco nele.

— Eu errei.

— Provavelmente foi melhor. Ele é um idiota, mas ele tem boas intenções.

— Sim, ele foi muito gentil comigo.

Cruzando meus braços, conferi o restante de seu grande quarto, andando para o banheiro. A Jacuzzi teria feito Naruto enrolar-se em vergonha. O lugar era suntuoso. Mais uma vez, o sentimento de não pertencer, de não me encaixar com a decoração, bateu-me com força.

— Essa é uma carranca pesada, amiga — disse ele.

Tentei um sorriso. — Só estou tentando entender as coisas. Quero dizer, é por isso que resolveu meter-se em Vegas? Porque você estava infeliz? E porque além de Naruto você está cercado por idiotas?

— Caralho. — Ele deixou cair sua cabeça para trás. — Temos de continuar a falar sobre aquela noite?

— Eu só estou tentando entender.

— Não — disse ele. — Não foi isso, ok?

— Então o quê?

— Nós estávamos em Vegas, Saky. Merda acontece.

Fechei minha boca.

— Eu não quero dizer... — Ele passou a mão em seu rosto. — Porra. Olha, não acho que foi apenas todos bebendo e festejando seja a única razão pela qual nada aconteceu. Porque nós acontecemos. Eu não quero que você pense isso.

Eu assenti. Parecia a única resposta adequada. — Mas isso é o que eu acho. Isso é exatamente o que eu penso. Essa é a única maneira que isso se encaixa na minha cabeça. Quando uma garota como eu acorda casada com um cara como você, o que mais ela pode pensar? Deus, Sasuke, olhe para você. Você é lindo, rico e bem-sucedido. Seu irmão estava certo, isso não faz sentido.

Ele se virou para mim, o rosto apertado. — Não faça isso. Não se rebaixe assim.

Eu só suspirei.

— Estou falando sério. Você não deve dar ouvidos ao que aquele idiota disse, entendeu? Você não é nada daquilo.

— Então me dê alguma coisa. Diga-me o que aconteceu entre nós naquela noite.

Ele abriu a boca, em seguida, cerrou fechando. — Nah. Eu não quero mexer com isso. Eu só não quero que você pense que a noite inteira foi alguma frenesi movido a álcool ou algo assim, isso é tudo. Honestamente, você nem parecia tão bêbada.

— Sasuke, você está sendo vago. Vamos. Não é justo que você se lembrar e eu não.

— Não — ele disse, sua voz dura, fria, de uma maneira que eu não tinha ouvido ele falar. Ele pairava sobre mim, apertando a mandíbula. — Não é justo que eu me lembre e você não, Sakura.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

— Eu vou sair. — Fiel à sua palavra, ele saiu pela porta. Passos pesados bateram ao longo do corredor descendo a escada. Eu fiquei olhando para ele.

 **# # #**

Eu dei-lhe um tempo para se refrescar, depois o segui para a praia. A luz da manhã ofuscava a vista, um claro céu azul por todo o caminho. Era lindo. O ar do mar salgado clareou minha cabeça um pouco. As palavras de Sasuke levantaram mais perguntas do que respostas. A intrigante noite consumindo meus pensamentos.

Eu tinha chegado a duas conclusões. Ambas me preocupavam. A primeira era que a noite em Las Vegas era especial para ele. Minha curiosidade ou banalização da experiência estava perturbando-o. A segunda era, eu suspeitava que ele não estivesse tão bêbado. Parecia que ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Nesse caso, como o inferno, deve ter se sentido na manhã seguinte? Eu o rejeitei e o nosso casamento. Ele deve ter se sentido com o coração ferido, humilhado.

Tinha havido boas razões para o meu comportamento. Eu ainda, no entanto, havia sido incrivelmente imprudente. Eu não entendia o Sasuke. Mas eu estava começando a entender agora. E quanto mais ele falava, mais eu gostava dele.

Sasuke estava sentado sobre as rochas com uma cerveja na mão, olhando para o mar. Um vento frio do oceano jogou seu cabelo. O tecido de sua T-shirt estava apertado em suas costas largas. Ele tinha os joelhos dobrados com um braço envolto em torno deles. Isso o fez parecer mais jovem do que ele era, mais vulnerável.

— Oi — eu disse, me pondo de cócoras ao lado dele.

— Hey. — Piscando os olhos contra o sol, ele olhou para mim, o rosto bem fechado.

— Eu sinto muito por pressionar.

Ele balançou a cabeça, olhou de volta para a água. — Okay.

— Eu não queria incomodá-lo.

— Não se preocupe com isso.

— Ainda somos amigos?

Ele bufou uma risada. — Claro.

Sentei-me ao lado dele, tentando descobrir o que dizer, como acertar as coisas entre nós. Nada do que eu poderia pensar em dizer parecia compensar Vegas. Eu precisava de mais tempo com ele. O tique-taque do relógio com os papeis de anulação ficaram mais alto a cada minuto. Isso me irritou, pensando que o nosso tempo seria cortado. Que logo tudo vai acabar e eu não iria ver ou falar com ele novamente. Que eu não conseguiria descobrir o enigma que era a gente. Minha pele ficou arrepiada e não era só o vento.

— Merda. Você está com frio — disse ele, envolvendo um braço em volta dos meus ombros, me puxando para mais perto dele.

E cheguei mais perto, feliz. — Obrigada.

Ele largou a garrafa de cerveja, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim. — Provavelmente deveríamos voltar pra dentro.

— Daqui a pouco. — Meus polegares esfregaram sobre meus dedos. — Obrigada por me trazer aqui. É um lugar encantador.

— Mmm.

— Sasuke, realmente sinto muito.

— Hey. — Ele colocou um dedo embaixo do meu queixo, elevando-o. A raiva e a dor se foram, substituídas por bondade. Ele me deu uma de suas encolhidas de ombros. — Vamos apenas esquecer.

A ideia, na verdade, me deixou em pânico. Eu não queria esquecer. O conhecimento foi surpreendente. Eu o encarei, deixando que ele entendesse. — Eu não quero.

Ele piscou. — Tudo bem. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

Eu duvidava que nós estivéssemos falando sobre a mesma coisa, mas eu assenti com a cabeça de qualquer maneira.

— Eu tenho uma ideia.

— Manda.

— Coisas iguais podem refrescar sua memória, certo?

— Eu acho que sim — eu disse.

— Então se eu te beijar, você deve se lembrar de como éramos juntos.

Eu parei de respirar. — Você quer me beijar?

— Você não quer que eu te beije?

— Não. — eu disse rapidamente. — Tudo bem se você me beijar.

Ele reprimiu um sorriso. — Isso é muito gentil da sua parte.

— E este beijo é só para fins de pesquisa científica?

— Sim. Você quer saber o que aconteceu naquela noite e eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. Então, eu acho mais fácil para todos se você puder, talvez, lembrar um pouco por si mesma.

— Isso faz sentido.

— Excelente.

— Até onde fomos naquela noite?

Seu olhar desceu para o meu top e as curvas dos meus seios. — Segunda base.

— Camisa?

— Fora. Nós dois estávamos sem. Abraços com os peitos nus são os melhores. — Ele viu quando eu absorvi a informação, com o rosto perto do meu.

— Sutiã?

— Absolutamente não.

— Oh. — Lambi meus lábios, respirando com dificuldade. — Então, você realmente acha que devemos fazer isso?

— Você está pensando demais.

— Sinto muito.

— E pare de se desculpar.

Minha boca abriu-se para repetir o sentimento, mas a fechei.

— Okay. Você vai pegar o jeito.

Meu cérebro gaguejou e eu olhei para sua boca. Ele tinha a mais bela boca com lábios carnudos que puxavam para cima ligeiramente nas bordas. Impressionante.

— Diga-me o que você está pensando, — disse ele.

— Você disse para não pensar. E, honestamente, eu não estou.

— Bom — disse ele, inclinando-se ainda mais perto. — Isso é bom.

Seus lábios roçaram os meus, me relaxando com ele. Suave, mas firme, sem hesitação. Seus dentes brincaram com meu lábio inferior. Então ele chupou. Ele não beija como os meninos que eu conhecia, que eu não conseguia definir exatamente a diferença. Era apenas melhor e... mais. Infinitamente mais. Sua boca pressionou contra a minha e sua língua entrou em minha boca, esfregando contra a minha. Deus, ele tinha um gosto bom. Meus dedos deslizaram em seu cabelo como se tivessem vontade própria. Ele me beijou até que eu não me lembrava de nada que tinha vindo antes. Nada mais importava.

Sua mão deslizou ao redor da minha nuca, me segurando no lugar. O beijo foi em frente. Ele me iluminou da cabeça aos pés. Eu nunca quis que acabasse.

Ele me beijou até que minha cabeça girou e eu desliguei completamente. Em seguida, ele se afastou, ofegante, e colou sua testa contra a minha, mais uma vez.

— Por que você parou? — Eu perguntei quando eu pude formar uma frase coerente. Minhas mãos foram para ele, tentando trazê-lo de volta para minha boca.

— Shh. Relaxe. — Ele tomou uma respiração profunda.

— Será que você se lembra de alguma coisa? Nada sobre isso parece familiar para você?

Minha mente viciada em beijo veio em branco. Droga.

— Não. Eu acho que não.

— Isso é uma pena. — Um cume apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas. Seus olhos se ofuscaram. Eu o desapontei novamente.

Meu coração afundou.

— Você parece cansado — eu disse.

— Sim. Talvez seja hora de uma soneca. — Ele plantou um beijo rápido na minha testa. Foi um beijo de amigo ou mais? Eu não poderia dizer. Talvez, também, era apenas para fins científicos. — Nós tentamos né? — Disse.

— Sim. Nós tentamos.

Ele se levantou, recolhendo sua garrafa de cerveja. Sem ele para me aquecer a brisa soprou direto através de mim, sacudindo os ossos. Foi o beijo no entanto, que realmente tinha me abalado. Ele tinha explodido na minha mente. E pensar que eu tinha tido uma noite de beijos assim e esquecido. Eu precisava de um transplante de cérebro o mais rápido possível.

— Você se importa se eu for com você? — eu perguntei.

— Nem um pouco. — Ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Juntos, vagamos de volta para a casa, subindo as escadas para o quarto principal. Tirei meus sapatos como Sasuke tinha feito com o seu próprio calçado. Deitamos no colchão, não nos tocamos. Nós dois olhando para o teto, como se pudéssemos encontrar respostas lá.

Fiquei quieta por quase um minuto. Minha mente estava bem acordada e balbuciando para mim. — Eu acho que entendo um pouco melhor agora como acabamos casando.

— Você acha? — Ele virou a cabeça para me encarar.

— Sim. — Eu nunca fui beijada assim antes. — Eu acho.

— Vem cá. — Um braço forte envolveu minha cintura, me arrastando para o centro do leito.

— Sasuke. —Estendi a mão para ele com um sorriso nervoso. Mais do que pronta para mais beijos. Mais dele.

— Deite-se de lado, — disse ele, com as mãos me manobrando até que ele estava atrás de mim. Um braço escorregou debaixo do meu pescoço e o outro foi pendurado sobre minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto dele.

Seus quadris se encaixam perfeitamente contra a minha bunda.

— O que estamos fazendo? — Eu perguntei, confusa.

— Dormindo de conchinha. Fizemos isso naquela noite por um tempo. Até que você sentiu-se mal.

— De conchinha?

— Sim — disse ele. — Segundo estágio no processo de reabilitação de memória - conchinha. Agora vá dormir.

— Eu só acordei há uma hora.

Ele pressionou seu rosto no meu cabelo e ainda jogou uma perna sobre a minha, prendendo-me. — Azar o seu. Eu estou cansado e eu quero conchinha. Com você. E vejo que você me deve. Então, nós vamos ficar de conchinha.

— Entendi.

Sua respiração aquece o lado do meu pescoço, provocando arrepios pela minha espinha.

— Relaxe. Você está muito tensa. — Seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor. Depois de um momento, eu peguei sua mão esquerda, correndo as pontas dos meus dedos sobre seus calos. Usando-o como o meu inquieto brinquedo. As pontas dos dedos eram duras. Havia também um cume no polegar e outros leves na parte inferior dos dedos, onde se juntavam a palma de sua mão. Ele, obviamente, passou muito tempo segurando guitarras. Na parte de trás de seus dedos a palavra "free" estava tatuada. Em sua mão direita estava à palavra "Live". Me pergunto se o casamento iria colidir com a liberdade. Ondas de estilo japonês e um dragão sinuoso cobriam seu braço, as cores e os detalhes impressionantes.

— Diga-me sobre o seu curso — disse ele. — Você está fazendo arquitetura, certo?

— Sim— eu disse, um pouco surpresa que ele sabia. Eu, obviamente, disse a ele em Las Vegas. — Meu pai é um.

Ele engrenou seus dedos nos meus, colocando fim a minha inquietação.

— Você sempre quis tocar guitarra? — Eu perguntei, tentando não ficar muito distraída pela forma que ele estava em mim.

— Sim. A música é a única coisa que realmente faz sentido para mim. Não posso me imaginar fazendo outra coisa.

— Huh. — Deve ser bom, ter algo que se é tão apaixonado. Eu gostava da ideia de ser uma arquiteta. Muitos dos meus jogos de infância envolviam blocos de construção ou desenho. Mas eu não me sinto motivada a fazê-lo, exatamente.

— Isso explica muita coisa. — Ele riu.

— Seja agradável. Eu nunca fui particularmente boa em esportes. Eu gosto de desenhar, ler e assistir filmes. E eu gosto de viajar, não que eu faça muito isso.

— Sério?

— Hurum.

Ele se moveu atrás de mim, ficando confortável. — Quando viajo, é sempre sobre os shows. O que não deixa muito tempo para olhar ao redor.

— Isso é uma pena.

— E, ser reconhecido pode ser um pé no saco às vezes. Há um pouco de pressão sobre nós e eu não posso fazer sempre o que eu quero. A verdade é que eu sou do tipo pronto para abrandar as coisas, ficar em casa.

Eu não disse nada, guardando suas palavras dentro da minha cabeça.

— As festas cansam depois de um tempo. Ter pessoas ao redor toda maldita hora.

— Eu aposto que sim. — E, no entanto, na volta a Los Angeles, ele ainda tinha uma _groupie_ pendurada nele, babando com cada palavra sua. Obviamente as partes do estilo de vida ainda apelam. Peças que eu não estava certa de que poderia competir mesmo se eu quisesse. — Você não vai perder um pouco disso?

— Honestamente, é tudo o que eu fiz por muito tempo, eu não sei.

— Bem, você tem uma casa linda para voltar.

— Hmm. — Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. — Saky?

— Sim?

— Estudar arquitetura é uma ideia sua ou do seu pai?

— Não me lembro, — eu admiti. — Nós sempre conversamos sobre isso. Meu irmão nunca se interessou em assumir o manto. Ele estava sempre se metendo em brigas e matando aula.

— Você me disse que teve um momento difícil na escola também.

— Todos não têm? — Eu me contorci ao redor me virando para poder ver seu rosto. — Eu não costumo falar sobre isso com outras pessoas.

— Nós conversamos sobre isso. Você disse que te provocavam porque você tinha excesso de peso. Acho que é por isso que você partiu pra cima dos meus amigos. O fato de eles estarem atacando a menina como um bando de crianças numa porra de escola.

— Acho que eu faria isso. — A provocação não era um assunto que eu gostava de levantar. Com muita facilidade, ele aceitou todos os sentimentos ruins associados. No entanto, os braços de Sasuke não permitiam nada disso escapar. — A maioria dos professores simplesmente ignorava. Como se fosse um incômodo extra que eles não precisavam. Mas havia uma professora, a Srta Mei Terumi. Toda vez que eles vinham pra cima de mim ou uma das outras crianças ela intercedia.

— Ela parece ótima. Mas você realmente não respondeu minha pergunta. Você quer ser uma arquiteta?

— Bem, é o que eu sempre planejei fazer. E eu, ah, eu gosto da ideia de projetar a casa de alguém. Não sei se ser uma arquiteta é a minha vocação divina, como a música é para você, mas acho que eu poderia ser boa nisso.

— Eu não estou duvidando disso, baby — disse ele, sua voz suave, mas definitiva.

Eu tentei não deixar a ternura me reduzir a uma confusão empapada no colchão. Sutileza era a chave. Eu o feri em Las Vegas. Se eu estava falando sério sobre isso, sobre o desejo de nos dar outra chance, eu precisava tomar cuidado. Dar-lhe boas memórias para substituir as ruins. Memórias que nós poderíamos ambos compartilhar neste momento.

— Saky, é o que você quer fazer com sua vida?

Eu parei. Tendo já decorada a resposta padrão, um pensamento extra foi necessário. O plano tinha sido esse durante tanto tempo que eu não tentei questioná-lo. Havia a segurança e o conforto nisso. Mas Sasuke queria mais e eu queria dar a ele. Talvez por isso, eu tivesse derramado meus segredos a ele em Vegas. Algo sobre esse homem me atraiu e eu não queria lutar contra isso. — Honestamente, eu não tenho certeza.

— Tudo bem, você sabe. — Seu olhar nunca deixando o meu. — Você esta com apenas vinte e um.

— Mas eu deveria ser uma adulta agora, assumindo a responsabilidade para mim. Eu deveria saber essas coisas.

— Você tem vivido com sua amiga há alguns anos, certo? Pagando suas próprias contas e fazendo suas aulas e tudo isso?

— Sim.

— Então, como é que você não assumiu a responsabilidade por si mesma? — Ele colocou seu cabelo escuro atrás de uma orelha, para tirá-lo de seu rosto. — Então você começa em arquitetura e vê como você vai.

— Você faz parecer tão simples.

— E é. Você pode ficar com isso ou tentar algo diferente, ver como funciona para você. É a sua vida.

— Você só toca guitarra? — Eu perguntei, querendo saber mais sobre ele. Tirando o tema da conversa sobre mim. O nó de tensão construindo dentro de mim não era agradável.

— Não. — Um sorriso apareceu no canto da boca, ele sabia exatamente o que eu tinha feito. — Baixo e bateria, também. É claro.

— É claro?

— Qualquer pessoa razoável na guitarra pode tocar baixo. E qualquer um que pode pegar duas varas ao mesmo tempo pode tocar bateria. Não se esqueça de dizer a Naruto que eu disse isso da próxima vez que você vê-lo, certo? Ele vai se divertir com isso.

— Entendido.

— E eu canto.

— Você canta? — Eu perguntei, ficando animada. — Você vai canta alguma coisa para mim? Por favor? Ele fez um barulho evasivo.

— Será que você cantou para mim, naquela noite?

Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso triste. — Sim, eu cantei.

— Portanto, pode trazer de volta a memória.

— Você vai usar isso agora, não é? Quando você quiser alguma coisa você vai jogá-lo para mim.

— Ei, você começou. Você queria me beijar para fins científicos.

— Foi para fins científicos. Um beijo entre amigos, por razões de pura lógica.

— Foi um beijo muito amigável, Sasuke.

Um sorriso lento iluminou seu rosto. — Sim, foi.

— Por favor, cante alguma coisa pra mim?

— Ok — ele bufou. — De a volta então. Nós estávamos em posição de conchinha.

Me aconcheguei de volta contra ele e ele me puxou mais perto. Sendo abraçada por ele, era uma sensação tão boa. Eu não poderia imaginar nada melhor. Pena que ele estava fazendo isso com fins científicos. Não que eu pudesse culpá-lo. Se eu fosse ele, eu ficaria desconfiada de mim.

Sua voz me cercou, profunda, áspera, da melhor forma possível enquanto cantava.

 _Eu tenho esse sentimento que vem e vai_

 _Dez dedos quebrados e uma fratura no nariz_

 _Escuras águas muito frias_

 _Eu sei que vou fazer isso em casa_

 _Este sol pesaroso queimou o céu_

 _Ela está fora de contato e ela voa muito alta_

 _Sua cama era feita de pedra_

 _Eu sei que vou quebrar seu trono_

 _Estes ossos doloridos não vão me segurar..._

 _Meus pés inchados e machucados tiveram o suficiente_

 _Estas chaminés os queimam_

 _Este oceano deixa-o se afogar_

Quando ele terminou, eu estava tranquila. Ele me deu um aperto, provavelmente verificando se eu ainda estava acordada. Eu apertei os braços de volta, não virando para que ele não pudesse ver as lágrimas nos meus olhos. A combinação de sua voz e a musica triste tinham me desfeito. Eu estava sempre fazendo uma bagunça em volta dele, chorando e vomitando. Por que ele queria ter alguma coisa a ver comigo, eu não tinha ideia.

— Obrigada — eu disse.

— Disponha.

Fiquei ali, tentando decifrar a letra. O que isso poderia significar já que ele tinha escolhido essa música para cantar para mim. — Como se chama?

— ' _Homesick_ ' Eu escrevi para o último álbum. — Ele se levantou em um cotovelo, inclinando-se para verificar meu rosto. — Merda, eu fiz você chorar. Sinto muito.

— Não. Foi lindo. Sua voz é incrível.

Ele franziu a testa, mas se deitou, apertando o peito contra a minha espinha. — Vou cantar uma coisa feliz da próxima vez.

— Se você gostar. — Eu pressionei meus lábios na parte de trás da sua mão, nas veias traçadas ali e a camada de cabelo escuro. — Sasuke?

— Hmm?

— Por que você não canta na banda? Você tem uma tremenda voz.

— Eu faço _back-vocals_. Itachi adora os holofotes. Sempre foi mais a cara dele. — Seus dedos entrelaçados com os meus. — Ele não foi sempre o idiota que ele é agora. Sinto muito que ele incomodou você em Los Angeles. Eu poderia tê-lo matado por dizer aquela merda.

— Está tudo bem.

— Não, não está. Ele estava fora de seu normal. Ele não tinha a menor ideia do que ele estava falando. — Seu polegar se moveu inquieto sobre a minha mão. — Você é linda. Você não precisa mudar nada.

Eu não sabia o que dizer no início. Itachi tinha dito coisas horríveis e que tinha ficado comigo. Engraçado como as coisas ruins sempre ficam.

— Eu tenho vomitado e chorado tanto em você. Você está totalmente certo sobre isso? — Eu brinquei, finalmente.

— Sim — ele disse simplesmente. — Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é, deixe passar qualquer merda que passe pela sua cabeça. Não tentou me enganar ou me usar. Você está apenas... ficando comigo. Eu gosto de você.

Fiquei ali sem palavras por um momento, surpresa. — Obrigada.

— De nada. A qualquer momento, Sakura. Sempre em tudo.

— Eu gosto de você também.

Seus lábios roçaram a parte de trás do meu pescoço. Arrepios correram pela minha pele. — Você gosta?

— Sim. Muito.

— Obrigado, baby.

Levou um longo tempo para a sua respiração diminuir. Seus membros ficaram mais pesados e ele se acalmou, dormindo nas minhas costas. Meu pé foi atacado por alfinetes e agulhas, mas não importa. Eu não tinha dormido com ninguém antes, além do platônico episódio de compartilhamento de cama ocasional com a Ino. Aparentemente, dormir era tudo o que eu estaria fazendo hoje.

Com toda honestidade, a sensação era boa, deitada ao seu lado. Parecia a coisa certa.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mais um capítulo postado *-*_

 _Espero que a estória esteja agradando a quem estiver lendo. Esse livro é incrível e casa perfeitamente com SasuSaku._

 _Gostaria de agradecer a NegaUchiha,_ _lappstiff, Larissa Alvarenga e Uma FicWriter_ _pelos comentários. Realmente muito Obrigada gurias, é muito bom saber que vcs gostam da adaptação._

 _Beijoos e até maais!_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo Nove

— Hey. — Sasuke caminhou pelas escadas sete horas depois, vestindo uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Ele alisou o cabelo molhado para trás e suas tatuagens estavam exibidas à perfeição, definindo seu torso magro e braços musculosos. Havia um monte de pele exposta. O homem era um banquete visual. Eu fiz um esforço consciente para manter a língua dentro da minha boca. Manter o sorriso de boas-vindas no meu rosto foi além das minhas capacidades. Eu tinha planejado jogar com calma para não assustá-lo. Esse plano tinha falhado.

— Que está fazendo? — Ele perguntou.

— Nada de mais. Houve uma entrega para você. — Eu apontei para os sacos e caixas esperando na porta. Essa manhã eu ponderei sobre o nosso problema. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu não queria que o nosso tempo acabasse. Eu não queria assinar os papeis de anulação. Ainda não. A ideia me fez querer vomitar tudo de novo. Eu queria Sasuke. Eu queria estar com ele. Eu precisava de um novo plano.

Eu tinha feito uma longa caminhada até a praia mais cedo, observando as ondas quebrando na praia e revivendo aquele beijo. Uma e outra vez, eu analisei na minha cabeça. O mesmo foi para nossas conversas. Na verdade, eu escolhi separar cada momento do nosso tempo juntos, exploraram todos os tons. Todo momento que eu conseguia lembrar, de qualquer maneira, e eu tentava muito lembrar de tudo.

— Uma entrega? — Ele agachou-se ao lado do pacote mais próximo e começou a rasgar o embrulho. Desviei meus olhos antes que eu pegasse um vislumbre debaixo de sua toalha, apesar de estar loucamente curiosa.

— Você se importaria se eu usasse o seu telefone? — Perguntei.

— Saky, você não precisa pedir. Sirva-se de qualquer coisa.

— Obrigada. — Ino e meus pais provavelmente estariam pirando, perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Era hora de enfrentar às repercussões sobre a imagem da minha bunda. Eu gemia interiormente.

— Esse é para você. — Ele me entregou um grosso pacote de papel marrom com alguns caracteres, seguido por um saco de compras com alguma marca que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar impresso na lateral. — Ah, este também pelo que parece.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. Pedi a Hinata que encomendasse algumas coisas para nós.

— Oh.

— Oh? Não. — Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Então ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e rasgou o pacote marrom em minhas mãos. — Não 'oh'. Precisamos de roupas. É muito simples.

— Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, Sasuke, mas eu estou bem.

Ele não estava escutando. Em vez disso, ele ergueu um vestido vermelho que ia até o alto das minhas coxas do mesmo comprimento que aquelas garotas da mansão tinham usado. — Que porra é essa? Você não vai usar isso. — O vestido de grife saiu voando e ele rasgou o outro saco de compras aos meus pés.

— Sasuke, você não pode simplesmente jogá-lo no chão.

— Claro que posso. Aqui, este é um pouco melhor.

Um top preto caiu no meu colo. Pelo menos este era do tamanho certo. O vestido vermelho era pelo menos, dois numero a menos que o meu. Possivelmente tinha um significado, dada antipatia de Hinata por mim em Los Angeles. Não importa.

Uma etiqueta pendia do top. O preço. Merda. Isso não podia ser sério.

— Whoa. Eu poderia pagar meu aluguel por uma semana com este top.

Em vez de uma resposta, ele jogou um par de jeans skinny preto para mim. — Aqui, esses estão bem também.

Eu coloquei a calça jeans de lado. — É uma regata de algodão puro. Como isso pode custar duzentos dólares?

— O que você acha disso? — Um pedaço de tecido verde de seda pendia de sua mão. — Bom né?

— Será que eles fazem as costuras com fios de ouro? É isso?

— O que você está falando? — Ele levantou um vestido azul, segurando-o aberto. — Inferno não, é sem as costas. A parte superior do seu traseiro provavelmente vai ficar a mostra. — Ele se juntou ao vestido vermelho no chão. Minhas mãos coçavam para resgatá-los. Mas Sasuke foi para a próxima caixa. — O que você estava dizendo?

— Eu estou falando sobre o preço desse top.

— Merda. Nós não estamos falando sobre o preço do top, porque nós não estamos falando de dinheiro. — A mini saia jeans veio em seguida. — O que diabos Hinata estava pensando mandando esse tipo de coisa?

— Bom, para ser justa, você normalmente tem meninas em biquínis penduradas em você. Em comparação, o vestido sem costas é bastante tranquilo.

— Você é diferente. Você é minha amiga, não é?

— Sim. — Eu não acreditei inteiramente no tom da minha voz.

Sua testa franziu-se com desdém. — Droga. Olha para o comprimento deste. Eu não posso nem dizer se ele está destinado a ser uma saia ou um cinto de merda.

Risos explodiram de mim e ele me deu um olhar magoado, seus olhos negros estavam como de cachorrinho extremamente tristes e cheios de desgosto. Claramente, eu tinha ferido seu coração.

— Sinto muito — eu disse. — Mas você soa como o meu pai.

Ele empurrou a mini saia de volta no saco. Pelo menos não estava no chão. — Ah é? Seu pai e eu devíamos nos conhecer. Eu acho que nós nos daríamos muito bem.

— Você quer se encontrar com o meu pai?

— Depende, ele vai me matar?

— Não. — Provavelmente não.

Ele apenas me deu um olhar curioso e se enterrou na próxima caixa. — Assim é melhor. Aqui.

Ele me passou um par de camisetas simples, uma preta e uma azul.

— Eu não acho que você deve selecionar roupas de freira para mim, amigo, — eu disse, perplexa com o comportamento dele. — É vagamente hipócrita.

— Não são roupas de freira. Elas só cobrem o essencial. Isso é pedir muito? — O próximo saco gigante foi passado para mim na sua totalidade. — Aqui.

— Você não vai admitir que é um pouquinho hipócrita, certo?

— Não admito nada. Shikamaru me ensinou há muito tempo atrás. Olhe no saco.

Eu fiz isso e ele começou a rir, seja qual for à expressão eu estava sendo aparentemente hilária.

— O que é isso? — Eu perguntei, sentindo meus olhos arregalados de espanto. Poderia ter sido uma calcinha fio dental, se os fabricantes tivessem colocado um pouco mais de material nela.

— Eu estou vestindo-a como uma freira.

— La Perla. — Eu li a etiqueta e em seguida virei-a para verificar o preço.

— Merda. Você pode parar de olhar o preço, por favor? Saky. — Sasuke voou em mim e eu me deitei, tentando decifrar os números da etiqueta loucamente balançando que era maior do que o pedaço de renda. Sua mão se fechou sobre a minha, engolindo o fio dental. — Não faça isso. Pelo amor de Deus.

A parte de trás da minha cabeça bateu na borda de um degrau e eu estremeci, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. — Aí merda.

— Você está bem? — Seu corpo estendido acima do meu. A mão esfregando com cuidado a parte de trás da minha cabeça.

— Hum, sim. — O cheiro do seu sabonete e xampu me levou ao céu, Senhor, me ajude. Mas havia algo mais do que isso. Sua colônia. Não era forte. Apenas um leve aroma de especiarias.

Havia algo de muito familiar nisso.

A etiqueta pendurada na frente do meu rosto momentaneamente me distraiu, no entanto. — Três centenas de dólares?

— Vale a pena.

— Puta merda. Não, não vale.

Ele pendurou o fio dental na ponta de um dedo, um louco sorriso em seu rosto. — Confie em mim. Eu teria pago dez vezes esse valor para isso.

— Sasuke, eu poderia ter exatamente a mesma coisa por menos de um décimo desse preço em uma loja normal. Isso é loucura.

— Não, você não podia. — Ele equilibrou o seu peso em um cotovelo ao lado da minha cabeça e começou a ler a etiqueta. — Veja, essa calcinha requintada é feita à mão por artistas locais em uma pequena região do norte da Itália, famosa por apenas seu artesanato. É feita a partir das melhores sedas. Você não pode obter isso no Walmart, baby.

— Não, eu acho que não.

Ele fez um som de prazer satisfeito e me olhou com olhos suaves e nebulosos. Então, seu sorriso desapareceu. Ele se afastou e amassou o fio dental em sua mão. — Assim mesmo.

— Espere. — Meus dedos se enroscaram ao redor de seus bíceps, mantendo-o no lugar.

— O que foi? — Ele perguntou, sua voz apertada.

— Assim, deixe-me... — Eu levantei meu rosto para seu pescoço. O cheiro era mais forte lá. Eu o respirei profundamente, me deixando embriagar com o cheiro dele. Fechei os olhos e me lembrei.

— Sakura? — Os músculos de seus braços flexionados e endurecidos. — Eu não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa ideia.

— Nós estávamos nas gôndolas no The Venetian. Você disse que não sabia nadar, que eu tinha que te salvar se ele virasse.

Seu pomo de Adão deu um pulo. — Sim.

— Eu estava apavorada por você.

— Eu sei. Você ficou me apertando tanto que eu mal conseguia respirar.

Recuei para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto.

— Por que você acha que nós ficamos neles por tanto tempo? — Ele perguntou. — Você estava praticamente sentada em meu colo.

— Você sabe nadar?

Ele riu baixinho. — Claro que eu sei nadar. Eu nem acho que a água era tão profunda.

— Foi tudo uma farsa. Você é complicado, Sasuke Uchiha.

— E você é engraçada, Sakura Haruno. — Seu rosto relaxado, seus olhos se suavizando novamente. — Você se lembrou de algo.

— Sim.

— Isso é ótimo. Mais alguma coisa?

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso triste. — Não, sinto muito.

Ele desviou os olhos, desapontado, eu acho, mas tentando não deixar transparecer.

— Sasuke?

— Hum?

Inclinei-me para pressionar meus lábios nos dele, querendo beijá-lo, precisando. Ele desviou. Minhas esperanças caíram.

— Saky. O que você está fazendo?

— Beijando você?

Ele não disse nada. Mandíbula rígida, ele desviou o olhar.

— Você está autorizado a me beijar e me abraçar e me comprar uma lingerie insanamente cara e eu não posso te beijar de volta? — Minhas mãos deslizaram para as suas e ele as segurou. Pelo menos ele não estava me rejeitando totalmente.

— Por que você quer me beijar? — Ele perguntou, sua voz falha.

Estudei nossos dedos entrelaçados por um momento, colocando meus pensamentos em ordem.

— Sasuke, eu provavelmente nunca vou me lembrar de tudo sobre aquela noite em Las Vegas. Mas eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos fazer algumas novas boas lembranças neste fim de semana. Algo que podemos dividir.

— Só neste fim de semana?

Meu coração encheu minha garganta. — Não. Eu não sei. Eu só... sinto que há mais entre nós.

— Mais do que amigos? — Ele me observava, os olhos atentos.

— Sim. Eu gosto de você. Você é gentil, doce, bonito e é fácil falar com você. Quando não estamos sempre discutindo sobre Vegas. Eu sinto que...

— O quê?

— Como se esse fim de semana fosse uma segunda chance. Eu não quero apenas deixá-lo ir. Eu acho que eu iria me arrepender, por um longo tempo.

Ele assentiu e inclinou a cabeça. — Então, qual foi o seu plano? Apenas me beijar, e ver o que aconteceria?

— Meu plano?

— Eu sei sobre você e seus planos. Você me contou tudo sobre como você era.

— Eu te disse isso? — Eu era um idiota.

— Sim. Você fez. Você especialmente me contou sobre o grande plano. — Ele olhou para mim, os olhos intensos. — Você sabe... terminar a escola, em seguida, passar três a cinco anos, estabelecendo-se em uma empresa de médio porte antes de subir as fileiras em algum lugar mais prestigiado e começar seu próprio pequeno negócio de consultoria por volta dos trinta e cinco anos. Em seguida, haveria talvez um tempo para ter um relacionament filhos pelo caminho.

Minha garganta virou de repente um lugar estéril e seco. — Eu estava muito falante naquela noite.

— Hurum. Mas o que era interessante era a maneira que você não falou sobre o plano como se fosse uma coisa boa. Você falou sobre isso como se fosse uma gaiola e você estava sacudindo as barras.

Eu não tinha nada.

— Então, vamos lá, — ele disse suavemente, me provocando. — Qual é o plano aqui, Saky? Como você ia me convencer?

— Oh. Bem, eu estava hum... eu estava tentando seduzi-lo, eu acho. E ver o que aconteceria. Pois é...

— Como? Reclamando por comprar-lhe coisas?

— Não. Isso foi apenas um bônus.

Ele lambeu os lábios, mas eu vi o sorriso. — Certo. Vamos, então, me mostre os seus movimentos.

— Meus movimentos?

— Suas técnicas de sedução. Vamos lá, o tempo não pode ser desperdiçado. — Eu hesitei e ele estalou a língua, impaciente. — Eu só estou usando uma toalha, baby. Quão difícil isso pode ser?

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — eu segurava seus dedos apertados. — Então, Sasuke?

— Sim, Sakura?

— Eu estava pensando...

— Hmm?

Eu estava tão irremediavelmente abismada com ele. Eu dei a ele a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar. A única coisa que eu sabia que tinha um histórico de trabalho. — Eu acho que você é um cara muito legal e eu queria saber se você talvez gostaria de vir para o meu quarto e fazer sexo comigo e talvez sair por um tempo. Se isso for algo que você estaria interessado em fazer...

Seus olhos escureceram, acusando e infeliz. Ele começou a se levantar. — Agora você está apenas sendo engraçada.

— Não. — Eu escorreguei minha mão em torno da volta de seu pescoço, sob seu cabelo úmido, tentando trazê-lo de volta para mim. — Não, eu estou muito, muito séria.

Sua mandíbula esticou, ele olhou para mim.

— Você me perguntou esta manhã no carro, se eu pensava que você era assustador. A resposta é sim. Você me assusta. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Mas eu odeio a ideia de deixá-lo.

Seu olhar procurou meu rosto, mas ainda não disse nada. Ele ia me largar. Eu sabia. Eu pedi muito, o empurrei longe demais. Ele andaria para longe de mim, e quem podia culpá-lo depois de tudo?

— Está tudo bem — eu disse, reunindo o que restava do meu orgulho do chão.

— Ah, cara — ele suspirou. — Você está meio aterrorizante também.

— Eu estou?

— Sim, você está. E tire esse sorriso do seu rosto.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e me beijou, seus lábios firmes e tão bons. Meus olhos se fecharam e minha boca se abriu. O gosto dele me levou. A hortelã da sua pasta de dentes e o deslizar de sua língua contra a minha. Tudo isso estava perfeito. Ele me deitou de volta contra as escadas. A nova contusão na parte de trás da minha cabeça latejava em protesto quando eu a esbarrei mais uma vez. Eu vacilei, mas não parei. Sasuke segurou a parte de trás do meu crânio, protegendo contra novas lesões.

O peso de seu corpo me segurou no lugar, não que eu estava tentando escapar. A borda dos degraus pressionando em minhas costas e eu não poderia me importar menos. Eu teria ficado feliz lá por horas com ele em cima de mim, o cheiro quente de sua pele, tornando-me entorpecida. Seus quadris seguraram minhas pernas abertas. Se não fosse por meus jeans e sua toalha as coisas iriam ficar interessantes rapidamente. Deus, eu odiei algodão naquele momento.

Nós não quebramos o beijo nenhuma vez. As minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e minhas mãos curvadas em torno de seus ombros. Jamais me senti tão bem. Minha dor por ele aumentou e pegou fogo, espalhando-se através de mim. Minhas pernas se apertaram ao redor dele, os músculos queimando. Eu não podia chegar perto o suficiente. Isso era frustrante. Sua boca se moveu sobre a minha mandíbula e no meu pescoço, me iluminando na parte de dentro. Ele mordeu e lambeu, encontrando pontos sensíveis abaixo de minha orelha e na curva do meu pescoço. O homem tinha magia. Ele sabia as coisas que eu não tinha ideia. Onde ele aprendeu seus truques não importava. Não naquele momento.

— Para cima — ele disse com uma voz abrasiva. Lentamente, ele ficou de pé, uma mão debaixo da minha bunda e a outro ainda protegendo o meu crânio.

— Sasuke. — Me ergui para segurar apertado em suas costas.

— Hey. — Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhar nos meus olhos. Suas pupilas estavam enormes, quase engolindo sua íris. — Eu não vou deixá-la cair. Isso nunca vai acontecer.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. — Tudo bem.

— Você confia em mim?

— Sim.

— Bom. — Sua mão deslizou pelas minhas costas. — Agora, ponha seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Eu fiz, e meu equilíbrio imediatamente melhorou. Ambas as mãos de Sasuke agarraram minha bunda e eu fechei meus pés na sua costa, segurando firme. Seu rosto não mostrava nenhum sinal de dor ou de cansaço. Talvez ele fosse forte o suficiente para me levar a qualquer lugar.

— É isso. — Ele sorriu e beijou meu queixo. — Tudo bem?

Eu balancei a cabeça, não confiando falar.

— Cama.

— Sim.

Ele riu de uma maneira que fez coisas estranhas dentro de mim.

— Beije-me. — disse ele.

Sem hesitar, eu fiz isso, encaixando minha boca na dele. Deslizando minha língua entre os lábios e me perdendo nele mais uma vez. Ele gemeu, suas mãos segurando-me com força contra ele.

Foi quando a campainha tocou, fazendo um som baixo, tristeza ecoou no meu coração e na virilha. — Nããão.

— Só pode ser brincadeira porra. — O olhar que Sasuke deu as portas duplas era o mais raivoso possível. Pelo menos eu não estava com raiva sozinha. Eu gemi e dei-lhe um abraço de corpo inteiro apertado. Seria engraçado se não doesse tanto.

Sua mão esfregou nas minhas costas, deslizando sob a bainha do meu top acariciando a pele abaixo. — É como se o universo não me quisesse dentro de você ou algo assim, eu juro, — ele resmungou.

— Faça-os ir embora. Por favor.

Ele riu, agarrando-me com mais força. Ele gemeu e beijou meu pescoço. — Deixe-me abrir a porta e me livrar deles, então eu vou cuidar de você, ok?

— Sua toalha está no chão.

— Isso é um problema. Pule.

Eu relutantemente afrouxei minhas pernas e coloquei meus pés de volta no chão firme. Mais uma vez o som de gongo encheu a casa. Sasuke pegou um par de jeans preto de um saco e rapidamente o colocou. Tudo o que eu peguei foi um flash de sua bunda tonificada. Manter meus olhos afastados poderia ter sido a coisa mais difícil que eu já tinha feito.

— Fique pra trás, apenas no caso de ser a imprensa. — Ele olhou para a pequena tela incorporada ao lado da porta.

— Ah, cara.

— Problemas?

— Não. Pior. Velhos amigos com comida. — Ele me deu um breve olhar. — Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu estou sofrendo muito.

— Mas.

— Antecipação torna as coisas mais interessantes. Eu prometo — disse ele, em seguida, abriu a porta. Uma mão puxou a frente da sua camiseta, tentando cobrir o inchaço óbvio sob seus jeans. — Jiraiya. Tsu. Hey, é bom ver vocês.

Eu queria matá-lo. Devagar. Estrangulá-lo com o fio dental superfaturado. A montagem da morte para uma estrela do rock.

Um casal na idade dos meus pais chegou, carregando potes e garrafas de vinho. O homem, Jiraiya, era alto, magro e coberto de tatuagens. Tsunade tinha os olhos castanhos e cabelos longo loiros e lisos, que estavam pendurado em suas costas em uma trança, grossa como o meu pulso. Ambos usavam sorrisos largos e me deram olhares curiosos. Eu podia sentir meu rosto esquentar quando eles olharam a lingerie e as roupas espalhadas no chão. Provavelmente parecia que estávamos prestes a embarcar em uma orgia de duas pessoas. O que era a verdade, mas ainda assim.

— Como diabos você está? — Jiraiya rugiu com um sotaque australiano, dando a Sasuke um abraço de um braço só por conta dos potes que ele segurava no outro. — E esta deve ser a Sakura. Eu tive que ler sobre isso no maldito jornal, Uchiha? Você está falando sério? — Ele deu ao meu marido um olhar severo, uma sobrancelha arqueada elevada. — Tsunade está chateada.

— Sinto muito. Foi ... ah, foi súbito. — Sasuke beijou Tsunade na bochecha e pegou uma caçarola e um saco dela. Ela deu um tapinha na cabeça dele de uma forma maternal.

— Apresente-me — disse ela.

— Saky, esta é Tsunade e Jiraiya, meus velhos amigos. Eles também estiveram cuidando da casa para mim. — Ele parecia relaxado entre essas pessoas. Seu sorriso era fácil e seus olhos estavam brilhantes. Eu não o tinha visto tão feliz antes.

— Olá. — Eu levantei minha mão para cumprimenta-lo, mas Jiraiya me envolveu em um abraço.

— Ela é tão bonita. Ela não é bonita, querida? — Jiraiya se afastou e Tsunade se aproximou com um sorriso caloroso no rosto.

Eram pessoas agradáveis. Eu estava profundamente grata que nem toda mulher esfregar seus seios em Sasuke.

— Ela com certeza é. Olá, Saky. Sou Tsunade. — Os olhos castanhos da mulher estavam úmidos. Ela parecia prestes a explodir em lágrimas. Em uma corrida, ela pegou minhas mãos e apertou meus dedos. — Estou tão feliz que ele encontrou uma garota legal, finalmente.

— Oh, muito obrigado. — Meu rosto parecia inflamável. Sasuke me deu um sorriso irônico.

— Ok, chega disso, — disse Jiraiya. — Vamos deixar esses pombinhos terem sua privacidade. Podemos visitar depois.

Sasuke ficou de lado, ainda segurando a caçarola e o saco. Quando ele me viu olhando ele piscou.

— Eu terei que lhe mostrar a instalação lá embaixo em algum momento, — disse Jiraiya. — Você vai ficar aqui por muito tempo?

— Nós não temos certeza — disse ele, dando-me um olhar.

Tsunade se agarrava às minhas mãos, relutante em sair. — Eu fiz enchiladas de frango e arroz. Você gosta de comida mexicana? É o prato favorito de Sasuke. — A testa de Tsunade estava enrugada. — Mas eu não consegui verificar se isso estaria bom para você. Você pode ser vegetariana.

— Não, eu não sou. E eu adoro comida mexicana, — disse, apertando os dedos de volta, embora não tão forte. — Muito obrigado.

— Ufa. — Ela sorriu.

— Querida? — Jiraiya chamou.

— Já vou. — Tsunade deu aos meus dedos um afago de despedida. — Se você precisar de alguma coisa enquanto você está aqui, me ligue. Ok?

Sasuke não disse nada. Era claramente a minha decisão se ficavam ou iam. Meu corpo ainda estava repleto de necessidade. Para isso parecia melhor ficarmos sozinhos. Eu não queria compartilhá-lo, porque eu era superficial e queria sexo quente. Eu queria ele todo para mim. Mas era a coisa certa a fazer. E se a antecipação torna as coisas melhores, bem, talvez desta vez a coisa certa a fazer era isso.

— Fiquem — eu disse. — Jantem conosco. Você fez muito. Nós nunca poderíamos comer isso tudo.

O olhar de Sasuke saltou para mim, um sorriso de aprovação no rosto. Ele parecia quase infantil, tentando conter a emoção. Como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe dizer que o seu aniversário tinha sido antecipado. Quem quer que essas pessoas sejam, são importantes para ele. Eu senti como se tivesse acabado de passar em algum teste.

Tsunade suspirou. — Jiraiya está certo, vocês são recém casados.

— Fiquem. Por favor. — eu disse.

Tsunade olhou para seu marido.

Jiraiya deu de ombros, mas sorriu, obviamente encantado. Tsunade bateu palmas com alegria. — Vamos comer!

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eita que as coisas estão andado em,kkkkk. Espero que tenham gostado da leitura._

 _Obrigada a Nega Uchiha e Lari pelos comentários!_

 _Essas meninas do Zap são fogooo!kkkkkkkk. Adoro vcs Babys 3_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo Dez**_

Mãos quentes empurraram minha blusa enquanto o sol nascia. Em seguida vieram beijos quentes nas minhas costas, enviando um arrepio na espinha. Minha pele entrou em atenção imediata, apesar do momento verdadeiramente horrível do dia.

— Saky, baby, vire. — Sasuke sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Que horas são?

Tínhamos descido para o estúdio de gravação, depois do jantar para uma "olhada rápida". À meia-noite Tsunade tinha cedido, dizendo a Jiraiya que poderia chamá-la quando eles terminassem. Ninguém previu que seria cedo, uma vez que tínhamos aberto uma garrafa de bourbon. Eu me estiquei no grande sofá lá embaixo, enquanto Sasuke e Jiraiya brincavam, movendo-se entre a sala de controle e o estúdio. Eu queria estar perto do Sasuke, para ouvi-lo tocar violão e cantar trechos de músicas. Ele tinha uma bela voz. O que ele poderia fazer com seis cordas em suas mãos fundiu minha mente. Seus olhos levavam este olhar distante e ele se foi. Era como se nada mais existisse. Às vezes, eu realmente me sentia um pouco solitária, ali olhando para ele. Em seguida, a música acabava e ele balançava a cabeça, esticando os dedos, retornando a Terra. Seu olhar me encontrava e ele sorria. Ele estava de volta.

Em algum momento eu tinha cochilado. Como eu tinha chegado até a cama, eu não tinha ideia. Sasuke deve ter me levado. Uma coisa era certa: eu podia sentir o cheiro da bebida.

— É quase cinco da manhã — disse ele. — Vire.

— Cansada. — eu murmurei, ficando exatamente onde eu estava.

O colchão moveu quando ele montou em meus quadris e colocou um braço em cada lado da minha cabeça, curvando-se sobre mim, me cobrindo.

— Adivinha? — questionou.

— O quê?

Gentilmente ele empurrou meu cabelo para trás do meu rosto. Então, ele lambeu minha orelha. Eu me contorci de cócegas.

— Eu escrevi duas músicas, — disse ele, com a voz um pouco arrastada.

— Mmm. — Eu sorri, sem abrir os olhos. Espero que ele tome isso como ser solidária. Eu não conseguia muito mais com menos de quatro horas de sono. Eu simplesmente não estava ligada. — Isso é bom.

— Não, você não entende. Eu não escrevo nada há dois anos. Esta merda é incrível. — Ele acariciou meu pescoço. — E elas são sobre você.

— Suas músicas? — eu perguntei, perplexa. E ainda atordoada. — Sério?

— Sim, eu só... — Ele respirou fundo e mordeu meu ombro, fazendo com que meus olhos se abrissem.

— Hey!

Ele se inclinou para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto, seu cabelo escuro pendurado. — Aí está você. Então, eu penso em você e de repente eu tenho algo a dizer. Eu não tive qualquer coisa que eu queria dizer por um longo tempo. Eu não dava à mínima. Mas você mudou as coisas. Você me inspirou.

— Sasuke, eu estou feliz que você tenha sua inspiração de volta, mas você é incrivelmente talentoso. Talvez você só precisava de algum tempo fora de tudo aquilo.

— Não. — Com a cabeça tombada, ele franziu a testa para mim. — Role. Eu não posso falar com você desse jeito. — Eu hesitei e ele bateu na minha bunda. — Vamos, baby.

— Cuidado com as mordidas e o espancamento, amigo.

— Então movesse já — ele resmungou.

— Okay. Okay.

Ele me puxou para o outro lado do colchão gigante e eu me sentei, puxando meus joelhos até meu peito. O homem estava sem camisa, olhando para mim com apenas um par de jeans. Como diabos ele continua perdendo sua camisa? A visão de seu peito nu me encheu os olhos. Ninguém usava jeans como Sasuke. Minha imaginação entrou em algum tipo de fúria sexual incontrolável. As imagens que encheram a minha cabeça... Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde todas vieram. As imagens eram surpreendentemente cruas e detalhadas. Eu estava certa de que eu não era flexível o suficiente para tentar algumas delas.

Todo o ar saiu da sala. A verdade era que eu o queria. Todo ele. Todos os pedaços. Eu o queria mais do que eu jamais quis algo na minha vida.

Mas não quando ele tinha bebido. Já tínhamos estado nessa situação, cometi esse erro. Eu não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo entre nós, mas eu não queria estragar tudo.

Então, certo. Nada de sexo.

Eu tive que parar de olhar para ele. Então eu respirei fundo e estudei meus joelhos. Meus joelhos nus. Eu tinha ido dormir vestindo jeans. Agora eu tinha apenas calcinha e minha blusa. Meu sutiã também tinha desaparecido misteriosamente. — O que aconteceu com o resto da minha roupa?

— Saíram — disse ele, o rosto sério.

— Você tirou?

Ele deu de ombros. — Você não ficaria confortável dormindo com eles.

— Como diabos você conseguiu tirar meu sutiã sem me acordar?

Ele me deu um sorriso malicioso. — Eu não fiz mais nada. Eu juro. Eu só... os removi por razões de segurança. Roupa íntima pode ser perigosa.

— Ceeeeerto.

— Eu nem sequer olhei.

Apertei os olhos para ele.

— Isso é mentira, — admitiu ele, revirando os ombros. — Eu tive que olhar. Mas nós ainda estamos casados, então olhar não tem problema.

— É, não é? — Era praticamente impossível ficar brava com ele quando ele olha para mim assim. Meu núcleo começou a queimar.

Não. Sexo. Não.

— O que você está fazendo na cabeceira da cama? Isso não vai funcionar — disse ele, totalmente inconsciente do despertar dos meus hormônios e a angústia dos mesmos.

Mais rápido do que eu teria pensado possível dada à quantidade de álcool em seu hálito, ele agarrou meus pés e me arrastou para baixo na cama. Minhas costas atingiram o colchão e minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro. Sasuke estava esparramado em cima de mim antes que eu pudesse tentar qualquer manobra mais evasiva. Seu peso me pressionou contra o colchão da melhor maneira possível. Dizer não nessas condições seria bem difícil.

— Não acho uma boa ideia fazermos sexo agora, — eu disparei.

O canto de sua boca levantou. — Relaxe. Não há nenhuma maneira de nós transarmos agora.

— Não? — Droga, eu realmente choraminguei. Minhas patetices não conheciam limites.

— Não. Quando fizermos isso pela primeira vez estaremos os dois muito sóbrios. Confie em mim. Eu não vou acordar de manhã de novo para achar você pirando porque você não se lembra, ou que você mudou de ideia ou algo assim. Estou cansado de ser o idiota aqui.

— Eu nunca pensei que você fosse um idiota, Sasuke. — Ou, pelo menos, não exatamente. Um babaca, talvez, e, definitivamente, um ladrão de sutiã, mas não um idiota.

— Não?

— Não.

— Nem mesmo em Vegas quando eu fiquei puto com você e bati a porta? — Seus dedos deslizaram em meu cabelo, esfregando meu couro cabeludo. Impossível não apreciar seu toque como um gatinho feliz. Ele tinha mãos mágicas. Ele ainda fazia as manhãs suportáveis. Apesar de cinco horas ser um pouco demais.

— Esse não foi um bom dia para qualquer um de nós, — disse.

— E em L.A com aquela menina agarrada em mim?

— Você planejou aquilo?

Ele fechou um olho e olhou para mim. — Talvez eu precisasse de alguma armadura contra você.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. — Não é da minha conta o que tem agarrado a você.

Seu sorriso de autossatisfação era imenso. — Você estava com ciúmes.

— Nós temos que fazer isso agora? — Eu empurrei contra seu corpo duro, chegando a lugar nenhum. — Sasuke?

— Não é possível negar isso, você pode?

Eu não respondo.

— Ei, eu não toquei nela.

— Não? — Me acalmei muito com essa afirmação. Minhas palpitações diminuíram. —Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu. Você voltou tão rápido.

Ele resmungou e se aproximou. — Vê-la com Itachi...

— Nada estava acontecendo.

— Não, eu sei. Sinto muito sobre isso. Eu estava fora de mim.

Minhas mãos subiram para lhe acariciar. Engraçado isso. Elas deslizaram sobre seus ombros, em volta do pescoço para mexer com seu cabelo. Eu só queria sentir o calor de sua pele e mantê-lo por perto. Ele tinha alterado meu estado emocional, me mudando da privação de sono e mal-humor para adorável em menos de oito segundos. — É ótimo que você tenha escrito algumas músicas.

— Mm. E quando eu te deixei com o Nara e os advogados? Você estava com raiva de mim?

Eu bufo. — Tudo bem. Eu posso admitir que fiquei chateada com isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. — Quando eu voltei e eles me disseram o que tinha acontecido que você tinha saído com Naruto, eu me perdi. Quebrei minha guitarra favorita, a usando para destruir a bateria dele. Ainda não consigo acreditar que fiz isso. Eu estava tão fodidamente irritado e com ciúmes e com raiva de mim mesmo.

Eu podia sentir meu rosto torcer em descrença. — Você fez isso?

— Sim. — Seus olhos eram austeros, amplos. — Eu fiz.

— Por que você está me contando isso agora, Sasuke?

— Eu não quero que você ouça isso de alguém. — Ele engoliu em seco, fazendo com que a linha de sua garganta se movesse. — Olha, eu não sou assim, Saky. Isso não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo. Eu só não estou acostumado a isso. Você chegou até mim. Toda esta situação. Eu não sei, eu só estou incoerente. Você entende?

Mais tarde, ele poderia até não lembrar de nada disso. Mas agora, ele parecia tão sincero. Meu coração contuso por ele. Olhei em seus olhos injetados de sangue e sorri. — Eu acho que sim. Isso definitivamente não vai acontecer de novo?

— Não. Eu juro. — O alívio em sua voz era palpável. — Nós estamos bem?

— Sim. Você vai tocar as músicas para mim mais tarde? — Eu perguntei. — Eu adoraria ouvi-las.

— Elas ainda não estão prontas. Quando estiver, eu vou. Eu quero que elas sejam perfeitas para você.

— Ok — eu disse. Ele tinha escrito músicas sobre mim. Como é incrível, a menos que sejam o tipo que contam meus defeitos, nesse caso precisaríamos conversar. — Eles não são sobre o quanto eu te irrito às vezes, não é?

Ele serra sua mão no ar. — Um pouco. Mas de um jeito bom.

— O quê? — Eu choramingo.

— Confie em mim.

— Você realmente afirmou que sou um pé no saco nessas músicas?

— Não exatamente com essas palavras. — Ele riu, seu bom humor voltou. — Você não quer que eu minta e diga que é sempre uma porra de unicórnios e arco-íris, não é?

— Talvez. Sim. As pessoas vão saber que são sobre mim. Eu tenho uma reputação como um deleite constante a proteger.

Ele gemeu.

— Sakura, olhe para mim. — Eu fiz isso.

— Você é um constante deleite. Eu não acho que alguém poderia duvidar disso.

— Você fica terrivelmente bonito quando mente.

— Eu estou agora? São canções de amor, baby. O amor nem sempre é suave ou simples. Ele pode ser confuso e doloroso — disse ele. — Não significa que não é ainda a coisa mais incrível que pode acontecer com você. Não significa que eu não sou louco por você.

— Você é? — pergunto, minha voz apertada de emoção.

— Claro que eu sou.

— Eu sou louca por você também. Você é lindo, por dentro e por fora, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele baixou sua testa contra a minha, fechando os olhos por um momento. — Você é tão doce. Mas, você sabe, eu gosto quando você me morde também. Como você fez em Las Vegas com os idiotas. Eu gosto que você se importa com outros, como quando você levantou para defender a menina. E mesmo quando você me irrita. Mas não o tempo todo. Merda. Estou divagando...

— Está tudo bem, — eu sussurrei. — Eu gosto quando você divaga.

— Então você não está com raiva de mim por ter perdido a paciência?

— Não, Sasuke. Eu não estou com raiva de você.

Sem outra palavra, ele se arrastou de mim e deitou ao meu lado. Ele me puxou para os seus braços, colocando um braço embaixo de mim e outro por cima do meu quadril. — Saky?

— Hmm?

— Tire sua camisa. Eu quero ficar pele com pele — disse ele. — Por favor? Nada mais, eu prometo.

— Tudo bem. — Sentei-me e puxei a regata sobre a minha cabeça, então me aconcheguei de volta contra ele. Ele me colocou em baixo do queixo e a sensação de seu peito quente foi perfeita, emocionante e calmante ao mesmo tempo. Cada centímetro da minha pele parecia viva com a sensação.

Mas sendo assim com ele, acalmava a tempestade selvagem dentro de mim ou algo assim. Nunca me ocorreu me preocupar com a minha barriga ou quadril ou qualquer dessas merdas.

Não importa o cheiro persistente de álcool em sua pele, eu só queria estar perto dele.

— Eu gosto de dormir com você, — disse ele, sua mão acariciando minhas costas. — Não acho que eu seria capaz de dormir com outra pessoa na cama, mas com você está tudo bem.

— Você nunca dormiu com ninguém antes?

— Não há muito tempo. Eu preciso do meu espaço. — Seus dedos brincaram com a banda da minha calcinha, fazendo-me contorcer.

— Huh.

— Isso com você é uma tortura, mas é uma tortura boa.

Tudo ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e eu pensei que ele poderia ter caído no sono. Mas ele não tinha. — Fale comigo, eu gosto de ouvir a sua voz.

— Eu e Tsunade conversamos bastante, ela é linda.

— Sim, ela é. — Seus dedos para cima e para baixo ao longo de minha espinha. — Eles são boas pessoas.

— Foi muito gentil de eles nos trazerem o jantar. — Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu não estava pronta para confessar que eu estava pensando sobre o que ele disse sobre me tornar uma arquiteta. Que eu comecei a questionar o plano todo poderoso. Dizer que eu estava com medo de algumas coisas e de alguma forma estragar as coisas entre nós não me pareceu inteligente também. Talvez o destino desse ouvidos e me ferrasse na primeira chance que ele tivesse. Deus, eu não queria. Então, ao invés disso eu escolhi o trivial para falar. — Eu amo a forma como se pode ouvir o oceano daqui.

— Mm.

— Baby, eu não quero assinar os papeis na segunda-feira.

Eu segurei perfeitamente a batida do meu coração. — Não?

— Não. — Sua mão subiu, os dedos acariciando abaixo do meu peito, traçando a linha da minha caixa torácica. Eu tinha que me lembrar de respirar. Mas ele nem sequer parecia estar consciente de que ele estava fazendo, como se ele estivesse apenas rabiscando na minha pele da mesma maneira que se faria com um papel. Seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor. — Não há nenhuma razão pela qual não podemos esperar. Poderíamos passar algum tempo juntos, ver como as coisas acontecem.

Esperança correu através de mim, quente e emocionante. — Sasuke, você está certo sobre isso?

— Sim, eu estou. — Ele suspirou. — Eu sei que eu bebi. Mas eu estive pensando sobre isso. Eu não... merda, eu detestava ter você fora da minha vista durante as últimas horas, mas parecia que você precisava dormir. Eu não quero assinar os papeis.

Eu apertei os olhos com força e fiz uma oração silenciosa. — Então, nós não vamos.

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim.

Ele me puxou apertada contra ele. — Okay. Ok, isso é bom.

— Nós vamos ficar bem — eu suspirei feliz. O alívio me fez fraca. Se eu não tivesse deitada eu teria caído no chão.

De repente, ele cheirou seu ombro e axilas. — Merda, estou fedendo a bourbon. Eu vou tomar um banho. — Ele me deu um beijo rápido e saiu da cama. — Chute-me para fora da cama na próxima vez que eu tentar subir cheirando a isso. Não me deixe ficar perto de você assim.

Adorei o fato de ele estar falando sobre o nosso "estar juntos" como se fosse uma coisa cotidiana. Eu amei tanto que nem sequer me importava o quão ruim ele estivesse cheirava.

O verdadeiro amor.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Babys cheguei! Mais um capítulo super fofo para vcs. Acho ele super importante, pq é onde eles decidem se darem uma segunda chance. Espero que tenham gostado!_

 _Obrigada a Nega Uchiha e_ _Andrmeda Moony pelos comentáros, que me deixam muuuuito feliz._

 _Beijinhos e até o próximo!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Para melhor entendimento:_

 _Hipster: Basicamente uma pessoa que inventa moda._

Capitulo onze

O gongo da campainha ecoou pela casa pouco depois das dez. Sasuke dormia nas minhas costas. Ele não se mexeu. Com mais um par de horas de sono eu me senti felizmente metade humana. Me arrasto para fora da cama e de seus braços, tentando não acorda-lo. Coloco uma blusa e calça jeans e corro escada abaixo, fazendo o meu melhor para não quebrar o pescoço no processo.

Com toda certeza seriam mais entregas.

— Noiva bebê! Deixe-me entrar! — Naruto gritou do outro lado da porta. Seguido de um sonoro bater contra a madeira sólida. Definitivamente um baterista. — Saky!

Abri a porta e Naruto entrou com Jiraiya se arrastando logo atrás. Considerando o fato de o Jiraiya ter ficado bebendo e tocando música com o Sasuke até a madrugada, eu não fiquei surpresa com seu estado. O pobre homem sofria claramente com uma ressaca do inferno. Ele me olhou como se tivesse levado um soco nos dois olhos.

— Naruto. O que você está fazendo aqui? — Parei, esfreguei meus olhos, tentando dispersar o sono. — Desculpe, isso foi rude. É apenas uma surpresa vê-lo. Oi, Jiraiya.

Eu estava com esperanças de ter meu _marido_ só para mim hoje, mas aparentemente isso não vai acontecer.

Naruto deixou cair minha mochila aos meus pés. Ele estava tão ocupado olhando em volta do lugar que nem sequer parece ter ouvido a minha pergunta, rude ou não.

— Sasuke ainda está dormindo, — eu disse, e vasculhei o conteúdo da minha bolsa. Oh, minhas coisas. Minhas coisas maravilhosas. Minha bolsa e telefone em particular foram uma maravilha de se ver. Muitas mensagens de texto da Ino, além de algumas do meu pai. — Obrigado por trazer isso.

— Sasuke me ligou às quatro da manhã e me disse que tinha escrito algumas coisas novas. Pensei em vir e ver o que estava acontecendo. Achei que iria querer de suas coisas. — Mãos nos quadris, Naruto parou diante da parede de janelas ponderando a magnificência da natureza. — Oh cara, olha só essa vista.

— Incrivel, não é? — Disse Jiraiya. — Espere até você ver o estúdio.

Mal pôs as mãos em volta da boca. — _Rei Hipster_. Desça aqui em baixo!

— Oi, querida. — Tsunade apareceu girando um conjunto de chaves em seu dedo. — Eu tentei fazê-los deixá-los por mais algumas horas, mas como você pode ver, não consegui. Sinto muito.

— Não importa — disse. Normalmente não sou muito de abraços. Nós não fazíamos muito isso na minha família. Os meus pais preferiram um método mais de comprimento de mãos. Mas o da Tsunade estava tão bom que eu a abracei de volta imediatamente quando ela jogou os braços ao meu redor.

Nós conversamos por horas na noite anterior no estúdio de gravação. Tinha sido esclarecedor. Casada com músico popular e produtor, ela vivia o estilo de vida por mais de vinte anos. Turnês, gravações, groupies... Ela tinha experimentado toda a comitiva rock'n'roll. Ela e Jiraiya tinham assistido a um festival de música e se apaixonado por Monterey com sua costa recortada e vistas panorâmicas do oceano.

— Um outro par de camas e mais algumas coisas estão a caminho, devem estar aqui em breve. Naruto e Jiraiya, ajudem a mover as caixas. Vamos empilhá-las contra a lareira. — De repente, Tsunade parou, me dando um sorriso cauteloso. — Esperem. Você é a mulher da casa. Você dá as ordens aqui.

— Oh, contra a lareira parece ótimo, obrigada — eu disse. — Vocês já ouviram ela falar, rapazes. Mexam-se.

Jiraiya resmungou, mas pesadamente foi em direção a uma caixa, arrastando os pés como os zumbis de The Walking Dead.

— Espera. — Naruto estalou os lábios em Tsunade e eu. — Eu não tinha ganhado meus beijos de olá ainda. — Ele pegou Tsunade em um abraço de urso, levantando-a do chão e girando até que ela riu. Abrindo os braços, deu um passo em minha direção. — Vem para o papai, menina cabelo-de-cama.

Eu coloquei a mão para parar ele, rindo. — Isso é realmente muito preocupante Naruto.

— Solte-a — disse Sasuke no topo da escada, bocejando e esfregando os olhos. Ainda usando apenas os jeans. Ele era minha criptonita. Toda a força das minhas convicções de ter cuidado desapareceram. Minhas pernas realmente vacilaram. Eu odiava isso.

Estávamos casados ou não hoje? Ele tinha tido muitas coisas noite passada, mas ele tinha bebido. Pessoas bêbadas e promessas não vão bem juntas, tínhamos aprendido isso da pior maneira. Eu só podia esperar que ele se lembrasse da nossa conversa e ainda se sentisse da mesma maneira.

— O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — Rosnou o meu marido.

— Eu quero ouvir o novo material, babaca. Lide com isso. — Naruto olhou para ele, com a mandíbula dura. — Eu deveria bater em você merda. Porra, o meu kit favorito!

Com o corpo rígido, Sasuke começou a descer as escadas. — Eu disse que sinto muito.

— Talvez. Mas ainda vai ter que pagar, seu idiota.

Por um momento, Sasuke não respondeu. Tensão forrando seu rosto, mas havia um olhar de inevitabilidade em seus olhos cansados. — Tudo bem. Como?

— Tem que doer. Muito.

— Pior do que você aparecer enquanto Saky e eu estamos tentando ter um tempo sozinhos?

Naruto pareceu ficar um pouco envergonhado.

Sasuke parou no pé da escada, esperando. — Você quer resolver isso lá fora?

Tsunade e Jiraiya não disseram nada, apenas observavam a troca. Eu tenho a sensação de que esta não era a primeira vez que os dois se enfrentavam. Garotos serão sempre garotos. Mas eu estava ao lado de Naruto, e cada músculo estava tenso.

Naruto deu-lhe um olhar de medição. — Eu não vou bater em você. Eu não quero estragar as minhas mãos quando temos trabalho a fazer.

— E depois?

— Você já destruiu sua guitarra favorita. Por isso, vai ter que ser outra coisa. — Naruto esfregou as mãos. — Algo que o dinheiro não pode comprar.

— O quê? — Perguntou Sasuke, com os olhos cautelosos.

— Olá, Saky. — Mal sorriu e passou um braço em volta do meu ombro, me puxando contra ele.

— Hey — eu protestei.

No momento seguinte, sua boca cobriu a minha totalmente. Sasuke gritou em protesto. Naruto lançou um braço em minha volta, me prendendo e beijando-me duro, machucando meus lábios. Quando ele tentou colocar a língua na minha boca, no entanto, não hesitei em mordê-lo.

O idiota uivou. Tome isso.

Tão rápido quanto ele me agarrou ele me soltou. Minha cabeça girava. Eu coloquei a mão na parede para me equilibrar. Enquanto Naruto me deu um olhar ferido.

— Droga. Isso dói. — Ele cuidadosamente tocou a língua dele, em busca de danos. — Eu estou sangrando!

— Bom.

Tsunade e Jiraiya riram, muito divertidos. Braços em volta de mim por trás e Sasuke sussurrou em meu ouvido. — Bom trabalho.

— Você sabia que ele ia fazer isso? — Eu perguntei, soando claramente irritada.

— Porra, não. — Ele esfregou seu rosto contra o lado da minha cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais meu cabelo de cama. — Eu não quero mais ninguém tocando em você.

Era a resposta certa. Minha raiva derreteu. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em cima das dele e o apertei contra mim.

— Você quer que eu bata a merda da cara dele? — perguntou Sasuke. — Basta dizer uma palavra.

Eu fingi que considerava por um momento, enquanto Naruto nos olhava com interesse. Nós, obviamente, parecíamos muito mais amigáveis do que fomos em Los Angeles. Mas não era da conta de ninguém. Não do seu amigo, não da imprensa, de ninguém.

— Não — eu sussurrei de volta, minha barriga dando cambalhotas. Eu estava me apaixonando tão rápido por ele que me assustou. — Eu acho que você não se sentiria melhor.

Sasuke virou-me em seus braços e me encaixou contra ele, envolvendo meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Era natural e certo. O cheiro de sua pele fez-me bem. Eu poderia ter ficado lá respirando-o para horas. Parecia que talvez estivéssemos juntos, mas eu não confiei em meu próprio julgamento.

— Naruto está se juntando a você em sua lua de mel? — A voz de Tsunade era pesada com descrença.

Sasuke riu. — Não, isso não é a nossa lua de mel. Se tivermos uma lua de mel vai ser em algum lugar longe de todos. Com certeza, ele não vai estar lá.

— Se? — ela perguntou.

Eu realmente amava Tsunade.

— Quando — corrigiu ele, segurando-me firmemente.

— Isso tudo é bonito de verdade, mas eu vim para fazer música — Naruto anunciou.

— Então você terá que espera — disse Sasuke. — Saky e eu temos planos para hoje.

— Nós esperamos por dois anos para você escrever algo novo.

— Merda de insistência. Você pode esperar mais algumas horas. — Sasuke pegou minha mão e me levou de volta pelas escadas. Excitação correu abundantemente através de mim. Ele tinha me escolhido e me senti maravilhosa.

— Saky, desculpe a boca Malvada — Naruto disse, sentando-se sobre a caixa mais próxima.

— Você está perdoado — eu disse com uma onda de rainha, me sentindo magnânima quando fomos subindo as escadas.

— Você vai pedir desculpas por me morder? — perguntou.

— Não.

— Isso não é muito bom, — ele gritou atrás de nós. Sasuke riu.

— Ok, rapazes, precisamos mover as caixas. — Ouvi Tsunade dizer.

Sasuke nos guiou pelo corredor, em seguida, fechou e trancou a porta do quarto atrás de nós.

— Você colocou suas roupas de volta — disse ele. — Tire-as.

Ele não esperou por mim para fazê-lo, agarrando a barra da minha camisa e levantando-a sobre a cabeça.

— Achei que atender a porta quase nua era não fosse uma boa ideia.

— Muito bom — ele murmurou, me puxando contra ele e me apoiou contra a porta. — Você parecia preocupada com alguma coisa lá embaixo. O que foi?

— Não foi nada.

— Sakura. — Havia algo sobre a maneira como ele disse meu nome. Me tornando uma bagunça tremenda. Além disso, a maneira como ele me encurralou, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu. Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre seu peito duro. Não para afastá-lo, apenas a necessidade de tocá-lo.

— Eu estava pensando — eu disse. — Depois da nossa conversa hoje de manhã, quando nós, hum, discutimos sobre assinar os papeis na segunda-feira.

— O que tem isso? — Ele perguntou, olhando diretamente para mim. Eu não poderia ter desviado o olhar se eu tivesse tentado.

— Bem, eu não tinha certeza se você ainda se sentia da mesma maneira. De não assiná-los, quero dizer. Você tinha bebido muito.

— Eu não mudei de ideia. — Sua pelve alinhada com a minha, e suas mãos esfregando os meus lados. — Você mudou?

— Não.

— Bom. — Suas mãos quentes seguraram meus seios e eu perdi toda a capacidade de pensar com clareza.

— Você está bem com isso? — Ele deu as suas mãos um olhar aguçado. Eu balancei a cabeça. Falar tinha ido com o pensamento, aparentemente. — Então, aqui está o plano. Porque eu sei como você gosta dos seus planos. Nós vamos ficar neste quarto até nós dois estarmos satisfeitos que estamos na mesma página no que se trata de nós. De acordo? Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. Sem dúvida, o plano tinha o meu apoio.

— Ótimo. — Ele colocou a palma de uma mão entre os meus seios, plana contra meu peito. — Seu coração está batendo muito rápido.

— Sasuke.

— Hmm?

Não, eu ainda não tinha palavras. Então, em vez disso, eu cobri sua mão com a minha, segurando-o contra o meu coração. Ele sorriu.

— Esta é uma dramática encenação da noite em que nos casamos — anunciou ele, olhando-me. — Calma aí. Estávamos sentados na cama em seu quarto de motel. Você estava me montando.

— Eu estava?

— Sim. — Ele me levou para a cama e sentou-se na borda. — Venha.

Eu subi em seu colo, minhas pernas em volta dele.

— Assim?

— É isso. — Suas mãos agarraram minha cintura. — Você se recusou a voltar para a minha suíte no Bellagio. Disse que eu estava fora de contato com a vida real e era necessário ver como as pessoas viviam um pouco.

Eu gemia de vergonha. — Isso parece arrogante da minha parte.

A boca dele se curvou em um pequeno sorriso. — Foi muito divertido. Mas também, você estava certa.

— É melhor não me dizer muitas vezes, ou vai subir na minha cabeça. Seu queixo se levantou. — Pare de fazer piadas, baby. Estou falando sério. Eu precisava de uma dose de realidade. Alguém que pudesse realmente dizer não para mim ocasionalmente e mostrar a merda toda naquele cenário. Isso é o que nós fazemos. Nós empurramos um ao outro fora de nossas zonas de conforto.

Fazia sentido. — Eu acho que você está certo... É o suficiente?

Ele estendeu a mão para o meu coração novamente e bateu a ponta do seu nariz contra o meu. — Você pode sentir o que estamos fazendo aqui? Estamos construindo alguma coisa.

— Sim. — Eu podia sentir isso, a conexão entre nós, a enorme necessidade de estar com ele. Nada mais importava. Lá estava o físico, a maneira como ele foi para a minha cabeça mais rápido do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha experimentado. Como maravilhosamente ele cheirava, todo o sono quente logo pela manhã. Mas eu queria mais dele do que apenas isso. Eu queria ouvir a sua voz, ouvi-lo falar sobre tudo e qualquer coisa.

Me senti toda iluminada por dentro. Como uma potente mistura de hormônios estava correndo através de mim na velocidade da luz. Sua outra mão enrolada em torno do meu pescoço, trazendo minha boca para a dele. Beijar Sasuke era jogar querosene no fogo dentro de mim. Ele enfiou a língua na minha boca acariciando contra a minha própria, antes de provocar os meus dentes e lábios. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada assim, tão bem. Dedos acariciava meu peito, fazendo coisas maravilhosas e me fazendo ofegar. Deus, o calor de sua pele nua. Eu me arrastei para frente, em busca de mais, precisando dele. Sua mão esquerda deixou meu peito para afunilar nas minhas costas, me pressionando contra ele. Ele estava duro. Eu podia senti-lo por meio de duas camadas de jeans. A pressão que proporcionou entre as minhas pernas era celestial. Incrível.

— Isso aí — ele murmurou enquanto eu balançava contra ele, pedindo mais.

Nossos beijos eram ferozes, famintos. Sua boca quente se moveu sobre minha mandíbula e queixo, meu pescoço. Do meu pescoço ele achou meu peito, ele parou e sugou. Tudo em mim se contraindo.

— Sasuke.

Ele se afastou e olhou para mim, com os olhos dilatados. Tão afetado quanto eu. Graças a Deus eu não estava sozinha com a respiração ofegante. Um dedo traçou um caminho lento entre os meus seios até o cós da calça.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu depois? — disse ele. Sua mão deslizou por baixo. — Diga Saky. — Quando hesitei, ele se inclinou e mordiscou meu pescoço. — Vá em frente. Diga-me.

Mordidas nunca me atraiu antes, nem em pensamento, nem em ação. Não que tivesse tido muita ação. Mas a sensação dos dentes de Sasuke pressionando em minha pele me virou do avesso. Fechei os olhos com força. Um pouco pela mordida e um monte por ter que dizer às palavras que ele queria.

— Você está nervosa. Não fique nervosa. — Ele me beijou, onde ele tinha acabado de me morder. — Então, de qualquer maneira, vamos nos casar.

Minhas pálpebras se abriram e uma risada assustada voou para fora de mim. — Eu aposto que não é o que você disse naquela noite.

— Eu poderia ter estado um pouco preocupado com a sua inexperiência. E poderíamos ter conversado sobre isso.

— Ele me deu um leve sorriso e beijou o lado da minha boca.

— Mas tudo funcionou bem.

— Que palavras? Diga-me o que aconteceu.

— Decidimos nos casar. Deite-se na cama para mim. — Ele agarrou meus quadris, me ajudando a sair de cima dele e subir no colchão. Minhas mãos deslizavam sobre o lençol de algodão fresco e suave. Deitei-me de costas e ele rapidamente desabotoou o meu jeans e tirou. A cama moveu embaixo de mim quando ele se ajoelhou acima de mim. Eu me senti pronta, meu coração batendo rápido, mas ele parecia perfeitamente calmo e sob controle. Bom, um de nós tinha que estar. Claro, ele tinha feito isso dezenas de vezes.

Provavelmente mais, com as _groupies_ e tudo mais. Centenas? Milhares?

Eu realmente não quero pensar sobre isso.

Seu olhar subiu para encontrar o meu quando ele enganchou os dedos em minha calcinha. Não tinha pressa alguma, ele arrastou a última das minhas roupas pelas minhas pernas.

Ele desabotoou as calças dele. Os sussurros de suas roupas eram os únicos sons. Nós não quebramos o contato visual. Não até que ele virou-se para a mesa de cabeceira e pegou um preservativo, discretamente colocando-o debaixo do travesseiro ao meu lado.

Sasuke era indescritível. Lindo não começava nem a descrevê-lo, todas as linhas duras do seu corpo e as tatuagens que cobrem sua pele, mas ele não me dá muito tempo para olhar.

Ele subiu de volta na cama, deitado ao meu lado, levantou-se em um cotovelo. Sua mão se curvou sobre o meu quadril. O cabelo escuro caiu para frente, bloqueando o seu rosto da minha vista. Eu queria vê-lo. Ele se inclinou, beijando-me suavemente desta vez em meus lábios, meu rosto. Seu cabelo roçando contra a minha pele.

— Onde estávamos? — Ele perguntou, sua voz um estrondo baixo no meu ouvido.

— Decidimos nos casar.

— Hum, porque eu tinha acabado de ter a melhor noite da minha vida. Primeira vez que não me sentia sozinho por uma porra de um longo tempo. O pensamento de não ter você comigo todas as noites... Eu não poderia fazê-lo. — Sua boca viajou até meu pescoço. — Eu não poderia deixar você ir. Principalmente porque eu sabia que você só tinha tido um outro cara.

— Isso te incomodou?

— Isso me incomodou bastante — ele disse, e beijou meu queixo. — Você estava pronta para dar ao sexo outra chance. Se eu fosse estúpido o suficiente para deixá-la ir, você poderia ter encontrado alguém. Eu não podia suportar a ideia de você com ninguém além de mim.

— Oh.

— Oh — ele concordou. — Falando nisso, quaisquer dúvidas sobre o que estamos fazendo aqui?

— Não.

A mão no meu quadril traçando sobre meu estômago. Ele circulou meu umbigo antes de mergulhar mais baixo, me fazendo tremer.

— Você é muito bonita — ele respirou. — Cada pedaço de você. E quando eu me atrevi a pôr de lado o seu plano e pedir para fugir comigo, você disse que sim.

— Eu fiz?

— Você fez.

— Graças a Deus por isso.

Dedos acariciaram por cima do meu sexo antes de passar para os meus músculos da coxa apertando-os. Se eu quisesse que isso fosse mais longe, eu ia precisar abrir as pernas. Eu sabia disso. Claro que eu fiz. Memórias da dor da última vez me fizeram hesitar. Meus dedos estavam enrolados e uma cãibra estava ameaçando iniciar no meu músculo da panturrilha de todo o estiramento. Ridículo. Kiba tinha sido um idiota irracional. Sasuke não era assim.

— Nós podemos ir tão lento quanto você quiser — disse ele, lendo-me muito bem. — Confie em mim, Saky.

Sua mão quente alisou minha coxa enquanto sua língua percorreu o comprimento do meu pescoço. Era maravilhoso, mas não era o suficiente.

— Eu preciso... — Eu virei o rosto para ele, procurando sua boca. Ele encaixou seus lábios nos meus, fazendo tudo certo. Beijar Sasuke curou todos os medos. O nó de tensão dentro de mim se transformou em algo tão doce quanto o gosto dele, a sensação de seu corpo contra o meu. Um braço estava preso debaixo de mim, mas o outro estava a pleno uso tocando tudo dele que eu podia alcançar. Amassando o ombro e sentindo os duros planos e suaves das costas.

Quando chupei sua língua, ele gemeu no fundo de sua garganta e minha confiança aumentou. Sua mão deslizou entre as minhas pernas. Apenas a pressão da palma da mão tinha me feito ver estrelas. Eu quebrei o beijo, incapaz de respirar. Ele me tocou suavemente no início, deixando-me acostumar com ele. As coisas que seus dedos podiam fazer.

— Elvis não poderá estar conosco hoje — disse ele.

— O quê? — Eu perguntei, perplexa.

Ele parou e colocou dois dedos em sua boca, molhando-os ou me provando eu não sabia. Não importava. O que era importante era ele colocando a mão em mim, e rápido.

— Eu não queria compartilhar isso com ninguém. — A ponta do seu dedo empurrado para dentro de mim, me aliviando um pouco. Puxando para trás antes de pressionar novamente. Não tinha a mesma emoção ligada a ela como vinha com ele me acariciando, mas não doeu. Ainda não.

— Então, sem Elvis. Eu vou ter que fazer as perguntas, — disse ele.

Eu fiz uma careta para ele, achando difícil me concentrar no que ele estava dizendo. Não podia ser tão importante quanto ele me tocar. A busca do prazer governou minha mente. Talvez ele balbuciasse durante os preliminares. Eu não sabia. Se ele quisesse, eu estava mais do que disposta a ouvi-lo mais tarde.

Seu olhar permanecia em meus seios até que, finalmente, ele abaixou a cabeça, tendo um em sua boca. Minhas costas se curvaram, empurrando o dedo mais para dentro. A maneira como sua boca me sugou apagou qualquer desconforto. Ele me acariciou entre as minhas pernas e o prazer cresceu. Eu formigava da melhor maneira possível. Quando eu fiz isso, foi bom. Quando Sasuke fez isso, ele alcançou as alturas de estelar. Eu sabia que ele era muito bom no violão, mas isso tinha que ser o lugar onde o seu verdadeiro talento reinava. Honestamente.

— Deus, Sasuke. — Eu arqueei contra ele, quando ele se mudou para o meu outro seio. Dois dedos trabalhavam dentro de mim, um pouco desconfortável, mas nada que eu não poderia suportar. Não enquanto ele mantinha sua boca em mim, esbanjando meus seios com atenção. Seu polegar esfregou em torno de um ponto doce e meus olhos reviraram. Tão perto. A força do que estava construindo era impressionante. Minha mente estava brilhante. Meu corpo ia ser explodido em poeira, átomos, quando isso acabasse.

Se ele parasse eu choraria. Chorar e implorar. E talvez matar. Felizmente, ele não parou.

Eu fui gemendo, cada músculo tenso. Era quase demais. Quase. Flutuei, meu corpo ficou mole, saciada como nunca foi. Ou, pelo menos, até a próxima vez.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, ele estava lá esperando. Ele rasgou a camisinha com os dentes e, em seguida, a colocou. Eu mal dei uma respiração quando ele subiu em cima de mim, alojando-se entre as minhas pernas.

— Foi bom? — ele perguntou, com um sorriso de satisfação. Um aceno de cabeça foi o melhor que eu pude fazer.

Ele tomou a maior parte de seu peso sobre os cotovelos, seu corpo me pressionando para a cama. Eu notei que ele gostava de usar seu tamanho como vantagem entre nós dois. Funcionou. Certamente, não havia nada de chato ou claustrofóbico nessa posição. Eu não sei porque eu pensei que seria. Na parte de trás do carro dos pais de Kiba eu estava apertada e desconfortável, mas isso não era nada assim. Deitada debaixo dele, sentindo o calor de sua pele contra a minha, era perfeito. E não poderia haver dúvida do quanto ele queria isso. Eu estava lá, esperando por ele para entrar dentro de mim.

Ainda estou esperando.

Ele roçou seus lábios contra os meus. — Você, Sakura Haruno, concorda em ficar casada comigo, Sasuke Uchiha?

Oh, esse era o Elvis que ele estava falando. O que tinha nos casado. Huh. Eu segurei seu cabelo, a necessidade de ver seus olhos. Eu deveria ter lhe pedido para amarrá-lo.

— Você realmente quer fazer isso agora? — Eu perguntei, jogando um pouco. Eu tinha estado tão ocupada me preocupando com o sexo que eu não tinha visto isso chegando.

— Absolutamente. Estamos fazendo nossos votos novamente agora.

— Sim — eu disse.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos para mim. O olhar em seu rosto era claramente de dor. — Sim? Você não tem certeza?

— Não. Quero dizer, sim, — eu repeti, mais definitivamente. — Sim. Eu tenho certeza. Eu quero.

— Graças a Deus. — Sua mão saqueou sob o travesseiro ao meu lado, voltando com o anel estupendo brilhando entre os dedos. — Mão.

Eu estendi minha mão entre nós e ele deslizou o anel. Minhas bochechas doíam, eu estava sorrindo tão abertamente. — Você quis dizer 'sim' também?

— Sim. — Ele segurou meu rosto e me deu um beijo duro, urgente. Sua mão deslizou por meu lado, por cima do meu estômago em concha entre as minhas pernas. Tudo ainda estava sensível e, sem dúvida, molhado. A fome em seus beijos e a maneira como ele me tocava me garantiu que ele certamente não se importava.

Ele se encaixou em mim e empurrou. Isso foi tudo. E, de repente, merda, eu não conseguia relaxar. A memória da dor da última vez que eu tinha tentado isso, mexeu com minha mente. Molhado, não importa quando meus músculos tencionavam. Engoli em seco, minhas coxas apertando seus quadris. David estava duro e grosso e doía.

— Olhe para mim, — disse ele. O negrume de seus olhos cintilando. Sua pele úmida brilhava na baixa iluminação. — Hey.

— Hey. — Minha voz soou trêmula até para os meus próprios ouvidos.

— Beije-me. — Ele baixou o rosto e eu fiz isso, pressionando minha língua em sua boca, precisando dele.

Cuidadosamente, ele balançou contra mim, movendo-se mais profundo dentro de mim. A ponta do polegar brincando em volta do meu clitóris, neutralizando a dor. A dor diminuiu, chegando mais perto do antigo desconforto simples, com uma ponta de prazer. Sem problemas. Isso eu poderia suportar.

Dedos em volta da minha perna antes de deslizar para baixo da borda de uma nádega. Ele me puxou contra seu corpo e foi mais profundo dentro de mim. Balançando contra mim até que eu tinha levado tudo dele. O que era um problema, porque não havia um maldito espaço suficiente em mim para tudo aquilo.

— Está tudo bem — ele gemeu.

Fácil para ele dizer.

Merda.

Corpos grudados um no outro lá, imóveis. Meus braços estavam ao redor de sua cabeça tão apertados, agarrados a ele, que eu não estou certa como ele respirava. De alguma forma, ele conseguiu virar o rosto o suficiente para beijar meu pescoço, lamber o suor da minha pele. Ao longo da minha mandíbula e da minha boca. O aperto de morte que eu tinha sobre ele aliviou quando ele me beijou.

— É isso aí — disse ele. — Tente relaxar para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça bruscamente, desejando que meu corpo descontraísse.

— Você é tão linda e, meu Deus, você faz eu me sentir incrível. — Sua grande mão acariciou meu peito, passando os dedos calejados pelo meu lado, me aliviando. Meus músculos começaram a relaxar gradualmente, ajustando a sua presença. A dor desvaneceu-se mais a cada vez que ele me tocou, sussurrando palavras doces.

— Isso é bom, — eu disse finalmente, minhas mãos descansando em seu bíceps. — Eu estou bem.

— Não, você está melhor do que bem. Você está incrível.

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso torto. Ele diz as melhores coisas.

— Você quer dizer que posso me mover? — Ele perguntou.

— Sim.

Ele começou a balançar contra mim novamente, movendo-se um pouco mais de cada vez. Gradualmente ganhando impulso com nossos corpos se movendo em conjunto. Nos encaixando, principalmente. E nós estávamos realmente fazendo, o ato. Falar sobre o sentimento íntimo com alguém.

Não poderia ficar fisicamente mais perto. Eu estava tão profundamente contente que era ele. Isso significava tudo.

Com Kiba não tinha durado mais que alguns minutos. Tempo suficiente para arrebentar meu hímen e me machucar. Sasuke me tocou e me beijou e levou o seu tempo. Aos poucos, o calor doce, aquela sensação de pressão aumentando, veio novamente. Ele tende a ter cuidado, me alimentando devagar, beijos molhados. Acariciando-se em mim de uma forma que só trouxe prazer. Ele foi incrível, me vendo tão de perto, avaliando minhas reações a tudo o que ele fazia.

Eventualmente, eu me agarrei em cima dele e o puxei duro. Pareciam fogos de artifício do Ano Novo brotando dentro de mim, quente e brilhante e perfeito. Muito mais como dentro e por cima de mim, sua pele colada à minha. Eu falei o nome dele e ele apertou com força contra mim. Quando ele gemeu todo o seu corpo estremeceu. Ele enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço, sua respiração aquecendo a minha pele.

Nós tínhamos feito isso.

Uau.

As coisas doem um pouco. As pessoas estavam certas sobre isso. Mas nada como da última vez. Cuidadosamente, ele se afastou de mim, caindo na cama ao meu lado.

— Nós fizemos isso — eu sussurrei.

Seus olhos se abriram. Seu peito ainda arfava, trabalhando para conseguir mais ar para dentro dele. Depois de um momento, ele rolou para o lado para me encarar. Nunca houve um homem melhor. Disso eu tinha certeza.

— Sim. Você está bem? — Ele perguntou.

— Sim. — Eu me arrastei mais perto, procurando o calor de seu corpo. Ele deslizou um braço sobre minha cintura, me puxando mais perto. Nossos rostos estavam à largura de uma mão de distancia. — Foi muito melhor do que da última vez. Eu acho que eu gosto de sexo depois de tudo.

— Você não tem ideia de como estou aliviado ao ouvir isso.

— Você estava nervoso?

Ele riu me arrastando mais. — Não tão nervoso quanto você estava. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado.

— Eu adorei. Você é um homem de muitos talentos.

O sorriso dele assumiu um certo brilho.

— Você não vai se achar comigo agora, não é? Todos os trocadilhos pretendidos.

— Eu não ousaria. Eu confio em você para me manter aterrado, Sra. Uchiha.

— Sra. Uchiha, — eu disse, com uma boa dose de admiração. — Que tal isso?

— Hmm. — Seus dedos acariciaram meu rosto.

Eu peguei sua mão nua, inspecionando. — Você não tem um anel.

— Não, eu não. Nós vamos ter que corrigir isso.

— Sim, nós o faremos.

Ele sorriu.

— Ei, senhora Uchiha.

— Hey, senhor Uchiha.

Não havia espaço suficiente em mim para todos os sentimentos que ele inspirou.

Nem perto disso.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Graças a Deus consegui atualizar isso hoje, kkkkkk._

 _Espero que tenham gostadooo._

 _Obrigado minha Nega Gata pelo comentário!_

 _Até semana que vem. XoXo_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo doze

Passamos a tarde no estúdio de gravação com Jiraiya e Naruto. Quando Sasuke não estava tocando, ele me puxava para o seu colo. Quando ele estava ocupado na guitarra, eu ouvia admirada com o seu talento. Ele não cantou, então eu fiquei no escuro sobre as letras. Mas a música era bonita em um estilo estilo rock'n'roll. Naruto parecia satisfeito com o novo material.

Jiraiya sorriu por trás da esplêndida bancada de botões e mostradores. — Toque esse solo novamente, Sasuke. — Meu marido concordou e seus dedos se moviam sobre o braço da guitarra, fazendo magica.

Tsunade tinha estado ocupada enquanto estivemos lá em cima, tratando de desembalar a coleção de caixas. Quando ela fez menção de voltar ao trabalho no início da noite eu fui com ela. Sem ser convidada ou não, não era justo que ela se responsabilizasse com a tarefa por conta própria. Além disso, emergiu a minha necessidade interior de se organizar. Sasuke e companhia permaneceram imersos na música. Eles vieram para cima em busca de alimento ou bebida, mas voltaram imediatamente para o estúdio.

— Isso é o que é quando eles estão gravando. Eles perdem a noção do tempo, pegos na música. O número de jantares que Jiraiya perdeu porque ele simplesmente esqueceu é absurdo! — Disse Tsunade, com as mãos ocupadas desembalando a última caixa.

— É o trabalho deles, mas é também o seu primeiro amor. — Ela continuou, tirando a poeira de uma tigela de estilo asiático. — Você sabe como é uma antiga namorada que está sempre por perto, bêbada, lingando para eles em todas as horas e pedindo-os para se encontrar com ela?

Eu ri. — Como você lida com nunca estar em primeiro lugar?

— Você tem que encontrar um equilíbrio. A música é uma parte deles que você tem que aceitar, querida. Combatê-la não vai funcionar. Você já esteve realmente apaixonada por alguma coisa?

— Não. — Eu respondi com toda a honestidade, observando um outro instrumento de cordas que eu nunca tinha visto. Tinha uma escultura intrincada que rodeava o buraco de som. — Eu gosto da faculdade. Eu amo ser uma barista, que é um bom trabalho. Eu realmente gosto das pessoas. Mas eu não posso servir café para o resto da minha vida. — Eu parei, fazendo uma careta. — Meu Deus, essas são palavras do meu pai. Esqueça que eu disse isso.

— Pode-se servir café para o resto da sua vida, se assim você deseja. — Disse ela. — Mas às vezes é preciso tempo para encontrar o seu lugar. Não há pressa. Eu era uma nascida e criada fotógrafa.

— Isso é ótimo.

Tsunade sorriu, seu olhar indo distante. — É assim que Jiraiya e eu nos conhecemos. Eu fui em uma turnê por uns dias com a banda que ele se encontrava no momento. Acabei indo para toda a Europa com eles. Nós nos casamos em Veneza no fim da turnê e estamos juntos desde então.

— É uma história maravilhosa.

— Sim. — Tsunade suspirou. — Foi um tempo maravilhoso.

— Você estudou fotografia?

— Não, meu pai me ensinou. Ele trabalhou para a National Geographic. Ele colocou uma câmera na minha mão aos seis anos e eu me recusava a devolvê-la. No dia seguinte ele me trouxe uma velha de segunda mão. Eu a carregava em todos os lugares que eu ia. Tudo o que eu vi foi através de sua lente. Bem, você sabe o que quero dizer... o mundo fazia sentido quando eu olhei para ele dessa forma. Melhor do que isso, tornou tudo lindo e especial. — Ela puxou um par de livros fora de uma caixa, adicionando-os nas prateleiras construídas em uma parede. Nós já tínhamos conseguido preencher a metade dela com vários livros e lembranças.

— Você sabe, Sasuke já namorou um monte de mulheres ao longo dos anos. Mas ele é diferente com você. Eu não sei... o jeito que ele te olha, eu acho que é adorável. É a primeira vez que ele trouxe alguém aqui em seis anos.

— Por que o lugar está vazio por tanto tempo?

O sorriso de Tsunade desapareceu e ela evita meus olhos. — Ele queria que fosse o seu lugar para ter para onde voltar, mas depois as coisas mudaram. A banda foi apenas jogando-o para longe. Eu acho que as coisas ficaram complicadas. Ele pode explicar melhor.

— Certo. — Eu disse, intrigada.

Tsunade se sentou sobre os quadris, olhando ao redor da sala. — Escuta, nós trabalhamos o dia todo. Acho que merecemos uma pausa.

— Eu concordo.

Quase metade das caixas estavam abertas. O conteúdo que não poderíamos pensar em um lugar pra colocar de imediato estava alinhado ao longo de uma parede. Um grande sofá preto de pelúcia tinha sido entregue. Isso se encaixava a casa e a seu dono perfeitamente. Com vários tapetes, fotos e instrumentos espalhadas, o lugar tinha quase começado a parecer como uma casa. Gostaria de saber se Sasuke aprovaria. Facilmente, eu podia imaginar-nos passando um tempo aqui quando eu não estivesse em aulas. Ou talvez nos feriados da turnê. Nosso futuro era uma coisa deslumbrantemente bonita, cheio de promessas.

No aqui e agora, no entanto, eu ainda não tinha ligado para Ino ainda. Um fato que me causou grande culpa. Explicar esta situação não agradava e nem confessar os meus sentimentos crescendo rapidamente por Sasuke.

— Vamos lá, vamos comer alguma coisa na rua. Tem um aqui perto bar faz as melhores costelas que já provei. Jiraiya fica louco por elas. — Disse Tsunade.

— Essa é uma ideia brilhante. Vou avisa-os que estamos indo. Eu preciso trocar de roupa? — Eu estava de jeans preto e camiseta regata, um par de Converse. Os únicos sapatos que fui capaz de encontrar entre compras da Hinata, que não dispõem de quatro polegadas de saltos.

Pela primeira vez, eu olhei para a quase associada do rock'n'roll. Tsunade usava jeans e uma camisa branca, um pesado colar de turquesa em volta do pescoço. Foi casual, mas Tsunade era uma mulher impressionante.

— Você está bem vestida. — Disse ela. — Não se preocupe. É muito tranquilo.

— Tudo bem.

O som da música ainda vibrava do andar de baixo. Quando fui lá a porta estava fechada e a luz vermelha acessa. Eu podia ver Jiraiya com fones de ouvido, ocupado no console. Eu tinha esquecido de carregar o telefone com toda a emoção recente. Mas eu não tinha o número do celular do Sasuke, então eu não poderia mandar uma mensagem para ele de qualquer maneira. Eu não queria interromper. No final, deixei uma nota no banco da cozinha. Nós não iríamos demorar. Eles provavelmente não iria nem perceber.

O bar era um paraíso tradicional de madeira com um grande jukebox e três mesas de sinuca. O Funcionario disse "Olá" para Tsunade quando entramos. Ninguém sequer piscou para mim, o que foi um alívio. O lugar estava lotado. Era bom estar de volta entre as pessoas, apenas uma parte da multidão. Tsunade tinha telefonado antes, mas o pedido ainda não estava pronto. Aparentemente, a cozinha era tão movimentada como o bar. Nós pegamos bebidas e esperamos. Era um lugar agradável, muito tranquilo. Houve muitas risadas e música country soando do jukebox. Meus dedos batendo ao longo do tempo.

— Vamos dançar. — Disse Tsunade, pegando a minha mão e me puxando para fora da minha cadeira. Ela sacudia e balançava enquanto eu a seguia para a pista de dança lotada.

Era bom para me soltar. Sugarland se transformou em Miranda Lambert e eu levantei meus braços, movendo-me ao som da música. Um cara veio por trás de mim e agarrou meus quadris, mas ele recuou um passo quando eu balancei a cabeça com um sorriso. Ele sorriu para mim e continuou dançando, não se afastando. Um homem girou para Tsunade e ela gritou, deixando-o trazê-la para em um segurar frouxo.

Pareciam conhecer uns aos outros.

Quando o cara do meu lado se moveu um pouco mais perto eu não discuti. Ele manteve as mãos para si mesmo e foi tudo bastante amigável. Eu não sabia qual era próxima música, mas tinha um bom ritmo e nos mantivemos em movimento. Minha pele ficou molhada de suor, meu cabelo agarrado a minha cara. Em seguida, Dierks Bentley tocou. Eu tinha uma queda terrível por ele desde doze anos de idade, mas era tudo sobre seu cabelo loiro bonito e nada a ver com sua música. Meu amor por ele era uma coisa vergonhosa.

O cara se afastou e outro tomou seu lugar, deslizando um braço ao redor da minha cintura e tentando me puxar contra ele. Eu plantei minhas mãos em seu peito e o empurrei para trás, dando-lhe o mesmo sorriso e o balançar de cabeça que tinha funcionado anteriormente. Ele pode ter apenas a minha altura, apesar do enorme chapéu, mas ele foi construído solidamente. Ele tinha um grande peito e ele fedia a fumaça de cigarro.

— Não. — Eu disse, ainda tentando empurrá-lo de cima de mim. — Sinto muito.

— Não se desculpe, querida. — Ele gritou no meu ouvido, me batendo na testa com a aba do seu chapéu. — Dance comigo.

— Me deixe.

Ele sorriu e bateu as mãos com força em ambas as bochechas minha bunda. Começando a moer-se contra mim.

— Hey! — Eu empurrei contra ele, chegando a lugar nenhum. — Me larga.

— Querida. — O cara se inclinou para me beijar, batendo em meu nariz com a aba do seu chapéu novo. Doeu. Se eu pudesse mexer minha perna entre o joelho dele e o meio de sua virilha, eu seria capaz de igualar o campo de jogo. Ou deixá-lo se contorcendo no chão chorando por sua mãe. Qualquer resultado me deixaria feliz.

Enfiei o pé entre os dois dele, ficando mais perto de meu objetivo. Mais perto...

— Solte-a. — Sasuke apareceu milagrosamente no meio da multidão ao nosso lado, um músculo saltando em sua mandíbula. Oh, merda. Ele parecia pronto para matar.

— Espere a sua vez. — O cowboy gritou de volta, empurrando sua pélvis em mim. Deus, era nojento. Eu poderia vomitar nele. Não seria menos do que ele merecia.

Sasuke rosnou. Então ele pegou o chapéu do homem e enviou-o voando no meio da multidão. Os olhos do homem percorreram o trajeto implacável e suas mãos se afastaram de mim.

Eu pulei um passo para trás, livre afinal. — Sasuke —

Ele olhou para mim e naquele momento, o cowboy acertou seu punho cortando o queixo de Sasuke. A cabeça dele sacudiu e ele tropeçou. O cowboy mergulhou sobre ele. Eles desembarcaram duro, esparramados na pista de dança. Mãos voaram. Pés chutaram. Eu mal podia ver quem fez o quê. As pessoas formaram um círculo ao seu redor, observando. Ninguém pode fazer nada para detê-los. O sangue jorrava, pulverizando o chão. O par rolou e empurrou e Sasuke saiu por cima. Então, tão rápido ele caiu de lado. Meu pulso batia nas minhas orelhas. A violência foi surpreendente. Gaara costumava entrar em brigas regularmente depois da escola. Eu odiava. O sangue e a sujeira, a raiva irracional.

Mas eu não podia ficar de braços cruzados, presa em um estado de estupor. Eu não faria.

Uma mão forte agarrou meu braço, impedindo meu impulso para a frente.

— Não. — Disse Naruto.

Em seguida, ele e outro par de rapazes pisou dentro da pista passando por mim. Naruto e Jiraiya tiraram Sasuke de cima do cowboy. Outro par conteve o idiota que gritava e falava sobre o chapéu. Maldito idiota.

Eles levaram Sasuke para fora do bar, arrastando-o através das portas da frente e descendo os degraus enquanto seus pés chutavam o ar, tentando voltar para a luta. E ele manteve a luta até que o jogaram contra o grande jipe preto de Naruto.

— Pare com isso! — Naruto gritou na cara dele. — Acabou.

Sasuke caiu contra o veículo. O sangue escorria de uma narina. Seu cabelo escuro pendurado em seu rosto. Mesmo nas sombras parecia inchado, disforme. Não tão ruim quanto o outro cara, mas ainda assim.

— Você está bem? — Eu me aproximei para verificar a extensão de seus ferimentos.

— Eu estou bem. — Disse ele, os ombros ainda arfando, enquanto olhava para o chão. — Vamos lá.

Movendo em câmera lenta, ele se virou e abriu a porta do lado do passageiro, subindo para dentro com um resmungo de adeus para Tsunade e Jiraiya que dirigiam-se para o seu próprio carro. Um casal de pessoas estava nos degraus que levavam até o bar, assistindo.

Um cara apareceu com um taco de beisebol como se esperasse mais problemas.

— Saky. Entra no carro. — Naruto abriu a porta para o banco de trás e me pôs para dentro. — Vamos. Policiais podem acabar vindo. Ou pior.

Pior ainda era a imprensa. Eu sabia agora. Eles estariam aqui em algum momento.

Entrei no carro.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Maaais um capítulo! Glóriaaa._

 _Dedicado a minha princesinha, Nega Uchiha._

 _Obrigada Mô pelo comentário de sempre!_

 _Bjos_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO TREZE**_

Naruto desapareceu assim que chegamos em casa. Sasuke começou a subir as escadas para o nosso quarto. Era realmente o nosso? Eu não tenho a menor ideia. Mas mesmo assim, o segui. Ele se virou e olhou para mim e me enfrentou assim que entrei na sala. Sua expressão era feroz, sobrancelhas escuras para baixo e sua boca uma linha dura. — Você chama isso de nos dar uma chance?

Whoa. Lambi meus lábios, dando-me um momento. — Eu chamo isso de sair para pegar um pouco de comida. A cozinha estava atrasada por isso tomamos uma cerveja. Gostamos da música, então decidimos levantar para dançar um pouco. Nada mais.

— Ele estava em cima de você.

— Eu estava prestes a dar-lhe uma joelhada nas bolas.

— Você saiu sem dizer uma palavra, porra! — Ele gritou.

— Não grite comigo. — Disse eu, em busca de uma calma que eu não tinha em mim naquele momento. — Eu deixei um bilhete na cozinha.

Ele enfiou as mãos pelo seu cabelo, visivelmente lutando para manter a calma. — Eu não vi isso. Por que você não veio falar comigo?

— A luz vermelha estava acesa. Vocês estavam gravando e eu não queria perturbá-los. Não iríamos demorar.

Com o rosto machucado e furioso, ele andou alguns passos, em seguida, virou-se e marchou de volta. Não mais calmo do que eu poderia dizer. Mas pelo menos ele parecia estar tentando. Seu temperamento era a terceira pessoa no quarto e tomou todo o maldito espaço. — Eu estava preocupado. Você nem sequer levou seu telefone, eu o achei encima do caralho da mesa. O telefone da Tsunade estava fora de área.

— Eu sinto muito tenha ficado preocupado. — Eu estendi as mãos, sem desculpas para nós dois. — Eu esqueci de carregar o meu telefone. Isso acontece às vezes. Vou tentar ser mais cuidadosa no futuro. Mas Sasuke, nada estava acontecendo. Eu tenho permissão para sair de casa.

— Porra. Eu sei disso. Eu só...

— Você estava fazendo a sua coisa, e isso é ótimo.

— Isso foi uma espécie de porra de castigo? — Ele forçou as palavras duras para fora com os dentes cerrados. — É isso?

— Não. Claro que não. — Eu suspirei. Em voz baixa.

— Então você não estava tentando ser pega?

— Eu vou fingir que você não disse isso. — Bater-lhe na cabeça não estava fora de questão. Eu mantive meus punhos cerrados com segurança ao meu lado, resistindo à vontade.

— Por que você o deixou tocar em você?

— Eu não deixei. Pedi para me soltar e ele recusou. Isso foi quando você chegou. — Eu esfreguei a minha boca com os dedos, rapidamente perdendo a paciência. — Nós apenas estamos andando em círculos aqui. Talvez devêssemos falar sobre isso mais tarde, quando você estiver mais calmo.

Mãos tremendo, eu me virei em direção à porta.

— Você está indo embora? Porra perfeito. — Ele se jogou de costas na cama. Risos totalmente desprovidos de humor saíram de sua boca.

— O quê? Não. Eu não quero brigar com você, Sasuke. Vou descer antes de começar a dizer coisas que não devia. Isso é tudo.

— Vá. — Disse ele, sua voz áspera. — Eu sabia que você iria.

— Deus. — Eu rosnei, voltando-me para encará-lo. O desejo de gritar e gritar com ele, para tentar fazer algum sentido disto, ferveu dentro de mim. — Você está me ouvindo? Você está me ouvindo, afinal? Eu não vou deixar você. De onde é que isto vem?

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para mim, os olhos acusadores. Não fazia sentido.

Eu nem sequer entendia por que estávamos brigando mais, se é que eu já tinha entendido.

— Com quem você está me comparando? — Eu perguntei, irritada com ele agora. — Porque eu não sou ela.

Manteve-se em silencio olhando para mim. — E então?

Seus lábios ficaram fechados e minha frustração e fúria dispararam. Eu queria agarrá-lo e sacudi-lo muito. Fazê-lo admitir algo, qualquer coisa. Fazê-lo me dizer o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Eu me arrastei para a cama, olhando em seu rosto. — Sasuke, fale comigo!

Nada.

Ótimo.

Eu me empurrei para trás com as pernas trêmulas e tentei sair para fora do colchão. Ele agarrou meus braços, tentando segurar. E ele caralho. Eu empurrei com força. Com as extremidades emboladas nós caímos fora da cama e rolamos para o chão. Suas costas bateram no piso de madeira. Imediatamente, ele nos rolou novamente, me colocando na parte inferior. Meu sangue trovejava nos meus ouvidos. Eu chutei, empurrei e lutei com ele com toda a dor que ele inspirou. Antes que ele pudesse se orientar nos rolei de novo, recuperando a posição mais elevada. Ele não podia me parar, bastardo. A fuga era iminente.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Sasuke agarrou meu rosto com as duas mãos e amassou seus lábios nos meus, beijando o inferno fora de mim. Eu abri minha boca e a sua língua escorregou dentro. O beijo foi áspero e úmido. Respirar era um problema. Nós dois tivemos problemas de controlar a raiva e nenhum de nós inteiramente absteve-se de morder. Com a boca machucada, ele definitivamente tinha mais a perder. Não demorou muito para que o gosto metálico de sangue atingisse minha língua.

Ele se afastou com um silvo, sangue fresco em seu lábio superior inchado. — Porra.

Ele agarrou minhas mãos. Eu não tornaria fácil para ele, lutando por tudo o que valia a pena. Mas ele era mais forte. Prendeu-os para cima da minha cabeça com relativa facilidade. A impressão de seu tesão entre as minhas pernas sentia-se requintada, insana. E quanto mais eu rebolava contra ele melhor ficava. Adrenalina já havia sido derramando através de mim, me amplificando. A necessidade de tê-lo estava logo abaixo, pinicando minha pele, me deixando super consciente de tudo.

Portanto, este era o sexo com raiva. Eu não conseguiria machucá-lo, não realmente. Mas havia outras maneiras de me afirmar nesta situação. Ele voltou para minha boca e eu o mordi novamente.

Um sorriso louco apareceu em seu rosto. Provavelmente combinado com o meu próprio. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes, lutando por ar. Ambos tão teimoso quanto o inferno. Sem outra palavra, ele soltou meus pulsos e recuou. Rapidamente, ele agarrou minha cintura e me virou, me puxando para cima dos meus cotovelos e joelhos. Me arrumando como ele me queria. Mãos ásperas rasgaram o botão e ziper do meus jeans. Ele arrancou a minha calça e a calçinha estupidamente caros.

Suas mãos acariciaram minha bunda. Dentes raspando sobre a pele sensível de um lado, um pouco acima da tatuagem com seu nome. Uma mão deslizou sob a taça do meu sexo. A expectativa de seus dedos contra mim me fez ver estrelas. Quando ele começou a me acariciar, trabalhando mais em mim, eu não poderia segurar o meu gemido. Ele me mordeu no quadril, uma dor de sensação aguda. Então ele pressionou beijos pela minha espinha. A barba do seu queixo arranhando meu ombro.

A falta de palavras, o silêncio absoluto além da nossa respiração pesada tornou tudo mais amplificado. Ele fez diferente.

Um dedo deslizou dentro de mim. Não o suficiente, caramba. Ele deslizou um segundo dedo, me esticando um pouco. Uma vez, duas vezes, ele lentamente bombeando em mim. Eu empurrei de volta contra sua mão, precisando de mais. Em seguida, veio o som da gaveta de cabeceira sendo aberta, á procura de um preservativo. Seus dedos deslizaram para fora de mim e a perda era excruciante.

Eu ouvi seu zíper sendo abaixado, o farfalhar das roupas e o rasgo de uma embalagem de preservativo. Em seguida, seu pau pressionado contra mim, esfregando sobre a minha abertura. Ele empurrou em lenta e constante, me enchendo até que não havia mais nada que não fosse eu e ele. Por um momento ele parou, deixando-me ajustar.

Mas não por muito tempo.

Mãos agarraram meus quadris e ele começou a se mover. Cada estocada era um pouco mais rápido e mais dura que a anterior. Dificuldade para respirar e tapa de pele contra pele engoliu o silêncio. O cheiro de sexo pairava pesado no ar. Eu empurrei para trás contra ele, impulso por impulso, estimulando-o. Não era nada como o doce e lento nesta manhã. Nenhum de nós estava para isso. Minhas calças jeans me algemando na altura dos joelhos, fazendo-me deslizar para a frente um pouco com cada impulso. Seus dedos cravaram em meus quadris, me segurando no lugar. Ele acariciou algo dentro de mim e eu dei um grito assustado.

Uma e outra vez ele se concentrou naquele local, me senti superaquecida. Quando o fogo queimou dentro de mim. O suor escorria da minha pele. Baixei a cabeça, fechei os olhos e segurei o chão com toda a minha força. Minha voz gritou sem o meu consentimento, dizendo o seu nome. Droga. Meu corpo não é meu. Eu vim forte, repleta de sensações. Minhas costas curvadas, cada músculo desenhado apertado.

Sasuke dá um tapa forte na polpa da minha bunda, depois, suas mãos deslizam sobre a minha pele lisa. Ele veio um pouco depois, em silêncio, mantendo-se profundamente. Seu rosto descansando contra as minhas costas, os braços em volta do meu corpo, que estava mole. Eu tinha perdido toda a força. Lentamente, eu deslizei para o chão. Se ele não tivesse me segurando eu teria a face plantada ali. Eu duvido que eu teria até mesmo me importado.

Em silêncio, ele me pegou e me levou para o banheiro, me sentou na pia. Sem alarido ele lidou com a camisinha, começou a correr água na banheira, segurando a mão debaixo da torneira para verificar a temperatura. Ele me despiu como se eu fosse uma criança, tirando meu tênis e meias, minhas calças jeans e calcinhas. Ele puxou a minha camisa e soltou meu sutiã. Suas próprias roupas foram arrancadas com muito menos cuidado. Senti uma curiosidade crua com ele agora, do jeito que ele estava me tratando. Sendo tão cuidadoso comigo, apesar da grande complicação desossada nos mordendo ainda. Ele me tratou como se eu fosse preciosa. Como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Uma que ele pudesse aparentemente ter sexo violento em alguma ocasião. Mais uma vez, ele verificou a água, então ele me pegou de novo e fomos para a banheira.

Encolhi-me contra ele, minha pele se refrescando rápido. Meus dentes batiam. Ele me segurou mais apertado, descansando sua bochecha contra o topo da minha cabeça.

— Me desculpe se eu fui muito áspero. — Disse ele finalmente. — Eu não quis dizer isso, acusando-a de uma merda como essa. Eu só... merda. Sinto muito.

— O problema foi a questão da confiança... nós precisamos falar sobre isso em algum momento. — Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro, olhando-o nos olhos conturbados.

Seu queixo estremeceu quando ele me deu um aceno apertado.

— Mas agora, eu gostaria de falar sobre Vegas. Os braços em volta de mim ficaram tensos. — O que sobre Vegas?

Eu olhei para ele, ainda tentando pensar em tudo. Não querendo errar isso, o que isso era.

O casamento, é o que era.

Merda.

— Nós cobrimos um lote de terreno grande nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. — Eu disse.

— Sim, eu acho que nós cobrimos.

Eu levantei minha mão, meu brilhante anel. O tamanho do diamante não importava. Que Sasuke tinha colocado em mim era o que era importante. — Nós conversamos sobre muitas coisas. Dormimos juntos, e fizemos promessas um ao outro muito importantes.

— Você lamenta alguma coisa?

Minha mão deslizou ao redor da parte de trás do seu pescoço. — Não. Absolutamente não. Mas se você acordasse amanhã, e de alguma forma tivesse se esquecido de tudo isso. Se tudo acabou para você, como se nunca tivesse acontecido, eu ficaria furiosa com você.

Sua testa enrugou.

— Eu te odiaria por esquecer tudo isso quando significou tudo para mim.

Ele lambeu os lábios e desligou a torneira com um pé. Sem a água jorrando a sala silenciou instantaneamente.

— Sim. — Disse ele. — Eu estava com raiva.

— Eu não vou deixar você para baixo assim novamente.

Em baixo de mim seu peito subia e descia pesadamente. — Ok.

— Eu sei que é preciso tempo para aprender a confiar em alguém. Mas, enquanto isso, eu preciso que você, pelo menos me dê o benefício da dúvida.

— Eu sei. — Olhos negros me olhavam desconfiados.

Sentei-me e estendi a mão para a toalha na borda da banheira. — Deixe-me te limpar um pouco.

Um nódulo escuro estava na sua mandíbula. O sangue permaneceu sob seu nariz e perto de sua boca. Ele estava bagunça. Uma grande marca vermelha estava em suas costelas.

— Você deveria ir ao médico. — Disse.

— Nada está quebrado.

Cuidadosamente, eu limpei o sangue do lado da boca e debaixo de seu nariz. Vê-lo com dor era horrível.

Sabendo que eu era a causa senti uma torção em meu estomago.

— Diga-me se eu pressionar com muita força.

— Você está indo bem.

— Sinto muito que você se machucou. No bar hoje à noite, e em Las Vegas. Eu não quis que isso acontecesse. Seus olhos se suavizaram e suas mãos deslizavam sobre mim. — Eu quero que você volte para L.A comigo. Eu quero você comigo. Eu sei que a escola vai começar, eventualmente, e nós vamos ter que dar um jeito. Mas aconteça o que acontecer, eu não quero que a gente se separe.

— Nós não vamos.

— Promete?

— Prometo.

CONTINUA

.

.

.

Mais um capítulo, postado as pressas, e dedicado a minha querida princesa Nega Uchiha, que sempre tira um tempo para comentar esta adaptação.

Obrigada baby, logo logo atualizo novamente s2


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**_

A luz da manhã me acordou. Rolei me esticando, trabalhando minhas juntas. Sasuke estava deitado de costas ao meu lado, dormindo. Ele tinha um braço jogado sobre o rosto, cobrindo os olhos. Com ele lá, tudo estava certo com o meu mundo. Ele arrancou a cueca em algum momento durante a noite. Assim, a coisa dura da manhã era verdade. Ino estava certa sobre isso.

Acordar ao lado dele com o meu anel de casamento de volta no meu dedo me deixado sorrindo como uma lunática. Claro que acordar ao lado de um Sasuke nú teria feito qualquer um sorrir. Entre as minhas pernas senti um pouco de dor dos esforços da noite passada, mas nada muito ruim. Nada suficiente para me distrair da visão do que era meu marido.

Me arrastei na cama um pouco, comtemplando-o para meu prazer pela primeira vez. Ele não tinha muito de um umbigo. Era basicamente um pequeno travessão seguido por uma fina trilha de cabelo escuro que levava diretamente para _ele_. E era duro, grosso e longo.

Ele tem um belo de um pênis, eu precisava inspeciona-lo melhor.

Gah. Não, isso não parece certo. Mas quem disse que eu consigo me conter?

Nós sentamos na banheira por um tempo ontem à noite por sua insistência, imersos. Nós apenas conversamos. Tinha sido agradável.

Não houve nenhuma menção da mulher que obviamente o traiu e/ou deixou em algum momento de seu passado. Mas eu sentia sua presença à espreita. O tempo iria chutá-la para longe, eu tinha certeza disso.

Ele tinha um leve cheiro de sabonete, um pouco almiscarado, talvez. Quente não era algo que eu já tinha registrado como tendo um cheiro antes, mas isso é o que Sasuke cheira. O calor, como se estivesse sol líquido ou algo assim. Calor e conforto e em casa.

Eu rapidamente olhei para seu rosto. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados sob o comprimento de seu braço, graças a Deus. Seu peito subia e descia em um ritmo constante. Realmente não precisava dele me pegar cheirando sua virilha, não importa o quão poético são meus pensamentos. Isso seria constrangimento em uma escala que eu prefiro não ter.

A pele parecia super suave, apesar das veias e a cabeça se destacar claramente. A curiosidade levou o melhor de mim, ou talvez ele já tinha. Com toda a sua metade da frente à minha disposição, olha onde eu tinha acabado. Eu coloquei gentilmente a palma da minha mão em cima dele. A pele era macia e quente. Cuidadosamente, eu passei meus dedos em torno dele. Seu pênis se contorceu e se jogou para trás.

Sasuke começou a rir, alto e em bom som.

Bastardo.

Constrangimento me atingiu como uma represa que havia estourado. Calor brilhou no meu pescoço.

— Sinto muito. — Disse ele, estendendo a mão para mim. — Mas você devia ter visto seu rosto.

— Não é engraçado.

— Baby, você não iria acreditar o quão fodidamente engraçado era. — Ele passou os dedos em volta do meu pulso, me arrastando para cima e para ele. — Venha aqui. Ah, as pontas de suas orelhas estão rosa.

— Não, elas não estão. — Eu murmurei, deitada sobre seu peito.

Ele acariciou minhas costas, ainda rindo. — Não deixe isso te envergonhar, ok? Eu gosto de você me tocando.

Eu bufei evasivamente.

— Você sabe, se você brincar com meu pau então, isso sempre vai acontecer. Eu garanto.

— Eu sei disso. — A curva de seu pescoço foi útil para enterrar meu rosto quente, então eu aproveitei. — Eu só fiquei surpresa.

— Com certeza. — Ele me apertou em seguida, deslizou a mão para baixo na taça da minha bunda. — Como você está se sentindo?

— Tudo bem.

— Sim?

— Um pouco de dor. — Eu admiti.

Embora isso tenha sido antes de você insensivelmente zombar de mim.

— Coitadinha. Deixe-me ver. — Disse ele, me rolando no colchão até ele ficar em cima.

— O quê?

Sentou-se entre as minhas pernas com uma mão segurando meus joelhos abertos. Com um olho treinado me verificando. — Você não parece muito inchada. Provavelmente um pouco dolorida por dentro?

— Provavelmente. — Eu tentei puxar as pernas para cima, para fechá-las. Porque eu sinceramente duvidava que tê-lo olhando para mim lá, dessa forma ajudaria a retornar a cor das minhas orelhas.

— Eu tenho que ter mais cuidado com você.

— Eu estou bem. Não sou tão frágil.

— Mm.

— É preciso mais do que uma rodada de sexo bruto sobre o piso de madeira para me preocupar.

— É mesmo? Fique assim para mim. — Disse ele, arrastando de volta para deitar-se no final do colchão.

Ele estava parado distintamente entre as minhas pernas, cara a cara com a minha garota, garantindo que eu não iria a lugar nenhum. Eu ouvi coisas boas sobre isso, coisas que fizeram os meus níveis de constrangimento redundantes. Além disso, eu estava curiosa.

Ele roçou seus lábios contra meu sexo, o calor de sua respiração me fazendo tremer. Meus músculos se contraindo em antecipação.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu por cima do meu torso. —Tudo bem?

Eu dei-lhe um aceno brusco, impaciente.

— Ponha o outro travesseiro atrás de sua cabeça também. — Ele instruiu. — Eu quero que você seja capaz de ver.

Fiz o que pediu, fixando-me em assistir. Ele beijou a parte interna de uma das minhas coxas, primeiro, depois a outra. Tudo em mim focado nas sensações que emanavam a partir dali. Meu mundo era um lugar pequeno, perfeito. Nada existe fora da nossa cama.

Seus olhos se fecharam, mas os meus ficaram abertos. Ele beijou seu caminho ao longo dos lábios de meu sexo e depois traçou a divisão com a ponta da sua língua. O calor me impregnando por dentro. Mãos em volta das minhas coxas, esfregando os dedos em pequenos círculos em minha pele. Seus lábios nunca deixaram meu sexo. Era exatamente como se ele estivesse me beijando ali. Boca aberta e língua acariciando, me fazendo contorcer. Segurando minhas coxas tensas, me segurando para ele. Mesmo seu cabelo e a sua barba contra mim foram emocionantes. Eu não sei quando eu parei de assistir. Meus olhos fechados por vontade própria, quando o prazer assumiu. Ele era incrível. Eu não quero que isso acabe. Mas a pressão dentro de mim foi crescendo até que eu não conseguia mais contê-lo. Eu vim com um gemido alto, meu corpo todo explodiu em prazer.

Cada parte de mim vibrou. Ele não deixou meu sexo até que eu estivesse perfeitamente imóvel, concentrando-me apenas na respiração.

— Estou perdoado por rir de você? — Ele perguntou, subindo na cama para dar um beijo no meu ombro.

— Claro.

— E quanto ao sexo violento no chão de madeira? Estou perdoado por isso também?

— Aham.

Sua boca molhada permanecia sobre a curva do meu peito, na linha da minha clavícula.

— Eu realmente gostei disso. — Eu disse, minha voz baixa e preguiçoso. Aos poucos, abri os olhos.

— Bêbada de foda combina com você, Sakura. — Sua mão alisou meu quadril e ele sorriu para mim. — Eu vou te comer assim sempre que você quiser. Você só tem que pedir.

Eu sorri de volta para ele. E o sorriso pode ter se contraído um pouco nas bordas. Falar sobre esse tipo de coisa ainda era novo para mim.

— Diga-me que gostou de mim lambendo sua buceta linda.

— Eu disse que eu gostei.

— Você está envergonhada. — As sombrancelhas de Sasuke se juntaram. Havia malícia em seus olhos. — Você pode falar de sexo violento em pisos de madeira, mas não palavrões, hein? Diga "buceta".

Revirei os olhos. — Buceta.

— Novamente.

— Buceta, buceta, buceta. Feliz? — Eu ri, deslizando minha mão sobre seu peito, indo para sua virilha. — Posso fazer algo por você agora?

Ele parou minha mão, trouxe-a para sua boca e a beijou. — Vou esperar até hoje à noite, quando poderemos fazer amor de novo, se você estiver se sentindo bem.

— Iremos fazer amor hoje à noite, Sr. Suave?

— Claro. — Ele sorriu, saindo da cama. —Nós vamos fazer amor novamente e, em seguida, vamos transar novamente. Acho que devemos colocar algum tempo sério para explorar as diferenças. Vai ser divertido.

— Ok. — Eu rapidamente concordei. Eu não era estúpida.

— Essa é minha garota. — Ele estendeu a mão para mim, os olhos atentos. — Você é muito bonita. Você sabe, eu nunca vou ser capaz de esperar até hoje à noite.

— Não?

— Não... Olhe para você deitada toda nua na minha cama. Eu nunca vi qualquer coisa que eu tenha gostado mais. — Ele balançou a cabeça, os olhos tristes quando percorreram meu corpo. Meu marido era incrivelmente bom para o meu ego. Mas ele me fez sentir humilde ao mesmo tempo, grata. — Eu fui um idiota por sugerir à espera. — Disse ele, dando um passo para trás e entortando seu dedo para mim. — E você sabe como eu odeio ficar longe de você. Vem me ajudar no chuveiro? Vai dar-lhe uma boa experiência com as mãos.

Eu me arrastei para fora da cama depois dele. — É mesmo?

— Oh, sim. E você sabe como eu levo a sério a sua educação.

 _ **. . .**_

— Você não presta. — Disse Ino, sua voz ecoando na linha.

Tsunade havia me contado que algumas partes da costa não tinha sinal para celular.

— Eu não estou dizendo que eu não te amo mais. — Disse ela. — Mas, você sabe...

— Eu sei. Sinto muito. — Eu disse, fixando-me no canto da sala de estar. Os homens estavam ocupados lá embaixo com música. Tsunade tinha saido. Eu tinha ligações para fazer. Caixas para desempacotar. Sonhos de casamento feliz para trabalhar até insanas proporções impossíveis dentro da minha cabeça.

— Não importa. Atualize-me. — Ela exigiu.

— Bem, nós ainda estamos casados. De uma forma boa agora.

Ino gritou no meu ouvido. Levou um bom par de minutos para se acalmar. — Oh meu Deus, eu estava torcendo para dar certo. Ele é tão gostoso.

— Sim, de fato ele é. Mas ele é mais que isso. Ele é maravilhoso.

— Continue.

— Quero dizer, realmente maravilhoso.

Ela bufou uma risada. — Você já usou o "maravilhoso". Tente uma nova palavra, Cinderela. Dar a minha veia de fã algo interior para trabalhar aqui.

— Não assedie meu marido. Isso não é legal.

— Você tem seis anos de atraso com esse aviso. Eu estive assediando Sasuke Uchiha muito antes de você colocar um anel no dedo dele em Las Vegas.

— Na verdade, ele não tem um anel.

— Não? Você deve corrigir isso.

— Hmm. — Olhei pela janela para o oceano. — Estamos em seu lugar em Monterey. É lindo aqui.

— Você deixou LA?

— LA não era tão grande. Com as _groupies_ e advogados e gerentes de negócios e tudo, era uma merda.

— Detalhes, querida. Dê-me.

Eu juntei meus joelhos até meu peito e mexi com a costura da calça, sentindo-me em conflito. Discutindo os nossos dados pessoais pelas costas do Sasuke não me fazia sentir bem comigo. Nem mesmo com Ino. As coisa tinham mudado. Mais notavelmente, nosso casamento tinha mudado. Mas ainda havia algumas coisas que eu poderia compartilhar. — As pessoas de lá foram como algo de outro planeta. Eu não cabia ali. Embora você teria gostado de ver. Todas as pessoas glamourosas embaladas em uma mansão. Foi impressionante.

— Você está me deixando louca de ciúmes. Quem estava lá? — Eu dei-lhe um par de nomes e ela delirou.

— Mas eu não quero LA. As coisas estão tão bem agora, aqui, Ino. Nós colocamos a anulação em espera. Vamos ver como as coisas vão.

— Isso é tão romântico. Diga-me que você pulou nos ossos desse homem, por favor. Não me faça chorar.

— Ino. — Eu suspirei.

— Sim ou não?

Eu hesitei e ela falou penetrantemente para mim e um pouco previsível. — Sim ou não?

— Sim. Tudo bem? Sim.

Desta vez, seu grito definitivamente fez danos permanentes nos meus tímpanos. Tudo o que eu podia ouvir eram sinos. Quando terminou, alguém estava murmurando no fundo. Algum homem.

— Quem era? — Perguntei.

— Ninguém. Apenas um amigo.

— Um amigo-amigo ou um amigo?

— Apenas um amigo. E nós estávamos falando sobre você, esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, mundialmente famoso guitarrista.

— Um amigo que eu conheço? — Eu perguntei, a curiosidade agora totalmente excitante.

— Você está ciente da imagem da sua bunda na internet, não é?

Comecei a me contorcer. — Uh, sim. Eu estou.

— Vadia. Haha! Mas, falando sério, você estava bem. A minha não ficaria tão bem quanto a sua

— Vamos falar sobre o seu amigo em vez da minha bunda.

— Ou poderíamos falar sobre sua vida sexual. Porque nós estivemos falando sobre a minha por um par de anos, mas agora não temos muito tempo para falar sobre o seu, namorado. — Ela disse em uma voz cantante cheia de alegria.

— Saky! Quer um refrigerante? — Naruto gritou quando ele passou, indo para a cozinha.

— Sim, por favor.

— Quem é esse? — Perguntou Ino.

— O baterista. Eles estão fazendo algum trabalho no estúdio lá embaixo.

Ino suspirou. — Toda a banda está lá?

— Não, só Naruto e outro amigo do Sasuke.

—Naruto é muito deliciosamente quente. Mais um homem vadia. — Ela forneceu amavelmente. — Você deveria ver o número de mulheres que já saiu com ele.

— Aqui está, noiva bebê. — Naruto me passou uma garrafa gelada, a tampa já removida.

— Obrigada, Naruto. — Eu disse.

Ele piscou e se afastou novamente.

Ela estalou a língua. — Você não foi na internet para encontrar alguma coisa sobre eles, não é? Você está voando totalmente às cegas nesta situação.

— Eu me sentiria mal se fizesse isso pelas costas deles.

— Ingenuidade é sexy até certo ponto, _chica_.

— Não é ingenuidade, _chica_. É respeito por suas vidas pessoais.

— Que você agora faz parte.

— Assuntos privados. Por que eles deveriam confiar em mim, se eu estou perseguindo-os on-line?

— Você e suas desculpas. — Ino suspirou. — Então você não sabe que a banda começou a excursionar quando Sasuke tinha apenas dezesseis anos? Eles fizeram um show como banda de apoio pela Ásia e praticamente ficaram na estrada ou no estúdio de gravação desde então. O inferno de uma vida, né?

— Sim. Ele disse que está pronto para desacelerar.

— Eu não estou surpresa. Rumores sobre a banda acabar estão por toda parte. Tente impedir que isso aconteça, se puder, por favor. Obtenha seu marido em marcha e apressem-se a escrever um novo álbum. Eu estou contando com você.

— Sem problemas. — Disse eu, não compartilhando que Sasuke estava me escrevendo músicas.

A lista de coisas que eu sinto que eu não posso compartilhar com Ino estava crescendo exponencialmente.

— Eu queria que você esmagasse o coração daquele menino para que pudéssemos ter um outro álbum como San Pedro. Mas pelo visto, isso vai ser dificil.

— Seus poderes de percepção são estranhos.

Ela riu. — Você sabe que há uma canção sobre a Casa de Monterey no álbum?

— Não?

— Oh sim. Essa é a famosa "Casa de Areia". Canção de amor épica. A namorada de escola do Sasuke o traiu enquanto ele estava em turnê na Europa com a idade de vinte e um anos. Ele tinha comprado a casa para eles morarem.

— Pare, Ino. Isto é... uma merda, isso é pessoal. — Meu coração e mente se apertaram. — Esta casa?

— Sim. Eles estavam juntos há anos. Sasuke ficou destruído. Então a cadela que dormia com ele vendeu sua história para os tabloides. Além disso, sua mãe o deixou quando ele tinha doze anos. Espere aí para ver a existência de muitos problemas ao redor das mulheres em sua vida.

— Não, Ino, pare. Estou falando sério. —Eu disse, quase estrangulando o telefone. — Ele vai me dizer esses tipos de coisas quando ele estiver pronto. Isso não parece certo.

— É só estar preparada. Eu não vejo qual é o problema.

— Ino.

— Okay. Parei

A informação explicava suas acusações sobre minha partida e da força de suas reações a isso. Duas das mulheres mais importantes em seu mundo o tinham abandonado. Apesar de encontrar este caminho sobre a sua história ainda me sentia mal. Quando ele confiasse em mim o suficiente para me dizer, ele o faria. Mas eu não tinha o suficiente dessa confiança dele informações pessoais não iriam apenas rolar para fora de sua língua na primeira conversa. Como é horrível ter tudo exposto lá fora, na internet apenas esperando para que as pessoas procurarem sobre isso para o seu entretenimento. Assim, nada de privacidade.

Não é de admirar que ele estava preocupado se eu falasse com a imprensa.

Eu tomei um gole do refrigerante depois descansei a garrafa fria contra minha bochecha. — Eu realmente quero que isso funcione.

— Eu sei que sim. Eu posso ouvir na sua voz quando você fala sobre ele, você esta apaixonada por ele.

Minha coluna estalou a atenção. — O quê? Não. Isso é loucura. Ainda não, pelo menos. Faz apenas um par de dias. Eu pareço apaixonada? Sério?

— O tempo é irrelevante se o coração está em causa.

— Talvez. — Eu disse, preocupada.

— Ouça, Itachi está namorando Tenten Mitsashi. Se você encontrá-la, eu definitivamente quero um autógrafo. Amei seu último filme.

— Itachi não é meu maior fã.

Ela bufou. — Tudo bem. Mas você está apaixonada.

— Silêncio agora.

— O quê? Eu acho que é bom.

Murmúrios do misterioso amigo de Ino interromperam o meu medo crescente.

— Eu tenho que ir. — Disse ela. — Mantenha contato, ok? Ligue para mim.

— Eu vou.

— Tchau.

Eu disse "tchau", mas ela já tinha ido embora.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mais um postado. Obrigado a quem acompanha a adaptação, e um beijo especial a Nega Uchiha pelos comentários._

 _Querooooo capitulo novo das suas adaptações! Tô esperando em, hehe._

 _Link dela para vcs lerem as adaptações poderosas que ela tem!_

 _u/8176960/NegaUchiha_


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO QUINZE

— Você está franzindo a testa. — Sasuke andou atrás de mim lentamente. Sua cabeça inclinada fazendo seu cabelo escuro cair para o lado pela lateral de sua face. Ele o colocou atrás de uma orelha e se aproximou. — Por que você está fazendo isso, hein?

Eu estava fazendo o jantar. Eu tinha encontrado massa de pizza no congelador, depois que os tirei para descongelar comecei a cortar a cobertura e ralar queijo, enquanto pensava com o que Ino tinha me dito, é claro. A casa não parecia tão acolhedora mais. Armada com o conhecimento de que ele a tinha comprado com outra mulher em mente, meus sentimentos em relação ao lugar haviam mudado. Eu voltei a me sentir como uma intrusa. Horrível, mas é verdade. Sugada pela insegurança.

— Me dê. — De trás de mim, ele agarrou meu pulso e trouxe a minha mão à boca, sugando uma mancha de pasta de tomate do meu dedo. — Mm. Bom.

Meu estômago se apertou em resposta. Deus, sua boca em mim naquela manhã. Seus planos para nós esta noite. Tudo parecia um sonho, um lindo sonho louco que eu não queria acordar. Eu nem preciso. Tudo estaria bem. Nós resolveríamos as coisas. Nós nos casamos novamente agora, comprometidos. Ele serpenteou um braço em volta de mim e apertou-se contra as minhas costas, não deixando espaço para dúvidas entre nós.

— Como vão as coisas lá embaixo? — Perguntei.

— Realmente boas. Temos quatro canções que ficaram boas. Desculpe, mas demoramos um pouco mais. — Disse ele, dando um beijo no lado do meu pescoço, deixando o último dos maus pensamentos distante. — Mas agora é a nossa vez.

— Bom.

— Está fazendo pizza?

— Sim.

— Posso ajudar? — Ele perguntou, ainda acariciando o lado do meu pescoço. A barba em seu queixo arranhando levemente minha pele, me fazendo sentir estranha e maravilhosa ao mesmo tempo. Ele fez-me calafrios. Bom, até que ele parou. — Você está colocando brócolis nela?

— Eu gosto de legumes na pizza.

— Abobrinha, também. Huh. — Sua voz soou um pouco incrédula, e ele empoleirou o queixo no meu ombro. — Que tal isso?

— E bacon, salsichas, cogumelos, pimentões, tomates e três tipos diferentes de queijos. — Espere até você prová-las. São as melhores pizzas.

— Claro que são. Aqui, deixe que eu as monto. — Ele me virou para encará-lo, com suas mãos presas em meus quadris ele me levantou na ilha da cozinha. — Me faça companhia.

— Claro que sim.

Da geladeira, ele pegou uma cerveja para ele e um refrigerante para mim, pois eu ainda estava evitando álcool.

As vozes de Jiraiya e Naruto flutuavam através da sala de estar.

— Vamos trabalhar de novo amanhã? — Jiraiya perguntou.

— Sinto muito, cara. Temos que voltar para LA. — Disse Sasuke, lavando as mãos na pia. Ele tinha as mãos grandes, longos dedos fortes. — Me dê uns dias para resolver a merda por lá, então voltaremos aqui.

Jiraiya enfiou a cabeça na beira da porta me dando uma olhada. — Parece bom. O novo material está indo bem. Vai trazer Neji e Itachi com você da próxima vez?

A testa de Sasuke franziu, os olhos não tão felizes. — Sim, eu vou ver o que eles estão fazendo.

— Legal. Tsunade está lá fora, então eu tenho que correr. Hoje é noite de sair.

— Divirta-se. — Eu acenei.

Jiraiya sorriu. — Sempre faço.

Rindo baixinho, Naruto caminhou para dentro da cozinha.

— Noite de sair, fala sério... que porra é essa? As pessoas mais velhas são as mais estranha. Cara, você não pode colocar brócolis em uma pizza.

— Sim, eu posso. — Sasuke mantinha-se ocupado, espalhando pimentas em torno das pequenas árvores de brócolis.

— Não. — Disse Naruto. — Isso não é certo.

— Cale a boca. Saky quer brócolis na pizza, então isso é o que ela vai ter.

O encantador gosto doce do refrigerante gelado deslizou pela minha garganta abaixo, me fazendo sentir bem. — Não se estresse, Naruto. Os vegetais são seus amigos.

— É mentira, noiva bebê. — Com sua boca esticada em desgosto ele pegou uma garrafa de suco na geladeira. — Não importa. Só vou comê-la.

— Não, você está indo. — Disse Sasuke. — Eu e Saky vamos ter nossa " _noite de sair" também._

— O quê? Você está brincando comigo. Pra onde eu vou?

Sasuke encolheu os ombros e espalhou pepperoni sobre sua criação em constante crescimento.

— Oh, vamos lá. Saky, você vai se levantar por mim, você não vai? — Naruto me deu a cara mais triste de toda a existência. Era tristeza misturado com a miséria, com um toque de abandono.

Ele até se curvou e colocou a cabeça no meu joelho. — Se eu for para a cidade eles vão saber que estamos aqui.

— Você tem o seu carro. — Disse Sasuke.

— Nós estamos no meio do nada. — Naruto reclamou. — Não deixe que ele me jogue para fora, no meio daquele mato todo. Eu vou ser comido por ursos do caralho ou algo assim.

— Eu não tenho certeza de que eles vivem por aqui. — Eu disse.

— Para com merda, Naruto . — Disse Sasuke. — E tire sua cabeça da perna da minha esposa.

Com um grunhido, Naruto se endireitou. — Sua esposa é minha amiga. Ela não vai deixar você fazer isso comigo!

— É mesmo? — Sasuke olhou para mim e seu rosto caiu. — Foda-se, baby. Não. Você não pode cair nessa merda. É apenas uma noite.

Eu estremeci. — Talvez nós pudéssemos ir até o nosso quarto. Ou ele poderia ficar lá embaixo ou algo assim.

Sasuke enfiou as mãos pelo cabelo. A contusão em seu pobre rosto aparecendo. Eu precisava beijá-la melhor. Sua testa tinha a coisa de rugas estilo James Dean enquanto estudava seu amigo. — Jesus. Pare de fazer essa cara patética para ela. Tenha um pouco de dignidade.

Ele empurrou a parte de trás da cabeça de Naruto, fazendo seu longo cabelo loiro voar na cara dele. — Tudo bem, eu vou ficar lá em baixo. Eu vou mesmo comer sua pizza de brócolis de merda.

— Sasuke. — Agarrei sua camiseta e puxei-o para mim.

— Este deveria ser o nosso tempo. — Disse ele.

— Eu sei. Será.

— Eu vou estar lá em baixo. Grite quando o jantar estiver pronto. – Gritou Naruto.

— Ele tem uma garota em cada cidade. — Disse Sasuke carrancudo. — De jeito nenhum ele dormiria no carro. Você foi trapaceada.

— Talvez. Mas eu teria me preocupado com ele. — Coloquei seu cabelo escuro atrás das orelhas, em seguida, arrastei minhas mãos para baixo na parte de trás do seu pescoço, puxando-o mais perto. Os brincos em suas orelhas eram todos pequenos, de prata. Um crânio, um "x" e um super pequeno diamante. Eu não tinha notado isso antes.

Ele pressionou sua orelha entre o polegar e um dedo, bloqueando minha visão.

— Algo errado? — Ele perguntou.

— Eu estava apenas olhando para seus brincos. Será que eles significam algo especial?

— Não. — Ele me deu um beijo rápido na bochecha. — Por que você estava franzindo a testa antes? — Ele pegou um punhado de cogumelos e começou a adicioná-los nas pizzas.

— Você está fazendo isso de novo agora.

Porcaria. Revirei todas as desculpas que eu tinha dentro da minha cabeça. Eu não tinha ideia de como ele reagiria ao meu conhecimento sobre as coisas que Ino tinha me dito. O que ele pensaria se eu perguntasse sobre isso? Iniciar uma briga não seria bom. Mas

eu não queria mentir. Reter informação era mentir, no fundo, onde importava. Eu sabia disso.

— Eu conversei com minha amiga Ino hoje.

— Aham.

Eu empurrei minhas mãos entre as minhas pernas e as apertei. — Ela é uma grande fã.

— Sim, você disse. — Ele me deu um sorriso. — Posso conhecê-la ou ela está fora dos limites, como o seu pai?

— Você pode conhecer o meu pai, se quiser.

— Eu quero. Nós vamos fazer uma viagem para Miami em breve e eu vou apresentá-la ao meu, ok?

— Seria bom. — Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, colocando para fora. — Sasuke, Ino me contou algumas coisas. E eu não quero manter segredos de você. Mas eu não sei o quão feliz você vai estar sobre essas coisas que ela me disse.

Ele virou a cabeça, apertando os olhos. — Coisas?

— Sobre você.

— Ah. — Ele pegou dois punhados de queijo ralado polvilhando-os através das pizzas. — Então, você não tinha me olhado na Wikipedia ou algo assim?

— Não. — Eu disse, horrorizada com o pensamento.

Ele resmungou. — Não é grande coisa. O que você quer saber, Saky?

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Então eu peguei o meu refrigerante e bebi cerca da metade de uma vez. Má ideia, isso não ajuda. Em vez disso, ele me deu um leve caso de congelamento de cérebro, ardendo acima da ponte do meu nariz.

— Vá em frente. Pergunte-me o que quiser. — Disse ele. Ele não estava feliz. A raiva desenhando suas sobrancelhas juntas, me mostrando isso. Eu não acho que já tivesse conhecido alguém com um rosto tão expressivo como Sasuke. Ou talvez ele só me fascinou e ponto final.

— Tudo bem. Qual é a sua cor favorita?

Ele zombou. — Isso não é uma das coisas que a sua amiga lhe falou.

— Você disse que eu poderia perguntar qualquer coisa que eu queria e eu quero saber qual sua cor favorita.

— Preto. E eu sei que não é realmente uma cor. Eu faltei um monte de aula, mas eu estava lá naquele dia. —Sua língua tocou atrás de sua bochecha. — Qual é a sua?

— Azul. — Vi quando ele abriu a porta do forno gigantesco. As bandejas de pizza batiam contra as prateleiras.

— Qual é a sua música favorita?

— Estamos cobrindo todos os fundamentos, né?

— Estamos casados. Eu pensei que seria agradável. Nós meio que deixamos um monte de coisas faltarem.

— Tudo bem. — O lado de sua boca se ergueu e ele me deu um olhar que disse que sabia do meu jogo de evasão.

— Eu tenho um monte de música favorita. — Disse ele.

— "Four Sticks" do Led Zeppelin, que está lá no topo. A sua é "Need You Now" por Lady Antebellum, como cantado por um imitador de Elvis. Infelizmente.

— Vamos lá, eu estava sob a influência. Isso não é justo.

— Mas é verdade.

— Talvez. — Eu ainda gostaria de poder lembrar. — Livro favorito?

— Eu gosto de quadrinhos. Coisas como Hellblazer, Preacher.

Tomei outro gole de refrigerante, tentando pensar em uma pergunta gênio. As perguntas simplesmente apareceram dentro da minha cabeça. Tomei mais do refrigerante.

— Espere. — Disse ele. — Qual é o seu?

— Jane Eyre. Qual o seu filme favorito?

— Evil Dead 2. O seu?

— Walk the Line.

—Bem. Okay. — Ele bateu as mãos esfregando-as. — Minha vez. Diga-me uma coisa terrível. Algo que você fez que você nunca confessou a outra alma viva.

— Oh, bom. — Assustador, mas bom. Por que eu não poderia ter pensado em uma questão como essa?

Ele sorriu ao redor do topo de sua garrafa de cerveja, bem satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— Deixe-me pensar...

— Há um limite de tempo.

Eu entortei meu rosto para ele. — Não há um limite de tempo.

— Há. — Disse ele. — Porque você não pode pensar e tentar me dizer algo meio estúpido. Você tem que me dar a primeira pior coisa que vem em sua cabeça que você não quer que ninguém nunca saiba.

— Tudo bem. — Eu suspirei. — Eu beijei uma garota chamada Konan quando eu tinha quinze anos.

Seu queixo se levantou. — Você fez isso?

— Sim.

Ele se aproximou, os olhos curiosos. — Você gostou?

— Não. Não de verdade. Quero dizer, ela era bonita. — Eu agarrei a borda do banco, curvando para a frente. — Ela era a lésbica da escola e eu queria ver se eu era uma também.

— Houve apenas uma lésbica na sua escola?

— Oh, eu suspeitava de algumas pessoas, mas apenas ela estava aberta sobre isso. Ela deu-se o título.

— Bom para ela. — Suas mãos foram para meus joelhos empurrando-os, abrindo espaço para ele. — Por que você achava que era lésbica?

— Para ser exata, eu estava esperando que eu fosse bi. — Eu disse. — Mais opções. Porque, sinceramente, o pessoal da escola era...

— Eles eram o quê? — Ele agarrou minha bunda e me puxou por todo o banco, me aproximando. De jeito nenhum eu iria resistir.

— Eles realmente não me interessavam, eu acho.

— Mas beijando sua amiga lésbica Konan não fez isso por você também? — Ele perguntou.

— Não.

Ele estalou a língua. — Droga. Essa é uma história triste. Você está trapaceando, a propósito.

— O quê? Como?

— Você deveria me dizer alguma coisa terrível. — O sorriso dele era enorme. — Dizendo que beijou sem língua outra garota não é nem remotamente terrível.

— Eu nunca disse que foi sem língua.

— Foi?

— Um pouco. O mais breve dos toques, talvez. Mas então eu fiquei assustada e parei.

Ele tomou outro gole de cerveja. — Suas pontas das orelhas estão fazendo a coisa rosa de novo.

— Eu aposto que elas estão. — Eu ri e abaixei a cabeça. — Eu não trapaceei. Eu nunca disse a ninguém sobre aquele beijo. Eu ia levá-lo para a minha sepultura. Você deve se sentir honrado por minha confiança em você.

— Sim, mas me dizer algo que eu corro o risco de encontrar um tesão enorme é trapaça. Você deveria me dizer algo terrível. As regras eram claras. Vá novamente e me dê algo de ruim dessa vez.

— Um tesão enorme, né?

— Da próxima vez que eu bater no chuveiro eu definitivamente estarei usando essa história. — Mordi minha língua e desviei o olhar. Memórias desta manhã com Sasuke ensaboando as minhas mãos e, em seguida, colocando-as sobre ele atacaram minha mente. O pensamento dele se masturbando com meu breve ataque de experimentação sexual adolescente... "honrada" não era bem a palavra certa. Mas eu não poderia dizer que eu não estava satisfeita com a ideia. — Bem, lembre-se de fazer-me mais velha. Quinze é um pouco pervertido.

— Você só a beijou.

— Você vai deixar por isso mesmo na sua cabeça? Você vai respeitar a exatidão e a legalidade, e não levá-lo adiante entre Konan e eu?

— Tudo bem, eu vou pensar em você mais velha. — Ele me puxou para perto usando o método mãos-na-minha-bunda de novo e eu coloquei meus braços ao redor dele.

— Agora, de novo, e fazer o certo desta vez.

— Sim, sim.

Ele deu ao lado do meu pescoço um beijo demorado. — Você não estava mentindo sobre Konan, você estava?

— Não.

— Bom. Eu gosto dessa história. Você deve dizer-me muitas vezes. Agora vá de novo.

Soltei uns "ummm" e "ahhh", prorrogando o meu pequeno coração. Sasuke descansou sua testa contra a minha, com um suspiro pesado. — Só me diga uma coisa de merda.

— Eu não posso pensar em nada.

— Besteira.

— Eu não posso. — Eu gemia. Não fiz nada que eu quisesse compartilhar, de qualquer maneira.

— Diga-me.

Eu gemi e bati minha cabeça contra a sua levemente.

— Sasuke, vamos lá, você é a última pessoa que eu quero ficar mal na frente.

Ele recuou, me inspecionando. — Você está preocupada com o que eu penso de você?

— Claro que eu estou.

— Você é honesta e boa, baby. Nada que você poderia ter feito vai ser tão ruim assim.

— Mas honesta nem sempre é boa. — Eu disse, tentando explicar. — Eu abri minha boca muitas vezes quando eu não deveria ter feito. Dando as pessoas minha opinião, quando eu deveria ter mantido silêncio. Eu reajo primeiro e penso depois. Veja o que aconteceu em Las Vegas, entre nós. Eu não fiz nenhuma das perguntas certas naquela manhã. Eu sempre vou lamentar por isso.

— Vegas era uma situação muito extrema. — Sua mão esfregou minhas costas, me tranquilizando. — Você não tem nada para se preocupar.

— Você me perguntou como eu me sentia quando você tinha a _groupie_ pendurada em você em Los Angeles. Eu lidei com isso. Mas o fato é que, se isso acontecesse agora e uma mulher tentasse aquele tipo de coisa novamente, eu provavelmente ficaria magoada. Nem sempre vou reagir bem a polêmica estrela do rock que o rodeia. O que acontece então?

Ele fez um ruído em sua garganta. — Eu não sei, eu finalmente tenho que perceber que você é humana? Que fode tudo, às vezes, como todo mundo?

Eu não respondi.

— Nós dois vamos errar, Saky. Isso é um fato. Só temos que ter paciência um com o outro. — Ele colocou um dedo embaixo do meu queixo, elevando-o para que ele pudesse me beijar. — Agora me diga sobre o que Ino disse hoje.

Olhei para ele, presa e acuada. O conteúdo do meu estômago embrulhou de verdade. Eu tinha que dizer a ele. Não haveria como fugir disto. Como ele reagiu foi além do meu controle. — Ela me disse que sua primeira namorada te traiu.

Ele piscou. — Sim. Isso aconteceu. Nós estávamos juntos há muito tempo, mas... Eu sempre estava gravando ou na estrada, — Disse ele. — Nós estávamos em turnê pela

Europa durante oito, nove meses, quando isso aconteceu.

Turnês fode um monte de casais. As _groupies_ e todo o estilo de vida pode realmente ferrar com você. Ser deixado para trás o tempo todo provavelmente não é nenhum piquenique também.

Eu aposto que para ele não era. — Quando vai ser a próxima?

Ele balançou a cabeça. — Não está nada programado.

Não estará até conseguirmos este novo CD gravado, e que não estava indo bem até agora.

— Okay. Como isso funciona? Quero dizer, você acredita que o que acontece na estrada, fica na estrada? — Perguntei. Os limites da nossa relação nunca tinham sido realmente estabelecidos. Exatamente o que o nosso casamento significava? Ele queria que ficássemos juntos, mas eu faculdade, meu trabalho, minha vida.

Talvez as boas esposas apenas largavam tudo e iam com a banda. Ou talvez as mulheres nem sequer fossem convidadas. Eu não tenho a menor ideia.

— Você esta me perguntando se eu estou pensando em te trair?

— Eu estou perguntando como nos encaixamos na vida um do outro.

— Certo. — Ele apertou os lábios entre o polegar e o dedo. — Bem, eu não acho que trairmos um ao outro seria não um bom começo. Vamos apenas fazer disso uma regra para nós, ok? Quanto à banda e outras coisas, eu acho que nós podemos ver como fica.

— Concordo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se afastou de mim, cruzando para a escada. — Naruto?

— O quê?

— Feche a porta lá em baixo e tranque-a. — Sasuke gritou. — Você não vem aqui em quaisquer circunstâncias. Não até eu dizer que está tudo bem. Entendido?

Houve uma pausa, em seguida, Naruto gritou de volta. — E se houver um incêndio?

— Queime.

— Foda-se. — A porta fechou-se lá embaixo. — Trancada!

A resposta de Naruto foi abafada, mas o tom irritado muito bem executado. Estes dois eram mais parecidos como irmãos reais do que Sasuke e seu irmão biológico. Itachi era um idiota, é apenas uma das boas razões que nunca devemos voltar para LA. Infelizmente, nos escondendo em Monterey não era uma solução viável a longo prazo.

Escola, banda, família, amigos, blá blá blá.

Sasuke estendeu a mão para a parte de trás de sua Tshirt e arrastou-a sobre sua cabeça. — Regra número dois, se eu tirar a minha camisa, você tem que tirar a sua. A regra camisa-fora-agora se aplica a esses tipos de conversas. Eu sei que precisamos conversar sobre as coisas. Mas não há nenhuma razão pela qual não podemos torná-las mais fáceis.

— Isso vai torná-las mais fáceis? — Altamente duvidoso. Tudo isso, pele quente suave apenas esperando pelo meu toque e os meus dedos coçando para fazê-lo.

Manter a minha língua dentro da minha boca, enquanto sua barriga lisa e os seis gominhos foram revelados testando minha fortaleza moral não tem fim. Toda aquela pele bonita e descoberta em exposição, conduzia qualquer tentativa de um pensamento coerente para fora da minha mente. Meu Deus, o homem tinha algum poder sobre mim. Espera aí, somos casados. Moralmente, fui obrigada a comer meu marido com os olhos. Seria antinatural e errado fazer o contrário.

— Tire isso. — Disse ele, inclinando o queixo para meus artigos ilícitos de vestuário.

A escada estava calma e tranquila. Sem sinais de vida.

— Ele não vai subir. Eu prometo. — As mãos de Sasuke agarraram a barra do meu T shirt e cuidadosamente puxou-o sobre a minha cabeça, resgatando meu rabo de cavalo quando foi pego.

Quando ele estendeu a mão para o meu sutiã eu apertei meus braços em meu peito, segurando-o no lugar. — Por que não manter o sutiã, apenas no caso...

— É contra as regras. Você realmente quer quebrar as regras já?

— Sasuke.

— Sakura. — A base do sutiã relaxando enquanto abria o fecho. — Eu preciso ver os seus seios nus, bebê. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu os amo porra. Deixe-me.

— Por que você está fazendo todas as regras?

— Eu só fiz uma. Oh, não, duas. Temos a regra da traição também. — Ele puxou meu sutiã e eu aliviei meu aperto, deixando-o tirá-lo. De jeito nenhum eu moveria meus braços.

— Vá em frente, você faz algumas regras. — Disse ele, correndo os dedos sobre os meus braços, causando arrepios na minha pele.

— Você está tentando me distrair com conversa da coisa de nenhuma roupa?

— Absolutamente não. Agora faça uma regra.

Minhas mãos ficaram escondidas debaixo do meu queixo, braços cobrindo todos os elementos essenciais, apenas no caso. — Sem mentiras. Sobre nada.

— Feito.

Eu balancei a cabeça, aliviada. Poderíamos fazer essa coisa de casamento dar certo. Eu sabia disso na minha cabeça, no meu coração. Nós iríamos ficar bem. — Eu confio em você.

Ele parou, olhou. — Obrigado. Isso é importante.

Eu esperei, mas ele não disse mais nada.

— Você confia em mim? — Eu perguntei, enchendo o silêncio. O minuto em que as palavras saíram da minha boca eu as queria de volta. Se eu tivesse que exigir a sua fé e carinho, não iria significar nada. Pior do que isso. Eu podia sentir isso, uma ferida irregular repentina entre nós. Uma que eu tinha feito.

Seu olhar vagou longe, por cima do meu ombro. Não havia a minha resposta ali. De repente, senti frio e que não tinha nada a ver com a perda da minha camisa.

— Estou chegando lá, Saky. Apenas... preciso de tempo. — Frustração alinhou seu rosto. Ele apertou os lábios até que eles ficassem brancos. Então ele me olhou nos olhos. Tudo o que ele viu não ajudava. — Merda.

— Está tudo bem, de verdade. — Disse eu, desejando que isso fosse verdadeiro.

— Você está mentindo para mim?

— Não. Não. Nós vamos ficar bem.

Em vez de uma resposta ele me beijou. Calor correu de volta para mim. Seu pesar e minha mágoa ambos ficaram para trás quando eu coloquei minhas mãos em cima dele. Com os dedos entrelaçados mudei nossas mãos combinadas para cobrir meus seios. Nós dois gememos. Com o calor de suas mãos me senti sublime. O frio da decepção não poderia combatê-lo. A química entre nós venceu todas às vezes. Eu tinha que acreditar que mais sentimentos viriam depois. Meus ombros empurrando para a frente, me pressionando cada vez mais em suas mãos como se a gravidade se deslocasse em direção a ele. Mas também, eu queria sua boca. Droga, eu queria rastejar dentro dele e ler a sua mente. Eu queria tudo. Cada canto escuro dele. Cada pensamento sujo.

Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente e ele gemeu, as mãos amassando meus seios. Sua língua entrou em minha boca tão rápida e fácil que eu doía por ele. Precisava dele. Minhas entranhas apertaram como minhas pernas em volta dele, segurando-o apertado.

Não deixaria fugir agora. Eu lutaria com unhas e dentes para mantê-lo. Polegares acariciaram meus mamilos, me provocando. Minhas mãos deslizaram por seus braços, curvadas sobre seus ombros, segurando firme. Beijos quentes arrastaram-se pelo meu rosto, meu queixo, do lado do meu pescoço. Seminua ou não, eu não acho que teria me importado se uma banda colegial desfilasse pela sala.

Eles poderiam trazer malabaristas e tudo. Só isso importava.

Não me admira que as pessoas levem o sexo tão a sério, ou não suficientemente a sério. Sexo vicia seu juízo e rouba seu corpo. Era como estar perdido e ser encontrado tudo de uma vez. Francamente, foi um pouco assustador.

— Nós vamos ficar bem. — Disse ele, brincando com minha orelha com os dentes. Esfregando sua dureza contra mim. Luzes dançaram diante dos meus olhos. Ele também se sentia tão bem assim? Eu queria ser a melhor, e eu queria que ele estivesse certo sobre nós estarmos bem.

— Querida, só preciso de tempo. — Disse ele, seu hálito quente patinando sobre a minha pele.

— Por causa dela. — Disse, precisando que ele se abrisse. Sem segredos.

— Sim. — Ele disse, com a voz fraca. — Por causa dela.

O pedaço da verdade.

— Sakura, há apenas você e eu aqui. Eu juro. — Ele voltou para minha boca e me beijou como se eu fosse delicada, me dando apenas o sabor breve dele. Uma consciência de calor, a firmeza de seus lábios.

— Espere. — Eu disse, fazendo minhas pernas desistirem de seu controle sobre ele. Ele piscou os olhos, nebulosos e escuros para mim.

— Afaste-se. Quero descer.

— O quê? — Sua linda boca voltada para baixo nas bordas. A parte da frente da calça jeans estava em um estado de angústia óbvia. Eu tinha feito isso com ele. A volta olímpica ao redor do balcão da cozinha, provavelmente seria ir longe demais, mas ainda assim, me senti bem. Esse conhecimento se sentou bem dentro de mim. Ela não fez isso com ele esses dias. Eu fiz.

Me arrastei para fora da borda do balcão e ele agarrou meus quadris, aliviando minha descida até o chão. Ainda bem. Minhas pernas estavam líquidas. Ele olhou para mim, com a testa enrugada.

— Há algo que eu quero fazer. — Eu expliquei, os dedos tremendo de nervosismo e emoção. Primeiro eu consegui o botão da calça jeans antes de passar para o esforçado zíper.

Suas mãos agarraram meus pulsos. — Hey. Espere.

Eu hesitei, esperando para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Certamente ele não iria tentar me dizer que ele não queria isso. Todo homem queria isso, foi o que eu escutei. Ele parecia perplexo, como se eu fosse uma peça que se recusasse a encaixar no quebra-cabeça. Eu honestamente não sei se ele queria me parar ou me apressar adiante.

— Algum problema? — Eu perguntei, quando ele não falou.

Lentamente, ele tirou as mãos dos meus pulsos, me deixando livre. Ele mantinha-se como se eu tivesse apontado uma arma para ele. — Isso é o que você quer?

— Sim. Sasuke, você não quer a minha boca em você?

Um leve sorriso curvou seus lábios. — Você não tem ideia do quanto eu quero isso. Mas este é um outro primeiro para você, não é?

Eu balancei a cabeça, os dedos brincando com o cós da calça jeans, mas ia mais longe.

— É por isso que é um grande negócio. Eu quero que todas as suas estreias sejam perfeitas. Mesmo isso. E eu estou muito excitado até aqui apenas com o pensamento de você me chupando.

— Oh.

— Eu estive pensando em você todos os dias. Eu continuei fodendo as coisas, não conseguia me concentrar em nada. Incrivelmente sem termos feito nada. — Ele empurrou seus dedos por seu cabelo comprido, puxando-o para trás de seu rosto. Suas mãos ficaram no topo de sua cabeça, estendendo seu corpo magro e musculoso. A contusão nas costelas da briga de bar na noite passada era uma mancha cinza escura estragando a perfeição. Inclinei-me, beijando-a. Seu olhar nunca me abandonando, porque meus seios nus eram definitivamente uma parte de mim. Meus olhos, minha boca, meus seios: ele não conseguia decidir o que o fascinou mais.

Cuidadosamente, eu abaixei o zíper sobre sua ereção. Sem cueca. Pelo menos eu não ia saltar desta vez, quando sua ereção fez a sua aparição repentina. Com as duas mãos eu empurrei para baixo suas calças jeans, liberando seu pênis. Ele era grande e orgulhoso. Assim como esta manhã eu pressionei a minha mão contra a parte inferior, sentindo o calor da pele de seda. Engraçado, a ideia do apêndice masculino nunca particularmente tinha me movido antes. Mas agora eu me senti movida, com minhas coxas cerradas atestando.

Movida e um pouco mais proprietária.

— Você é meu. — Eu sussurrei, meu polegar esfregando em torno da borda da cabeça, sentindo o cume e o mergulho no meio. Aprendendo com ele.

— Sim.

O ponto doce sentou-se abaixo daquela dobra. Ao longo dos anos, eu tinha lido muitas revistas e ouvi o suficiente de Ino sobre seus contos sexuais para saber tanto. Ela amava detalhes. Eu fiz uma nota mental para agradecer a ela, levá-la para jantar em algum lugar legal.

Mudei a minha mão em torno de modo que agarrei e massageei a área com a ponta do meu polegar, à espera de ver o que acontecia. Muito mais fácil de ver o que estava acontecendo, sem as bolhas do sabonete no caminho. Não demorou muito. Especialmente quando eu apertei meu domínio sobre ele um pouco e bombeando ligeiramente. Seus músculos do estômago se encolheram e dançaram, o mesmo que eles tinham feito esta manhã no chuveiro. Meus dedos se moviam pela pele macia, suave, massageando a carne dura, bombeando uma vez, duas vezes. Uma gota de líquido leitoso vazou da pequena fenda no topo.

— Isso significa que você está fodidamente me matando. — Meu marido forneceu amavelmente, sua voz gutural. — Apenas no caso de você estar se perguntando.

Eu sorri.

— Eu juro que se torna maior a cada vez que eu vejo. Seu sorriso era torto. — Você me inspira.

Eu o acariciei novamente e seu peito arfou. — Sakura. Por favor.

Ajoelhei-me, o chão desconfortavelmente debaixo de mim. O cheiro almiscarado dele era mais forte no final do dia. Peguei seu pau na mão e esfreguei seu osso do quadril, respirando-o em profundidade.

Ele ainda observava. Eu verifiquei para ter certeza. Inferno, seus olhos estavam enormes e escuros e focados exclusivamente em mim. Ao lado dele, suas mãos agarraram o balcão como se esperasse que um tremor batesse a qualquer momento, nós dos dedos brancos.

Quando eu o levei na minha boca, ele gemeu. Minha inexperiência e seu tamanho me impediram de levá-lo muito profundo. Ele não pareceu se importar. O gosto salgado de sua pele e a amargura desse líquido, o cheiro quente dele e a sensação de sua dureza, fundidas em uma experiência única.

Agradar Sasuke era uma coisa brilhante.

Ele gemeu e empurrou seus quadris, empurrando-o ainda mais na minha boca. Minha garganta apertada de surpresa e eu amordaçada ligeiramente. Sua mão voou para o meu cabelo, acariciando, acalmando. — Porra, baby. Sinto muito.

Retomei minhas ministrações, esfregando minha língua contra ele, na base dele. Descobrir a melhor maneira de encaixá-lo em minha boca. Fazendo tudo o que podia fazendo-o tremer e xingar. Era uma coisa gloriosa faze-lo perder o juízo. Sua mão apertou no meu cabelo, puxando um pouco, e eu adorei. Tudo isso.

Qualquer coisa com a capacidade de reduzir o meu marido cansado do mundo para uma bagunça gaguejante enquanto eu estava lhe dando prazer merecia um investimento de tempo sério. Seus quadris se deslocaram inquietos e seu pau empurrou contra a minha língua, enchendo minha boca com aquele líquido salgado e amargo mais rápido do que eu poderia engolir.

Por isso foi uma bagunça. Não importa. Meu maxilar doeu um pouco. Mas a reação dele...

Sasuke caiu de joelhos e me recolheu em seus braços, esmagando contra ele. Minhas costelas rangeram, e seu aperto aumentou mais e mais enquanto ele lutava para respirar. Eu pressionei meu rosto contra seu ombro e esperei até que ele se acalmou um pouco para buscar a minha aclamação.

— Foi tudo bem? — Eu perguntei, razoavelmente certa de uma resposta favorável. Que é sempre o melhor momento para perguntar, na minha opinião.

Ele resmungou.

Era isso? Eu sentei lá sentindo-me bastante orgulhosa de mim mesma e ele me dá um grunhido. Não, eu precisava de mais validação do que isso. Eu tanto queria quanto merecia. — Você tem certeza?

Ele sentou-se nos calcanhares e olhou para mim.

Então, ele olhou em volta, procurando por algo. A T-shirt que tinha deixado esquecida no chão. E então ele limpou debaixo do meu queixo.

— Há alguns em seu ombro também. — Eu apontei para o derrame infeliz que eu obviamente transferi para ele.

Limpou tudo.

— Sexo pode fazer uma bagunça. — Disse ele.

— Sim, ele pode.

— E a pílula?

— Você não pode me engravidar assim, Sasuke.

O lado de sua boca se contorceu. — Fofa. Você está tomando a pílula?

— Não, mas eu tenho a coisa de controle de natalidade implantado no meu braço porque meus períodos são irregulares. — Sua boca caiu pra cima da minha, beijando-me com força e profundamente. Uma forma de me calar realmente eficaz. Uma mão segurou a parte de trás da minha cabeça enquanto ele me levava para o chão, estendendo-se por cima de mim. O duro piso frio sob minhas costas nuas, mal notei. Não importa, desde que ele me beijasse. Minhas mãos se agarraram a seus ombros, dedos deslizando sobre a pele lisa.

— Eu me preocupo com os seus períodos, Saky. — Ele beijou meu rosto, minha testa.

— Obrigada.

— Mas agora eu quero saber como você se sente sobre nós ficarmos nus.

— Você quer dizer mais do que perder as camisas, eu presumo?

— Eu quero dizer sem camisinha. — Suas mãos emolduraram o meu rosto quando ele olhou para mim, os olhos tão intensos num tom negro. — Estou limpo. Eu tenho testado. Eu não uso drogas, e eu sempre usei proteção, desde que eu terminei com ela. Mas a decisão é sua.

A menção de "ela" me esfriou um pouco, mas não muito e por muito tempo. Impossível com Sasuke deitado em cima de mim e o cheiro de sexo tão pesado no ar. Pizza também. Mas, principalmente, Sasuke. Pensar não foi fácil, dada a situação. Eu disse que eu confiava nele e eu fiz.

— Baby, basta pensar nisso. — Disse ele. — Não há pressa. Ok?

— Não, eu acho podemos.

— Tem certeza?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Ele exalou uma respiração profunda e me beijou novamente.

— Eu amo a sua boca. — Com a parte superior de um dedo ele traçou meus lábios ainda inchados daquilo que tinha feito.

— Você gostou? Foi bom?

— Foi perfeito. Nada que você faça pode estar errado.

Eu quase me perco, basta saber que é você. Você pode acidentalmente me morder e eu provavelmente pensaria que é gostoso. — Ele deu uma risada áspera, então apressou-se a acrescentar: — Mas não faça isso.

— Não. — Eu arqueei o pescoço e pressionei meus lábios nos dele, beijando-o doce e lento. Mostrando-lhe o que ele significou para mim. Nós ainda estávamos rolando no chão da cozinha quando a campainha no forno apitou, assustando e nos separando. Então o telefone tocou.

— Merda.

— Eu vou pegar a pizza. — eu disse.

— Eu vou atender o telefone. Ninguém deveria mesmo ter esse maldito número.

Uma luva de forno estava esperando no balcão e eu a coloquei sobre a minha mão. O ar quente e rico do aroma de queijo derretido flutuava para fora quando eu abri a porta do forno. Meu estômago roncou. Então, talvez eu estivesse com fome depois de tudo. As pizzas tinham um toque queimado nas bordas. Nada muito ruim, apesar de tudo. As pontas do meu brócolis estavam torradas e douradas. Eu transferi as pizzas para o fogão frio e desliguei o forno.

David falava ao telefone. Ele ficou de frente para o banco de janelas, pernas e ombros largos definidos como se ele estivesse se preparando para um ataque. Lá fora o sol estava se pondo. O violeta e cinza da noite sombreavam sua pele.

— Sim, sim, Shikamaru. Eu sei. — Disse ele.

Antecipação me apertou um músculo de cada vez. Deus, por favor, agora não. Estávamos indo tão bem. Eles não poderiam ficar longe um pouco mais?

— Que horas é o voo? — Ele perguntou. — Foda-se. — Veio em seguida.

— Não, nós estaremos lá. Relaxe. Sim, adeus.

Ele se virou para mim, telefone pendurado em sua mão. — Há algumas coisas acontecendo em LA e Naruto e eu precisamos estar lá. Shikamaru já enviou um helicóptero para nós. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é ficarmos prontos.

Meu sorriso estava tenso em meu rosto, eu podia sentir isso. — Ok.

— Desculpe, mas vamos ter que encurtar aqui.

Voltaremos em breve, sim?

— Definitivamente. Está tudo bem.

Isso era uma mentira, porque estávamos voltando para LA.

CONTINUA

.

.

.

Capítulo gigante, desculpe por isso, mas não deu pra encurtar.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham a adaptação e em especial a Nega Uchiha, a criatura mais doce e fofa desse planeta terra, e a linda de sempre Lappstift!

Até o proximoooo! Beijos.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**_

O joelho do Sasuke sacudiu durante todo o caminho de volta á LA. Quando eu coloquei minha mão em sua perna, ele começou a brincar com o meu anel de casamento, rodando-o em torno do meu dedo. Parecia que estávamos ambos inquietos, dadas as circunstâncias.

Eu nunca tinha estado em um helicóptero antes. A vista era espetacular, mas era barulhento e desconfortável, agora eu entendia porque as pessoas preferem aviões. Uma cadeia de luzes, luzes de rua, de casas, das torres altas em LA, iluminou o caminho. Toda a situação tinha mudado, mas eu ainda estava nervosa e com muito sono. Naruto se jogou para o canto, fechou os olhos, e foi dormir. Nada intimidava ele. É claro que não havia nenhuma razão para isso. Ele fazia parte da banda.

Nós pousamos um pouco depois das quatro da manhã. O guarda costas Kisame estava esperando no heliporto com o rosto sério.

— Sra. Uchiha. Senhores. — Ele nos conduziu a uma grande SUV preta esperando nas proximidades.

— Direto para casa, Kisame. — Disse Sasuke. A casa dele, não minha. LA não trazia boas lembranças para mim.

Em seguida, fomos abrigados no luxo, trancados atrás de janelas escuras. Caí para trás contra o assento macio, fechando os olhos. Me surpreendia que eu poderia estar tão

cansada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

De volta à mansão, Hinata esperava, encostada na porta da frente, embrulhada em algum xale vermelho de aparência cara. Sua assistente pessoal estava com o rosto mais amargo que já vi. Mas eu estava determinada a superar essas coisas. Sasuke e eu estamos juntos. Foda-se ela, ela tinha que se adaptar. Seu cabelo escuro brilhou, fluindo sobre os ombros, brilhante e bem alinhado. Já eu, parecia alguém que tinha estado acordada por mais de 20 horas.

Kisame abriu a porta SUV e me ofereceu uma mão. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Hinata gelando sobre a forma como Sasuke passou um braço em volta de mim, mantendo-me junto. Seu rosto se endureceu feito pedra. O olhar que ela me deu foi venenoso. O que quer que fosse o seu problema, eu estava extremamente cansada para lidar com eles.

— Hinata. — Naruto comprimento, correndo os degraus para deslizar um braço ao redor da cintura dela. — Ajuda-me a encontrar café da manhã, heim linda?

— Você sabe onde fica a cozinha, Naruto.

A fala seca não impediu Naruto de levá-la. Os primeiros passos de Hinata vacilaram, mas então ela acabou indo com ele. Naruto livrou meu caminho. Eu poderia ter beijado seus pés por isso.

Sasuke não disse nada quando fizemos o nosso caminho até as escadas para o segundo andar, os nossos passos ecoando no silêncio. Quando eu passei a me voltar para o quarto branco, que eu tinha ficado na última vez, ele me guiou para a direita. Em um conjunto de portas duplas, paramos e ele tirou uma chave para fora do seu bolso. Dei-lhe um olhar curioso.

— Pois é, tenho problemas com confiança. — Ele abriu a porta.

No interior, o quarto era muito simples, sem as antiguidades e a decoração chamativa do resto da casa. Uma enorme cama feita com lençóis cinza escuro. Um sofá confortável para descansar. Muitas guitarras. Um guarda-roupa aberto, cheio de roupas. No qual não havia espaço vazio. O quarto era diferente do resto da casa, menos vistoso, mais calmo.

— Está tudo bem. — Sua mão deslizou até a base da minha espinha, descansando um pouco acima da curva da minha bunda. — É o nosso quarto agora. — Disse ele.

Deus, eu esperava que ele não quisesse viver aqui por muito tempo. Quer dizer, eu tinha a faculdade para voltar. Nós não tínhamos exatamente chegado a conversar onde viveríamos. Mas o pensamento de Hinata, Itachi e Shikamaru ficarem o tempo todo por perto me deixou em pânico. Merda. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de pensar assim. A negatividade iria me engolir inteira. O importante é estar com o Sasuke e juntos fazermos isso funcionar.

Como é horrível, ser forçada a viver no colo do luxo com o meu marido maravilhoso. Pobre de mim. Eu precisava de uma boa bofetada e uma xícara de café. Ou dormir doze horas. Isso faria maravilhas.

Ele fechou as cortinas, bloqueando a luz no início da madrugada. — Você parece cançada. Vem deitar comigo?

— Isso é uma boa ideia. Eu só vou usar o banheiro.

— Ok. — Sasuke começou a se despir, jogando sua jaqueta de couro na cadeira, tirando sua camiseta. A normalidade dos meus hormônios estava abafada pelos nervos. Eu fugi para o banheiro, precisando de um minuto para me recompor. Fechei a porta e acendi as luzes.

Uma banheira branca gigante que parecia uma tigela, com paredes de pedra cinza e divisórias de vidro transparente. Simplificando, era opulento. Um dia eu provavelmente acostumaria a tudo isso.

Uma chuveirada para me acalmar. Sentar na tigela de sopa gigante teria sido bom. Mas eu não disposta a chegar até ela, não no estado acabado que eu estava por dentro.

Um longo banho quente seria perfeito.

Saí dos meus planos e desfiz o fecho do meu jeans, me despindo em tempo recorde. O banho poderia se encaixar entre meus dez amigos íntimos. Vapor de água quente se derramou em cima do meu corpo, deixando meus músculos relaxados em questão de minutos. Eu amei este chuveiro. Este chuveiro e eu precisamos passar mais tempo de bons juntos, muitas vezes. Além do Sasuke e Naruto, este chuveiro é a melhor coisa que tem em toda essa casa maldita.

Os braços do Sasuke cairam ao meu redor por trás, me puxando contra ele. Eu não tinha sequer ouvido ele entrar.

— Oi. — Eu me inclinei contra ele, levantando os braços para apertá-los em torno de seu pescoço. — Eu acho que estou apaixonada pelo seu chuveiro.

— Você está me traindo com o chuveiro? Droga, Sakura. Isso é cruel. — Ele pegou uma barra de sabão e começou a me banhar, esfregando-o sobre minha barriga, meus seios, suavemente entre as pernas. Suas grandes mãos deslizavam sobre a minha pele, trazendo-a para a vida e despertando meus hormônios. Um braço forte em volta da minha cintura. Os dedos da outra mão, no entanto, permaneceram no topo de meu sexo, acariciando levemente.

— Eu sei que você está preocupada por estar aqui. Mas você não precisa ficar. Tudo vai ficar bem. — Seus lábios roçando em meu ouvido fizeram a magia que ele estava trabalhando em mim crescer. Eu podia sentir meu corpo ficando quente e líquida como a água. Minhas coxas tremiam. Eu abri mais minhas pernas, dando-lhe mais espaço.

— Eu-eu sei.

— É você e eu contra o mundo.

Eu não poderia ter mantido o sorriso do meu rosto se eu tentasse.

— Minha adorável esposa.

— Com passos cuidadosos ele nos moveu, de modo que ficamos de costas para a água. Eu apoiei minhas mãos na parede de vidro. A ponta do seu dedo brincou entre os lábios do meu sexo, persuadindo-me aberta. Deus, ele era bom nisso. — Sua buceta é a coisa mais doce que eu já vi.

Minhas entranhas vibraram.

Sua boca foi para meu pescoço, chupando, fazendo-me gemer. Eu juro que o quarto girava. Ou poderia ser o meu sangue correndo na minha cabeç quadris empurraram por vontade própria. Mas ele não me deixou ir longe. O comprimento duro dele pressionado contra minha bunda e minhas costas. Meu sexo apertou, ansiando por mais.

— Sasuke.

— Hmm?

Tentei virar, mas sua mão espalmada contra o minha espinha me parou. — Deixe-me.

— Deixe-me quê? O que você quer, baby? Diga-me e ele é seu.

— Eu só quero você.

— Eu sou todo seu. Sinta-me. — Ele apertou-se com força contra mim, me segurando firme.

— Mais.

— Agora, vamos ver o que acontece quando eu dedilhar seu clitóris. — Traços leves apenas trabalhando-me mais e mais, tudo centrado em torno de um ponto de magia. E a maneira como ele esfregava-se contra mim me turvou minha mente. Meu corpo sabia exatamente o que queria e não eram seus dedos magicos malditos. Eu queria sentir essa conexão com ele novamente.

— Espere. — Eu disse, minha voz alta e necessitada.

— O que, baby?

— Eu quero você dentro de mim.

Ele aliviou um dedo em mim, massageando uma área atrás do meu clitóris que me fez ver estrelas. Ainda assim, era descontroladamente insuficiente.

— Sasuke. Por favor.

— Não é bom?

— Eu quero você.

— E eu quero você. Eu sou louco por você.

— Mas—

— Que tal se eu tirar a cabeça do chuveiro? Isso não seria bom?

Na verdade, eu bati meu pé, apesar dos meus joelhos trêmulos. — Não.

Nesse altura, Sasuke já estava rindo e eu o odiando.

— Eu pensei que você estava apaixonada pelo chuveiro.

— Pare de idiotices, você sabe que não.

— Você tem certeza? Estou bastante certo de que eu me lembro de ouvir você dizer isso.

— Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus, eu estou apaixonada por você.

Ele se acalmou completamente. Até o dedo encaixado dentro de mim parou de se mover. Houve apenas o som do cair da água. Você acharia que essas palavras teriam perdido seu poder. Não estávamos casados? Não decidimos ficar casados? Invocar essa palavra deveria ter perdido seu soco místico, dada a nossa situação louca. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Tudo mudou.

Mãos fortes me viraram e me levantaram, deixando meus pés balançando precariamente no ar. Levei um segundo para descobrir onde eu estava e o que tinha acontecido. Eu passei meus braços e pernas ao redor dele mantendo-me firme. Seu rosto... Eu nunca tinha visto tão feroz, tal era a sua expressão determinada. Ele foi muito além da luxúria e para mais perto de ser o que eu precisava dele.

Suas mãos agarraram meu traseiro, levando o meu peso e me segurando contra ele. Devagar, devagarinho, ele me baixou. Não havia nenhuma dor desta vez para me roubar o prazer. Nada para me distrair da sensação dele me enchendo. Era uma sensação tão maravilhosa, tê-lo dentro de mim. Instantaneamente, seus dedos cravaram em minhas nádegas.

— Foda-se. — Ele gemeu.

— O quê?

— Assim, fique parada.

Eu amassei meu nariz, concentrando-me em recuperar o fôlego. Essa coisa de sexo era complicada. Além disso, eu queria memorizar cada momento desta experiência perfeita.

Eu não quero esquecer nada.

Ele equilibrou as minhas costas contra a parede do chuveiro e empurrou mais plenamente em mim. Um som assustado explodiu de minha boca. Mais de perto se assemelhava "argh".

— Calma. — Ele murmurou. — Você está bem?

Eu me senti muito cheia. Esticada. E poderia me sentir bem. Era difícil dizer. Eu precisava dele para fazer algo para que eu pudesse descobrir onde esta nova sensação estava me levando.

— Você vai se mover agora?

— Se você estiver bem.

— Eu estou bem.

Ele começou a se mover então, olhando meu rosto o tempo todo. O deslizar para fora me iluminou por dentro, mas o impulso de volta teve a minha atenção imediata. Whoa. Bom ou ruim, eu ainda não conseguia dizer. Eu precisava de mais. Ele deu-me, sua pélvis deslocando contra mim, mantendo o calor e construção da tensão. Meu sangue febril, fluindo através de mim, queimando debaixo da minha pele. Eu encaixo minha boca na dele, querendo mais. Querendo tudo.

O molhado da boca e a habilidade de sua língua. Todo ele. Ninguém beija como Sasuke. Como se beijar fosse mais que respirar, comer, dormir ou qualquer outra coisa que ele poderia ter de outra forma planejado para fazer com o resto de sua vida.

Minhas costas bateram com força contra a parede de vidro e os dentes bateram juntos. Ele quebrou o beijo com um olhar desconfiado, mas ele nunca parou de se mover. Mais duro, mais rápido, ficando cada vez melhor e melhor. Precisávamos fazer isso o tempo todo. Constantemente. Nada mais importava quando era assim entre nós. Toda preocupação desapareceu.

Foi tão bom. Ele era tudo o que eu precisava.

Em seguida, ele acertou em algum lugar dentro de mim e todo o meu corpo ficou paralisado, nervos formigando e correndo em motim. Meus músculos apertaram-no com força e esticaram em profundidade várias vezes em uma rápida sucessão. O mundo apagou ou eu fechei os olhos. A pressão dentro de mim se quebrou em um milhão de pedaços surpreendentes. Minha mente deixou a estratosfera, eu tinha certeza disso. Tudo brilhava. Se Sasuke sentiu algo parecido, eu não sei como ele ficou em pé. Mas ele fez. Ele ficou forte e inteiro comigo e me agarrou com toda força contra ele como se ele nunca fosse me deixasse ir.

Algum tempo depois, ele me desceu. Suas mãos pairavam na minha cintura, só por precaução. Uma vez que os meus membros se provaram confiáveis, ele me virou para enfrentar a água. Com a mão gentil, ele limpou entre as minhas pernas. Eu não consegui entender o que ele estava fazendo no início e tentei me afastar. Tocar em qualquer coisa lá em baixo, não era uma ideia muito adequada agora.

— Está tudo bem. — Disse ele, puxando-me de volta para o jato de água. — Confie em mim.

Fiquei parada. Ele não fez nada, mas foi cuidadoso. O mundo inteiro parecia estranho, tudo muito perto e ainda distante ao mesmo tempo. O cansaço e o melhor orgasmo da minha vida tinham me desfeito.

Em seguida, ele estendeu a mão e desligou a água, saiu e pegou duas toalhas. Amarrou uma na cintura, e começou a me acariciar com a outra me secando.

— Isso foi bom, né? — Eu perguntei enquanto ele secava o meu cabelo. Meu corpo ainda tremia e estremecia. Parecia um bom sinal. Meu mundo foi destruído e transformado em alguma coisa de amor-fest brilhante e surreal. Se ele falasse somente um _Sim_ , eu o esmurraria.

— Isso foi fodidamente incrível. — Ele falou, tirando de mim a toalha e jogando-a no balcão do banheiro.

— Sim. Foi.

— Sempre é quando estamos juntos.

De mãos dadas caminhamos de volta para o quarto. Estar nua na frente dele não me deixou desconfortável pela primeira vez. Não houve hesitação. Ele descartou sua toalha e subimos em sua cama de tamanho gigante, gravitando naturalmente para o meio e juntos. Nós dois estávamos de lado, face a face. Eu poderia entrar em coma, eu estava tão desgastada. Uma pena ter que fechar os olhos enquanto ele estava ali na minha frente. Meu marido.

— Você se declarou para mim. — Disse ele, os olhos divertidos.

— Eu fiz?

Sua mão ficou em cima da minha coxa, seu polegar deslizando para trás e para frente sobre o meu osso do quadril.

— Vamos fingir que não se lembra do que disse? Sério?

— Não. Eu me lembro. — Ainda que eu não queria dizer isso, nem o palavrão, nem a declaração de amor. Mas eu tinha. — Eu disse que estava apaixonada por você.

— Mm. As pessoas dizem coisas durante o sexo. Isso acontece.

Ele estava me dando uma saída, mas eu não podia usá-la. Eu não iria usá-la, não importa o quão tentador fosse.

Eu não estava disposta a diminuir um momento como esse.

— Eu estou apaixonada por você. — Eu disse, sentindo-me desconfortável. Da mesma forma de quando eu disse que eu confiava nele, ele iria me deixar esperando aqui também. Eu sabia.

Seu olhar permanecia em meu rosto, paciente e amável _. Doeu_.

Algo dentro de mim se sentiu frágil e ele trouxe direto à tona. Mas já era tarde, as palavras já estavam ditas. Se o amor era para os tolos, então que assim seja. Pelo menos eu seria honesta.

Ele acariciou meu rosto com as costas dos dedos. — Isso foi uma coisa bonita de se dizer.

— Sasuke, está tudo bem.

— Você é tão importante para mim. — Disse ele, detendo-me rapidamente. — Eu quero que você saiba disso.

— Obrigada. — Não foi exatamente as palavras que eu queria ouvir depois que admiti que o amava.

Erguendo-se sobre um cotovelo, ele trouxe seus lábios nos meus, beijando-me bobamente. Acariciando a minha língua com a sua e levando-me. Ele não deixou espaço para preocupação.

— Eu preciso de você de novo. — Ele sussurrou, ajoelhando-se entre as minhas pernas.

Desta vez, nós fizemos amor. Não havia outra palavra para isso. Ele se moveu em mim no seu próprio ritmo, pressionando seu rosto contra o meu, me arranhando com a barba. Sua voz continuou e continuou, sussurrando segredos no meu ouvido. Como ninguém nunca tinha estado tão certo para ele. Como se ele quisesse ficar só assim, enquanto podia. O suor escorria de seu corpo, passando sobre a minha pele antes da imersão no lençol. Ele fez-se uma parte permanente de mim. Era felicidade. Doce, terno e lento.

Parecia que duraria para sempre. Eu gostaria que tivesse.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mais uma vez obrigado a todos que leem a adaptação, e um agradecimento especial as Lindas da Nega Uchiha e Lappstift pelos comentários._

 _Beijos e até logo!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capitulo Dezessete**_

Shikamaru ficou furioso por conta dos hematomas no rosto de Sasuke. Ele não pareceu muito feliz em me ver novamente também. Ganhei um breve flash de dentes de tubarão antes de ser empurrada para um canto do camarim. Com seguranças do lado de fora, deixando apenas os convidados no santuário interior.

O show foi em um salão de baile em um dos grandes hotéis de luxo, na cidade. Muitos lustres cintilantes e cetim vermelho, mesas redondas grandes repletas de estrelas e as pessoas de grandes posses que os acompanhavam.

Felizmente, eu estava usando um vestido azul, o único que cobria tudo remotamente, e um par de sapatos com quilômetros de salto que Hinata tinha comprado. Shizune, a

 _Bikini Girl_ , velha amiga do Sasuke, estava do outro lado da sala, usando um vestido vermelho e uma carranca. Ela iria conseguir umas rugas se ela continuasse fazendo isso.

Felizmente, depois de um tempo se afastou. Eu não a culpo por estar louca. Se eu tivesse perdido o Sasuke, eu ficaria chateada também. Mulheres pairavam perto do Sasuke, esperando por sua atenção. Eu poderia me sentir tocada pela forma que ele as ignorou.

Não havia nenhum sinal do Itachi. Naruto sentou-se com uma garota asiática deslumbrante em um joelho e uma loira peituda no outro, muito ocupado para falar comigo. Eu ainda não tinha me encontrado com o quarto membro da banda, Neji.

— Hey. — Sasuke disse, trocando o meu copo intocado de Cristal por uma garrafa de água. — Achei que talvez você preferisse isso. Tudo bem?

— Obrigada. Sim. Tudo ótimo.

Homem maravilhoso, ele sabia que eu ainda não tinha recuperado o suficiente de Vegas para arriscar o gosto do álcool. Ele balançou a cabeça e passou a taça de champanhe para um garçom. Então ele começou a tirar sua jaqueta de couro. Outras pessoas podem colocar smokings, mas Sasuke fixava-se a sua calça jeans e botas. Sua única concessão para a ocasião era uma camisa de abotoar preto. — Faça-me um favor e coloque isso.

— Você não gosta do meu vestido?

— Claro que eu gosto. Mas o ar-condicionado está um pouco frio aqui. — Disse ele, envolvendo o casaco em volta dos meus ombros.

— Não, não está.

Ele me deu um sorriso torto que teria derretido o mais duro dos corações. O meu não tinha a menor chance. Com um braço de cada lado da minha cabeça, ele inclinou-se, bloqueando o resto da sala e todos nela.

— Confie em mim, está aparecendo um pouco demais.

— Seu olhar caiu no meu peito e eu compreendi. O vestido era feito de um tecido leve, transparente. Lindo, mas não tão sutil em determinadas maneiras. E, obviamente, o fato de estar sem sutiã não estava ajudando.

— Oh. — Eu disse.

— Mm. E eu estou lá, tentando falar de negócios com Shikamaru, mas eu não posso. Estou totalmente distraído, porque eu amo o seus _air-bags_.

— Excelente. — Eu coloquei um braço sobre meu peito enquanto tento disfarçar o mais sutilmente possível.

— Eles são tão bonitos e enchem minhas mãos perfeitamente. É como se nós fôssemos feitos um para o outro, sabe?

— Sasuke. — Sorri com tesão, eu estava tolamente apaixonada.

— Às vezes há esse quase-sorriso em seu rosto. E me pergunto o que você está pensando, de pé aqui assistindo tudo.

— Nada em particular, apenas absorvendo tudo. Ansiosa para vê-lo tocar.

— Está agora?

— Claro que eu estou. Eu não posso esperar.

Ele me beijou de leve nos lábios. — Depois que eu terminar, vamos sair daqui, não é? Irmos para algum lugar, só você e eu. Nós podemos fazer o que lhe agradar. Ir para casa ou conseguir algo para comer, talvez.

— Só nós?

— Absolutamente. O que você quiser.

— Parece bom.

Seu olhar mergulhou de volta ao meu peito. — Você ainda está um pouco fria. Eu poderia aquecê-la.

\- Definitivamente não é o momento. - Eu virei o rosto para tomar um gole de água. Ar ártico ou não, eu precisava me esfriar.

— Sim, isso é o que eu pensava. Vamos. Grandes seios vem com grande responsabilidade. — Ele pegou minha mão e me levou no meio da multidão de pessoas da festa. Ele não parou para ninguém.

Havia uma pequena sala anexa à parte de trás com um balcão com sacos plásticos e alguns estavam espalhados. Espelhos nas paredes, um grande buquê de flores e um sofá que estava muito ocupado. Itachi sentado em outro terno elegante, com uma mulher ajoelhada entre suas pernas. Seu rosto estava em seu colo, balançando a cabeça. Não há prêmios para adivinhar o que eles estavam fazendo. O vermelho do vestido dela, me conduziu a sua identidade, embora eu poderia ter vivido uma vida longa e feliz sem saber. O cabelo escuro de Shizune estava enrolado apertado em torno do punho de Itachi. Na outra mão ele segurava uma garrafa de uísque. Duas linhas brancas puras de pó estavam na mesa de café, juntamente com um pequeno canudo de prata.

Merda. Então esse era o estilo de vida rock'n'roll.

De repente, senti minhas mãos suadas. Mas isso não era onde Sasuke segurava. Isso não era ele. Eu sabia disso.

— Saky. — Itachi disse em uma voz rouca, com um sorriso desprezível, lento se espalhando por todo o rosto. — Olhe bem, querida.

Manti minha boca fechada.

— Vamos lá. — As mãos de Sasuke agarraram meus ombros, me afastando da cena. Ele estava lívido, sua boca era uma linha amarga.

— O que? Não vai dizer oi para a Shizune, irmãozinho? Isso é um pouco duro. Pensei que vocês dois eram bons amigos.

— Vá se foder, Itachi.

Atrás de nós, Itachi gemeu muito alto quando o show no sofá chegou a sua conclusão óbvia. Meu marido bateu a porta. A festa continuava música bombando, vidros tinindo e muita conversa em voz alta. Nós saímos de lá, mas Sasuke olhava a meia distância, alheio a tudo, parecia. Seu rosto estava forrado com a tensão.

— Sasuke?

— Cinco minutos. — Gritou Shikamaru, batendo as mãos no ar. — Hora do show. Vamos lá.

As pálpebras de Sasuke piscaram rapidamente, como se estivesse acordando no meio de um sonho ruim.

A atmosfera na sala de repente estava carregada de excitação. A multidão aplaudiu e Itachi cambaleou saindo com Shizune no reboque. Mais aplausos e gritos incentivando a banda a subir ao palco.

— Vamos fazer isso. — Gritou Itachi, apertando mãos e batendo as palmas com pessoas enquanto ele se movia pela sala. — Vamos lá, Sasuke.

Os ombros do meu marido subiram. — Hinata.

A mulher passeou, seu rosto uma máscara cuidadosa.

— O que eu posso fazer por você?

— Cuide bem de Saky enquanto estou no palco.

— Claro.

— Olha, eu tenho que ir, mas eu volto. — Disse ele para mim.

— Claro. Vá.

Com um último beijo na minha testa ele se foi, ombros curvados de forma protetora. Eu tive o impulso mais louco de ir atrás dele. Para detê-lo. Para fazer alguma coisa. Naruto se juntou a ele na porta e passou um braço em torno de seu pescoço. Sasuke não olhou para trás. A maior parte das pessoas os seguiram. Eu estava sozinha, observando o êxodo.

Ele estava certo, o quarto estava frio. Agarrei o casaco em torno de mim com mais força, deixando o cheiro dele me acalmar. Tudo estava bem. Se eu me mantivesse me dizendo isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde se tornaria verdade. Mesmo as coisas que eu não entendia dariam certo. Eu tinha que ter fé.

E dane-se, eu tinha fé. Mas meu sorriso não foi muito longe. Hinata me olhou, sua expressão imaculada nunca alterando.

Depois de um momento, os lábios vermelhos se separaram. — Conheço Sasuke há muito tempo.

— Isso é bom. — Eu disse, recusando-me a ser intimidada por seu olhar frio.

— Sim. Ele é extremamente talentoso e determinado. Faz com que ele seja intenso sobre as coisas, apaixonado.

Eu não disse nada.

— Às vezes, ele se deixa levar. Isso não significa nada.

— Hinata olhou para o meu anel. Com um movimento elegante, ela colocou o cabelo escuro para trás da orelha. Acima de um conjunto bem definido de pedras vermelhas escuras havia um único, pequeno, diamante brilhando. Ele realmente não parecia se encaixar no verniz caro de Hinata. — Quando você estiver pronta eu vou te mostrar onde você pode assistir ao show.

A sensação de espiral que tinha começado quando Sasuke se afastou de mim tornou-se mais forte. Ao meu lado, Hinata esperou pacientemente, sem dizer uma palavra. Ela disse mais do que o suficiente.

Poderia ser este o companheiro do brinco de diamante que Sasuke usa? Não.

Isso não fazia sentido.

Muita gente usava pequenos brincos de diamante solitário. Mesmo milionários.

Deixei minha água de lado, forçando um sorriso.

— Vamos?

 **. . . .**

Assistir o show foi incrível. Hinata me levou a um lugar ao lado do palco, por trás das cortinas, mas ainda senti como se estivesse mesmo no meio das coisas. E as coisas eram barulhentas e emocionantes. Música vibrava através do meu peito, fazendo meu coração disparar. A música era uma grande distração das minhas preocupações sobre o brinco.

Sasuke e eu precisávamos conversar. Eu tinha feito de tudo para esperar até que ele se sentisse confortável o suficiente para me dizer as coisas, mas as minhas perguntas foram ficando fora de controle. Eu não quero ter que ficar adivinhando desta forma. Precisávamos de honestidade.

Com uma guitarra nas mãos, Sasuke era um deus. Não é de admirar que as pessoas o adoravam. Suas mãos se moviam sobre as cordas de sua guitarra elétrica com precisão absoluta. Flexionando os músculos em seus braços fez suas tatuagens virem à vida. Eu fiquei admirada com ele, boquiaberta. Havia outras pessoas no palco também, mas Sasuke era encantador. Eu só tinha visto o lado pessoal dele, quem ele era quando estava comigo. Isso pareceu ser quase outra entidade. Um estranho. Meu marido tinha tomado assento como um músico. A estrela de rock. Na verdade, foi um pouco assustador. Mas naquele momento, sua paixão fez perfeito sentido para mim. Seu talento era um dom.

Eles tocaram cinco músicas, em seguida, foi anunciado outro grande nome de artista que iria para o palco. Todos os quatro membros da banda saíram pelo outro lado. Hinata tinha desaparecido. Difícil ficar chateada com isso, apesar de estar nos bastidores de um labirinto de corredores e vestiários. A mulher era um monstro. Eu estava melhor sozinha.

Então fiz meu caminho, tendo pequenos e delicados passos porque meus sapatos estúpidos estavam me matando. Bolhas forravam meus dedos onde à alça atravessava, esfregando minha pele. Não importa, minha alegria não seria atenuada. A memória da música ficou comigo. A maneira como Sasuke foi à performance era emocionante.

— Noiva Bebê. — Naruto bateu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha. — Eu estou indo para um clube. Vocês vêm ou estão decolando de volta para o seu ninho de amor?

— Eu não sei. Apenas deixe-me encontrar Sasuke primeiro para ver. Isso foi incrível. Vocês foram brilhantes.

— Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Não diga a Sasuke sobre o meu brilho todo no show. Ele é tão sensível sobre esse tipo de coisa.

— Meus lábios estão selados.

Ele riu. — Ele é melhor com você, sabe? Ele sorriu mais nos últimos dias com você do que eu vi ele fazer nos últimos cinco anos. Você é boa para ele.

— Sério?

Naruto sorriu. — Realmente. Diga-lhe que vou no Charlotte. Vejo você lá mais tarde, talvez.

— Ok.

Naruto saiu e eu voltei ao caminho em direção do camarim da banda passando por grandes quantidades de pessoas reunidas. Dentro do camarim, porém, as coisas estavam quietas. Itachi e Shikamaru estavam encolhidos no corredor, em uma conversa sussurrada, quando passei por eles.

Definitivamente não parei. Kisame e uma segunda pessoa da segurança acenaram para mim enquanto eu passava. A porta do quarto dos fundos, onde Itachi tinha ocupado anteriormente estava parcialmente aberta. A voz de Sasuke veio para mim, clara como o dia, apesar do ruído exterior. Era como se eu estivesse ficando em sintonia com ele em algum nível cósmico. Assustador, mas divertido ao mesmo tempo. Eu não podia esperar para sair daqui com ele e fazer o que quisesse. Encontrar com Naruto ou viajar. Eu não me importava, desde que estivéssemos juntos.

Eu só queria estar com ele.

O som da voz da Hinata levantou de dentro da mesma sala.

— Não. — Disse alguém atrás de mim, me parando na porta.

Virei-me para enfrentar o quarto membro da banda: Neji. Lembrei-me dele agora de algum show Ino me fez assistir anos atrás. Ele tocava baixo e estava agindo como o Kisame agora com olhar de guarda-costas. Cabelo escuro e bem longo e grande como um touro. Atraente em um estranho tipo, na forma de um serial-killer. Embora possa ter sido do jeito que ele olhou para mim, olhos claríssimos mortos, mandíbula rígida e grave. Mais um drogado, talvez.

— Deixe-os resolver isso. — Disse ele, a voz baixa. Seu olhar correu para a porta parcialmente aberta. — Você não sabe como eles eram quando estavam juntos.

— O quê? — Eu recuei um pouco e ele notou, dando um passo para o lado para se aproximar da porta. Tentando me bloquear.

Naruto olhou para mim, seu braço grosso barrando o caminho. — Naruto disse que você é uma boa pessoa e tenho certeza que é. Mas ela é minha irmã. Sasuke e ela sempre foram loucos um pelo outro, desde que éramos crianças.

— Eu não entendo. — Eu vacilei, minha cabeça balançando.

— Eu sei.

— Saia da frente, Neji.

— Sinto muito. Não posso fazer isso.

O fato era que ele não precisava. Eu segurei seu olhar, tendo certeza que eu tinha toda a sua atenção. Então eu equilibrei meu peso em um dos meus saltos, usando o outro para chutar a porta aberta. Uma vez que nunca tinha sido totalmente fechada, ela se abriu com facilidade.

Sasuke estava de costas parcialmente voltado para nós. As mãos de Hinata estavam em seu cabelo, segurando-o para ela. Suas bocas estavam unidas. Era um beijo duro, grosseiro. Ou talvez fosse apenas à maneira que parecia do lado de fora.

Eu não senti nada. Ver aquilo me fez pequena e me calou por dentro. As peças tinham estado todas lá. Fui tão estúpida, tentando não ver isso. Pensando que tudo ficaria bem. Um ruído escapou da minha garganta e Sasuke se separou dela. Ele olhou por cima do ombro para mim.

— Saky. — Disse ele, o rosto confuso.

Meu coração deve ter parado. O sangue não estava fluindo. Minhas mãos e meus pés estavam frios como gelo. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não tinha nada. Eu dei um passo para trás e ele atirou a mão para mim.

— Não. — Disse ele.

— Sasuke. — Hinata deu um sorriso perigoso. Sua mão acariciou seu braço como se ela pudesse afundar as unhas nele a qualquer momento.

Imaginei que podia.

Sasuke veio em minha direção. Eu dei vários passos apressados para trás, tropeçando nos meus calcanhares. Ele parou e olhou para mim como se eu fosse uma estranha.

— Baby, isso não é nada. — Disse ele. Ele estendeu a mão para mim novamente. Eu segurei meus braços apertados no meu peito, tentando me proteger.

Muito tarde.

— Era ela? Ela é a namorada do ensino médio?

O músculo velho e conhecido em sua mandíbula pulou.

— Isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Não importa.

— Jesus, Sasuke.

— Não tem nada a ver com a gente.

Quanto mais ele falava, mais frio eu sentia. Eu fiz o meu melhor para ignorar Neji e Hinata pairando no fundo.

— Vamos sair daqui querida.

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente. Ele agarrou meus braços, me impedindo de recuar ainda mais. — Que diabos você está fazendo, Sakura?

— O que você está fazendo, Sasuke? O que você fez?

— Nada. — Disse ele, com os dentes cerrados. — Eu não fiz coisa alguma. Você disse que confiava em mim.

— Por que você ainda usa o brinco, se não é nada?

Sua mão voou para o seu ouvido, cobrindo o brinco. — Não é bem assim.

— Por que ela ainda trabalha para você?

— Você disse que confiava em mim. — Repetiu ele.

— Por que manteve a casa em Monterey todos esses anos?

— Não. — Ele disse, e então parou.

Olhei para ele, incrédula. — Não? É isso? Isso não é suficiente. Eu deveria simplesmente não ver tudo isso? Ignorar?

— Você não entende.

— Então me explique. — Seus olhos miraram através de mim. Eu poderia muito bem não ter falado. Minhas perguntas ficariam sem resposta, mesmo que elas nunca tivessem sido ditas. — Você não pode fazer isso, não é?

Eu dei outro passo para trás e seu rosto endureceu de fúria. Suas mãos em punhos ao seu lado. — Não se atreva a me deixar porra. Você prometeu!

Eu não o conhecia tanto. Olhei para ele, paralisada, deixando sua raiva vir sobre mim. Eu não podia deixar essa dor me perfurar. Sem chance.

— Se você sair daqui acabou. Não haverá volta.

— Ok.

— Você entendeu o que eu disse? Você vai ser porra nenhuma para mim.

Atrás de Sasuke, a boca de Neji abriu, mas nada saiu. Ainda bem. Mesmo entorpecida eu tinha meus limites.

— Sakura. — Sasuke rosnou.

Tirei os sapatos estúpidos e andei descalça para a minha grande saída. Poderia muito bem sair confortável. Normalmente eu nunca uso saltos assim. Não havia nada de errado com o normal.

Eu iria voltar para a minha vida normal, tinha o café para voltar, escola para começar a pensar. Eu tinha uma vida me esperando.

A porta se fechou atrás de mim. Algo bateu contra ela no outro lado. O som de gritos foi silenciado.

Fora d camarim, Itachi e Shikamaru ainda estavam conversando. Quero dizer, Shikamaru falava e Itachi olhava para o teto, sorrindo como um louco

— Com licença. — Eu disse, me metendo.

Shikamaru se virou e franziu a testa, o flash de dentes brilhantes apareceram. — Sakura. Querida, estou no meio de uma conversa aqui e...— Quero voltar para Portland agora.

— Você quer? Okay. — Ele esfregou as mãos. Ah, eu lhe agradei. Seu sorriso era enorme, verdadeiro, pelo menos uma vez.

— Kisame. — Ele gritou.

O guarda-costas apareceu, tecendo em meio à multidão com facilidade. — Sra. Uchiha.

— Senhorita Haruno. — Shikamaru corrigiu. — Você se importaria de vê-la voltar com segurança para sua casa, obrigado, Kisame.

A expressão profissional educada não vacilou por um segundo. — Sim, senhor. Claro.

— Excelente.

Itachi começou a rir, grandes gargalhadas que abalaram todo o seu corpo. Então ele começou a cacarejar, o barulho lembra vagamente da Bruxa Malvada do Oeste em O Mágico de Oz. Se ela estivesse usado crack ou cocaína ou qualquer outra coisa, Itachi seria a própria, é claro.

Essas pessoas são loucas. Eu não pertenço a este lugar. Nunca pertenci.

— Por aqui. — Kisame apertou a mão levemente em minhas costas, o que foi suficiente para me mover. Hora de ir para casa, acordar do bom-demais-para-ser-verdade sonho que tinha se tornado neste pesadelo.

O riso ficou mais alto e mais alto, tocando meus ouvidos, até que de repente ele parou. Eu me virei a tempo de vê-lo caindo o chão. Uma mulher ofegou. Outro riu e revirou os olhos.

— Pelo amor de Deus. — Grunhiu Shikamaru, ajoelhando-se ao lado do homem inconsciente. Ele deu um tapa no rosto.

— Itachi. Itachi!

Mais guarda-costas corpulentos apareceram, aglomerando ao redor do cantor caído, bloqueando-o de vista.

— De novo não. — Shikamaru vociferou. — Chamem o médico aqui. Porra.

— Sra. Uchiha? — Perguntou Kisame.

— Ele está bem?

Kisame fez uma careta para a cena. — Ele provavelmente está apenas desmaiado. Isso vem acontecendo muito ultimamente. Vamos?

— Tire-me daqui, Kisame. Por favor.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pois bem, a coisa ficou feia né._

 _Obrigado a todos os que acompanham a adaptarão e um beijão especial para as minhas garotas que sempre comentam aqui Nega e Lappstift!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo Dezessete**_

Eu estava de volta a Portland antes de o sol nascer. Eu não chorei na viagem. Era como se meu cérebro tivesse diagnosticado a situação de emergência e cauterizou minhas emoções. Eu estava dormente, estava feito um cubo de gelo. Nós saímos da mansão assim que Kisame em algum momento pegou minhas coisas antes de ir para o aeroporto. Ele me colocou no avião e voamos para Portland.

Ele me arrancou do jato e me levou para casa. Kisame insistiu em levar minha bolsa, assim como ele insistiu em me chamar pelo meu nome de casada. O homem me lançava o olhar mais sutil e preocupado que já vi. Nunca disse muito, porém, o que eu apreciei imensamente.

Dormente e cheia de arrasada subi as escadas para o apartamento que Ino e eu compartilhávamos. A casa era um corredor com aroma de alho, cortesia da Sra. Lucia do andar debaixo, constantemente cozinhando.

Papel de parede verde e tábuas de madeira desgastadas, arranhadas e manchadas. Sorte que eu tinha colocado o Converse sobre os meus pés ou os teria cheios de farpas. Este piso não era nada parecido com o da casa do Sasuke.

Merda. Eu não queria pensar nele. Todas essas memórias pertenciam a uma caixa enterrada no fundo da minha mente. Nunca mais veriam a luz do dia.

A minha chave ainda cabia na fechadura. Isso me consolou. Eu poderia muito bem ter ficado ausente durante anos em vez de dias. Mesmo que não tivesse sido uma semana. Isso foi uma loucura.

Tudo parecia diferente. Abri a porta, estava quieto por causa da hora adiantada. Ino estaria dormindo. Ou ela pode não estar. Ouvi risos.

Ela estava, de fato, espalhada ao longo de nossa mesa pequena de almoço, rindo quando um cara enfiou a cabeça debaixo de uma velha camiseta enorme que ela usava para dormir. Ele enterrou o rosto em seus seios e fez cócegas nela. Ino se contorcia, fazendo todos os tipos de sons possíveis em uma risada.

Felizmente as calças do cara ainda estavam no lugar, quem quer que fosse. Não perceberam minha entrada e a de Kisame entrada.

Kisame olhou para a parede oposta, evitando a cena. Pobre rapaz, as coisas que ele deve ter testemunhado ao longo dos anos.

— Oi. — Eu disse. — Hum, Ino?

Ino gritou e rolou, torcendo o cara em sua camisa enquanto ele lutava para se libertar. Se ela acidentalmente o estrangulou, pelo menos ele iria feliz, dada a vista.

— Saky. — Ela ofegou. — Você está de volta.

O cara finalmente liberou seu rosto.

— Gaara? — Eu perguntei, estupefata. Eu levantei minha cabeça só para ter certeza, estreitando os olhos.

— Ei. — Meu irmão levantou a mão, puxando para baixo a camisa da Ino com a outra. — Como você está?

— Bem. — Eu disse. — Kisame, esta é minha amiga Ino e meu irmão Gaara. Pessoal, este é Kisame.

Kisame fez o seu aceno educado e baixou minha bolsa. — Posso fazer mais alguma coisa para você, Sra. Uchiha?

— Não, Kisame. Obrigado por me trazer para casa.

— Foi um prazer. — Ele olhou para a porta, em seguida, de volta para mim, uma pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Eu não podia ter certeza, mas eu acho que foi o mais perto que Kisame conseguiu de uma carranca real. Suas expressões faciais pareciam limitadas. Contido seria, provavelmente, uma palavra melhor. Ele estendeu a mão e me deu um tapinha duro nas costas. Então ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Meus olhos aqueceram, ameaçando as lágrimas.

Pisquei como uma louca, segurando-o. Sua bondade quase quebrou o dormente, caramba. Eu não poderia fazer isso ainda.

— Então, vocês dois? — Eu perguntei.

— Nós estamos juntos. Sim. — Disse Ino, chegando atrás dele. Gaara pegou a mão dela e segurou firme. Eles realmente pareciam bem juntos. No entanto, o quão estranho as coisas poderiam ficar? Meu mundo tinha mudado. Era diferente, embora o pequeno apartamento parecia o mesmo. As coisas estavam onde eu havia deixado. A coleção demente da Ino de gatos de porcelana ainda estava em uma prateleira pegando poeira. Nossa mobília barata ou de segunda mão e as paredes azuis turquesa não tinham mudado. Embora eu nunca pudesse usar a mesa novamente, considerando o que eu tinha visto. Vai saber o que mais eles fizeram lá.

Eu flexionei os dedos, desejando um pouco de vida de volta em meus membros. — Eu pensei que vocês dois se odiassem?

— Nós fazíamos. — Confirmou Ino. — Mas, você sabe... agora não mais. É uma história surpreendentemente simples, na verdade. Isso simplesmente aconteceu enquanto você estava fora.

— Uau.

— Vestido bonito. — Disse Ino, me olhando por

cima.

— Obrigado.

— Valentino?

Eu alisei o tecido azul sobre o meu estômago. — Eu não sei.

— Isso é uma afirmação, combinando com os tênis. — Ino disse. Então, ela deu uma olhada em Gaara. Eles aparentemente já tinham a coisa de comunicação silenciosa, porque ele foi na pontinha dos pés em direção de seu quarto.

Interessante...

Minha melhor amiga e meu irmão. E ela nunca disse uma palavra. Mas então, havia muitas coisas que eu não tinha dito a ela ou a qualquer um. Talvez nós estávamos passando da idade de compartilhar cada último pequeno detalhe de nossas vidas. Como é triste.

Solidão e uma boa dose de auto piedade me resfriando imediatamente e eu passei meus braços em volta de mim.

Ino se aproximou e arrancou uma das minhas mãos soltas. — Querida, o que aconteceu?

Eu balancei minha cabeça, afastando as perguntas.

— Eu não posso. Não ainda.

Ela se juntou a mim encostando na parede. — Eu tenho um sorvete.

— Que tipo?

— Choc Triplo. Eu estava pensando em torturar seu irmão com ele mais tarde, de uma forma sexualmente explícita.

Lá se foi o meu interesse vago em sorvete. Eu limpo o meu rosto com as mãos. — Ino, se você me ama, nunca mais diga esse tipo de coisa para mim..

— Sinto muito.

Eu quase sorri. Minha boca definitivamente chegou perto, mas vacilou no último. — Gaara te faz feliz, não é?

— Sim, ele realmente faz. Ele só se sente como... eu não sei, é como se estivéssemos em sintonia ou algo assim. Desde a noite em que ele me pegou na casa dos seus pais temos praticamente vivendo juntos. Ele se sente bem. Ele não está explosivo e raivoso, como ele costumava ser na escola. Ele desistiu de seu caminho homem-vagabundo. Ele tá tranquilo e cresceu. Merda, de nós dois ele é o único sensato. — Ela fez beicinho simulada.

— Querida, eu sinto muito pelas coisas terem corrido mal. Quer dizer, isso é, meio que obviamente, por que você está com uma cara de merda nesse vestido deslumbrante. — Ela olhou para o meu vestido com muito desejo.

— Você pode ficar com ele. — Inferno, ela poderia ter todas as outras coisas também. Eu não iria querer tocar em nada disso nunca mais. Sua jaqueta eu tinha deixado com Kisame, o anel enfiado em um bolso. Kisame iria cuidar dele. Iria levá-lo de volta para ele. Minha mão parecia nua sem ele, mais leve.

Mais leve e mais livre deveriam estar juntos, mas não. Dentro de mim, sentou-se um grande peso. Eu estavame arrastando todo esse tempo. Para o avião. Fora do avião.

Dentro do carro. Subindo as escadas. Nem o tempo nem a distância ajudaram até agora.

— Eu quero abraçá-la, mas você está dando a vibração de não-me-toque. — Disse ela, apoiando as mãos nos quadris estreitos. — Me diga o que fazer.

— Sinto muito. — O sorriso que eu dei a ela foi distorcido e horrível. Eu podia sentir isso. — Mais tarde?

— Quanto mais tarde? Porque, francamente, parece que você precisa muito dele.

Eu não conseguia parar as lágrimas dessa vez. Eles só começaram a fluir, e uma vez que começaram, eles não paravam. Limpei-as inutilmente, então desisti e cobri o rosto com as mãos. — Foda-se.

Ino jogou os braços em volta de mim, me abraçou forte. — Deixe ir.

Eu deixei.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Só as gurias com seus surtos de ódio para me fazerem postar mais um cap. ainda hoje._

 _Cap. dedicado a Nega Uchiha, Karina e Aninha , por quererem matar o Sasuke e pedirem mais um cap._

 _Então é isso gurias, esse cap. foi pra sofrermos a fossa com nossa Diva. Hehehe._

 _Até mais amores!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE**_

 _Vinte e oito dias depois..._

A mulher estava demorando a pedir. Seus olhos se mantinham fixos entre mim e o cardápio sobre o balcão. Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Eu temia aquele olhar. Eu amei voltar para o café, com o aroma dos grãos de café e a mistura suave de música e conversa. Eu amei a camaradagem que vinha acontecendo por trás do balcão e do fato de que o trabalho mantinha minhas mãos e cérebro ocupados. Estranhamente, ser uma barista me relaxava. Eu era boa nisso. Com meus estudos numa luta constante, eu me alegrava com o fato. Se tudo não desse certo, eu sempre tinha o café para voltar. A cidade funcionava em grãos de café e cafés. Café e cerveja estavam no nosso sangue.

Ultimamente, no entanto, alguns clientes estavam sendo um pé no saco para lidar com eles.

— Você me parece muito familiar. — Ela começou, assim como todos os outros que fizeram isso. — Você não estava por toda a internet há um tempo atrás? Algo a ver com Sasuke Uchiha?

Pelo menos eu não vacilava mais ao ouvir seu nome. E tinha sido há dias desde que eu senti o desejo de realmente vomitar. Definitivamente não estava grávida, apenas ficando anulada.

Após os primeiros dias me escondendo na cama e chorando, eu peguei cada turno que o café tinha para me manter ocupada. Eu não podia chorar para sempre. Pena que o meu coração não se convenceu. Ele estava em meus sonhos todas as noites, quando eu fechava os olhos. Eu tive que expulsá-lo da minha mente mil vezes.

Até o momento em que veio à tona, os poucos paparazzi remanescentes fugiram de volta para LA. Aparentemente Itachi tinha ido para a reabilitação. Ino trocou os canais cada vez que eu entrei, mas eu não podia deixar de pegar a notícia o suficiente para saber o que estava acontecendo. Parecia que a banda estava sendo noticia por toda a parte. Alguém tinha mesmo me pedido para assinar um foto de Sasuke entrando na clínica de reabilitação, cabeça baixa e as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Ele parecia tão

sozinho.

De qualquer forma, o colapso do Itachi era muito mais interessante do que eu. Eu mal era mencionada nos noticiários esses dias. Mas os clientes me deixavam louca.

Fora do trabalho, eu me tornei uma completa reclusa. Que tinha meus próprios problemas por causa do meu irmão, basicamente, vivendo com a gente agora. Pessoas apaixonadas eram revoltantes. Era um fato comprovado medicamente. Clientes com especulação brilhando em seus olhinhos redondos não eram muito melhores.

— Você está enganada. — Disse a mulher intrometida. Ela me deu um olhar tímido. — Eu não penso assim.

Dez dólares que ela veio até mim para pedir um autógrafo dele. Isto seria a oitava tentativa só hoje. Alguns deles queriam me levar para casa para ter relações sexuais, porque, você sabe, a ex do astro do rock. Minha vagina claramente tinha que ser algo especial. Às vezes eu me perguntei se eles achavam que havia uma pequena placa na minha coxa dizendo "Sasuke Uchiha esteve aqui".

Essa garota, no entanto, não ia me conferir. Não, ela queria um autógrafo.

— Olha. — Disse ela, — Eu não pediria, mas é que eu sou uma grande fã dele.

— Eu não posso ajudá-la, desculpe. Estamos, na verdade, prestes a fechar. Então, gostaria de pedir algo antes que isso aconteça? — Eu perguntei, sorriso agradável firmemente no lugar. Mas com meus olhos eu disse à mulher a verdade. Que eu sinceramente não tinha merda nenhuma para dar. Especialmente quando se tratava de Sasuke Uchiha.

— Você pode pelo menos me dizer se a banda realmente vai acabar? Vamos. Todo mundo está dizendo que o anúncio vai ser feito a qualquer momento.

— Eu não sei nada sobre isso. Você gostaria de pedir alguma coisa, ou não?

Negação geralmente levava a raiva ou lágrimas. Ela escolheu raiva. Uma boa escolha, porque lágrimas me irritavam. Eu estava cansada de lagrimas. Apesar de ser do conhecimento publico do nosso rompimento, ainda achavam que eu tinha conexões com ele. Ou então eles esperavam que eu tivesse.

Ela deu pequena risada falsa. — Não há necessidade de agir como uma cadela. Será que me deixar saber o que está acontecendo realmente mataria você?

— Deixe. — Disse minha adorável gerente, Kurenai. — Agora. Saia.

A mulher passou de incrédula, a boca escancarada. — O quê?

— Konan, chame a polícia. — Kurenai gritou alto ao meu lado.

— Pode deixar, chefe. — Konan abriu seu celular e digitou os números, nivelando a mulher com seu olhar malvado. Konan, tinha mudado depois de ser a única lésbica do colégio, agora estava estudando teatro. Esses confrontos eram a sua parte favorita do dia. Eles podiam ter minado minha força, mas Konan sugava toda a sua energia a partir deles. Era uma força malévola escura, certamente, mas era tudo dela e ela se deliciava com isso. — Sim, nós temos uma loira falsa, com um péssimo bronzeado nos dando problemas, oficial. Estou bastante certa de que eu a vi em uma festa de fraternidade cometendo alguns delitos graves, bebendo com menores de idade na semana passada. Eu não quero dizer o que aconteceu depois, mas a gravação está disponível no YouTube para o seu prazer se você estiver com mais de dezoito anos.

— Não admira que ele te deixou. Eu vi a foto, sua bunda é tão grande como a porra do Texas. — Disse a mulher com desprezo e, em seguida, correu para fora do café.

— Você realmente tem que provoca-los? — Perguntei.

Konan estalou a língua. — Por favor. Ela começou.

Eu tinha ouvido pior do que o que ela havia dito. Muito pior. Várias vezes e agora eu tive que mudar meu endereço de email para parar a inundações de ódio. Eu tinha fechado a minha conta do Facebook desde o início.

Ainda assim, eu verifiquei a minha bunda para ter certeza. Foi por um triz, mas eu tinha certeza que Texas era, na verdade, mais amplo.

— Tanto quanto eu posso dizer que você está vivendo em uma dieta de balas de menta e lattes. Sua bunda não é uma preocupação. — Konan tinha há muito me perdoado pelo péssimo beijo na escola, Deus a abençoe. Eu estava além da sorte de ter os amigos que eu fiz. Eu realmente não sei como eu teria passado pelo mês sem eles.

— Eu como.

— Sério?

Comecei a limpar a máquina de café porque realmente estava ficando na hora de fechar. Isso, e por razões de evasão do assunto. Fato era, ser traída e enganada pelo filho favorito do rock 'n roll faz muito bem para uma dieta.

Definitivamente não é o que eu recomendo. Meu sono mandado a merda e eu estava cansada o tempo todo. Eu estava uma merda, por dentro e por fora, não me sentia eu mesma. O tempo que eu passei com Sasuke, do jeito que as coisas tinham mudado, era uma agitação constante, uma coceira que eu não poderia arranhar.

— E você começou a usar as roupas da vaca magra quando?

— Não fale isso dela.

Konan revirou os olhos. — Por favor, ela toma isso como um elogio.

Verdade. — Bem, eu acho que as calças jeans são agradáveis. Você vai limpar as mesas ou gostaria que eu fizesse isso?

Konan apenas suspirou. — Temari e eu queremos agradecer a você por nos ajudar na mudança na semana passada. Então, nós vamos te para sair esta noite. Beber e dançar, hurul!

— Oh. — Álcool e eu já tínhamos uma má reputação.

— Eu não sei.

— Eu sei.

— Eu tinha planos de —

— Não, você não tinha. É por isso que eu deixei para a última hora para lhe dizer. Eu sabia que você ia tentar arranjar desculpas. — Konan com aqueles olhos afiados que diziam não admitir um não como resposta. — Kurenai, eu estou levando a nossa menina para uma noite na cidade.

— Boa ideia. —Kurenai gritou da cozinha. — Leve-a daqui. Eu vou limpar.

Meu sorriso agradável praticado caiu do meu rosto. — Mas —

— São os olhos tristes. — Disse Kurenai, confiscando meu pano de limpeza. — Eu não posso suportá-los por mais tempo. Por favor, saia e se diverta um pouco.

Sinceramente, pensei que estava escondendo todo o sentimento ruim muito bem. Seus rostos me disseram o contrário.

— Você é uma pessoa normal com vinte e um anos de idade, passando por um rompimento. Você precisa deixar isso para trás e recuperar sua vida. — Kurenai esta em seus trinta e poucos anos e em breve ia se casar. — Confie em mim. Eu sei melhor. Vá.

— Ou — Disse Konan, balançando o dedo para mim. — Você pode sentar-se em casa assistindo Walk the Line pela centésima vez escutando seu irmão e melhor amiga fazendo sexo selvagem na sala ao lado.

Quando ela coloca assim... — Vamos lá.

 **. . . .**

— Eu quero ser bi. — Eu anunciei, porque era importante. Uma menina tinha que ter objetivos. Eu empurrei a cadeira para trás e me levantei. — Vamos dançar. Eu amo essa música.

— Você gosta de qualquer música que não é da banda que não deve ser nomeada. — Konan riu, me seguindo no meio da multidão. Sua namorada Temari apenas balançou a cabeça, agarrando-se a seu lado. Vodka foi, sem dúvida, uma ideia tão ruim como tequila, mas eu me sentia mais solta. Foi bom para sair e com o estômago vazio três bebidas já bastavam. Mas suspeito que Konan tenha pedido pelo menos um deles duplo. Foi ótimo para dançar, rir e me soltar. De todas as táticas para superar o rompimento que eu tinha tentado, me manter ocupada funcionou melhor. Mas sair para dançar e beber toda vestida não deve ser ridicularizado.

Coloquei meu cabelo atrás das orelhas, porque o meu rabo de cavalo tinha começado a desmoronar novamente.

Metáfora perfeita para a minha vida. Nada funcionou direito desde que eu tinha voltado de Los Angeles. Nada dura. O amor era uma mentira e rock'n'roll era um saco. Blá blá blá.

Outra bebida.

— Estou falando sério. — Eu disse. — Eu sou bi. É o meu novo plano.

— Eu acho que é um grande plano. — Gritou Temari, movendo-se ao meu lado. Temari também trabalhava no café, que era como as duas se conheceram. Ela tinha cabelos loiro escuro, e um corpo lindo, que fazia inveja em qualquer um.

Konan revirou os olhos para mim. — Você não é bi. Querida, não a incentive.

Temari sorriu, totalmente arrependida. — Na semana passada, ela queria ser gay. Antes ela falou sobre mosteiros. Acho que este é um passo construtivo para ela perdoar todos os humanos que possuem um pênis e seguir em frente com sua vida.

— Estou seguindo com a minha vida. — Eu disse.

— E é por isso que vocês duas têm falado sobre ele nas últimas quatro horas? — Konan sorriu, jogando os braços em volta dos ombros de Temari.

— Nós não estávamos falando dele. Estávamos o insultando. Como se diz "inútil fedorento fodedor de ovelhas" em alemão de novo? — Eu perguntei, inclinando-me para ser ouvida sobre a música.

— Esse foi o meu favorito.

Temari e Konan ficaram ocupadas dançando próximas e eu as deixei ir, imperturbável. Porque eu não estava com medo de ficar sozinha. Eu estava embalada, cheia do poder de solteira. Foda-se Sasuke Uchiha. Foda-se ele bem fodido.

A música toda misturada em uma batida longamente distorcida e, enquanto eu continuasse me movendo tudo seria perfeito. Suor alisava pelo meu pescoço e eu abri outro botão no meu vestido, ampliando o decote. Eu ignorei as outras pessoas dançando a minha volta. Fechei os olhos, ficando segura no meu próprio mundinho. O álcool havia me dado um bom ritmo.

Por alguma razão, as mãos deslizando sobre meus quadris não me incomodaram, apesar de estarem ali sem serem convidadas. Elas não foram mais longe, não me fizeram nenhuma exigência. Seu proprietário dançava atrás de mim, mantendo uma pequena distância segura entre nós.

Foi bom. Talvez a música tenha me hipnotizado. Ou talvez eu estivesse sozinha, porque eu não lutaria contra isso. Em vez disso eu relaxei contra ele. Por toda próxima música ficamos assim, nos fundindo, em movimento. O ritmo abrandou e eu levantei meus braços, unindo as mãos atrás do pescoço.

Depois de um mês evitando quase todo o contato humano, meu corpo acordou. O cabelo curto e macio na parte de trás do pescoço dele roçaram os meus dedos. Pele lisa, quente.

Deus era tão bom. Eu não tinha percebido que tinha perdido meu toque de fome.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás contra ele, e ele sussurrou algo em voz baixa. Muito suave para eu ouvir. As cerdas macias em sua bochecha e queixo levemente arrepiaram o lado do meu rosto. Mãos deslizavam sobre as minhas costelas, até meus braços. Dedos calejados acariciaram levemente o lado sensível dos meus braços. Seu corpo era sólido atrás de mim, forte, mas ele manteve seu toque leve, contido. Eu não estava no mercado para um rebote. Meu coração estava muito machucado por isso, minha mente muito cautelosa. Eu não conseguia me mover para longe dele, no entanto. Parecia bom demais lá.

— Sakura. — Disse ele, os lábios provocando meu ouvido.

Minha respiração ficou presa, meus olhos se abriram. Virei-me para encontrar Sasuke olhando para mim. O cabelo longo tinha ido embora. Ainda era comprido no topo, mas cortado nas laterais. Ele provavelmente poderia fazer um puro topete do Elvis se tivesse essa fantasia. Uma curta barba escura cobria a parte inferior do rosto.

— V-você está aqui. — Eu gaguejei. Minha língua estava grossa e inútil dentro da minha boca seca. Cristo, era realmente ele. Aqui em Portland. Em carne e osso.

— Sim. — Seus olhos negros queimando. Ele não disse mais nada. A música continuou a tocar, as pessoas continuavam a se mover. O mundo só parou de girar para mim.

— Por quê?

— Saky? — Konan colocou a mão no meu braço e eu pulei, o feitiço quebrado. Ela deu a Sasuke um olhar rápido e, em seguida, o rosto rasgou em desgosto. — O que diabos ele está fazendo aqui?

— Está tudo bem. — Eu disse.

Seu olhar se moveu entre Sasuke e eu. Ela realmente não parecia convencida. Justo.

— Konan. Por favor. — Eu apertei os dedos dela e acenei com a cabeça. Depois de um momento, ela voltou para Temari que olhou para Sasuke com descrença. Seu novo visual era um ótimo disfarce.

Eu sai entre a multidão. Eu sabia que ele ia me seguir. É claro que ele faria. Não era por acaso que ele estava lá, mas eu não tinha uma ideia maldita de como ele me encontrou. Eu precisava ficar longe do calor e do barulho para que eu pudesse pensar direito. O corredor virava após os banheiros masculinos e femininos. A grande porta preta abria para uma saída de emergência. Saí para o ar da noite. Algumas corajosas estrelas brilhavam lá no alto. Caso contrário, era escuro aqui atrás, úmido do início da chuva de verão. Era horrível, sujo e detestável. Um cenário ideal.

A porta se fechou atrás de Sasuke. Ele me encarou, com as mãos nos quadris. Ele abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas eu não deixei.

— Por que você está aqui, Sasuke?

— Nós precisamos conversar.

— Não, nós não precisamos.

Ele esfregou a boca. — Por favor. Há coisas que eu tenho que te dizer.

— Tarde demais.

Olhar para ele me fez revivi a dor. Como se eu tivesse feridas persistentes logo abaixo da pele, esperando para ressurgir.

Não pude deixar de olhar para ele, no entanto. Partes de mim estavam desesperadas pela visão dele, a voz dele. Minha cabeça e meu coração estavam um caco. Sasuke não parecia muito melhor. Ele parecia cansado. Havia sombras sob seus olhos e ele parecia um pouco pálido, mesmo nesta iluminação de baixa qualidade. Os brincos estavam faltando, todos eles se foram. Mas isso não importava mais.

Ele balançou para trás em seus calcanhares, os olhos me observando desesperadamente. — Itachi entrou em reabilitação e havia outras coisas acontecendo que eu tive que resolver. Tivemos que fazer terapia juntos como parte de seu tratamento. É por isso que eu não consegui vir antes.

— Sinto muito pelo Itachi.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Obrigado. Ele está melhor agora.

— Bom.

Outro aceno de cabeça. — Saky, sobre Hinata...

— Whoa. — Eu levantei a mão, fazendo sinal de pare. — Não faça isso.

Sua boca voltada para baixo nas bordas.

— Nós temos que conversar.

— Nós?

— Sim.

— Porque agora você decidiu que está pronto? Foda-se você, Sasuke. Tem sido um mês. Vinte e oito dias sem uma palavra. Sinto muito sobre o seu irmão, mas não.

— Eu queria ter certeza de que eu estava vindo atrás de você pelas razões certas.

— Eu nem sei o que isso significa.

— Saky—

— Não. — Eu balancei minha cabeça, dor e fúria, empurrando-me com força. Então eu empurrei-o ainda mais, fazendo-o recuar um passo. Ele bateu na parede e eu não tinha outro lugar para ir com ele. Mas isso não me impediu.

Eu fui para empurrar ele novamente e ele segurou minhas mãos.

— Acalme-se.

— Não!

Suas mãos cercaram meus pulsos. Ele rangeu os dentes, rangendo os molares juntos. Eu ouvi. Impressionante que não quebrou nada. — Não, o quê? Não para falar agora? O quê? O que você quer dizer?

— Quero dizer não a tudo e qualquer coisa a ver com você. — Minhas palavras ecoaram pelo beco estreito, os lados dos edifícios, até que esvaziou no céu noturno indiferente. — Nós terminamos, lembra? Não vai ter volta. Eu não sou nada para você. Você mesmo disse isso.

— Eu estava errado. Porra, Saky. Acalme-se. Me ouça.

— Deixe-me ir.

— Sinto muito. Mas não é o que você pensa.

Sem opções, me aproximei mais, olhando furiosamente para seu rosto. — Você não deveria ter vindo. Você mentiu para mim. Você me traiu.

— Baby—

— Não se atreva a me chamar assim. — Eu gritei.

— Eu sinto muito. — Seu olhar vagou pelo meu rosto, em busca de sentido talvez. — Eu sinto muito.

— Pare.

— Sinto muito. Sinto muito. — Mais e mais ele disse, cantando as palavras mais inúteis em todo o tempo e espaço.

Eu tinha que parar com isso. Calá-lo antes que ele me deixasse louca. Colei minha boca na dele, parando a ladainha inútil. Ele gemeu e beijou-me com força, machucando meus lábios, me machucando. Mas, então, eu o feri também. A dor ajudou. Eu empurrei minha língua em sua boca, tomando o que era para ser meu. Naquele momento eu o odiava e o amava. Não parecia haver nenhuma diferença.

Minhas mãos foram libertadas e elas acabaram em torno de seu pescoço. Ele nos virou, me colocando de costas para a parede de tijolos áspera. Seu toque queimou minha pele e ossos. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, não houve tempo para pensar sobre o que eu estava fazendo. Ele empurrou meu vestido e rasgou minha calcinha. Eles não tiveram a menor chance. O frio do ar da noite e o calor de suas mãos acariciaram as minhas coxas.

— Eu senti sua falta pra caralho. — ele gemeu.

Ele abaixou o zíper e empurrou na frente de seu jeans. Em seguida, ele levantou minha perna, trazendo-a até seu quadril. Minhas mãos arrastando pelo seu pescoço. Acho que eu estava tentando subir nele. Tentando ficar tão perto dele quanto fosse fisicamente possível. Ele mordiscou meus lábios, levando a minha boca em um beijo duro. Seu pênis empurrou contra mim. A sensação dele me enchendo fez a minha cabeça girar. A ligeira dor que ele me estendeu. Sua outra mão deslizou por baixo da minha bunda, então ele me levantou, empurrando todo o caminho, fazendo-me gemer. Eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele e segurei firme. Ele se empurrava em mim sem sutileza. Áspero era adequado aos nossos humores. Minhas unhas arranharam seu pescoço, meus calcanhares tamborilavam na sua bunda. Seus dentes fortemente pressionados para o lado do meu pescoço. A dor era perfeita.

— Mais forte. — Eu ofegava.

— Porra, sim.

A alvenaria áspera arranhava minhas costas, puxando o tecido do meu vestido. O movimento rígido de seu pênis me tirou o fôlego. Agarrei-me com força, tentando saborear a sensação dele, edificando a tensão dentro de mim. Foi muito e ainda não o suficiente. O pensamento de que esta seria nossa última vez, desse jeito brutal... Eu queria chorar, mas eu não tinha mais lágrimas. Seus dedos cravaram em minha bunda, marcando minha carne. A pressão dentro de mim crescia mais e mais. Ele mudou seu ângulo ligeiramente, atingindo meu clitóris, e eu vim duro, meus braços em volta de sua cabeça, meu rosto pressionado contra o seu. Sua barba roçou o meu rosto. Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu e tremeu.

— Sakura. — Ele rosnou, moendo-se em mim, esvaziando-se dentro de mim.

Todos os músculos do meu corpo ficaram líquidos. Tudo que eu poderia fazer era agarrá-lo.

— Está tudo bem, baby. — Sua boca pressionou contra o meu rosto úmido. — Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. Vou ajeitar as coisas.

— M-me coloque para baixo.

Seus ombros subiam e desciam em uma respiração dura e cuidadosamente ele fez isso. Rapidamente puxou para baixo a saia do meu vestido, me colocado direita. Como se isso fosse possível. Esta situação estava fora de controle. Sem barulho, ele puxou sua calça jeans, fez-se apresentável. Eu olhei em todos os lugares, menos para ele. Um beco. Inferno.

— Você está bem? — Seus dedos roçaram meu rosto, colocando de volta o meu cabelo. Até que eu coloquei a mão em seu peito, forçando-o um passo para trás. Bem, não força-lo. Ele optou por me dar o meu espaço.

— Eu... hum. — Lambi meus lábios e tentei novamente. — Eu preciso ir para casa.

— Vamos, eu vou pegar um táxi.

— Não. Eu sei que eu comecei isso. Mas... — Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Sasuke se abraçou.

— Isso foi um adeus.

— Uma porra que é. Você nem tente me dizer isso. — Seu dedo deslizou debaixo do meu queixo, me fazendo olhar para ele. — Nós não terminamos você me ouviu? Nem remotamente. Novo plano. Eu não vou deixar Portland até nós nos falarmos sobre isso. Eu prometo-lhe isso.

— Não hoje à noite.

— Não. Não esta noite. Amanhã, então?

Eu abri minha boca, mas nada saiu. Eu não tinha ideia do que eu queria dizer. Minhas unhas cravaram em meus lados através do meu vestido. O que eu queria nesses dias era um mistério até mesmo para mim. Para essa dor seria bom. Para remover toda a memória dele da minha cabeça e coração.

— Amanhã. — Repetiu ele.

— Eu não sei. — Agora eu me sentia cansada, meus ombros caíram e meu cérebro parou.

Ele só olhou para mim, os olhos intensos. — Ok.

Onde isso nos deixou, eu não tinha ideia. Mas balançou a cabeça como se algo tivesse sido decidido.

— Bom. — Ele disse, respirando fundo.

Meus músculos ainda tremiam. Sêmen escorregando por dentro da minha perna. Merda. Nós tínhamos tido a conversa, mas as coisas eram diferentes naquela época.

— Sasuke, você praticou sexo seguro, certo, no último mês?

— Você não tem nada para se preocupar.

— Bom.

Ele deu um passo em minha direção. — Nós ainda estamos casados Sakura. Então, não, não te traí.

O sexo era tão bagunçado. O amor era, de longe, pior.

Um de nós tinha que ir. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para isso, me afastei de volta na direção do clube para encontrar Konan e Temari. Eu precisava de uma nova calcinha e um transplante de coração. Eu precisava ir para casa. Ele me seguiu, abrindo a porta. A batida pesada da música soou na noite.

Corri para o banheiro feminino e me tranquei em um cubículo para me limpar. Quando saí para lavar as mãos,me olhar no espelho estava difícil. A iluminação fluorescente não me fez nenhum favor. Meu cabelo rosa comprido pendurado em volta do meu rosto uma bagunça amarrada pelas mãos de Sasuke. Meus olhos estavam arregalados e feridos. Eu parecia aterrorizada, mas eu não queria dizer. Além disso, tinha a mãe de todos os chupões formando no meu pescoço. Inferno.

Um par de meninas entraram, rindo e lançando um olhar de desejo sobre seus ombros. Antes que a porta se fechasse, eu peguei a visão de Sasuke encostado na parede oposta, esperando, olhando para suas botas. Na conversa animada das meninas ele foi enquadrado. Mas elas não fizeram nenhuma menção de seu nome. O disfarce de Sasuke estava seguro. Me abraçando, eu fui ao encontro dele.

— Pronta para ir? — Perguntou ele, se desencostando da parede.

— Sim.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta através do clube, esquivando-nos dos dançarinos e bêbados, procurando Konan e Temari. Elas estavam à beira da pista de dança, conversando. Konan tinha o rosto mal-humorado.

Ela me abraçou com a sobrancelha arqueada. — Você está brincando comigo?

— Obrigado por me convidar para sair, pessoal. Mas eu estou indo para casa. — Eu disse, ignorando o olhar aguçado.

— Com ele? — Ela empurrou o queixo para Sasuke.

Temari deu um passo a frente, envolvendo-me em seus braços. — Ignore-a. Você faz o que é certo para você.

— Obrigada.

Konan revirou os olhos e seguiu o exemplo, me puxando para um outro abraço. — Ele te machuca tanto.

— Eu sei. — Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Altamente inútil. — Obrigado por me convidar para sair.

Eu apostaria todo o dinheiro que eu tinha de que Konan estava assando Sasuke por cima do meu ombro com os olhos.

Saímos do clube quando uma de suas músicas chegaram ao longo dos alto-falantes. Havia inúmeros gritos de "Divers!" A voz de Itachi ronronou as letras: "Porra eu odeio esses últimos dias de amor, lábios cerejas e longas despedidas..."

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e saímos. Lá fora, ao ar livre, a música não era mais do que a distante batida de bateria. Eu mantive esgueirando olhares de soslaio, verificando se ele estava realmente lá e não era algum fruto da minha imaginação.

Agora ele estava aqui e eu não podia arriscar. Se ele me quebrasse de novo, não conseguiria me reerguer uma segunda vez. Meu coração não pode fazer isso. Então eu fiz o meu melhor para manter minha boca e minha mente fechada.

Ainda era relativamente cedo e não havia muitas pessoas zanzando. Eu estendi minha mão para o tráfego e um táxi parou logo depois. Sasuke abriu a porta para mim. Subi sem dizer uma palavra.

— Vou te levar para sua casa. — Ele deslizou atrás de mim.

— Você não precisa—

— Eu sei. Okay. Eu preciso muito fazer isso, então só...

— Para onde? — Perguntou o motorista de táxi, dando-nos um olhar desinteressado no espelho retrovisor. Outro casal brigando em seu banco de trás. Tenho certeza que ele viu pelo menos uma dúzia por noite.

Sasuke disse meu endereço sem pestanejar. O táxi saiu para o fluxo de tráfego. Ele poderia ter conseguido o meu endereço com Kisame, e quanto ao resto...

— Ino. — Eu suspirei, afundando de volta contra o assento. — Claro, é assim que você sabia onde me encontrar.

Ele fez uma careta. — Eu conversei com a Ino antes. Olha, não fique brava com ela. Eu tive que ser muito convincente com ela.

— Sei.

— Estou falando sério. Ela brigou bastante comigo por estragar as coisas com você, gritou comigo por meia hora. Por favor, não fique brava com ela.

Eu cerrei os dentes e olhei para fora da janela. Até que seus dedos deslizaram sobre os meus. Peguei de volta a minha mão.

— Você me deixa estar dentro de você, mas você não vai me deixar segurar sua mão? — Ele sussurrou, com o rosto triste com o brilho ofuscante dos carros que passavam e postes.

Estava na ponta da minha língua dizer que tinha sido um acidente. Que o que tinha acontecido entre nós estava errado. Mas eu não poderia fazê-lo. Eu sabia o quanto isso

iria machuca-lo.

— Eu senti sua falta pra caralho. — Disse ele. — Você não tem ideia.

— Pare.

Seus lábios fechados, mas ele não desviou o olhar. Eu sentei lá pega por seu olhar. Ele parecia tão diferente, sem seu cabelo longo, com a barba curta. Familiar, mas desconhecido. Não era uma longa viagem para casa mas pareceu demorar uma eternidade. O táxi parou em frente do antigo bloco de apartamentos e o motorista nos deu um olhar impaciente por cima do ombro.

Abri a porta do carro, pronta para sair, mas hesitando da mesma forma. Meu pé pairou no ar por cima do meio-fio.

— Eu honestamente não acho que eu vou vê-lo novamente.

— Ei. — Ele disse, esticando o braço para fora através da parte de trás do assento. Seus dedos estenderam-se para mim, mas ficou aquém de fazer contato. — Você vai me ver de novo. Amanhã.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

— Amanhã. — Ele repetiu, a voz determinada.

— Eu não sei se isso vai fazer alguma diferença.

Ele ergueu o queixo, respirando fortemente. — Eu sei que errei, mas vou consertá-lo. Só não faz se decida ainda, tudo bem? Dê-me pelo menos isso.

Eu dei as costas a ele e entrei no prédio, uma vez que eu me tranquei dentro, o taxi se afastou, suas luzes traseiras desaparecendo no negro através do vidro fosco da porta do andar de baixo.

O que diabos eu deveria fazer agora?

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Boa Noite queridas! Capítulo novo postado. Comentem o que acharam desse capítulo, hehe._

 _Obrigado a Nega Uchiha e Lappstift pelos comentários de sempre._


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPÍTULO VINTE**_

Eu estava atrasada para o trabalho. Correndo como uma louca tentando ficar pronta. Corri para o banheiro, pulei no chuveiro. Dei a minha cara um bom esfoliante para me livrar dos restos de maquiagem de ontem à noite. Ontem à noite tinha sido um sonho bizarro. Mas essa era a vida real. Trabalho, escola e amigos. Meus planos para o futuro. Essas sempre foram às coisas que eram importantes. E eu só ficava dizendo a mim mesma que tudo ficaria bem.

Kurenai não se importava muito com o que usávamos no trabalho além da t-shirt oficial do café. Suas raízes eram fortemente alternativas. Ela tinha planejado ser uma poetisa, mas acabou herdando o café de sua tia no distrito de Pérola.

O desenvolvimento urbano tinha elevado os preços dos imóveis e Kurenai tornou-se uma ótima empresária. Agora, ela escrevia sua poesia nas paredes do café. Eu não acho que poderia ter encontrado um melhor patrão. Mas atrasada ainda era atrasada. Não é bom.

Eu fiquei até tarde me preocupando com o que tinha acontecido com Sasuke no beco. Revivendo o momento em que ele me disse que ele considerava que nós ainda estávamos casados. Sono teria sido muito mais benéfico. Pena que o meu cérebro não desliga.

Vesti uma saia lápis preta, a t-shirt oficial do café e um par de sapatilhas. Concluído. Nada iria amenizar as bolsas arroxeadas debaixo dos meus olhos. Gastei cerca de meio vidro de corretivo para cobrir a marca no meu pescoço.

Sai do banheiro bem a tempo de ver Ino valsar para fora da cozinha com um amplo sorriso no rosto. — Você está atrasada para o trabalho.

— Estou.

Eu joguei minha bolsa sobre meu ombro, peguei minhas chaves em cima da mesa e estava indo. Não havia tempo para isso. Agora não. Muito possivelmente, nem nunca. Eu não conseguia imaginá-la tendo um bom motivo para se aliar com Sasuke. Durante o mês passado ela passou muitas noites ao meu lado, deixando-me a mim mesma rouca falando sobre ele quando eu precisava. Porque, eventualmente, tudo tinha que sair. Diariamente eu disse a ela que eu não merecia, e ela dava um beijo na minha bochecha. Por que me trair agora? Eu comecei a descer as escadas com potência extra.

— Sah, espere. — Ino correu atrás de mim quando eu invadia os degraus da escada.

Eu me virei para ela, às chaves da casa seguras diante de mim como uma arma. — Você disse a ele onde eu estava.

— O que eu deveria fazer?

— Oh, eu não sei. Não dizer a ele? Você sabia que eu não queria vê-lo. — Eu olhei-a, notando todos os tipos de coisas que eu não queria. — Cabelo arrumado e maquiagem a esta hora? Realmente, Ino? Você estava esperando que ele fosse estar aqui?

Seu queixo caiu quando ela teve a decência de parecer envergonhada. — Sinto muito. Você está certa, eu me empolguei. Mas ele está aqui para fazer as pazes. Achei que poderia, pelo menos, querer ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, fúria borbulhando dentro de mim. — Não é sua escolha.

— Você estava miserável. O que eu deveria fazer? — Ela jogou aos céus os braços elevados. — Ele disse que tinha vindo para fazer as coisas direito com você. Eu acredito nele.

— Claro que você acredita. Ele é Sasuke Uchiha, o seu próprio ídolo teen.

— Não. Se ele não estivesse aqui para beijar seus pés, eu o teria matado. Não importa quem ele é, se ele te machucar. — Ela parecia sincera, a boca comprimida e olhos enormes. — Eu sinto muito por me arrumar esta manhã. Isso não vai acontecer novamente.

— Você está ótima. Mas você está perdendo seu tempo. Ele não vai estar aqui. Isso não vai acontecer.

— Não? Então, quem lhe deu esse monstro no seu pescoço?

Eu nem sequer precisava responder a isso. Droga.

— Se há uma chance de você achar que ele pode ser o único. — Disse ela, fazendo meu estômago torcer. — Se você acha que vocês dois podem resolver isso de alguma forma... Ele é o único que sempre tem você. O seu jeito de falar sobre ele...

— Nós ficamos juntos apenas por alguns dias.

— Você realmente acha que importa?

— Sim. Não. Eu não sei. — Eu falhei. — Nós nunca fizemos sentido, Ino. Nem por um dia.

— Isto é sobre o seu plano de merda, não é? Deixe-me te explicar uma coisa. Não tem que fazer sentido. Você só tem que querer estar junto e estar disposto a fazer o que for preciso para que isso aconteça. É incrivelmente simples. Isso é o amor, Sah, colocar os outros em primeiro lugar. Não se preocupar se vocês se encaixam em algum plano fudido que seu pai lhe deu numa lavagem cerebral para acreditar que era o que você queria da vida.

— Não é sobre o plano. — Eu limpo o meu rosto com as mãos, segurando as lágrimas de frustração e medo. — Ele me feriu. Por que alguém iria voluntariamente se dar essa chance de novo?

Ino olhou para mim, seus próprios olhos brilhantes. — Eu sei que ele te machucou. Então, castigue o filho da puta, deixe-o esperando. Aquele desgraçado, ele merece. Mas, se você o ama, então pense sobre escutar o que ele tem a dizer.

Ter o coração partido devia vir com alguns aspectos positivos, algumas perspectivas para equilibrar o mau. Eu deveria ter sido mais sábia, mais difícil, mas eu não me senti naquele momento.

Eu agitei minhas chaves de casa. Kurenai ia me matar. Teria que abrir mão de minha caminhada habitual e pegar um bonde para ter chances de não ter minha bunda do tamanho do Texas demitida. — Eu tenho que ir.

Ino assentiu. — Você sabe, eu te amo muito mais do que eu amava. Sem dúvida.

Eu bufei. — Thau.

— Mas já lhe ocorreu que você não estaria tão chateada se você não o amasse mais, pelo menos um pouco?

— Não quero falar sobre isso esta hora da manhã. Pare com isso.

Ela deu um passo para trás, dando-me um sorriso.

— Você sempre esteve ao meu lado quando precisei. Então, eu não sou a que vai parar de chatear você só porque você não gosta do que está ouvindo. Lide com isso.

— Eu te amo, Ino.

— Eu sei, os irmãos Haruno são loucos por mim. Por que só na última noite, seu irmão fez...

Eu fugi com o som de sua risada.

. . . .

O trabalho foi bem. Dois caras vieram me convidar para uma festa de fraternidade que estava chegando. Eu nunca tinha recebido tal convite pré-Sasuke.

Quem diria? Várias pessoas tentaram pegar autógrafos ou informações e eu vendia café e bolo em seu lugar. Nós fechamos perto de anoitecer.

Por todo o dia eu fiquei perguntando-me se ele ia aparecer. Amanhã é hoje, mas eu não tinha visto nenhum sinal dele. Talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia.

Nós estávamos trancando quando Kurenai me espetou nas costelas com seu cotovelo. Provavelmente um pouco mais duro do que ela pretendia, porque eu tenho certeza que sofri uma lesão renal.

— Ele está realmente aqui. — Ela sussurrou, apontando para Sasuke que, de fato, se escondia nas proximidades, esperando. Ele estava aqui, assim como ele disse que estaria. Nervosismo borbulhou dentro de mim. Com um boné e a barba, ele estava bem camuflado.

Konan havia dito a Kurenai sobre o seu reaparecimento ontem à noite. Dada a falta de paparazzi e fãs gritando na vizinhança, ele ainda devia ser um segredo para o resto da cidade.

Olhei para ele, sem saber como me sentir. Ontem à noite, o clube tinha sido surreal. Aqui e agora, isso era viver a minha vida normal. Vê-lo assim, eu não sabia como eu me sentia. Desconcertada era uma boa palavra.

— Você quer conhecê-lo? — Eu perguntei.

— Não, eu estou reservando o julgamento. Eu acho que realmente conhecê-lo pode tornar-me parcial. Ele é muito atraente, não é?

Kurenai lhe deu um olhar lento ao longo dele, persistente nas pernas vestidas com jeans mais do que o necessário. Ela tinha uma coisa para os homens-coxas. Os jogadores de futebol a mandavam em um frenesi. Ode para um poeta, mas então eu nunca tinha encontrado ninguém que realmente se encaixava em um determinado tipo. Todo mundo tinha suas peculiaridades.

Kurenai continuou olhando-o como se ele fosse carne no mercado. — Talvez você possa não se divorciar dele.

— Você parece muito imparcial. Vejo você mais tarde.

Sua mão se enganchou no meu braço. — Espere. Se você ficar com ele, você ainda vai trabalhar para mim?

— Sim. Vou até tentar chegar na hora com mais frequência. Boa noite, Kurenai.

Ele parou na calçada, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça jeans. Ao vê-lo senti como se estivesse na borda de um penhasco. A voz pequena na parte de trás da minha cabeça sussurrou " _danem-se as consequências_ ", você sabe que você provavelmente pode voar. Se você não pode, imagine a emoção da queda. A razão, por outro lado, gritou morte certeira para mim.

Em que ponto exatamente você pode decidir que está ficando louca?

— Sakura.

Tudo parou. Se algum dia ele descobrisse o que causa em mim quando diz meu nome dessa forma, eu estava perdida. Deus, eu sentia falta dele. Ele foi como um pedaço que faltava em mim. Mas agora que ele estava de volta, eu não sabia se encaixava mais. Eu nem sabia se podia.

— Oi. — Eu disse.

— Você parece cansada. — Disse ele, a boca virada para baixo. — Quero dizer, você parece bem, é claro. Mas...

— Está tudo bem. — Eu estudei a calçada, respirando fundo. — Foi um dia atarefado.

— Então, este é o lugar onde você trabalha?

— Sim.

O café estava quieto e vazio. Luzes brilhavam nas janelas ao lado de uma série de panfletos colados no vidro anunciando isso e aquilo. As luzes da rua se acenderam em torno de nós.

— Parece bom. Ouça, nós não temos que falar agora. — Disse ele. — Eu só quero levá-la para casa.

Eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito. — Você não tem que fazer isso.

— Não é como se fosse uma tarefa árdua. Deixe-me levá-la para casa, Sah. Por favor.

Eu balancei a cabeça e depois de um momento comecei a caminhar na rua da cidade. Sasuke caminhou ao meu lado. O que falar? Cada assunto parecia carregado. Um céu aberto cheio de estacas afiadas estava esperando em cada esquina. Ele continuou me lançando olhares de soslaio desconfiados. Abrindo a boca e, em seguida, fechando-a.

Aparentemente, a situação era um saco para nós dois. Eu não conseguia falar sobre LA. Ontem à noite parecia um território mais seguro. Espere. Não, não era.

— Como foi seu dia? — Perguntou ele. — Além de ocupado.

— Ah, tudo bem. Um par de meninas entrou com coisas para você assinar. Alguns caras queriam me dar uma fita demo de sua banda de garagem-reggae-blues. Um dos atletas de grande nome da escola veio apenas para me dar o número dele. Ele acha que talvez pudéssemos nos divertir em algum momento. — Balbuciei, tentando aliviar o clima.

Seu rosto tornou-se ameaçador, sobrancelhas escuras desenhadas apertadas. — Merda. Isso vem acontecendo com frequência?

E eu era uma idiota por ter aberto a boca. — Não é grande coisa, Sasuke.

— Merda. — Ele inclinou o queixo, dando-me um longo olhar. — Você está tentando me fazer ciúme?

— Não! As coisas estão complicadas o suficiente.

— Eu sou ciumento.

Olhei para ele, surpresa. Eu não sei o por que. Ele deixou claro ontem à noite que ele estava aqui por mim. Mas o conhecimento de que talvez eu não estava sozinha na beira precipício da paixão, havia uma grande quantidade de conforto nisso.

— Vamos lá. — Disse ele, retomando a caminhada. Na esquina paramos, esperando o tráfego limpar.

— Eu poderia trazer Kisame até aqui para ficar de olho em você. — Disse ele. — Eu não quero as pessoas lhe incomodando no trabalho.

— Por mais que eu goste do Kisame, ele pode ficar onde está. Normalmente as pessoas não levam seguranças para trabalhar.

Sua testa enrugou, mas ele não disse nada.

Atravessamos a rua, continuando. Um bonde retumbou passando, todo iluminado. Eu preferia andar, ficar algum tempo do lado de fora depois de ter me fechado por todos

esses dias. Além disso, a belaza de Portland: cafés e cervejarias. Tome isso, LA.

— Então, o que você fez hoje? — Eu perguntei.

— Só dei uma olhada em torno da cidade, verificando as coisas. Vamos sair daqui. — Disse ele, me tirando do caminho normal para casa.

— Para onde estamos indo?

— Basta vir comigo. Eu preciso pegar uma coisa.

— Chegamos a uma pizzaria que eu tinha já tinha ido com a Ino. — Pizza é a única coisa que eu sei que você definitivamente come. Eles estavam dispostos a colocar cada maldito vegetal que eu pude pensar, então eu espero que você goste.

O lugar estava apenas meio cheio devido à hora adiantada. Paredes de tijolos nus e mesas pretas. A jukebox tocavam alguma coisa dos Beatles. Eu estava na porta, hesitante em ir mais longe com ele. O homem acenou com a cabeça para Sasuke e buscou o pedido. Sasuke agradeceu e voltou na minha direção.

— Você não tem que fazer isso. — Eu recuei para a rua, dando a caixa de pizza olhares desconfiados.

— É apenas pizza, Sah. — Disse ele. — Relaxe. Você não precisa nem me convidar, se você não quiser. Qual o caminho que é para o seu apartamento a partir daqui?

— Esquerda.

Andamos mais um bloco em silêncio, com Sasuke levando a caixa de pizza no alto em uma mão.

— Pare de franzir a testa — Disse ele. — Quando eu te peguei ontem à noite notei que estava mais leve do que em Monterey. Você perdeu peso.

Eu dei de ombros. Definitivamente não me lembraria dele me levantando e minhas pernas indo em torno dele e quão mal eu sentia falta dele e o som de sua voz enquanto ele...

— Sim, bem, eu gostava do jeito que você era. — Disse ele. — Eu amo suas curvas. Então, tenho um novo plano. Você vai comer pizza com quinze queijos até recuperar o seu peso.

— Meu primeiro instinto aqui é dizer algo sarcástico sobre como meu corpo já não é da sua conta.

— Olha, eu só não quero que você perca peso e fique doente, especialmente por minha causa. É tão simples. Esqueça o resto e pare de olhar para a pizza desse jeito.

— Você não é meu dono. — Eu murmurei.

Ele soltou uma risada. — Você se sente melhor por dizer isso?

— Sim.

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso cauteloso. Tê-lo ao meu lado novamente parecia muito fácil. Eu não deveria me sentir confortável, Até quando me machucar outra vez? Mas a verdade era que eu queria ele tanto que doía.

— Ele limpou a garganta e tentou novamente, — Amigos. Somos amigos de novo?

— Eu não sei.

Ele balançou a cabeça. — Somos amigos. Sah, você está triste, você está cansada, e você perdeu peso, e eu odeio ser o causador disso. Vou fazer isso direito com você um passo de cada vez. Apenas... me dê um pouco de espaço para manobrar aqui. Eu prometo que não vou pisar em seus dedos.

— Eu não confio mais em você, Sasuke.

Seu sorriso maroto caiu. — Eu sei. E quando você estiver pronta vamos falar sobre isso.

Engoli em seco contra o caroço na minha garganta.

— Quando estiver pronta. — Reiterou. — Vamos lá.

Vamos para casa, assim você pode comer isso enquanto ainda está quente.

Nós andamos o resto do caminho para casa em silêncio. Acho que era sociável. Sasuke me deu ocasionais pequenos sorrisos. Eles pareciam genuínos.

Ele vagou pelas escadas atrás de mim, na verdade não se preocupando em olhar ao redor. Eu tinha esquecido que ele esteve aqui ontem à noite, quando ele pegou o meu paradeiro com a Ino. Abri a porta e dei uma espiada no interior, ainda preocupada, desde que peguei Ino e meu irmão no sofá, na semana passada. Viver com eles não estava sendo fácil. Acho que todo mundo estava chegando ao ponto de precisar de seu próprio espaço.

O mês passado, no entanto, tinha sido benéfico para Gaara e eu. Nos deu a chance de conversar. Estávamos mais perto do que nunca tínhamos sido. Ele amava seu trabalho na oficina mecânica. Ele estava feliz e resolvido. Ino estava certa, ele tinha mudado. Meu irmão tinha entendido o que ele queria e onde ele pertencia. Agora, se eu pudesse juntar minhas coisas e fazer o mesmo.

Rock tocava suavemente, Gaara e Ino dançavam no meio da sala. Uma coisa improvisada, obviamente, dada a gordurosa roupa de trabalho do meu irmão. Ino não parecia se importar, segurando-o com força, olhando em seus olhos.

Limpei a garganta para anunciar nossa chegada e entrei na sala.

Gaara olhou e me deu um sorriso acolhedor. Mas então ele viu Sasuke. Sangue impregnou seu rosto e seus olhos mudaram. A temperatura na sala subiu como um foguete.

— Gaara. — Eu disse, Tentando segurá-lo enquanto ele ia pra cima do Sasuke.

— Merda. — Ino correu atrás dele. — Não!

O punho do Gaara se conectado com o rosto do Sasuke. A pizza saiu voando. Sasuke tropeçou para trás, o sangue jorrando de seu nariz.

— Seu idiota. — Meu irmão gritou.

Eu pulei nas costas do Gaara, tentando puxá-lo de volta. Ino agarrou-o pelo braço. Sasuke não fez nada. Ele cobriu o rosto sangrando, mas não fez nenhum movimento para se proteger de danos maiores.

— Eu vou te matar por machucá-la. — Gaara gritou.

Sasuke apenas olhou para ele, com os olhos aceitando.

— Pare, Gaara! — Meus pés se arrastavam no chão, meus braços em volta da traqueia do meu irmão.

— Você quer ele aqui? — Gaara me perguntou, incrédulo. — Você está falando sério? — Então ele olhou para Ino puxando seu braço. — O que você está fazendo?

— Isso é entre eles, Gaara.

— O quê? Não! Você viu o que ele fez com ela. No que ela se tornou no último mês.

— Você precisa se acalmar. Ela não quer isso. — A mãos de Ino deram um tapinha em seu rosto. — Por favor, querido. Esse não é você.

Lentamente, Gaara foi voltando ao normal. Seus ombros e músculos relaxando. Meu irmão fazia o papel de touro furioso assustadoramente bem.

Sangue vazou por entre os dedos de Sasuke, pingando no chão. — Merda. Vamos. — Eu agarrei o braço dele e o levei para o banheiro.

Ele se inclinou sobre a pia, xingando baixinho. Eu dobrei algum papel higiênico e entreguei a ele. Ele enfiou debaixo de seu nariz sangrento.

— Está quebrado?

— Eu não sei. — Sua voz era abafada, e grossa.

Do bolso de trás de sua calça veio um zumbido. — Eu pego pra você. — Cuidadosamente, eu extraí o telefone.

O nome piscando na tela me parou. O universo tinha que estar conspirando contra mim. Só que não era. Era apenas o mesmo velho desgosto, jogar fora tudo de novo dentro de mim. Eu já podia sentir a dormência gelada espalhando pelas minhas veias.

— É ela. — Eu segurei o telefone para ele.

Acima da bola de papel higiênico ensanguentado seu nariz parecia ferido, mas intacto. Violência não ia ajudar. Não importa a ira que trabalhava dentro de mim, me liquidando naquele momento.

Seu olhar saltou da tela para mim. — Sah.

— Você deveria ir. Eu quero que você vá.

— Eu não falo com a Hinata desde aquela noite. Eu não tinha nada a ver com ela. Eu balancei minha cabeça, sem palavras. O telefone vibrando estridentemente, o barulho perfurando meus tímpanos. Ele ecoou dentro do pequeno banheiro. Ele vibrava na minha mão e meu corpo todo tremia. — Leve-o antes que eu o quebre.

Dedos manchados de sangue o tiraram da minha mão.

— Você tem que me deixar explicar. — Disse ele. — Eu prometo, ela se foi.

— Então, por que ela está te chamando?

— Eu não sei e não vou responder. Eu não falei com ela nenhuma vez desde que a demiti. Você tem que acreditar em mim.

— Mas eu não quero. Quero dizer, como posso?

Ele piscou os olhos doloridos para mim. Nós apenas olhamos um para o outro quando a realização despontou. Isso não era sobre o trabalho. Isso nunca tinha sido sobre o trabalho. Isso sempre foi sobre segredos e mentiras e eu estava sempre do lado de fora olhando para dentro. Nada havia mudado. Meu coração estava quebrando de novo.

— Vá embora. — Eu disse.

Sem outra palavra, ele saiu.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eita sofrência!_

 _Mais um capítulo lascado para vocês queridos e queridas._

 _Obrigado a todos que leem e acompanham a adp. E um beijão para Nega Uchiha e lappstift pelos comentários d sempre._


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM**_

Sasuke e eu não nos falamos depois disso. Mas todas as tardes, depois do trabalho, ele estava lá, esperando do outro lado da rua. Ele estava me olhando por debaixo da aba de seu boné de beisebol. Pronto para me seguir até em casa com segurança. Isso me irritava, mas de nenhuma maneira me senti ameaçada. Eu o ignorei por três dias, enquanto ele me seguia. Hoje foi o dia de número quatro. Ele havia trocado sua calça jeans preta habituais por uma azul, botas por tênis. Mesmo à distância, o lábio superior e o nariz pareciam machucados. Os paparazzi ainda não tinham dado sinal de vida, embora hoje alguém tivesse me perguntado se ele estava na cidade. Seus dias de desconhecido por Portland estava chegando ao fim.

Quando eu simplesmente não o ignorei como por meu _modus operandi_ habitual, ele deu um passo adiante. Depois parou. Um caminhão passou entre nós, entre um fluxo constante de tráfego. Isso era uma loucura. Por que ele ainda está aqui? Por que ele não apenas voltou para a Hinata dele? Encontrá-la era impossível com ele aqui.

Decisão tomada, eu corri durante a próxima pausa no trânsito, encontrando-o na calçada oposta.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Sasuke?

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, olhou em volta. — Eu vou te acompanhar até sua casa. O mesmo que eu faço todos os dias.

— Esta é a sua vida agora?

— Acho que sim.

— Huh. — Eu disse, resumindo a situação. — Por que você não volta para LA?

Os olhos escuros me observavam com cautela e ele não respondeu à primeira vista. — Minha esposa vive em Portland.

Meu coração falhou. A simplicidade da declaração e da sinceridade em seus olhos me pegou desprevenida. Eu não era tão imune a ele como eu desejava ser. — Não podemos continuar fazendo isso.

Ele estudou a rua, não eu, com os ombros curvados. — Você vai andar comigo, Sah?

Eu balancei a cabeça. Caminhamos. Nenhum de nós corremos, ao invés disso passeamos entre as lojas e restaurantes antigos, olhando bares apenas abrindo para a noite. Eu tinha um sentimento ruim que uma vez que parássemos de andar, teríamos que começar a falar, por isso simplesmente andar parecia excelente. As noites de verão significava que havia um bom número de pessoas ao redor.

Um bar irlandês estava em um canto da rua sob uma casa pela metade. A música soou alguma velha canção de The White Stripes. Com as mãos ainda enfiadas nos bolsos, Sasuke fez um gesto em direção ao bar com um cotovelo. — Quer tomar uma bebida?

Levei um momento para encontrar a minha voz. — Sim.

Ele me levou direto para uma mesa na parte de trás, longe da multidão crescente de consumidores do pós-trabalho.

Ele pediu ao garçom duas garrafas de Guinness. Uma vez que elas chegaram, nós nos sentamos em silêncio, bebendo.

Depois de um momento, Sasuke tirou o boné e o colocou sobre a mesa. Droga. Seu rosto estava uma merda. Eu podia vê-lo mais claramente agora, e parecia que ele tinha duas bolsas negras de baixo dos olhos.

Ficamos ali sentados olhando um para o outro em algum tipo de impasse bizarro. Nenhum de nós falou. A maneira como ele olhou para mim, como se ele tivesse sido ferido também, como ele estivesse sofrendo.

Toda esta situação e confusão que se arrastava entre nós só estava prejudicando a nós dois.

Novo plano, daríamos um fim nesta situação toda, para cada um seguir com sua respectiva vida. Não haveria mais dor e sofrimento. — Você quer falar sobre ela? — Eu solicitei, sentando-me mais reta, me preparando para o pior.

— Sim. Hinata e eu ficamos juntos há muito tempo. Você provavelmente já sabe, ela era a pessoa que me traiu. A que nós falamos.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Nós começamos a banda quando eu tinha quatorze anos, Naruto, Itachi e eu. Neji se juntou um ano mais tarde e ela se pendurou ao redor também. Eles eram como minha família. — Disse ele, a testa franzida. — Eles são minha família. Mesmo quando as coisas iam mal eu não podia simplesmente virar as costas para ela...

— Você a beijou.

Ele suspirou. — Não, ela me beijou. Hinata e eu terminamos.

— Parece que ela não sabe disso então.

— Ela se mudou para Nova York, já não trabalha para a banda. Eu não sei porque ela telefonou, mas eu não vou retornar.

Eu balancei a cabeça, apenas um pouco apaziguada.

Nossos problemas não eram tão claros. — Será que o seu coração entende que você terminou com ela? Melhor, será que sua cabeça aceitou isso?

— Hinata e eu terminamos há muito tempo. Eu juro.

— Mesmo se isso for verdade, eu só fui um prêmio de consolação? Sua tentativa de ter uma vida normal?

— Sah, não. Isso não é verdade.

— Você tem certeza disso? — Eu perguntei, incrédula e com a boca amarga. Peguei minha cerveja, engoli a cerveja escura de espuma cremosa. Algo para acalmar os nervos. — Eu esperava mais de você. — Eu disse, minha voz baixa. — Um mês. Eu realmente não desisti de você até o sétimo dia, foi ai que percebi que você não viria. Porque se eu tivesse sido tão importante para você, você teria dito algo até então, certo? Quero dizer, você sabia que eu estava apaixonada por você.

Ele não disse nada.

— Você é cheio de segredos e mentiras, Sasuke. Lembra-se que eu perguntei sobre os brincos?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Você mentiu.

— Sim. Sinto muito.

— Você fez isso antes ou depois de nossa regra de honestidade? Eu não me lembro. Foi definitivamente após a regra da traição, certo? — Conversar foi um erro. Todos os pensamentos e emoções me atingiram com força.

Ele não se dignou a responder.

— Qual é a história por trás dos brincos, afinal?

— Eu os comprei com o meu primeiro salário após o contrato que nós assumimos com a empresa.

— Uau. E ambos usavam todo esse tempo. Mesmo depois que ela te traiu e tudo mais.

— Foi Itachi. — Disse ele. — Ela me traiu com o Itachi.

Puta merda, seu próprio irmão. Tantas coisas se encaixaram com essa peça de informação. — É por isso que você ficou tão chateado por encontrá-lo com a _groupie_. E quando você viu Itachi falando comigo naquela festa.

— Sim. Foi tudo um tempo atrás, mas... Itachi voou de volta para uma aparição em um programa de TV. Estávamos no meio de uma grande turnê, tocando na Espanha na época. O segundo álbum tinha acabado de bater o _top teen_. Finalmente estávamos realmente puxando as multidões.

— Então, você o perdoou para manter a banda juntos?

— Não. Não exatamente. Eu acabei com as coisas. Mesmo naquela época. Itachi estava bebendo demais. Ele havia mudado. — Ele lambeu os lábios, estudou a mesa. — Eu sinto muito por aquela noite. Fodi tudo muito mais do que eu posso dizer... Eu sei como deve ter parecido. E eu me odiava por ter mentido para você sobre o brinco, e ainda usá-lo em Monterey.

Ele tocou em sua orelha em aborrecimento. Havia ainda uma ferida visível lá com pele rosada quase curada em torno dele. Não se parecia com um buraco de brinco desaparecendo.

— O que você fez? — Perguntei.

— Cortei através dele com uma faca. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Um buraco de brinco leva anos para fechar. Fiz um novo corte quando o tirei para que ele pudesse curar corretamente.

— Oh.

— Eu esperei para vir falar com você porque eu precisava de um tempo. Você sair de perto de mim depois que você prometeu que não ir... era difícil de aceitar.

— Eu não tinha outra escolha.

Ele se inclinou para mim, seus olhos duros. — Você tinha uma escolha.

— Eu tinha acabado de ver meu marido beijando outra mulher. E então você se recusou a sequer discutir o assunto comigo. Você só começou a gritar comigo para. Mais uma vez. — Minhas mãos agarraram a borda da mesa com tanta força que eu podia sentir minhas unhas pressionando na madeira. — O que diabos eu deveria ter feito, Sasuke? Me diz.

Porque eu joguei aquela cena na minha cabeça tantas vezes e ela sempre funciona da mesma forma, com você batendo a porta atrás de mim.

— Merda. — Ele caiu para trás em sua cadeira. — Você sabia que você sair foi um problema para mim. Você deveria ter ficado comigo, me dado uma chance para me acalmar. Nós trabalhamos isso em Monterey depois da briga no bar. Nós poderíamos ter feito isso de novo.

— Sexo não resolve tudo. Às vezes, você realmente tem que falar.

— Tentei falar com você na outra noite naquele clube. Não era o que estava em sua mente.

Eu podia sentir meu rosto esquentar. Ele só me irritou ainda mais.

— Foda-se. Olhe. — Disse ele, esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço. — A coisa é, eu precisava nos olhar diretamente na minha cabeça, ok? Eu precisava descobrir se nós estivermos juntos era a coisa certa. Honestamente, Sah, eu não queria machucá-la novamente.

— Você tem nos visto diretamente na sua cabeça? Isso é ótimo. Eu gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo. — Eu parei balbuciando a tempo suficiente para beber mais cerveja. Minha garganta estava parecendo uma lixa.

Ele manteve-se completamente imóvel, observando-me quebrar e queimar com uma estranha calma.

— Será que você disse tudo que queria falar?

— Não.

— Não? Há mais? — Por favor, Deus, não deixe que haja mais.

— Sim.

— Fique à vontade.

— Eu te amo.

Eu cuspi cerveja sobre a mesa. — Merda.

— Eu vou pegar alguns guardanapos. — Disse ele, erguendo-se da cadeira. Um momento depois, ele estava de volta. Fiquei ali, imóvel, enquanto ele limpava o meu braço e, em seguida, a mesa. Cuidadosamente, ele puxou meu lugar, me ergueu e conduziu-me para fora do bar. O barulho do trânsito e correria do ar da cidade limpou os meus sentidos. Eu tinha espaço para pensar.

Imediatamente meus pés se moveram. Eles sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Minhas botas pisaram na calçada, colocando distância entre nós. Ficando longe dele e o que ele tinha dito. Sasuke ficou bem em meus calcanhares, no entanto.

Paramos em uma esquina e eu apertei o botão, esperando que a luz voltasse. — Não diga isso de novo.

— É uma surpresa, realmente? Por que diabos mais eu poderia estar fazendo isso? É claro que eu te amo.

— Não faça isso. — Eu virei para ele, o rosto furioso. Seus lábios formaram uma linha apertada. — Tudo bem. Eu não vou dizer isso de novo. Por enquanto. Mas devemos conversar um pouco mais.

Rosnei rangendo os dentes.

— Sah.

Porcaria. Negociar não era o meu forte. Não com ele. Eu queria que ele se fosse. Ou, pelo menos, eu estava certo de que eu queria que ele fosse. Longe para que eu pudesse retomar o meu luto por ele e nós e tudo o que poderíamos ter sido. Longe então eu não tenho que pensar sobre o fato de que agora ele achava que ele me amava. Toda essa merda de sentimentos e declaração fez meus canais lacrimais quererem vir à tona. Tomei respirações profundas tentando me controlar.

— Mais tarde, hoje não. — Disse ele, com uma voz afável, razoável.

Eu não confiaria nele.

Eu caminhei outro bloco com ele pendurado ao meu lado até que novamente a travessia nos parou, deixando espaço para conversa. Era melhor não falar. Pelo menos não até que eu tenha colocado tudo isso junto e processado.

Arrumei minha saia lápis. A luz demorou uma eternidade. Desde quando Portland se virou contra mim? Isso não era justo.

— Nós não terminamos. — Disse ele. Parecia tanto uma ameaça e uma promessa.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Boa Noite borboletinhas!_

 _Um obrigado especial a Nega Uchiha, Mel Itaik e Hetel pelos comentários. Capítulo dedicado a vcs lindas pelo carinho._

 _Beijos e até logo._


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS**_

A primeira mensagem chegou à meia-noite, enquanto eu estava deitada na minha cama, lendo. Ou tentando ler. Porque tentar dormir tinha sido um fracasso. As aulas voltaria em breve, mas eu estava achando difícil recuperar meu entusiasmo habitual para meus estudos. Eu tinha criando um sentimento de que a semente da dúvida que Sasuke havia plantado sobre a minha escolha de carreira tinha criado raiz dentro do meu cérebro. Eu gostava de arquitetura, mas não amava. Será que isso importa? Infelizmente, eu não tinha resposta. Muitas desculpas, algumas besteiras e algumas validações - mas sem respostas.

Sasuke provavelmente diria que eu poderia fazer o que diabos eu queria. Eu sabia muito bem o que meu pai diria. Não seria bonito.

Eu estava evitando ver os meus pais desde que eu voltei, o que é bastante difícil de fazer, mas eu estava conseguindo driblar toda a situação. Mas na verdade, eu sabia que não tinha diferença alguma, a única coisa na qual eles me apoiavam era no "plano". Havia uma razão para que eu nunca retornasse suas chamadas quando eu estava em Monterey. Porque eu não poderia dizer-lhes as coisas que eles queriam ouvir mais, parecia mais seguro ficar muda.

Gaara tinha corrido para interferir com a gente, o que eu tinha apreciado, mas meu tempo acabou. Todos nós tínhamos sido convocados para o jantar amanhã à noite. Achei que o pretexto foi à forma de minha mãe garantir que eu não seria o assunto da noite

Sasuke: _Ela me surpreendeu quando ela me beijou. É por isso que eu não a impedi de imediato. Mas eu não queria._

Olhei para o meu celular, franzindo a testa.

Sasuke: _Você está aí?_

Eu: _Sim._

Sasuke: _Eu preciso saber se você acredita em mim sobre Hinata._

Será que eu acreditava? Eu respirei, profundamente, procurando a resposta dentro do mim. Houve frustração, muita confusão, mas a minha raiva tinha aparentemente se extinguido finalmente. Porque eu não duvidava que ele me dissesse a verdade.

Eu: _Eu acredito em você._

Sasuke: _Obrigado. Eu fiquei pensando em outras coisas. Você vai ouvir?_

Eu: _Sim._

Sasuke: _Meus pais se casaram por causa do Itachi. Mamãe nos deixou quando eu tinha 12 anos. Ela bebia._

 _Itachi foi pagando para ela ficar quieta. Ela está o chantageando há anos._

Eu: _Puta merda!_

Sasuke: _É. Eu contratei advogados para lhe dar com isso agora._

Eu: _Que bom._

Sasuke: _Nós aposentamos o pai na Flórida. Eu disse a ele sobre você. Ele quer te conhecer._

Eu: _Sério? Eu não sei o que dizer..._

Sasuke: _Posso entrar?_

Eu: _Você está aqui?_

Eu não espero por uma resposta. Esqueço meu short de pijama e minha velha T-shirt fora de moda, lavada tantas vezes que a sua cor original era uma memória distante. Ele teria aceitar como me encontrasse. Abri a porta da frente do apartamento e caminhei descendo as escadas com os pés descalços, meu celular ainda na minha mão. Uma sombra alta aparecia através do vidro fosco da porta da frente do prédio. Eu empurrei-a aberta para encontrá-lo sentado no degrau. Lá fora, a noite ainda era pacífica. Uma fantástica SUV prata estava estacionada em cima do meio-fio.

— Ei. — Ele disse, um dedo ocupado na tela do seu celular. O meu apitou novamente.

Sasuke: _Queria dizer boa noite._

— Ok. — Eu disse, olhando por cima da tela. — Entre.

O canto de sua boca levantou e ele olhou para mim. Conhecia seu olhar.

Ele não parecia assustado com meu estilo preguiçoso de dormir. Seu sorriso aumentou, com os olhos aquecidos. — Você está prestes a ir para a cama?

— Eu estava lendo. Não conseguia dormir.

— O seu irmão está aqui? — Ele se levantou e me seguiu caminhando até as escadas, as botas batendo ruidosamente no antigo piso de madeira.

— Não. — Eu disse, fechando a porta atrás de nós. — Ele e Ino saíram.

Ele olhou ao redor do apartamento com interesse.

Como de costume, ele tomou todo o espaço. Eu não sei como ele fazia isso. Era como um truque de mágica. Ele era de alguma forma muito maior do que ele realmente parecia. E o homem não parecia pequeno para começo de conversa. Sem pressa alguma, seu olhar vagava pela sala, reparando nas paredes turquesa brilhante (Ino está pintando) e as prateleiras de livros empilhados ordenadamente (minha culpa).

— É seu? — Ele perguntou, enfiando a cabeça no meu quarto.

— Ah, sim. Está um pouco bagunçado agora. — Eu passei por ele e comecei a limpeza velozmente, pegando os livros e outros detritos variados espalhados pelo chão. Eu deveria ter pedido a ele para me dar cinco minutos antes de subir. Minha mãe ficaria horrorizada. Desde que voltei de Los Angeles eu deixava meu mundo no caos. Combinava com o meu estado de espírito em frangalhos. Mas Sasuke não precisava vê-lo.

— Eu costumava ser organizada. — Eu Disse.

— Isso não importa.

— Vai levar um minuto.

— Sah. — Disse ele, agarrando o meu pulso, da mesma maneira que seu olhar me pegou. — Eu não me importo. Eu só preciso falar com você.

Um súbito pensamento horrível passou pela minha mente.

— Você está indo embora? — Eu perguntei.

Seu aperto se firmou em volta do meu pulso. — Você quer que eu vá embora?

—Quero dizer, você está deixando Portland? É por isso que você está aqui, para dizer adeus?

— Não.

— Ah. — O aperto nas minhas costelas que tinha chegado no meu coração e nos pulmões recuou um pouco. — Ok.

— De onde veio isso? — Quando eu não respondi, ele me puxou suavemente em direção a ele. —Ei.

Eu dei um passo hesitante em sua direção. Ele pressionou mais, sentado na minha cama e me puxando para baixo ao lado dele. Eu meio que tropecei minha bunda sobre o colchão de casal em vez de fazê-lo com alguma graça. A história da minha vida. Objetivo alcançado, ele desistiu de seu aperto em mim. Minhas mãos apertaram a borda da cama.

— Você mostra um olhar estranho em seu rosto e, em seguida, me pergunta se eu estou indo embora. — Disse ele, os olhos negros me encarando. — Importa-se de explicar?

— Você não apareceu há essa hora antes. Eu acho que queria saber se havia mais do que estar só estar passagem.

— Eu dirigi para cá e vi que sua luz estava acesa. Pensei em enviar-lhe uma mensagem, ver o humor em que estava depois da nossa conversa de hoje. — Ele esfregou o queixo barbudo com a palma da sua mão. — Além disso, como eu disse, eu continuo pensando em coisas que eu preciso te dizer.

— Como você sabia qual era a minha janela?

— Ah, bem, então eu conversei com a Ino quando eu tinha vindo pela primeira vez para a cidade. Ela tinha a luz acesa no quarto ao lado. Imaginei que este deveria ser seu. — Ele não olha para mim, preferindo conferir as minhas fotos e dos meus amigos nas paredes.

Ele soltou uma respiração lenta e olhou para mim, sem dizer nada. Contusões escuras permaneciam sob seus olhos, embora o nariz inchado tinha voltado ao tamanho normal.

— Sinto muito por Gaara ter batido em você.

— Se eu fosse o seu irmão, eu teria feito exatamente a mesma coisa. — Ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, mas manteve o rosto voltado para mim.

— Você faria isso?

— Sem dúvida.

Machos e sua propensões para bater nos outros, isso sabiamente não tem fim.

O silêncio foi tomando conta. Não era exatamente desconfortável. Pelo menos, não estávamos lutando ou requentando o nosso rompimento mais uma vez.

— Podemos simplesmente passar o tempo? — Eu perguntei.

— Absolutamente. Deixe-me ver isso. — Ele pegou meu iPhone e começou a folhear os arquivos de música. — Onde estão os fones de ouvido?

Eu levantei e os recuperei do meio do lixo na minha mesa. Sasuke os conectou em seguida, entregou-me um dos fones. Sentei-me ao seu lado, curiosa para saber o que ele escolheu entre as minhas músicas. Quando o balanço no ritmo nervoso de 'Jackson' por Johnny Cash e June Carter começou, eu olhei para ele, divertida. Ele sorriu e murmurou as letras. Nós realmente havíamos nos casado em uma febre.

— Você está tirando sarro de mim? — Eu perguntei.

Luz dançou em seus olhos. — Eu estou tirando sarro de nós.

— Justo.

— O que mais você tem aqui?

Cash e Carter terminou e ele continuou sua busca por músicas. Eu vi seu rosto, à espera de uma reação aos meus gostos musicais. Tudo o que eu consegui foi um bocejo reprimido.

— Elas não são ruins. — Eu protestei.

— Sinto muito. Dia puxado.

— Sasuke, se você está cansado, vá pa...

— Não. Eu estou bem. Mas você se importa se eu deitar?

Sasuke na minha cama. Bem, ele já estava na minha cama, mas... — Claro.

Ele me deu um olhar cauteloso, mas começou a tirar seu tênis. — Você acabou de ser educada?

— Não, está tudo bem. E, quero dizer, legalmente a cama ainda é metade sua. — Eu brinquei, puxando o fone da minha orelha antes que seus movimentos fizessem isso por mim. — Então, o que você fez hoje?

— Venho trabalhando no novo álbum e classificando alguns. — Mãos atrás da cabeça, ele se estendeu por toda a minha cama. — Você vai deitar também? Nós não podemos compartilhar a música se você não deitar.

Arrastei-me e deitei ao lado dele, me contorcendo em torno de um pedaço da cama, me deixando confortável. Era, afinal, minha cama. E ele foi o único homem que já esteve deitado sobre ela. O ligeiro aroma de seu sabão veio a mim, limpo, quente e Sasuke. Tudo como me lembrava.

Pela primeira vez, mágoa não pareceu vir anexada à memória. Tivemos nossos problemas, mas ele me traindo não era um deles. Eu sabia agora e isso significava muito.

— Aqui. — Ele me devolveu o fone e começou a brincar com meu celular de novo.

— Como está o Itachi? — Eu rolei para o meu lado, para olhar em seu rosto. A linha forte de seu nariz e mandíbula estava de perfil, a curva de seus lábios. Quantas vezes eu o tinha beijado? Não o suficiente para durar, se isso nunca acontecesse novamente.

— Ele está ficando melhor. Parece realmente ter se endireitado. Eu acho que ele vai ficar bem.

— Essa é uma grande notícia.

— Pelo menos ele está tratando seus problemas honestamente. — Disse ele, transformando num tom amargo. — Nossa mãe é uma porra de um desastre pelo que eu ouço. Mas ela sempre foi. Ela costumava nos levar para o parque, porque ela precisava se drogar. Ela ia para os jogos da escola e nas reuniões de pais e professores super chapada.

Eu mantive minha boca fechada, deixando-o pôr para fora. A melhor coisa que eu podia fazer por ele era ouvir. A dor e a raiva em sua voz eram desoladoras.

Meus pais tiveram seus problemas, certamente, mas nada como isso. A infância de Sasuke tinha sido terrível.

— Meu pai ignorou o que ela fazia por anos. Ele podia. Ele era um motorista de caminhão, a maior parte do tempo. Itachi e eu fomos os que tiveram que aguentar a merda toda. Várias vezes chegávamos em casa para encontrá-la balbuciando todos os tipos de coisas ou desmaiada no sofá. Não havia comida em casa porque ela gastava o dinheiro do supermercado com drogas. Então, um dia, chegamos em casa da escola e ela e a TV se foram. Foi isso. — Ele olha para o nada. — Ela nem sequer deixou um bilhete. Agora ela está de volta e está machucando o Itachi. Isso me deixa louco.

— Isso deve ter sido difícil para você. — Eu disse.

Um de seus ombros fez uma pequena elevação. — Ele não deveria ter de lidar com ela por conta própria. Disse que queria me proteger. Parece que meu irmão não é um idiota completamente egoísta.

— Obrigada por me contar.

— Ok. O que você quer ouvir? — A mudança repentina no assunto me disse que ele não queria falar sobre a sua família mais. Ele bocejou novamente, sua mandíbula estalando. — Sinto muito.

— The Saint Johns.

Ele assentiu, procurando a única música que eu tinha deles. O dedilhar do violão começou suavemente, enchendo minha cabeça. Ele colocou o celular no peito e as pálpebras caíram. Um homem e uma mulher se revezavam cantando sobre seus sentimentos e coração. Ao longo dela, seu rosto permaneceu calmo, relaxado. Comecei a me perguntar se ele tinha adormecido. Mas quando a música terminou, ele virou-se para olhar para mim.

— Boa. Um pouco triste. — Disse ele.

— Você não acha que eles vão ficar juntos no final?

Ele, também, rolou para o lado. Não havia mais do que a largura de uma mão entre nós. Com um olhar curioso, ele me entregou o celular. — Coloque outra música que você gosta.

Eu rolei através das telas, tentando decidir o que tocar para ele. — Eu esqueci de te dizer, alguém estava dizendo que tinha visto você hoje. Seu anonimato pode estar prestes a acabar.

Ele suspirou. — Isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eles só têm que se acostumar a me ter por perto.

— Você realmente não vai embora? — Eu tentei manter minha voz leve.

— Não. Eu realmente não vou. — Ele olhou para mim e eu sabia que ele dizia a verdade.

— Tudo bem?

— Ok. — Eu disse.

— Você me perguntou se você era a minha tentativa de ser normal. Eu preciso que você entenda que não é nada disso. Estar com você, o que eu sinto por você, me aterra. Mas isso é porque me faz questionar toda a merda. Isso me faz querer fazer as coisas melhores. Faz-me querer ser melhor. Eu não posso me esconder da merda ou dar desculpas quando se trata de você, porque isso não vai funcionar. Nenhum de nós está feliz com as coisas assim e eu quero que você seja feliz... — Sua testa franzida e as sobrancelhas escuras apertadas. — Você entendeu?

— Acho que sim. — Eu sussurrei.

Ele bocejou novamente, sua mandíbula estalando. — Sinto muito. Porra, eu estou cansado. Você se importa se eu fechar meus olhos por cinco minutos?

— Não.

Ele fez isso. — Coloque outra música?

— Ok.

Eu coloquei "Revelator", de Gillian Welch, a canção mais longa e mais suave que eu poderia encontrar. Eu acho que ele adormeceu no meio. Seus traços relaxaram e sua respiração se aprofundou. Cuidadosamente, eu retirei os fones de ouvido e guardei o celular. Acendi o abajur e apaguei a luz principal, fechei a porta para quando Ino e Gaara chegassem não o acordassem. Então eu deitei e só olhava para ele. Eu não sei por quanto tempo. A compulsão por acariciar seu rosto ou rastrear suas tatuagens faziam meus dedos coçarem, mas eu não faria isso.

Ele precisava dormir.

Quando acordei de manhã ele tinha ido embora. Decepção era um gosto amargo. Eu tinha acabado de ter a melhor noite de sono que tive em semanas, sem sonhos angustiantes que eu parecia especializar-me toda noite. Quando ele tinha saído? Eu rolei de volta e algo plissado, reclamou em voz alta. Com uma mão, eu pesquei um pedaço de papel. É, obviamente, tinha sido arrancado de um dos meus cadernos. A mensagem era breve, mas bonita.

 _Eu ainda não vou deixar Portland._

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Olá queridas! Mas um capítulo pra vcs apreciarem._

 _Obrigada a Guest( Fico feliz por estar gostando, e T.D,realmente envolvente) Nega Uchiha(Rindo até morrer de tu ) e Jsouzza ( Sim, na vida as coisas são diferentes né, hehe, mas como ao menos na leitura queremos finais felizes, o teremos certo?! * - *) Pelos comentários lindoooos, é vcs que fazem essa história queridas. Até breve!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS**_

Acho que teria preferido encontrar Genghis Khan olhando para mim do outro lado do balcão do café do que Hinata.

A multidão na hora do almoço tinha aliviado para alguns determinados clientes. Tinha sido um dia agitado e Kurenai estava distraída, bagunçando o arranjo. Não gosto dela nesse estado. Ela tinha se sentado em uma mesa de canto com um bule de chá por um tempo. Então nós tínhamos ficado ocupados novamente. Quando perguntei o que tinha de errado, ela acabou me dispensando com um aceno.

Eventualmente, eu a encurralaria.

E agora aqui estava Hinata.

— Nós precisamos conversar. — Disse ela. Seu cabelo escuro estava preso e sua maquiagem era mínima. Não havia nada de LA brilhando sobre ela agora. Era alguma coisa, ela parecia sombria, deprimida. Apenas um toque de arrogancia, mas ei, era Hinata afinal. E o que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui?

— Kurenai, está tudo bem se eu pausar agora? — Temari estava de volta nas prateleiras de estocagem. Ela tinha acabado de voltar de sua pausa, me liberando pro meu. Kurenai balançou a cabeça, dando a Hinata um olhar de desgosto.

Não importa o que estava acontecendo com ela, Kurenai era uma boa pessoa. Ela reconhecia um monstro-marinho-ladrão-de-homem quando via um.

Hinata voltou para fora com o nariz empinado e eu a segui. Cruzamos o fluxo normal do tráfego da cidade. Acima, o céu estava azul claro, um dia de verão perfeito. Eu me

sentiria mais confortável se a natureza estivesse prestes a despejar uma chuva torrencial em cima de sua cabeça.

Depois de uma breve inspeção da superfície, Hinata empoleirou no topo de um banco. — Itachi me ligou.

Sentei-me um pouco longe dela.

— Aparentemente, ele tem que pedir desculpas para as pessoas como parte de seu processo de reabilitação. — Unhas perfeitamente cuidadas batendo levemente no banco de madeira. — Isso não era muito um pedido de desculpas, na verdade. Ele me disse que eu precisava vir a Portland e limpar a merda que eu tinha causado entre você e Sasuke.

Ela olhou determinadamente pela frente. — As coisas não estão boas entre Neji e ele. Eu amo meu irmão. Eu não quero ele fora da banda por minha causa.

— O que você espera que eu faça, Hinata?

— Eu não espero que você faça qualquer coisa por mim. Eu só quero que você escute. — Ela abaixou o queixo, fechou os olhos por um segundo. — Eu sempre achei que

poderia tê-lo de volta sempre que eu quisesse. Depois que ele tivesse seu tempo para se acalmar, claro. Éramos um do outro em primeiro lugar. Então, eu só esperei, porque eu era seu único amor verdadeiro, certo? Não importava o que eu tinha feito. Ele ainda estava lá fora, tocando essas músicas sobre mim, noite após noite, usando nosso brinco, mesmo depois de todos esses anos...

Carros passavam rugindo, as pessoas conversavam, mas Hinata e eu estávamos fora dele. Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria ouvir isso, mas eu absorvia cada palavra de qualquer maneira, desesperada para entender.

— Acontece que os artistas podem ser muito sentimentais. — Sua risada soou auto zombeteira. — Isso não significa necessariamente qualquer coisa. — Ela virou-se para mim, o olhar duro, odioso. — Eu acho que eu era apenas um hábito para ele naquela época. Ele nunca desistiu de uma maldita coisa por mim. Ele com certeza não se mudou de cidade para se encaixar com o que eu queria.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Ele tem um álbum escrito, Sakura. Aparentemente, as novas músicas são brilhantes. O melhor que ele já fez. Não há nenhuma razão pela qual ele não poderia estar em qualquer estúdio montando o álbum, fazendo o que ele ama. Ao contrário, ele está aqui, gravando em algum estúdio qualquer. Porque estar perto de você significa mais para ele.

— Ela balançou para a frente, com um sorriso triste. — Ele vendeu a casa Monterey e comprou um lugar aqui. Esperei anos para ele voltar, para ter tempo para mim. Para você, ele reorganiza tudo em um piscar de olhos do caralho.

— Eu não sabia. — Eu disse, atordoada.

— A banda toda está aqui. Eles estão gravando em um lugar chamado Basement Bent.

— Eu já ouvi falar.

— Se você é estúpida o suficiente para deixá-lo ir, então você merece ser infeliz por toda sua vida. — A mulher me olhou como se ela tinha experiência em primeira mão com essa situação. Ela se levantou, limpou as mãos. Então, Hinata se afastou. Ela desapareceu no meio da multidão como se ela nunca tivesse vindo.

Sasuke estava gravando em Portland. Ele disse que estava trabalhando no novo álbum. Eu não imaginava que isso significava, na verdade, a gravação aqui. Muito menos comprar um lugar.

Puta merda.

Levantei e me virei na direção oposta à que Hinata havia tomado. Primeiro eu andava, tentando descobrir o que eu estava fazendo, dando ao meu cérebro a chance de me surpreender. Então eu desisti como uma causa perdida e corri, esquivando de pedestres e mesas de café, carros estacionados e tudo. Mais e mais rápido minhas botas Doc Martens me levaram. Eu encontrei o Basement Bent duas quadras depois, situado por um lance de escadas, entre uma micro cervejaria e uma loja de roupas de luxo. Bati minhas mãos contra a madeira, abrindo-a. A porta verde estava destrancada.

Alto-falantes tocavam as tensões de uma guitarra elétrica em um poderoso solo através da escuridão das salas.

Kisame sentava em um sofá, lendo uma revista. Pela primeira vez seu terno preto padrão estava faltando, e ele usava calça e uma camisa havaiana de manga curta.

— Sra. Uchiha. — Ele sorriu.

— Oi, Kisame. — Eu ofegava, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Você parece bem.

Ele piscou para mim. — O Sr. Uchiha está em uma das cabines de som no momento, mas se você passar por aquela porta lá você vai ser capaz de observar.

— Obrigado, Kisame. É bom vê-lo novamente.

A porta grossa levou à instalação da mesa de som. Um homem que eu não conhecia sentava-se atrás dela com fones de ouvido. Este estúdio deixou o pequeno estúdio em

Monterey na poeira. Pela janela eu podia ver Sasuke tocando, os olhos fechados, envolvido com a música. Ele também usava fones de ouvido.

— Ei. — Itachi disse calmamente. Eu não o tinha percebido.

— Oi, Itachi.

Ele me deu um sorriso tenso. Seu terno tinha ido embora. Assim como os olhos ponta de agulha. — É bom vê-la aqui.

— Obrigada. — Eu não sabia o que a etiqueta falava sobre a reabilitação. Devo perguntar depois de sua saúde ou varrer a situação para baixo do tapete? — E obrigado por chamar Hinata.

— Ela veio falar com você, hein? Bom. Eu estou contente. — Ele deslizou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans preta. — Pelo menos isso eu poderia fazer. Sinto muito sobre

nossos encontros anteriores, Sah. Eu estava... não o que eu deveria ter sido. Espero que possamos seguir em frente com isso.

Fora das drogas, as semelhanças entre ele e Sasuke eram mais pronunciadas. Mas seus olhos e seu sorriso não me fazem as coisas que Sasuke faz. Ninguém mais poderia. Não em cinco anos, não em cinquenta. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu poderia aceitar isso. Eu era boa com ele, mesmo.

Itachi esperou pacientemente eu voltar de onde eu estava e dizer alguma coisa. Quando eu não o fiz, ele continuou. — Eu nunca tive uma cunhada antes.

— Eu nunca tive um cunhado.

— Não? Seremos úteis para todos os tipos de merda. Só você esperar e ver. Eu sorri e ele sorriu para mim, muito mais relaxado neste momento.

Neji sentava-se no canto de um sofá de couro preto, conversando com Naruto. Naruto baixou o queixo para mim e eu fiz o mesmo de volta. Todos deram a Neji um olhar preocupado.

Ele ainda era tão grande e imponente, mas ele parecia com mais medo de mim do que eu dele hoje. Dei um olá para ele e ele devolveu, com um sorriso apertado. Depois de falar com Hinata, pude entender um pouco melhor onde ele tinha estado naquela noite. Nós nunca seriamos melhores amigos, mas haveria paz por amor a Sasuke.

O solo de guitarra parou. Me virei para ver Sasuke me observando, tirando seus fones de ouvido. Em seguida, ele levantou a correia da guitarra pela cabeça e se dirigiu para a porta de conexão.

— Ei. — Ele disse, vindo em minha direção. — Tudo bem?

— Sim. Podemos conversar?

— Claro. — Ele me levou de volta para a cabine. — Não vou demorar muito, Jack.

O homem na mesa concordou e brincou com alguns botões, desligando os microfones, eu presumo. Ele não pareceu muito irritado com a interrupção. Instrumentos e microfones estavam por toda parte. O lugar era um caos organizado. Ficamos no canto, fora da vista do resto.

— Hinata veio me ver. — Eu disse uma vez que ele fechou a porta. Ele era alto na minha frente, bloqueando todo o resto. Eu descansei minhas costas contra a parede e olhei para ele, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. Meu coração tinha se acalmado após a corrida. Tinha. Mas agora ele estava aqui e ele estava tão bem perto.

David fez a coisa da testa enrugada. — Hinata?

— Está tudo bem. — Eu expliquei. — Bem, nós conversamos.

— Sobre o quê?

— Vocês dois, principalmente. Ela me deu algumas coisas em que pensar. Você está ocupado esta noite?

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco. — Não. Gostaria de fazer alguma coisa?

— Sim. — Eu balancei a cabeça. — Eu senti sua falta esta manhã, quando acordei, quando eu percebi que você tinha ido embora. Eu senti um monte, no último mês. Eu acho que eu nunca te disse isso.

Ele exalou duro. — Não... não, você não disse. Eu também senti sua falta. Desculpe-me, eu não podia ficar esta manhã.

— Dessa vez.

— Com certeza. — Ele deu um passo mais perto até que a ponta de suas botas toca as minhas. Ninguém nunca tinha sido mais bem-vindo em meu espaço pessoal. — Eu tinha prometido que ia começar aqui cedo ou eu teria estado lá quando você acordasse.

— Você não me contou sobre a gravação da banda aqui.

— Nós tínhamos outras coisas para tratar. Eu pensei que podia esperar.

— Certo. Isso faz sentido. — Eu olhei para a parede ao meu lado, tentando organizar pensamentos.

— ...Sobre esta noite, Sah?

— Oh, eu vou jantar na casa dos meus pais.

— Eu estou convidado?

— Sim. — Eu disse. — Sim, você está.

— Okay. Grande.

— Você realmente comprou uma casa aqui?

— Um apartamento de três quartos algumas quadras acima. Achei que era perto de seu trabalho e não muito longe de sua faculdade... você sabe, apenas no caso. — Ele estudou o meu rosto. — Gostaria de vê-lo?

— Uau. — Eu mudei o assunto para ganhar algum tempo. — Uh, Itachi bem.

Ele sorriu e colocou as mãos de cada lado da minha cabeça, fechando a distância entre nós. — Sim. Ele está melhor. A mudança para cá está trabalhando bem para quase todo mundo. Parece que eu não era o único pronto para uma pausa de toda a porra em Los Angeles. Nossa música está mais nítida do que tem sido nos últimos anos. Estamos focando em coisas importantes novamente.

— Isso é ótimo.

— Agora, o que Hinata disse a você, baby?

O carinho veio acompanhado pelo antigo sentimento familiar quente. Eu quase balancei. — Bem, nós conversamos sobre você.

— Eu entendo isso.

— Eu acho que eu ainda estou tentando entender tudo.

Ele assentiu lentamente, inclinando-se até nossos narizes quase encostar. A intimidade perfeita disso, a sensação de sua respiração contra meu rosto. Minha necessidade de chegar perto dele nunca tinha desaparecido.

— Tudo bem. — Disse ele. — Qualquer coisa que eu posso ajudá-la?

— Não. Eu só queria ver se você estava realmente aqui, eu acho.

— Eu estou aqui.

— Sim.

— Isso não vai mudar, Sakura.

— Não. Acho que entendi isso agora. Eu só não tinha certeza, você sabe, com tudo o que aconteceu. Mas eu ainda te amo. — Aparentemente, eu deixei escapar novamente. Com Sasuke, porém, estava bem. Eu estava segura. — Eu amo.

— Eu sei, querida. A questão é, quando você vai voltar para mim?

— É muito grande, sabe? Doeu muito quando isso se desfez da última vez.

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente. — Você me deixou. Eu acho que é a maldita pior coisa que eu já experimentei.

— Eu tinha que ir.

— Eu disse só merda para você naquela noite. Nós dois estávamos sofrendo. Nós só vamos ter que perdoar um ao outro e prosseguir.

— Você não vai escrever uma música sobre isso, não é?

Ele desviou o olhar.

— Não! Sasuke. — Eu disse, horrorizada. — Você não pode. Foi uma noite terrível.

— Em uma escala de um a dez quão chateada você ficaria exatamente?

— Onde é o divórcio?

Ele moveu a parte inferior do corpo mais perto, colocando os pés entre os meus. Não havia mais do que um fio de cabelo entre nós. Eu nunca recuperaria o fôlego neste ritmo. Nunca.

— Não. — Ele disse, sua voz suave. — Você não se lembra de nós nos casando, então o divórcio ou a anulação ou o que diabos é, não é possível. Ele nunca foi. Eu apenas disse aos advogados que continuaria me mantendo ocupado no último mês, enquanto eu percebia as coisas. Eu esqueci de mencionar isso?

— Sim, esqueceu. — Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com isso. — Então o que percebeu?

— Um deles é agora. É isso, nós vivendo separados e sermos malditamente miseráveis sem o outro.

— Isso é horrível.

— É. — Ele concordou.

— É a música uma citação ou você está indo só para enfiá-la em algum lugar e espera que ninguém perceba? É apenas um lado B ou algo assim, certo? Não listada e escondida no final?

— Vamos dizer que estávamos falando de fazer uma das músicas, o nome do álbum.

— Uma delas? Como grande parte deste álbum brilhante que eu tenho ouvido a respeito, ele vai ser sobre nós?

— Eu te amo.

— Sasuke. — Eu tentei manter a raiva fingida, mas não funcionou. Eu não tinha forças para isso.

— Você pode confiar em mim? — Ele perguntou, seu rosto repentinamente sério. — Eu preciso que você confie em mim novamente. Mais do que apenas nas músicas. Ver essa preocupação em seus olhos o tempo todo está me matando.

— Eu sei. — Eu fiz uma careta, enrolando meus dedos nas minhas costas. — Eu estou chegando lá. E eu vou aprender a lidar com as canções. Realmente. A música é uma grande parte de quem voc um enorme elogio que você sinta isso por mim. Eu estava na maior parte apenas brincando.

— Eu sei. E elas não são todas sobre a nossa separação.

— Não?

— Não.

— Isso é bom.

— Mm.

Lambi meus lábios e seus olhos seguiram o movimento. Esperei por ele para fechar a distância entre nós e me beijar. Mas ele não o fez e eu também não. Por alguma razão, ele não estava certo de apressar isso. Devia ser perfeito. Tudo resolvido entre nós. Não haveria pessoas esperando na sala ao lado. Nós estávamos tão perto juntos, porém, ouvindo o som baixo de sua voz, eu poderia ter ficado lá o dia todo.

Mas Kurenai estaria se perguntando o que diabos tinha acontecido comigo. Eu também tive um pequeno recado para dar antes de eu voltar.

— É melhor eu voltar ao trabalho. — Disse.

— Certo. — Ele se afastou lentamente. — Que horas você gostaria que eu te pegasse hoje a noite?

— Ah, sete?

— Parece bom. — Uma sombra passou por seu rosto.

— Você acha que seus pais vão gostar de mim?

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e exalei. — Eu não sei. Não importa. Eu gosto de você.

— Você tem certeza? — Eu balancei a cabeça.

A luz em seus olhos era como o sol nascente. Meus joelhos tremiam e meu coração tremeu. Ele era poderoso, lindo e perfeito.

— Isso é tudo o que importa, então. — Ele disse.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Olá minhas mariposas! Mais um capítulo p vcs. Espero que gostem._

 _Obrigada a TODOS que acompanham a adap._

 _E Beijão especial para minha linda Nega Uchiha e Hetel (Compre a serie, vai adorar. E a adapt. Já está acabando, então n me sentirei traída. kkkkkkk)_

 _Até logooo!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS**_

Meus pais não gostaram dele. Durante a maior parte da refeição eles tinham ignorado a presença do Sasuke. Toda vez que eles descaradamente passaram por cima dele, eu abri minha boca para reclamar e o pé de Sasuke me cutucava debaixo da mesa. Ele me deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Minha raiva crescendo a cada momento. As coisas há muito havia ultrapassado dos limites, embora Ino tenha feito o seu melhor para cobrir o silêncio.

Sasuke por sua vez tinha ido com tudo, usando uma camisa cinza de abotoar com as mangas até seus pulsos. Ele cobriu a maior parte de suas tatuagens. Calça jeans preta e botas pretas lisas completaram seu visual do guarda-roupa-para- conversas-com-pais. Considerando que ele se recusou a vestir-se apropriadamente para um salão cheio da realeza de Hollywood, fiquei impressionada. Ele até arrumou seu cabelo em um estilo vagamente James Dean. Na maioria dos homens, eu não teria gostado, mas Sasuke não era a maioria dos homens. Francamente, ele parecia um Deus-todo-poderoso incrível, mesmo com as contusões desaparecendo sob seus olhos. E a maneira graciosa com que ele lidava com o comportamento abismal dos meus pais só reforçou a minha crença nele. Meu orgulho que ele tinha escolhido estar comigo. Mas voltando à conversa do jantar.

Ino estava dando uma sinopse detalhada de seus planos de aulas para o próximo semestre. Meu pai balançou a cabeça e escutou atentamente, todas as perguntas apropriadas. Gaara apaixonado por ela estava além dos sonhos dos meus pais. Ela tinha sido uma parte de fato da família por um longo tempo. Eles não poderiam estar mais felizes.

Mas mais do que isso, ela parecia fazê-los dar uma olhada em seu filho de novo, percebendo as mudanças nele. Quando Ino falou sobre o trabalho do Gaara e suas responsabilidades, eles ouviram. Enquanto isso, Sasuke estava apenas do outro lado da mesa, mas eu sentia falta dele. Havia tanta coisa para falar que eu não sabia por onde começar. E já não tinha falado sobre a maior parte disso? Então, qual era o problema? Eu tive a estranha sensação de que algo estava errado, algo estava escapando de mim. Sasuke mudou-se para Portland. Tudo estaria bem. Mas não estava. As aulas começariam a em breve. A ameaça do plano ainda pairava sobre a minha cabeça.

— Sah? Tem alguma coisa errada? — Papai sentava em uma das extremidades da mesa, com o rosto desenhado com preocupação.

— Não, pai. — Eu disse, com meu sorriso cheio de dentes. Não houve nenhuma menção do meu rompimento com ele. Eu suspeitava que tinha sido contabilizado até a raiva da menina com o coração partido, ou algo similar.

Papai franziu a testa, primeiro para mim e depois para Sasuke. — Minha filha vai voltar à escola na próxima semana.

— Ah, sim. — Disse Sasuke. — Ela mencionou isso Sr. Haruno.

Meu pai estudou Sasuke por cima de seus óculos.

— Seus estudos são prioridade.

Um frio de pânico tomou conta de mim com o horror desenrolando diante dos meus olhos. — Pai. Pare.

— Sim, Sr. Haruno. — Disse Sasuke. — Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de interrompê-los.

— Bom. — Pai juntou as mãos na frente dele, fixando-se em dar uma palestra. — Mas o fato é, as mulheres jovens e apaixonadas tem uma terrível tendência a não pensar.

— Pai — Meu pai levantou a mão para me parar. — Desde que ela era uma garotinha está planejado para se tornar uma arquiteta.

— Pai, por favor.

— E se você sair em turnê, Sasuke? — Meu pai perguntou, continuando apesar da minha comoção. — Como você vai inevitavelmente. Você espera que ela largue tudo e só te siga?

— Isso quem decide é sua filha, senhor. Mas eu não pretendo fazer qualquer coisa para fazê-la ter que escolher entre mim e a escola. Tudo o que ela quiser fazer, ela tem o meu apoio.

— Ela quer ser uma arquiteta. — Meu pai disse, em tom absoluto. — Essa relação já lhe custou caro. Ela teve um estágio importante cancelado quando todo esse absurdo aconteceu.

Eu empurrei para trás, levantando-me da cadeira. — Já chega.

Meu pai me deu o mesmo olhar que ele lançou ao Sasuke, hostil e indesejável. Ele olhou para mim como se ele não me reconhecesse.

— Eu não vou permitir que você jogue fora o seu futuro por ele. — Trovejou.

— Ele? — Eu perguntei, horrorizada com o seu tom de voz. Ira tinha sido agrupada dentro de mim a noite toda, me enchendo. Não admira que eu mal tinha tocado no meu jantar. — A pessoa que você tem sido tão inconscientemente rude pela última hora? Sasuke é a última pessoa que espera que eu jogue fora tudo o que importa para mim.

— Se ele gostasse de você, ele iria embora. Olha o estrago que ele fez. — Uma veia inchou na lateral da testa do meu pai enquanto ele gritava. Todo mundo assistiu em um silêncio atordoado. Pode-se dizer que eu tinha estado a maior parte da minha vida recuando. Mas tudo aquilo tinha sido sobre coisas que não importavam, não realmente. Isto era diferente.

— Você está errado.

— Você é incontrolável. — Meu pai rosnou, apontando o dedo para mim.

— Não. — Eu disse para o meu pai. Então eu me virei e disse o que eu deveria ter dito há muito tempo para o meu marido. — Não, eu não sou. O que eu sou é a garota mais sortuda do caralho em todo o mundo.

Um sorriso iluminou os olhos de Sasuke. Ele sugou o lábio inferior, tentando manter a felicidade contida por conta da fúria dos meus pais.

— Eu sou. —Eu disse, rasgando e nem mesmo me importando pela primeira vez.

Ele empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se de frente para mim do outro lado da mesa. A promessa de amor incondicional e apoio em seus olhos era a resposta que eu precisava. E naquele momento perfeito, eu sabia que estava tudo bem. Estávamos bem. Nós sempre estaríamos juntos. Não havia uma única dúvida dentro de mim. Em silêncio, ele deu a volta na mesa e ficou ao meu lado.

O olhar no rosto dos meus pais... uau.

— Eu não quero ser uma arquiteta. — O alívio em finalmente dizer o que estava me atormentando. Tenho quase certeza que meus joelhos cederam. Não haveria respaldo para baixo, no entanto. Sasuke pegou a minha mão na sua, dando um apertão.

Meu pai apenas piscou para mim. — Você não quer dizer isso.

— Eu tinha medo de dizer. Era o seu sonho, pai. Não o meu. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado isso acontecer. Esse foi o meu erro e sinto muito.

— O que você vai fazer? — Perguntou minha mãe, levantando a voz. — Servir café?

— Sim.

— Isso é ridículo. Todo o dinheiro que nós gastamos— Os olhos da minha mãe brilhavam de raiva.

— Eu vou pagar de volta.

— Isso é loucura. — Disse papai, seu rosto pálido.

— Isto é por causa dele.

— Não. Isso é sobre mim, na verdade. Sasuke me fez começar a questionar o que eu realmente queria. Ele me fez querer ser uma pessoa melhor. Mentir sobre isso, tentando me encaixar com o seu plano por tanto tempo... Eu estava errada em fazer isso.

Meu pai olhou para mim. — Eu acho que você deve ir agora, Sakura. Pense sobre isso com cuidado. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde.

Eu imaginei que seria, mas não mudaria nada. Meu status de boa moça tinha verdadeiramente sumido.

— Você se esqueceu de dizer a ela que independente do que ela decidir que ainda a ama. — Gaara se levantou, tirando a cadeira de Ino para ela. Ele enfrentou meu pai. — É melhor irmos também.

— Ela sabe disso. — Meu pai ficou na cabeceira da mesa.

Gaara resmungou. — Não, ela não sabe. Por que você acha que ela não fez isso há tempos?

Mamãe atou as mãos.

— Isso é ridículo. — Balbuciou o pai.

— Não, ele está certo. — Disse eu. — Mas eu acho que todo mundo tem que crescer um dia.

Os olhos do meu pai ficaram ainda mais frios. — Ser um adulto não se trata de virar as costas para as suas responsabilidades.

— Seguir os seus passos não é minha responsabilidade. — Disse, recusando-me a recuar. Os dias de fazer isso tinham ido embora. — Eu não posso ser você. Sinto muito por ter perdido tantos anos e tanto de seu dinheiro tentando descobrir isso.

— Nós só queremos o que é melhor para você. — Disse mamãe, a voz cheia de emoção.

Voltei-me para o meu marido, mantendo-me firme em sua mão. — E o meu marido não vai a lugar algum. Vocês precisam aceitar isso.

Gaara caminhou ao redor da mesa, deu um beijo na face da mamãe. — Obrigado pelo jantar.

— Um dia. — Disse ela, olhando entre nós dois. — Quando vocês tiverem seus próprios filhos, então vocês vão entender como é difícil.

Suas palavras praticamente embrulhando as coisas.

Meu pai só ficava balançando a cabeça e bufando. Eu me senti culpada por desapontá-los. Mas não mal o suficiente para voltar aos meus antigos caminhos. Eu finalmente tinha chegado a uma idade em que compreendi que os meus pais eram pessoas também. Eles não eram perfeitos ou onipotentes. Eles eram tão falíveis quanto eu. Era meu trabalho julgar o que era certo.

Peguei minha bolsa. Era hora de ir.

Sasuke acenou para os meus pais e acompanhou-me. A nova e elegante Lexus Hybrid prata parada esperando na calçada. Atrás de nós, Gaara e Ino entraram no carro. Nada mais foi dito. Mamãe e papai estavam na porta de casa, silhuetas escuras com a luz atrás deles.

Sasuke abriu a porta para mim e eu entrei no banco do passageiro.

— Eu sinto muito sobre o meu pai. Você está chateado? — Perguntei.

— Não. — Ele fechou a porta e caminhou até o lado do motorista.

— Não? É isso? - Ele deu de ombros. — Ele é o seu pai. Claro que ele vai estar em causa.

— Pensei que você iria corres para as montanhas com tanto drama.

Ele acendeu a seta e puxou para a estrada. — Será que você pensou isso realmente?

— Não. – Eu ri sem humor. — Então, eu sou uma desistente da faculdade.

Ele me deu um olhar curioso. — Como se sente?

— Deus, eu não sei. — Eu balancei as minhas mãos, esfregando-as juntas. — Dormente. Meus dedos dos pés e das mãos estão formigando. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo.

— Sabe o que você quer fazer?

— Não. Não na verdade.

— Mas você sabe o que você não quer fazer?

— Sim. — Eu respondi definitivamente.

— Então aí está o seu ponto de partida.

A lua cheia pairava pesada no céu. As estrelas brilhavam adiante. E eu tinha acabado de despejar toda a minha existência. Novamente. — Agora você está oficialmente casado com uma desistente da faculdade que faz café para ganhar a vida. Isso te incomoda?

Com um suspiro, Sasuke ligou a seta e encostou na frente de uma linha pura de casas suburbanas. Ele pegou uma das minhas mãos, pressionando-a suavemente entre as suas. — Se eu quisesse sair da banda isso te incomodaria?

— Claro que não. Essa é a sua decisão.

— Se eu quisesse jogar todo o dinheiro fora, o que você diria?

Eu dei de ombros. — Você fez o dinheiro, a escolha é sua. Eu acho que você teria que vir morar comigo em seguida. E eu estou dizendo a você agora, o apartamento que teria com meu salário só seria pequeno. Minúsculo. Só para você saber.

— Mas você ainda iria me querer?

— Sem dúvida. — Eu cobri uma de suas mãos com a minha própria, a necessidade de pedir emprestado um pouco da sua força naquele momento. — Obrigada por estar lá hoje à noite.

Pequenos vincos alinhados seus perfeitos olhos escuros. — Eu não quis dizer nada.

— Você não precisa.

— Você me chamou de seu marido.

Eu balancei a cabeça, meu coração preso em minha garganta.

— Eu não quis beijá-la no estúdio hoje, porque parecia que ainda havia muito no ar entre nós. Isso não parecia direito. Mas eu quero te beijar agora.

— Então beije. — Eu disse.

Ele se inclinou para mim e eu fui até a metade. Sua boca cobriu a minha, os lábios quentes, firmes e familiar. Os únicos que eu queria ou precisava. Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto, me segurando para ele. O beijo foi tão doce e perfeito. Era uma promessa, uma que não seria quebrada. Nós dois aprendemos com os nossos erros e nós continuaríamos aprendendo por toda a nossa vida. Isso era um casamento.

Seus dedos acalmando no cabelo e eu acariciava minha língua contra a dele. O gosto dele era tão necessário para mim como o ar. A sensação de suas mãos sobre mim era a promessa de tudo que está para vir. O que começou como uma afirmação virou mais à velocidade da luz. O gemido que saiu dele. Santo inferno. Eu queria ouvir aquele barulho pelo resto da minha vida. Minhas mãos arrastaram sua camisa, tentando puxá-lo para mais perto. Tínhamos algum tempo sério para compensar.

— Temos que parar. — Ele sussurrou.

— Nós Temos? — Eu perguntei, entre respirações ofegantes.

— Infelizmente. — Ele riu, cutucou a ponta do meu nariz com o dele. — Logo, minha garota mais sortuda do caralho do mundo. Em breve. Será que você realmente tinha que jogar a porra lá dentro?

— Acho que sim.

— Seus pais pareciam prestes a ter cria.

— Eu sinto muito sobre a maneira como eles trataram você. — Eu corri meus dedos sobre o cabelo escuro curto espetado no lado de sua cabeça, sentindo as cerdas.

— Eu posso lidar com isso.

— Você não vai precisar. Eu não estou ... — Ele encerrou meu discurso me beijando. Sua língua tocou nos meus dentes, me provocando. Eu desfiz o cinto de segurança e me arrastei em seu colo, precisando chegar mais perto. Ninguém beijava como Sasuke. Suas mãos deslizaram sob o meu top, moldando as curvas dos meus seios. Polegares acariciavam meus mamilos. Os coitados estavam tão duros que doíam. Falando nisso, eu podia sentir a ereção de Sasuke apertando o meu quadril. Mantivemos nossos lábios bloqueados até que um carro cheio de crianças passou, buzinando estridentemente.

Aparentemente, a nossa sessão de amasso foi visível na rua.

— Em breve. — Prometeu ele, sua respiração áspera contra o meu pescoço. - Mas eu estou orgulhoso de você para levantar-se por si mesma. Você fez bem.

— Obrigada. Você acha que vamos entender quando tivermos crianças, como minha mãe disse?

Ele olhou para mim, seu belo rosto e olhos sérios tão maravilhosamente familiares.

— Nós nunca conversamos sobre crianças. — Disse ele. — Você quer?

— Um dia. Não é?

— Um dia, sim. Depois que tivermos alguns anos sozinhos.

— Parece bom. — Eu disse. — Você vai me mostrar o seu novo apartamento?

— É o nosso.

— Eu acho que você está precisando tirar as mãos do meu decote, se você está pensando em nos levar para lá.

— Mm. Piedade. — Ele deu aos meus seios um aperto final antes de deslizar as mãos livres das minhas roupas. — E você vai ter que saltar de volta para o seu lugar.

— Okey , okey.

Suas mãos em volta da minha cintura, me ajudando a ir de volta para o meu lado do veículo. Eu recoloquei meu cinto de segurança, enquanto ele respirava fundo. Com um estremecimento, ajustando-se, obviamente, tentando ficar mais confortável. — Você é terrível.

— Eu? O que eu fiz?

— Você sabe o que você fez. — Ele resmungou, puxando de volta para a estrada.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando.

— Não me venha com essa. — Disse ele, dando-me um olhar estreito. — Você fez isso em Las Vegas e, em seguida, você fez isso em Monterey e Los Angeles também. Agora você está fazendo isso em Portland. Eu não posso levá-la em qualquer lugar.

— Você está falando sobre o seu estado? Porque eu não sou a única no controle de suas reações por mim, amigo. Você está.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada. — Eu nunca estive no controle de minhas reações a você. Nem uma vez.

— É por isso que se casou comigo? Porque você estava indefeso contra mim?

— Você me faz tremer de medo, com certeza. — O sorriso que ele me deu me fez tremer e tremer não tinha nada a ver com isso. — Mas eu casei com você, Sakura, porque você fez sentido para mim. Nós fazemos sentido. Estamos muito melhor juntos do que separados. Você percebe isso?

— Sim, eu realmente percebo.

— Bom. — Seus dedos acariciaram minha bochecha. — Precisamos chegar em casa. Agora.

Eu tenho certeza que ele quebrou vários limites de velocidade no trânsito. O apartamento era apenas um par de quadras do café. Ele estava localizado em um grande edifício de tijolos marrom-velhos com pedras Art Deco em torno das portas da frente com vidros duplos. Sasuke me levou para um átrio em mármore branco. Uma estátua do que parecia tronco estava alta no canto. Câmeras de segurança se escondendo nos cantos do teto. Ele não me deu tempo para olhar, me apressando. Eu praticamente tive que correr para acompanhá-lo.

— Vamos lá. — Disse ele, puxando minha mão, me empurrando para o elevador.

— Isso tudo é muito impressionante.

Ele apertou o botão para o andar de cima. — Espere até você ver o nosso lugar. Você vai morar comigo agora, certo?

— Certo.

— Ah, nós temos alguns visitantes, no momento. Apenas enquanto gravamos o álbum. Mais algumas semanas, provavelmente. — As portas do elevador se abriram e entramos no hall. Sasuke pegou a minha bolsa. Em seguida, ele se inclinou e pôs o seu ombro no meu estômago, levantando-me. — Aqui estamos.

— Ei. — Eu chiei.

— Essa é uma forma obrigatória de se levar a esposa para dentro de casa.

— Sasuke, eu estou vestindo uma saia. — Eu prefiro não mostrar minhas partes para seus convidados e membros da banda.

— Eu sei que você está. Eu já lhe agradeci por isso? Eu realmente aprecio ter esse acesso fácil. — Suas botas pretas bateram ao longo do piso de mármore. Aproveitei a oportunidade para apalpar a bunda dele porque era permitido.

— Eu posso não estar usando calcinha. — Eu informei a ele.

— É mesmo?

A mão estava no meu traseiro. Sobre a minha roupa, felizmente.

— Você está. — Disse ele, a voz baixa e grossa da melhor maneira possível. — Qual você está usando, bebê? Boyshorts pela sensação.

— Eu não acho que você já viu isso.

— Sim, bem, nós vamos mudar isso em breve. Confie em mim.

— Eu confio.

Eu ouvi o som de uma porta se abrindo sobre o mármore, me virei para um piso de madeira pintada de preto brilhante. As paredes eram de um branco imaculado. E eu podia ouvir vozes masculinas, rindo e falando besteiras nas proximidades. Música tocando no fundo, _Nine Inch Nails_ , eu acho. É claro que o condomínio parecia incrível. Havia cadeiras da sala de jantar de madeira escura e sofás verdes. Muito espaço. Caixas de guitarra estavam espalhados sobre o lugar. Pelo que pude ver, era lindo e confortável parecendo como uma casa.

Nossa casa.

— Você sequestrou uma menina. Isso é incrível, mas ilegal, Sasuke. Você provavelmente vai ter que devolvê-la. — Meu cabelo estava levantado e Naruto apareceu, agachado ao meu lado. — Ei você aí, noiva bebê. Onde está o meu beijo de olá?

— Deixe minha esposa em paz. — Sasuke levantou uma bota e negligentemente o empurrou para o lado. — Vá buscar a sua própria.

— Por que diabos eu iria querer casar? Isso é para gente louca como vocês dois. E enquanto eu aplaudo a sua insanidade, de nenhum maldito jeito estou seguindo seus passos.

— Quem diabos iria querê-lo? — A voz suave de Itachi subiu ao meu lado. — Ei, Sah.

— Oi, Itachi. — Ei, Sasuke, eu tenho que ficar de cabeça para baixo?

— Ah, certo. É noite de sair. — Meu marido anunciou.

— Entendi. — Disse Naruto. — Vamos Itachi. Vamos encontrar o Neji. Ele estava indo para aquele restaurante japonês.

— Certo. — Itachi se dirigiu para a porta. — Até mais tarde, pessoal.

— Tchau! — Eu dei a ele um aceno.

— Boa noite, Sah. — Naruto saiu e a porta se fechou atrás deles.

— Enfim sós. — Sasuke suspirou e começou a se mover novamente, por um longo corredor. Comigo ainda por cima do ombro. — Você gosta do lugar?

— O que eu posso ver daqui?

— Eu vou te mostrar melhor depois. Agora tenho outras prioridades, realmente preciso entrar nessa sua calcinha.

— Eu não acho que elas se encaixam em você. — Eu ri.

Ele me deu um tapa na minha bunda. — Sasuke.

— Só te aquecendo, menina engraçadinha. — Ele virou-se para o último quarto no fim do corredor, chutou a porta fechada. Minha bolsa foi jogada em uma cadeira. Sem uma palavra de aviso, ele me despejou em uma cama king-size.

Meu corpo saltou sobre o colchão. O sangue estava correndo em minha cabeça, tornando a girar. Eu empurrei o meu cabelo do meu rosto e levantei-me nos meus cotovelos.

— Não se mova. — Disse ele, a voz gutural.

Ele ficou no final da cama, despindo-se. A visão mais incrível que existe. Eu podia vê-lo fazer isso sempre. Ele estendeu a mão para trás e tirou a camisa e eu sabia isso profundamente. Eu não era a garota mais sortuda do caralho do mundo. Eu era a garota mais sortuda do caralho em todo o universo. Essa era a verdade. Não apenas porque ele estava além de bonito e eu era a única que tem que ver ele fazendo isso, mas do jeito que ele me olhava com olhos apaixonados o tempo todo. Luxúria estava lá, mas também um monte de amor.

— Você não tem ideia de quantas vezes eu imaginei você metida sobre essa cama na semana passada. — Ele tirou as botas e as meias, jogando-as de lado. — Quantas vezes eu quase te chamei no mês passado.

— Por que não?

— Por que não? — Ele perguntou, desfazendo o botão superior em seus jeans.

— Não vamos fazer isso de novo.

— Não. Nunca. — Ele se arrastou para a cama, alisando com as mãos os músculos da

Da minha panturrilha. Meus sapatos saíram voando e seus dedos deslizaram por baixo da minha saia, facilitando-me, mais e mais. Sem quebrar o contato visual, ele a arrastou para baixo os meus boyshorts. Ele, obviamente, não estava interessado em conferir minha calcinha depois de tudo. O homem tinha prioridades. — Diga-me que você me ama.

— Eu te amo.

— De novo.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu perdi o seu gosto pra caralho. — Mãos grandes separaram minhas pernas, me expondo ao seu olhar. — Eu poderia apenas passar alguns dias com a minha cabeça entre as suas pernas, tudo bem?

Oh deus. Ele esfregou sua barba contra a minha coxa, fazendo minha pele formigar com consciência. Eu não conseguia falar, se eu tentei.

— Diga isso de novo.

Engoli em seco, tentando ficar sob controle. — Eu estou esperando.

— Eu t-te amo. — Eu gaguejei, minha voz soava ofegante. Minha pélvis quase pulou da cama ao primeiro toque da sua boca. Cada pedaço de mim estava ferozmente apertado e tremendo.

— Continue. — Sua língua partiu dos lábios de meu sexo, deslizando antes de mergulhar dentro. A doce sensação firme de sua boca e a sensação delicada de sua barba.

— Eu te amo.

Mãos fortes deslizaram debaixo da minha bunda, segurando-me à sua boca. — Mais.

Eu gemia alguma coisa. Deve ter sido o suficiente. Ele não parou ou falou novamente. Sasuke me atacou. Não havia nada de fácil nisso. Sua boca trabalhou duro, me dirigindo ao alto em questão de momentos. O nó dentro de mim, apertou e cresceu enquanto sua língua me lambia.

Eletricidade riscando pela minha espinha. Eu não sei quando eu comecei a tremer. Mas a força saiu de mim e minhas costas bateram no colchão, uma vez mais. Minhas mãos em punhos no seu cabelo, os dedos segurando nas costas.

Era quase demais. Eu não sabia se eu precisava me aproximar ou me afastar. De qualquer forma, suas mãos me seguraram para ele. Cada músculo em mim tenso e minha boca se abriu em um grito silencioso. Fogos de artifício encheram minha mente. Eu vim e vim.

Quando meu coração aliviou-se, eu abri meus olhos. Sasuke ajoelhou-se entre minhas pernas, sua calça jeans nos joelhos e sua ereção roçando na minha pele. Olhos escuros olharam para mim.

— Eu não posso esperar.

— Não espere. — Eu apertei minhas pernas em torno de seus quadris. Uma de suas mãos permaneceram debaixo da minha bunda, segurando-me alta. Com a outra, ele orientou-se em mim. Ele tinha pressa. Nós dois estávamos ainda pelo menos metade vestidos, ele embaixo e eu em cima. Não havia tempo a perder. Nós estávamos muito necessitados para esperar para fazer este pele a pele. Da próxima vez.

Ele entrou em mim tão lentamente que eu não conseguia respirar. O único que importava era o que eu estava sentindo. E Deus, a sensação dele grosso e duro empurrando para dentro de mim. O suor em seu peito nu brilhava na baixa iluminação. Os músculos de seus ombros se destacaram em relevo gritante quando ele começou a se mover.

— Minha. — Disse ele.

Ele olhou para mim, vendo meus seios balançar sob o meu top com cada impulso. Dedos agarraram meu quadril duro. Minha mão agarrou a roupa de cama, tentando encontrar apoio para que eu pudesse empurrar de volta contra ele. Sua expressão era selvagem, a boca inchada e molhada. Só isso era real, eu e ele juntos. Todo o resto pode ir e vir. Eu encontrei o que valia a pena lutar.

— Eu te amo.

— Vem cá. — Ele me levantou do colchão, me segurando firme novamente nele. Minhas pernas estavam apoiadas em torno de sua cintura, músculos queimando de tão duro que eu estava segurando. Coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto ele me sentou no seu pênis.

— Eu também te amo. — Suas mãos deslizaram por baixo da parte de trás do meu top. Mexemos duramente juntos. Nossas respirações furiosas misturadas em uma só. Suor penteando ambas as nossas peles, o tecido da minha camisa grudada em mim. O calor se reuniu dentro de mim novamente. Não demorou muito tempo nesta posição.

Não com a forma como ele moveu-se contra mim. Sua boca sugava a seção da pele onde meu pescoço conhecia o meu corpo e eu estremeci em seus braços, chegando novamente.

Os ruídos que ele fez e a maneira como ele disse meu nome... Eu nunca iria esquecer.

Eventualmente, ele nos colocou de volta na cama. Eu não estava disposta a deixá-lo ir, então ele cobriu meu corpo com o dele. O peso dele me pressionando para baixo na cama, a sensação de sua boca ao lado do meu rosto. Nós nunca deveríamos nos mover. Na melhor das hipóteses, iriamos ficar assim para sempre. Mas, na verdade, eu tenho algo que eu tinha que fazer.

— Eu preciso da minha bolsa. — Eu disse, contorcendo-me debaixo dele.

— Para quê? — Levantou-se nos cotovelos.

— Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.

— O que poderia ser mais importante do que isso?

— Mova-se. — Eu disse, já incitando-o nessa direção.

— Tudo bem. Mas é melhor que isso seja bom. — Ele relaxou e me deixou rolá-lo. Eu corri todo o colchão, tentando puxar minha saia para baixo ao mesmo tempo. Ele deve ter olhado com deleite porque Sasuke veio atrás de mim encaixando os dentes.

— Volte aqui, esposa. — Ele ordenou.

— Dê-me um segundo.

— Meu nome parece estar bem na sua bunda. — Disse ele. — A tatuagem curou muito bem.

— Bem, obrigada. — Eu finalmente saí do colchão e arrumei a minha saia lápis direito. No mês que nós nos separamos, eu ignorei a minha tatuagem. Mas agora, eu estava feliz que estava lá.

— Essa saia está saindo.

— Espere.

— E a blusa. Nós temos muito mais a fazer.

— Sim, em um minuto.

Ele jogou minha bolsa em uma poltrona de veludo azul escuro na porta. Quem quer que tivesse decorado o condomínio tinha feito um inferno de um trabalho. Era lindo.

Mas eu verificaria mais tarde. Agora eu tinha algo importante a fazer.

— Eu comprei um presente para você hoje, depois de nós conversamos no estúdio.

— Será que você vai me dar agora?

Eu balancei a cabeça, procurando o meu saco para o tesouro. Bingo. A pequena caixa de presente estava exatamente onde eu havia deixado. Com ele escondido em minha mão, eu caminhei de volta para ele, um sorriso largo no rosto. — Sim, eu vou.

— O que você tem na sua mão? — Ele desceu da cama.

Ao contrário de mim, ele tirou a calça jeans. Meu marido estava diante de mim nu e perfeitamente despenteado. Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse tudo. Contanto que eu vivi, eu sabia que não iria querer mais ninguém.

— Sakura?

Por alguma razão, eu me senti subitamente tímida, desajeitada. Todo o dinheiro, as pontas dos meus ouvidos brilhavam em um rosa brilhante.

— Dê-me sua mão esquerda. — Peguei a mão dele e ele me deu. Cuidadosamente eu escorreguei o anel de ouro grosso com que eu tinha estragado a minha poupança naquela tarde.

Perfeito. Eu andaria todo o inverno e congelaria pra caramba. Sasuke significava mais para mim do que trocar de carro. Dado o dinheiro que eu agora devia a meus pais, o momento não foi o ideal. Mas isso era mais importante.

Exceto o anel cobrir metade do dedo e a sua tatuagem nele. Merda, eu não tinha pensado nisso. Ele provavelmente não vai querer usá-lo.

— Obrigado.

Meu olhar se lançou ao seu rosto, tentando julgar sua sinceridade. — Você gostou?

— Eu amei porra.

— Sério? Porque eu esqueci da tatuagem, mas — Ele me calou me beijando. Eu meio que gostava de seu novo hábito de fazer isso. Sua língua acariciava minha boca e meus olhos se fecharam, toda preocupação esquecida.

Ele me beijou até que nem uma única dúvida manteve-se de que ele usaria o anel.

Dedos mexiam com os botões do meu top, deslizando-o pelos meu ombros. Em seguida, meu sutiã foi desprendido.

— Eu amei minha aliança. — Disse ele, os lábios percorrendo minha mandíbula e meu pescoço. Minhas alças do sutiã deslizaram por meus braços e meus seios estavam livres. Em seguida, ele começou na minha saia, lutando com o zíper e empurrando-a para baixo sobre meus quadris. Ele não parou até que eu estava tão nua como ele. — Eu nunca mais vou tirá-lo.

— Estou feliz que você tenha gostado.

— Sim. E eu preciso levá-la nua agora e te mostrar o quanto eu gostei. Mas, então, eu vou dar-lhe de volta seu anel. Eu prometo.

— Sem pressa. — Eu murmurei, arqueando o pescoço para lhe dar melhor acesso. — Temos o para sempre.

CONTINUA

.

.

.

Obrigados a todos que leem, e beijão especial a minha linda borboletinha Nega Uchiha e Guest (Amor é Amor né!kkkkkkkk, Tô morta contigo Muié ), pelos comentários!


	25. Chapter 25

Nós tínhamos planejado encontrar Konan, Temari, e alguns outros amigos em um dos bares locais na noite seguinte. Minhas entranhas estavam em um estado permanente de agitação. Animada, nervosa e uma centena de outras emoções que eu não poderia começar a processar. Mas não estava duvidosa. Eu conversei com a Kurenai sobre continuar com os turnos extras no café e ela ficou feliz.

Descobri que sua distração do dia anterior tinha sido por causa de sua descoberta que estava grávida. Meu abandonar a faculdade não poderia vir em melhor hora, tanto quanto ela estava preocupada. Eventualmente, eu voltaria para a escola.

Eu gostava da ideia de ensinar, talvez. Eu não sei. Havia tempo.

O bar era um dos menores, não muito longe de nossa nova casa. A banda de rock de quatro pessoas no pequeno palco no canto tocando clássicos do grunge intercalados com algumas músicas novas. Temari acenou-nos em uma mesa mais afastada.

— Sasuke é legal. — Disse ela, mais e mais O elogiando o tempo todo.

Konan, por outro lado, não desamarrava a cara. Pelo menos, ao contrário de meus pais, o protesto foi silencioso. Apreciei a sua preocupação, mas eu sei que as coisas iram melhorar depois que ela se acostumar a estar perto de Sasuke.

Sasuke pediu drinques para nós e sentou em uma cadeira ao meu lado. A música era realmente muito alta para conversar. Logo depois, Gaara e Ino chegaram. A frágil paz surgiu entre meu irmão e meu marido, para o qual eu estava profundamente grata.

Sasuke arrastou mais perto. — Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

— O quê?

Ele enfiou a mão na minha cintura, me aproximando.

Eu fiz melhor, me plantando em seu colo. Com um sorriso, com os braços enrolados em torno de mim, me segurando apertado. — Ei.

— Ei. — Eu disse. — O que você quer me perguntar?

— Eu estava pensando... gostaria de ouvir uma das músicas que eu escrevi para você?

— Sério? Eu adoraria.

— Excelente. — Disse ele, com a mão alisando sobre as costas do meu vestido preto simples. Desgastado, porque era a cor favorita dele, é claro. Além disso, eu suspeito fortemente que o V do pescoço iria facilitar as coisas para ele mais tarde. Hoje à noite, eu estava para agradar meu marido. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que haveria momentos no futuro, em que seria necessário um chutar a bunda do outro, mas não esta noite. Estávamos aqui para comemorar.

Ino e Gaara foram para a pista de dança e Konan e Temari em seguida, abandonando-nos à nossa conversa particular. Eu honestamente tinha o melhor irmão e amigos em todo o mundo inteiro. Todos eles haviam tomado a notícia da perda do plano com rostos calmos. Eles haviam me abraçado e não disseram uma palavra de dúvida sobre a minha mudança repentina na direção. Quando Ino contou sua versão de como Sasuke estava ao meu lado no jantar, eu ainda peguei Konan dando-lhe um aceno de aprovação. Isso me deu uma grande esperança.

Eu até liguei para minha mãe antes. A conversa foi breve, mas eu estava feliz que eu tinha ligado. Ainda éramos uma família.

Sasuke tinha finalmente me dado o meu anel de volta na noite anterior. Acabou que sua lista de coisas a fazer comigo foi longa. Ele alimentou-me com sorvete na cama, no café da manhã, enquanto o sol se levantava.

Era certo ter o anel de volta na minha mão. O peso e a forma dele eram perfeitos. Como prometido, o seu próprio tinha ficado nele. Ele tinha orgulhosamente mostrando a seu irmão quando fomo almoçar.

Sasuke e Itachi tinham feito minha mudança, já que eu estava ocupada no café. Naruto e Neji estavam ocupados no estúdio. Apesar dos protestos da Ino, de que ela sentiria a minha falta, eu acho que ela também estava ansiosa para ter o apartamento somente para ela e Gaara. Eles eram bons juntos.

— Tem outra coisa que eu quero perguntar a você. — Disse ele.

— A resposta é sim para tudo e qualquer coisa com você.

— Bom, porque eu quero que você venha trabalhar para mim como minha assistente. Quando você não estiver trabalhando no café, eu quero dizer. — Sua mão esfregou as minhas costas. — Porque eu sei que você quer fazer isso.

— Sasuke...

— Ou você poderia apenas deixar-me pagar o dinheiro da faculdade de volta a seus pais para não ficar com isso sobre sua cabeça.

— Não. — Eu disse, minha voz determinada. — Obrigada. Mas eu preciso fazer isso. E eu acho que meus pais vão precisar me ver fazendo isso.

— Isso é o que eu achei que você diria. Mas é muito dinheiro para você pagar, baby. Se você tomar um segundo emprego, nunca vamos ver um ao outro.

— Você está certo. Mas você acha que é uma boa ideia, nós trabalhando juntos?

— Sim. — Ele me disse com os olhos negros sérios. — Você gosta de organizar e isso é o que eu preciso. É um emprego de verdade e eu quero você por isso. Se acharmos que ele vai começar a interferir com a gente, então nós vamos fazer um novo plano. Mas eu acho que o melhor parte é que passaremos mais tempo juntos e teremos sexo no trabalho.

Eu ri. — Você prometeu me assediar sexualmente, ?

— Absolutamente.

Beijei-o profundamente na bochecha. — Eu adoraria trabalhar para você.

— Se você decidir voltar para a faculdade, então eu vou pedir a Shikamaru para me encontrar um substituto. Não é um grande negócio. — Ele me puxou contra seu peito. — Mas, enquanto isso, estamos bem.

— O melhor plano de sempre.

— Ora, muito obrigado. Vindo de você, significa muito.

O olhar de Sasue andou até o bar onde Naruto, Itachi e Neji estavam sentados, mantendo uma postura discreta. Eu não sabia que eles estavam se juntando a nós esta noite.

— Espere aqui. — Sasuke se levantou, me levando com ele. Ele me colocou de volta na cadeira e fez um sinal para seus companheiros de banda. Então, ele fez o seu caminho em direção ao palco. Sua figura alta se moveu no meio da multidão com facilidade e os caras foram atrás dele.

Em massa, eles eram muito, muito impressionantes. Não importa o quão discreto estavam tentando ser. Mas eu tenho a nítida sensação de que estavam prestes a fazer sua presença conhecida. Uma vez que a banda terminou a canção, Sasuke chamou o vocalista. Puta merda. Era isso. Eu saltei na minha cadeira.

Eles conversaram por um momento, depois o vocalista trouxe o guitarrista para ele. Eu podia ver o olhar de surpresa no rosto do vocalista quando a identidade de Sasuke finalmente se revelou. Itachi deu ao cantor um aceno de cabeça e deu um passo para cima da plataforma. Atrás dele, Naruto já estava em cima do baterista e roubando suas baquetas. Neji sorriu quando ele aceitou o baixo de seu proprietário original. Poucos no bar pareceram perceber bem o que estava acontecendo.

— Oi. Desculpe interromper, pessoal. Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha e eu gostaria de tocar uma música para minha esposa, Sakura. Espero que vocês não se importem.

Silêncio atordoado irrompeu em aplausos. Sasuke olhou para mim através do mar de gente quando todo mundo inundou a pista de dança para se aproximar.

— Ela é uma menina daqui de Portland. Então, sejam gentis comigo, sim?

A multidão foi à loucura insana em resposta. Suas mãos se moveram sobre as cordas, tornando a mais doce mistura de rock e música country possível. Então ele começou a cantar. Itachi se juntou a ele para o coro, as vozes se misturando bem.

 _Eu pensei que eu poderia deixá-la ir_

 _Eu pensei que poderia sair e sabe_

 _O tempo que levamos iria desaparecer_

 _Mas eu estou mais frio do que a cama que você deixou_

 _Você pode deixar ir, se você quiser, eu vou aguentar_

 _Dizer não a tudo que você quer, eu não terminei_

 _Baby, eu prometo a você_

 _Você achou que eu deixaria você ir?_

 _Isso nunca aconteceria e agora você sabe_

 _Tome seu tempo, vou esperar_

 _Lamentando até a última coisa que eu disse_

A música era simples, doce e perfeita. E o barulho, quando terminou era ensurdecedor. Pessoas gritavam e batiam os pés. Parecia que o teto estava caindo sobre nós.

Seguranças ajudaram a Sasuke e os caras a se moverem através da aglomeração de pessoas. Mais havia chegado enquanto eles tocavam. A onda de fãs inundando enquanto eles pressionavam completamente. Uma mão enrolou no meu braço. Olhei para cima para encontrar Kisame ao meu lado com um sorriso no rosto.

Kisame e os homens da segurança abriram caminho para nós entre a porta e a limousine à espera do lado de fora. Eles foram bem preparados. Nós todos agrupados na parte de trás da limusine. Imediatamente, Sasuke me puxou para o seu colo.

— Kisame está indo para ter certeza que seus amigos estão bem.

— Obrigado. Acho que Portland sabe que você está aqui agora.

— Sim, eu acho que você está certa.

— Teme, você é um maldito pônei. — Naruto disse, balançando a cabeça. — Eu sabia que você faria algo assim. Os guitarristas são um bando de posers. Se você tivesse um pingo de bom senso, mocinha, você teria se casado com um baterista.

Eu ri e enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto.

— Por que diabos ela está chorando, o que você disse a ela? — Sasuke me puxou para mais perto. Pessoas do lado de fora bateram na janela quando o carro lentamente começou a se mover para a frente. — Você está bem?

— Eu disse a ela a verdade, que ela deveria ter se casado com um baterista. Performace de improviso porra! — Disse Naruto.

— Cale a boca.

— Como se você nunca tivesse feito de tudo para impressionar uma garota. — zombou Neji.

— O que aconteceu em Tóquio? — Perguntou Itachi, reclinado no canto. — Lembra-me novamente sobre, ah... qual era o nome dela?

— Oh merda, sim. A garota do restaurante. — Disse Neji.

— Quanto é que eles cobram pelos danos, de novo?

— Tenham um pouco de respeito pelo momento emocionante da Sakura, idiotas. – Cortou Naruto.

— Ignore-os. — Sasuke segurou meu rosto na palma da sua mão. — Por que você estava chorando, hein?

— Porque isso foi incrível. Sua musica foi perfeita. É linda.

— Você realmente gostou? Porque eu posso entender se você não gostou, você não...

Peguei seu rosto e beijei-o, ignorando o ruído ao nosso redor. E eu não queria parar de beijá-lo até que meus lábios estavam dormentes e inchados e por isso eram dele.

— Baby. — Ele sorriu, enxugando a última das minhas lágrimas. — Você diz as melhores coisas do caralho.

FIM...

Acabooou Gente :'(

Muito obrigado a tooodos que leram, comentaram e gostaram da adaptação. Foi um prazer imenso trazer essa obra literária adaptada para esse casal adorado por muito.

Beijão á todos, e se quiserem acompanhar as outras adaptações que estão ainda em andamento fiquem a vontade, hehe. E logo, logo trago adaptações novas a vc.

3


End file.
